Il est temps de rallumer les étoiles
by Au pays des Merveilles
Summary: Deux amies d'enfance qui se sont perdues de vue pendant un moment se retrouvent dans une période compliquée. L'année scolaire sera particulière, nostalgique par moment et il y aura des d'épreuves à surmonter. Comment la vie doit reprendre son cours, comment rebondir, ne pas culpabiliser ? Des questions qui resteront sans réponse, beaucoup de réflexions et de questionnements
1. Chapitre 1

**Playlist**

« Je te déteste » Vianney

« Differents roads » Joe Cocker

« Je vole » reprise de Marina Kaye (chanson originale de Céline Dion)

« Apologize » One républic

« English rose » Ed Sheeran

« Marie » Johnny Hallyday

 **Chapitre 1**

Point de vue d'Ella

 _Dans un couloir de l'hôpital de Solaria…_

Mes yeux se sont fermés doucement avant que je ne me réveille un peu désorientée, l'esprit embrumé, sans comprendre réellement l'agitation autour de moi. Ma tête est posée sur le mur de la salle d'attente à la tapisserie verte, décolorée par le soleil. Les stores sont vieux, décolorés aussi par la chaleur du soleil. Des magazines sont empilés sur une table au milieu de la pièce. On dirait que je suis sous médicaments. Je regarde dans le vide sans porter une attention particulière à l'environnement qui m'entoure. Le tic tac de la pendule de la salle d'attente m'insupporte. Le son résonne dans ma tête. Tic tac. Tic tac. J'ai suffisamment surveillé les aiguilles qui bougent pour savoir que les nouvelles viennent au compte gouttes. La lumière des néons me font mal aux yeux. La lumière naturelle me manque. Mes yeux se fixent sur l'ouverture en direction du couloir, là où les urgences se passent, là où les gens s'informent et où l'agitation prend du sens.

Dans un couloir, il y a de l'agitation, sûrement une urgence dans une chambre proche de là où je suis. Des infirmiers s'échangent des informations correspondant au patient. Je ne sais pas de qui il pourrait s'agir. Si c'était Rose ? Si elle ne sortait pas de l'hôpital à cause d'un problème supplémentaire ? Peut-être que je me fais des films ? Je baisse les yeux vers le sol. L'espoir n'est pas de mon côté. Il me semble si loin. Et le temps semble s'être arrêté. Et c'est dur de le penser. Je suis d'humeur plus optimiste d'habitude mais les choses ont changé avec la maladie de Rose. Rien n'est plus comme avant. On a beau faire en sorte que la vie reste inchangée. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Une fois que la maladie s'installe, le cours de l'existence n'est plus le même. Inutile de le nier. C'est vrai. Il faut l'admettre.

Je tente de faire rire ma sœur, de l'écouter quand il le faut et lui parler d'autre chose que de son état. Je conçois que Rose ait besoin de parler de choses parfois futiles. Dans ces moments là, elle sourit. Elle est joyeuse de nature. Je la connais par cœur. Son traitement est difficile à gérer et plus fort que le premier. Je le sais. Elle sait que je m'inquiète. Elle reste tout de même combative. Parfois plus que moi. Certains jours, je n'ai pas envie de sortir de chez moi car la charge mentale me pèse. J'en ai marre de penser à diverses choses sans pour autant penser à moi. Rose est moi. Nous sommes complémentaires. Moi sans elle, ce n'est pas possible.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? ».

Je regarde celui qui me fait face. Il s'agit d'un infirmier. Il me sourit poliment et j'explique pourquoi je suis ici. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas l'endroit pour dormir. Il sait ce que c'est d'attendre, d'être dans l'incertitude et de voir des proches assis sur une chaise, un banc qui tentent de chercher une réponse qui ne viendra jamais les les yeux d'un médecin ou d'un infirmier. Dans les hôpitaux, nous sommes obligés d'attendre. Les heures paraissent des minutes et les minutes des secondes. C'est très étrange.

« Ma sœur ».

Je sors de la salle d'attente, il faut que je trouve la chambre de Rose. Tant pis, je n'ai plus le temps de patienter qu'un médecin vienne me chercher ou me donne des informations avant de disparaitre aussitôt. Mes membres sont engourdis et des fourmis me parcourent le corps, comme si je ne ressens pas le moindre effet bénéfique du sommeil. Être ici ne me donne pas l'impression que la vie ait un sens. C'est horrible à dire parce qu'un hôpital est un lieu dédié aux soins. Tout le matériel nécessaire est là pour sauver des vies. Le destin est capable d'en décider autrement.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider, on m'attend en salle d'examen pour une radio mais demande des renseignements à mes collègues ».

Mon regard se dirige vers les numéros des portes des chambres. Des regards me dévisagent, sans prendre la peine de me demander ce que je cherche.

Je finis par trouver la chambre de Rose. Le regard rivé vers ma sœur, je tente de comprendre pourquoi ce sont des branchements à des machines qui l'aident à respirer. À ma dernière visite, elle respirait seule. Sa poitrine monte et descend lentement, ma soeur ne semble pas réveillée. Elle doit s'être endormie. Ma respiration s'accélère, mes pensées sont confuses, mes lèvres sont sèches, je passe la porte en étant muette. Je reporte mon regard sur les autres personnes qui déambulent dans le couloir. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. On me regarde d'un air grave, comme absent. Ils ne semblent pas réaliser l'ampleur de la nouvelle qu'ils s'apprêtent à me dire. Mon regard se pose directement sur le doux visage de Rose. J'ai besoin de lui dire, de la serrer aussi fort que possible dans mes bras. Impossible, elle dort. Elle semble dormir en tout cas. Maman est près de moi. Je ne sens pas sa main posée sur mon épaule pour me rassurer. Papa est en train de discuter avec les infirmiers.

« L'état de Rose... » me dit une infirmière, le regard grave. « Ça a été compliqué ».

Elle se met à ma hauteur. « Je n'ai plus cinq ans » ai-je envie de lui dire mais je m'abstiens.

« Nous pouvions plus agir ».

Elle est rassurante avec moi. Elle m'explique que Rose n'a pas souffert, qu'elle a souhaité nous dire quelques mots avant de s'endormir pour toujours. L'infirmière me les récite, comme une poésie à l'école primaire. Les mots de Rose ont une saveur spéciale. Ce ne sont pas n'importe lesquels, ce sont les derniers, les plus importants et les seuls que je vais retenir. Sa voix cristalline ne sera plus qu'un souvenir qui s'effacera de mon esprit au fil des années. Rien ne pourrait changer ça, il s'agit d'un phénomène naturel, la vie reprend son cours, on ne peut penser à l'être perdu pendant des années. Ils vivent pour la personne disparue et non plus pour eux. Pour eux, c'est déjà terminé.

« Vous ne pouvez pas me dire ça ».

« Je suis désolée ».

« Tu ne peux pas » répétais-je trois fois. « Sans toi Rose, je sers à quoi ? ».

Tout est terminé. Rose est dans un monde plus paisible, un monde meilleur sans doute, sans contraintes.

Je ne comprends pas.

Je ne comprendrai jamais.

Je ne suis pas non plus certaine de vouloir comprendre.

Tout change, mon esprit est brouillé. Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Les larmes perlent mon visage de plus en plus. Je ne les contrôles pas.

Je n'aurais pas pensé que la vie puisse être chamboulée à ce point, pas en quelques minutes. J'en ai la preuve, Rose n'est plus là.

Sa présence était indispensable à la maison, elle nous faisait rire, elle aimait la vie. Je fais partie du monde du Soleil, un élément naturel qui réchauffe les cœurs, qui apporte de la joie, qui aide au maintient du moral. Il brûle et tue aussi. Cet élément naturel fait partie de ma vie, il me maintien en vie. Sauf qu'il ne fait pas son travail, avec la perte de Rose, mon monde s'écroule, comme un château de cartes. D'un simple geste, les cartes basculent, le destin change. Et ça fait très mal. Une partie de moi n'existe plus.

Les parents m'appellent depuis le couloir. Ils veulent m'épargner.

Je suis assez grande.

« Tu es trop jeune pour être confrontée à ça ».

« Tout le monde est trop jeune pour être confronté à ça ».

Je n'ai aucune idée de la suite. Ne pas y penser pour le moment. Je m'assois sur le sol du couloir, incapable de dire quoique ce soit et les larmes continuent de perler mon visage. Je n'ai plus envie de discuter, de sourire, juste pleurer pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que mes yeux soient rouges et me piquent.

Je décide de passer un coup de fils à ma meilleure amie. Il faut que je lui parle. Il faut qu'elle soit mise au courant.

Sa messagerie vocale me fait mal, j'espérais entendre sa voix et non celle d'un robot.

« Nova » dis-je. « Il y a des jours où ça va et des jours où ça ne ça pas, aujourd'hui ça ne va pas du tout. Si tu as ce message, rappelle moi ».

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Le ciel me tombe sur la tête. Mon monde s'écroule. Plus aucune carte n'est entre mes mains. Je ne peux plus rien faire.

Mon téléphone se rallume. Un message vocale s'affiche sur l'écran d'accueil. Nova.

« Ella, je viens d'écouter ton message, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as eu des nouvelles de Rose ? Je te rappelle dans cinq minutes ».

Il faut que je sorte du bâtiment, le réseau n'est pas bon ici. L'hôpital. Je suis les panneaux de circulation du bâtiment « ascenseur », « sortie ».

Une fois dehors, mon téléphone capte enfin du réseau et le nom de Jeanne apparait.

« Allô ? Que se passe t-il Ella ? ».

« C'est Rose » dis-je la gorge serrée.

« Comment ça Rose ? Tu as des nouvelles ? ».

« Elle n'est plus là Nova » dis-je en prenant une profonde inspiration sans pour autant réussir à retenir mes larmes. « C'est terminé ».

« Comment ça, c'est terminé ? C'est pas vrai ? Non » dit-elle sans savoir quoi répondre. « Je suis désolée. Sincèrement désolée ma belle. Tu es toujours à l'hôpital ? ».

« Oui » sanglotais-je. « Dehors ».

« Attends moi devant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, j'arrive ».

Nova raccroche la première. Je suis toujours devant la porte d'entrée, tremblante. Je n'ai pas envie de m'asseoir sur le banc mais de courir le plus loin possible de cet endroit.

« Rose n'est plus là » est la phrase qui m'arrache le cœur. Je ne me fais pas à cette idée. Jamais. Je tente de réguler ma respiration, pour garder un minimum de sang froid. Mes yeux sont rouge, les larmes coulent le long de mon visage. Je m'essuie le visage à l'aide de ma manche.

« J'ai fait au plus vite Ella » dit une voix familière qui me tire de mes pensées. Nova se précipite dans mes bras. « Je ne te lâche plus » dit-elle. « Je suis désolée, sincèrement désolée ».

« Merci » dis-je émue.

« C'est arrivée il y a combien de temps ? ».

« Cette nuit apparemment ».

« C'est pas vrai » dit-elle le visage entre ses mains.

« Elle n'a pas souffert Nova ».

« Elle avait quasiment terminé son traitement non ? ».

« Le cancer était trop important, les récidives ne pardonnent pas. Pas dans son cas en tout cas ».

« Qu'est-ce-que je peux faire ? ».

« Je » dis-je sans savoir quoi répondre.

« Viens » dit-elle en me prenant à nouveau dans ses bras.

 _Trois semaines plus tard…_

Le manque profond est la sensation la plus horrible qui soit. Elle vous obsède. Ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression d'être un robot. J'agis pour Rose et non pour moi. Mes journées se ressemblent.

Je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée.

L'eau chaude coule le long de ma tête sans que je ne réagisse. D'apparence sûre de moi, toujours d'après les autres, ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis une vraie éponge, trop sensible parfois, c'est dans ma nature. Je ne montre pas beaucoup cette phase de moi-même, par peur je pense d'être jugée. Lorsque l'on me connait bien, on s'aperçoit que la sensibilité fait partie de mon caractère.

Il me faut du temps pour remonter à la surface. Je ne suis pas encore prête à sortir de chez moi. Il va pourtant falloir mettre le nez dehors. Je ne peux rester indéfiniment entre ces quatre murs, les cours reprennent bientôt, mon année ne se validera pas en un coup de baguette magique.

Une fois séchée, habillée, coiffée à l'aide d'une barrette sur le côté de ma tête pour retenir une mèche qui m'agace, je décide de prendre le soleil.

Je me mets en route vers le jardin, cela me fera penser à autre chose. L'été se termine et les parfums de fleurs me consolent. Je pense à Flora. Rose aussi aimait les fleurs. Elles se seraient bien entendues. Les fleurs coupées, encore recouvertes de la rosée du matin, disposées dans un joli vase. Rose aimait se lever très tôt pour réaliser des bouquets de fleurs sauvages, elle magnait l'harmonie des couleurs. Son regard se portait sur l'horizon, son désir de vivre le moment présent, Rose croyait en un avenir heureux.

Mes idées sont brouillées dans mon esprit. Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas prévenu mes amis pour ta disparition ou une autre personne de la famille, une personne de confiance ? La réponse me saute aux yeux, elle est évidente. Je refuse d'entendre des discours sans émotions. Des discours qui n'auront pas de sens avec ce que Rose est vraiment, ils ne la connaissent pas. Je ne peux pas supporter des regards de pitié, des regards compatissants par politesse en apparence parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas la personnalité de Rose.

Des fois, on a envie de se confier parce que l'on en ressent le besoin et parfois pas du tout, par manque de confiance et parce que l'on ne se sent pas prêt. Dans mon cas, je ne dis rien pour me préserver, parce que je ne suis pas capable de formuler le moindre mot.

« N'y pense pas » me dit ma mère.

« Je ne cesse d'y penser » dis-je le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Je sais » dit-elle en s'installant à mes côtés. « Elle t'aime, sois en certaine ».

« Nous l'aimons tous ».

« Ella, tu ne peux surmonter cela seule ».

« Je ne suis pas seule » dis-je en regardant ma mère.

« Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses à tes questions ».

« Est-ce qu'il y en a ? ».

« Le temps te permettra d'y répondre, peut-être pour certaines mais pour d'autres je ne sais pas ».

« C'est quoi la suite ? ».

« Pense à toi maintenant, il est temps ».

À ma fenêtre, je constate que le soleil se couche. Il est orange ce soir. La couleur préférée de Rose.

« Tu crois que la douleur s'apaisera ? ».

« Non. On s'habitue seulement à l'absence. On oublie jamais. Par moment, la douleur pointera le bout de son nez. La présence de Rose t'aidera à passer ce cap difficile ».

Ma mère me sourit, essuie une larme du revers de son pouce contre ma joue. Elle garde quand même espoir, d'un avenir moins sombre peut-être et de jours plus heureux que ceux que nous traversons. Rose sera toujours avec nous. Nous l'aimons et elle le sait, c'est tout ce qui m'importe actuellement.

« Tu devrais te reposer » dit-elle en embrassant ma main. « Il est tard ».

Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait. Et je ne pense pas que mes parents le savent non plus. On dit qu'il faut rebondir mais pas quand exactement. Je me pose la question.

« Demain est un autre jour » murmure t-elle en passant la porte de ma chambre.

C'est toujours ce que l'on dit, « demain sera un autre jour », un nouveau chapitre commence.

La pleine lune ne m'aide pas à trouver le sommeil. Cela dure depuis un moment.

« Je t'aime » murmurais-je avant de sombrer definivement dans les bras de Morphée. Mon rêve porte encore sur Rose.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Playlist**

« Just tonight » Pretty Reckless

« New divide » Linkin park

« The only exception » Paramore

« Red » Taylor Swift

« Lemon tree » Fools Garden

« Ta marinière » Hoshi

 **Chapitre 2**

Point de vue d'Ella

Dans le bureau de la psychiatre, des tableaux sont disposés sur le côté gauche du mur du fond.

Près du bureau, des dessins d'autres patients sont affichés.

Divers livres sont rangés dans la bibliothèque du côté droit de la pièce.

Depuis que Rose n'est plus là, je me plonge dans les livres. Ils m'aident à oublier le quotidien pendant un moment. Un quotidien que j'ai bien dû mal à supporter.

À la fin de la séance, elle m'autorise à en choisir un et à le lire jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

La psychiatre met des mots simples sur ma situation. Elle m'explique que Rose est partie rapidement sans souffrir davantage. Je n'aurai pas supporté de voir ma sœur souffrir une minute de plus. « Saleté de cancer » ai-je envie de crier. Mes yeux commencent à être pleins de larmes.

Mes poings se serrent sur ma robe mauve. Je n'ose même pas regarder des photos de Rose. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien. Voir son visage, souriant me serre le cœur. Les photos me rappellent des bons moments.

« Dis-moi ce que tu comprends en regardant cette image » me demande-t-elle doucement.

« Un oiseau » dis-je spontanément.

« Que t'inspires cet oiseau ? ».

« La liberté ».

« Grâce à ses ailes ? ».

« En partie. Il voyage où il veut sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. J'aimerai bien être comme lui ».

« Imagines-tu une couleur à cet oiseau ? Bleu ? Vert ? Rouge ? ».

« Jaune » dis-je simplement. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il me semble jaune ».

« Comme la lumière ? ».

« Peut-être » dis-je doucement en regardant la psychiatre.

« Bien » dit-elle.

« C'est une bonne réponse ? ».

« Il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise réponse ».

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? ».

« Tu identifies les choses. Tu fais des progrès, c'est encourageant. La lumière fait partie de toi. Elle t'enveloppe et te procure du bien-être et elle t'est indispensable ».

« C'est vrai, si je me trouve dans les ténèbres je suis effrayée, vulnérable comme une proie ».

« Comme dans le rêve que tu m'as raconté la dernière fois ? Tu m'as dis être assise près d'un lac, la nuit sous la pleine lune. Pourtant tu ne semblais pas effrayée ».

« Parce que la Lune veille sur moi » dis-je en ayant un mince sourire sur les lèvres. « Comme ma mère ».

« Y a t-il eu une suite ? ».

« Non » dis-je. « J'aimerai bien ».

« D'accord » dit-elle en prenant des notes dans un carnet. « Dans ton rêve, tu semblais attendre quelqu'un ? ».

« Je ne sais pas » dis-je. « Je ne vois pas qui attendre en pleine nuit ».

« Dans tes rêves, la Lune est très présente. Tu décris très bien cet élément. Penses-tu que ça aurait un lien avec ta mère ? Tes rêves sont le reflet de ton inconscient. Sans doute que tu as des peurs refoulées ».

« Possible. Depuis que Rose n'est plus là, j'appréhende l'avenir de plus en plus ».

« Dans quel sens ? ».

« Pour tout ».

« C'est bien de me dire tout ça, on pourra retravailler ton appréhension dans les prochaines séances pour que tu aies davantage confiance en toi, que tu relativises même si dans les périodes difficiles, cela semble compliqué au premier abord ».

« Vous voulez voir mon carnet à rêves ? ».

« La prochaine fois si tu veux bien, c'est un peu tôt » me dit-elle. « Continue de le remplir ».

Je la regarde timidement sans savoir quoi répondre. Elle me sourit de façon bienveillante. Sans elle, personne n'aurait pris la peine d'écouter mes idées sombres, les moments de mélancolie d'une fille de mon âge. Je suis plus anxieuse qu'avant. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cadre grâce à elle. Un cadre stable et sans jugement.

« Ella ? » me dit-elle doucement en me sortant de ma rêverie et aussi pour reprendre la conversation.

« Oui ? ».

« Veux-tu choisir un livre ? ».

« Je veux bien ».

« Des nouveaux sont rangés dans la bibliothèque depuis la semaine dernière ».

En me levant de ma chaise, je repère un livre dans la bibliothèque. La couverture est multicolore. Je prends l'ouvrage dans les mains, lis le résumé et dit à la psychiatre « Je choisis celui-là ».

« J'étais sûre de ce choix ».

« Pourquoi ? ».

« A cause des couleurs » me sourit-elle. « Très bon choix de lecture ».

« Merci ».

« Je constate que tu es sur la bonne voie Ella ».

« C'est grâce à vous ».

« C'est toi qui a le mérite ».

« Vous devez en voir tous les jours » dis-je doucement. « Des gens comme moi ».

« Je vois de tout. Il n'y a pas d'âge pour être confronté au deuil ou à d'autres périodes difficiles.

Ça arrive lorsqu'on ne s'y attend pas la plupart du temps. Des fois, on s'y attend pour plusieurs raisons. Les gens gèrent les situations différemment. À la semaine prochaine » me dit-elle en m'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

En quittant le bureau, j'ai l'impression d'avoir gravie une étape. Depuis la perte de Rose, je vais voir une psychiatre une fois par semaine depuis deux mois. Je vois déjà les premiers effets sur moi.

Au début, j'étais sceptique. Au final, c'est une bonne idée de la part de mes parents. La psychiatre m'aide à aller mieux et à aller de l'avant.

Mon amie Nova m'attend adossée au muret à côté du bâtiment.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demande-t-elle en m'embrassant la joue.

« Oui, j'ai franchi une étape aujourd'hui » dis-je satisfaite. « J'arrive à parler davantage de Rose et la psy est compréhensive quand je pleure »

« Génial » s'enthousiasme Nova. « C'est encourageant pour toi. Tu dois avancer doucement. Pour fêter ça, je t'invite au nouveau café qui a ouvert au centre-ville ».

« Je te suis ».

« Tu vas l'adorer, toute la décoration est dans un style vintage et la nourriture est faite maison et assez copieuse en plus, c'est parfait. Je pense que ce sera notre nouveau QG d'ici peu de temps ».

Des moments comme ceux-là sont devenus rares mais tout de même importants pour moi et je suis ravie de le partager avec une amie de longue date. Elle fait sa rentrée dans la même école que moi. On se verra plus souvent. Sur le chemin, Nova me lance des coups d'œil afin de s'assurer que je la suis.

« C'est ici » me dit-elle. « La devanture est canon ».

« En effet ».

La façade est atypique. Les couleurs un peu criardes à mon goût mais le lieu est presque rempli de jeunes de notre âge. Nova interpelle un serveur que nous sommes eux et nous montre une table sur le côté gauche du café.

« Que veux-tu commander ? » me demande Nova en regardant la carte.

« La même chose que toi ».

« Très bien » conclue t-elle en posant la carte.

Nos assiettes arrivent plus vite que je ne le pensais. Les gens discutent, rient avec insouciance sans se préoccuper de quoique ce soit. J'aimerai être comme eux, ne pas à avoir de responsabilités, pas de remords. La salle est pleine d'étudiants.

Pendant le repas, une musique de fond attire l'attention de Nova. Elle me sourit.

« Tu te souviens de cette chanson ? » me demande t-elle en ayant un sourire espiègle.

Si je réponds non, Nova risque de mal le prendre car celle chanson semble être un souvenir commun. Si je réponds oui, cela signifie qu'il me reste des souvenirs. Alors, je sers ma serviette en papier dans la main en prétextant un moment de réflexion. Nova reprend son assiette en murmurant les paroles.

« On l'écoutait après les cours au lycée » dis-je. « Comment as-tu reconnu la chanson ? ».

« Tu es ma meilleure amie, il est normal que je me souvienne de ça ».

« Ce sont nos souvenirs ».

« Tu sais Ella, je suis contente qu'on ait pas perdu contact ».

« Nous nous sommes pas perdues de vue » dis-je sans comprendre directement le sens de sa phrase.

« Lorsque tu es entrée à l'école pour étudier la magie, ça m'a traversé l'esprit ».

« Vraiment ? Je reviens régulièrement à Solaria pourtant ».

« Je sais mais ce n'est plus pareil. On reprend notre routine ».

« C'est important de garder ses amitiés le plus longtemps possible » dis-je.

« Exactement » dit-elle enthousiaste.

« Rose me manque aussi » dit-elle doucement en constatant mon regard rivé sur mon verre d'eau pétillante au citron.

« Je comprends » dis-je simplement. « Regarde autour de nous, comme si rien ne changeait »

Rose lui manque. Je sais que cette sensation de vide au niveau du cœur ne disparaitra pas. Au contraire, je pense que ça empira.

Après avoir fini nos assiettes et mon thé vert à la menthe que j'ai commandé après, mon préféré, nous quittons le restaurant.

Nova me sourit.

Nous échangeons quelques mots.

« Prends soin de toi » dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

« Toi aussi » dis-je.

« Je ne suis pas à plaindre ».

La revoir m'a fait plaisir, discuter comme avant de tout et de rien aussi, sa présence m'aide à avancer. Je sais que Rose lui manque. Elles s'apprécient beaucoup. Je dépose une bise sur sa joue gauche avant de la quitter. Nous rentrons chacune de notre côté.

De la musique résonne à mes oreilles, celle du café. Une personne vient de sortir de l'établissement et un morceau de la chanson m'est parvenue aux oreilles.

Le beau temps est agréable. Je me mets en route pour rentrer chez moi.

A la maison, je m'allonge sur mon lit, allume ma playlist dans mes oreilles et ferme les yeux.

Je m'évade pendant une heure.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Playlist**

« **Superheroes** »The script

« **Pas là** » Vianney

« **Adieu** » Cœur de pirate

« **For you** » Demi Lovato

« **Magic** » Coldplay

« **Ophélia** » The Luminers

 **Chapitre 3**

Point de vue d'Ella

« _Il faut toujours viser la Lune car même en_ _cas d'échec on atterrit dans les étoiles_ » Oscar Wilde

« Ne pas regretter » murmurais-je.

« Comme si tu allais revenir un jour alors que ce n'est pas le cas ».

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un monde à part, loin du tient Rose. Ici, tout est calme, rien ne perturbera cette journée qui s'annonce belle et ensoleillée.

Les traces de fatigue sont visibles sur mon visage et je tente de préserver des heures de sommeil pour les estomper. Elles augmentent doucement, une de plus chaque nuit n'est pas négligeable.

Mon rituel est le même chaque matin, je regarde le soleil depuis le balcon de ma chambre. Le Soleil me réchauffe le cœur et le corps. J'ai parfois la sensation de me perdre à force de rester confinée chez moi. Il faut que ma présence en cours soit remarquée à la rentrée et que mon besoin de solitude soit préservé en même temps. Mes amis sont attentifs à mon attitude, ils vérifient si je vais bien. Évidemment, je cache mes sentiments. Le problème est que j'en suis incapable pour le moment. Sans mes amis, je n'ai plus grand-chose. Les cours ne sont pas la première de mes préoccupations. Je compte m'y remettre dès ce soir, je dois réussir mon année. Mes parents comptent sur moi, Rose aussi pour me ressaisir.

Je n'ai donné de nouvelles à personne. Je me suis fait discrète, comme si j'étais inexistante le temps d'un été.

Je m'installe sur le sol, près de moi il y a une bougie et dans ma main gauche, une feuille de papier. La page est noircie de mon écriture. Les mots sont si serrés que j'ai dû mal à me relire correctement. La feuille de papier noircie doucement. Elle se consume devant mes yeux secs qui ont trop pleurés. Mes mains ne tremblent plus. La feuille devient noire. Elle se réduit en cendre. Je me rappelle vaguement du contenu de la lettre.

Je ne cesse de fixer la flamme de cette bougie. Le temps s'est figé. La flamme de la bougie danse. Sa faible production de chaleur me réchauffe un peu, elle me réconforte et m'enveloppe dans une atmosphère agréable. Je n'ai pas ressenti cela depuis longtemps. La feuille de papier se consume toujours entre mes doigts. Elle noircie de plus en plus, le tas de cendre grandit aussi. Je ne dois pas conserver la lettre, elle ne doit plus exister. Personne ne peut la lire. Elle est désormais confidentielle, entre son auteur, moi et le destinataire de la lettre, Rose.

« Promis, j'irai mieux » murmurais-je.

Je ressens le besoin de parler à Rose et de lui écrire. En brûlant les lettres, il y a une chance pour que ma soeur puisse les lire. Il n'y a qu'elle qui sache ce que je ressens exactement. Je tiens à préserver ce jardin secret.

Il est temps de relever les volets. Le Soleil doit reprendre son rôle. La lumière envahit ma chambre. Sa chaleur se répand doucement. C'est rassurant, j'ai l'impression d'être chez moi.

« _Je t'écris des lettres en espérant que tu les lises de là où tu es, je t'ai dit ce que mon cœur n'a pas pu te dire auparavant. Il est temps que tu réalises que je vais mal. Quand je rentre à la maison, je pense automatiquement à toi. Nous aurions dû faire notre rentrée ensemble. Il arrive à un moment où ce n'est plus de mon ressort, mon esprit est centré par toi alors je t'en prie_ » dis-je triste.

À quoi bon se battre si c'est pour tout perdre en quelques minutes ou secondes ? Je me pose la question. Ella, par pitié ressaisis-toi. Reprends confiance en toi. Recommence à sourire, à rire, à vivre, à aimer. Ne laisse pas tout tomber. Les parents comptent sur toi, tes amis comptent sur toi. Reprends goût à la vie. Rose compte sur toi pour remonter à la surface, elle te regarde de là-haut, qu'est-ce qu'elle pense ?

Il est temps de me préparer à aller dehors, j'enfile mes baskets pour aller faire du sport.

Dehors, le vent souffle dans mes cheveux, mes écouteurs sont fixés aux oreilles, ma playlist démarre. Parfait. Courir me fait penser à autre chose. Je me suis enfermée. C'est une erreur. Sauf que j'en ai eu besoin. Ne plus penser au quotidien. Je parcours cinq kilomètres sans m'en rendre compte. Je constate que ma playlist est bientôt terminée et que ma batterie s'affaiblie. Je reprends mon souffle assise sur un banc.

Devoir reprendre le chemin des études me permettra de penser à moi, d'avancer et de concrétiser mon année, je veux réussir pour toi Rose sache le.

Au retour, je longe un petit lac où il est bon de se reposer. L'air dans mes cheveux, le chant de la Nature, la chaleur des rayons du Soleil sont autant de critères pour y aller le plus souvent possible.

À mon retour à la maison, je constate qu'il est plus tard que je ne le pensais. Une douche me fera le plus grand bien. J'enfile ensuite mon pyjama. La chambre de ma mère est allumée, il faut que je lui dise bonne nuit.

Point de vue de Luna

La joie de vivre d'Ella s'est mise sur pause. Elle compte sur nous. Notre fille ainée s'est envolée vers un autre monde. L'été est encore présent. D'habitude, l'été est une belle saison. Il s'est avéré tout le contraire. Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Le poids du manque pèse autour de nous. Je ne sais pas si les liens familiaux se renforceront. Parfois, je regrette de ne pas être suffisamment présente auprès d'Ella. Elle a besoin d'attention et je suis sa mère donc c'est mon devoir de l'aider, de la soutenir et d'échanger avec elle. Comment vais-je réussir à la calmer ? Ses nuits sont inondées de tristesse, elle n'est plus la même, elle est éteinte. Et c'est mon rôle de mère de rallumer sa lumière. Elle est faible mais encore présente dans son cœur.

« J'ai peur » me dit-elle blottie contre moi.

« Peur de quoi ? ».

« De l'avenir » me dit-elle.

« Des gens s'inquiètent pour toi, nous en premier parce que nous sommes tes parents, tes amis sont importants et ils ont fait beaucoup pour nous, tu devrais leurs envoyer un message pour avoir des nouvelles ».

La vie ne s'arrête pas. Diverses étapes sont à franchir dans la vie, certaines sont tragiques. Il faut les relever. C'est un parcours difficile. Je veux que ma fille se sente entourée, qu'elle n'ait pas peur de parler de ses craintes et de ses peurs.

« Maman, comment as-tu eu l'envie de devenir une fée ? ».

« Je ne sais pas si on décide réellement. Être une fée ne signifie pas juste avoir des pouvoirs, c'est bien plus que ça. Tu vas devenir une grande fée. Tu as hérité du pouvoir de ton père ».

« Et du tiens » me répond t-elle. « La Lune et le Soleil... » sourit-elle.

« Sont complémentaires » complétais-je avec un mince sourire. « J'aime te voir sourire ».

Ma princesse sort de ma chambre pour aller dans la sienne.

La voir angoissée me fait peur. Je suis sa mère et c'est mon rôle de la rassurer, de la protéger. Rose me manquera sans cesse. L'avenir d'Ella me préoccupe car je tiens à ce qu'elle soit heureuse.

Le vent caresse mes cheveux et les larmes coulent automatiquement le long de mon visage.

Je prends une profonde respiration pour tenter de me calmer un peu, mais les larmes ressurgissent. Elles sont incontrôlables. Tout ce que je souhaite et j'espère, est qu'Ella reste forte quoiqu'il arrive. Dans la vie, tout arrive, le meilleur comme le pire. Malheureusement, le pire est arrivé et c'est en vivant des moments difficiles que l'on devient plus fort. Il faut affronter les choses. Ella est une jeune fille si joyeuse, Rose admirait son enthousiasme permanent.

Ce qui me réconforte est que ses amis soient présents. Ils sont soudés et à l'écoute les uns des autres.

De plus, savoir qu'Ella est amoureuse me réchauffe un peu le cœur. Elle a su s'entourer de personnes présentes et fiables à Alféa. Raphaël est un gentil garçon. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un regarder une personne de façon aussi bienveillante et amoureuse que lui. Ma fille semble heureuse à l'école.

« _Au moins, elle a une perspective_ ».

J'aimerais qu'elle vive sa vie de jeune femme avant qu'elle ne se pose des questions sérieuses. Après tout, la vie vaut quand même la peine d'être vécue, non ?

« C'est ma fille » dis-je en sanglotant. « Elle est trop jeune pour perdre sa soeur ».

Ella venait de passer une année entourée de ses amies, pleines d'aventures. Alors, lui annoncer l'état de Rose a été un supplice. Ma fille doit vivre sa vie. Pour Ella, c'est un déchirement et je ne sais comment consoler ma fille.

« La chute est rude. J'ai l'impression d'avoir frappé le sol comme s'il m'embrassait » dis-je le regard dans le vide.

« Luna » me souffle t-il désemparé. « Il faut du temps au temps ».

« Ella ne peut affronter ça seule, elle a besoin de nous » dis-je automatiquement.

« Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes séparés que tu n'es plus ma Reine » me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. « Rose sera toujours présente. Ella doit vivre sa vie, elle est loin d'être seule ».

Il a raison, même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble de manière officielle, nous sommes parents avant tout et le bien-être de notre fille est prioritaire. Je ne sais pas comment je ferai si Ella n'était pas présente. Voir le sourire de ma fille disparaître me serre le cœur. Cela fait plusieurs mois que Rose souffrait de plus en plus. Le sentiment de manque profond est le pire en plus de la tristesse et celui de l'incertitude.

« S'il te plait Martial, ne me laisse pas » dis-je sans pouvoir retenir mon chagrin.

« Nous sommes deux Luna. Notre fille a besoin de ses parents et nous serons présents pour l'aider, je suis présent pour toi aussi Luna ».

Martial a son caractère mais je ne peux oublier nos sentiments éprouvés l'un envers l'autre.

Nous nous sommes connus jeunes, aimés très longtemps et nous avons eu deux filles. L'amour a pris le dessus sur le reste à l'époque.

La naissance d'Ella a été une bénédiction. Martial me regarde avec bienveillance et pour une fois, nous n'avons pas de différent. En ces temps difficiles, envisager le futur peut effrayer mais au final, on a besoin de faire des projets, d'atteindre des objectifs. Il faut avancer, pour Rose, pour Ella et pour nous-mêmes.

« Luna, je... » me dit Martial en s'approchant de mes lèvres.

C'est la première fois qu'il m'embrasse depuis que l'on est séparé. Nos idées ne sont plus les mêmes, nos sentiments sont différents.

« Tes sentiments... » dis-je sans pouvoir terminer ma phrase. « Je croyais que c'était fini ».

« Pas vraiment » me dit-il timidement.

En vérité, j'ai espéré son geste. Cela paraît étrange mais mes sentiments envers Martial n'ont pas beaucoup changés. Certes, le temps a passé, nous ne pouvions plus rester mariés. Alors, quand il a pris mes lèvres en otage quelques secondes, c'était inattendu mais si agréable. Cela ne se reproduira pas mais j'en ai rêvé. C'est complètement contradictoire.

« Depuis quand tu gardes cela pour toi ? ».

« Depuis le jour où nous avons signés les papiers ».

« Tu aurais dû me le dire ».

« Comment ? ».

« Je ne sais pas » dis-je sans savoir quoi répondre, les arguments me manquent.

La nuit va être longue pour tout le monde.

Ella a besoin de passer à autre chose. Nos esprits ne sont pas clairs. Il faut que le brouillard s'estompe, pour notre bien à tous.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Playlist**

« **Fire meet gasoline** » Sia

« **How to save a life** » The Fray

« **Wasterland** » Against the current

« **Other people** » LP

« **Wake me up when the September ends** » Green Day

« **Homeless** » Marina Kaye

 **Chapitre 4**

Point de vue d'Ella

« _On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur, l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux_ » _Le petit Prince_

Je profite des dernières heures avant de retrouver les bancs de l'école pour marcher le long de la plage. Il n'y a personne. Tout est calme. C'est apaisant. Juste le vent et le bruit de la mer, rien d'autre ne perturbera cette journée.

Mes pieds dans l'eau, le regard rivé sur le sable ça va me manquer cette année. Comment reprendre une vie normale, comment être de nouveau sociable ? Comment paraitre aux yeux des autres alors que mon cœur est noué dans ma poitrine ? Je n'ai la réponse à aucune de ces questions. Le vent souffle dans mes cheveux. C'est un temps idéal pour profiter du soleil. Il est temps de tourner une page. Ce paysage est unique. Je ne m'en lasse jamais. En fait, ce rivage est apaisant. Voir la mer m'est indispensable et le Soleil m'est vitale. Le sable chaud me brûle les pieds par moment mais je m'y habitue. Je m'installe près de mes chaussures. La sensation de vide ne disparaîtra pas. Je le sais. Regarder l'océan me détend. J'angoisse à l'idée de retourner en cours. Ce n'est pas juste vis-à-vis de mes amis car ils veulent m'aider.

Il est l'heure de rentrer. J'enfile mes sandales et je remonte la côte pour rentrer chez moi.

Une sorte d'étincelle me sort de ma rêverie. D'abord surprise, je regarde autour de moi mais il n'y a personne. À mes côtés, Léa surgit et me regarde de ses yeux bleus.

« Bonjour » dit une petite voix. « Je m'inquiétais Ella, tu ne m'as pas écrit de tout l'été ».

Le regard de Léa est doux. Elle est inquiète et je ne sais absolument pas quoi répondre. Que dire ? Que je tente de remonter à la surface doucement et un sentiment d'oppression me sert le cœur.

« Pardonne-moi » dis-je gênée.

« Je deviens quoi si tu n'es pas là ? ».

« Ne dis pas ça ».

« Les rumeurs disent vraies ? ».

« Quelles rumeurs ? ».

« Les journaux en parlent » dit-elle un peu gênée.

« J'imagine ».

Léa m'a manqué. Je regrette de ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt. J'en étais incapable. Incapable de faire le premier pas pour lui expliquer ce que je vis. Elle n'a rien su.

« J'aurai aimé te l'annoncer moi-même » dis-je en marchant à côté de ma mini-fée. « Rose me manque tout le temps ».

Je rince mes pieds avant de rentrer à la maison. Ma mère aurait râlé s'il y avait des traces de sable mouillé sur le sol. Je déteste avoir du sable collé sur les pieds mais c'est bien la dernière chose qui m'importe.

En posant mon sac de plage, Léa me regarde de ses yeux chocolats et m'indique un bouquet de fleurs posé sur le bureau.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais voici un bouquet de fleurs » dit-elle.

« Merci beaucoup, elles sont très belles ».

« Ça ne la ramènera pas mais j'ai pensé que ces fleurs te feraient plaisir, des roses et des pivoines ».

Je ne murmure qu'un « merci » à Léa. « Raconte-moi ce que tu fais ici ».

« Je voulais te revoir ».

 _Rentrée des classes…_

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée des classes, comme si j'avais besoin de retrouver les bancs de l'école maintenant. Ce n'est pas le moment. Ce n'est jamais le moment. Penser à autre chose qu'à Rose, rire de nouveau sans elle, cela n'a pas de sens. Je me voile la face. Je ne l'accepte pas. A quoi bon, remuer ciel et terre pour avoir des réponses aux questions que je me pose, je ne les aura jamais.

Mon regard se détourne vers les autres élèves visiblement heureuses de retrouver leurs amies. J'appréhende mon tour. La solitude est devenue une amie. En vérité, je n'ai besoin que d'elle.

Les marches de l'école surplomb le jardin. Les souvenirs reviennent. Je ne suis pas capable d'y repenser, pas aujourd'hui. Mon mince sourire laisse place à un visage fermé.

« Ella » entendis-je à l'extérieur.

« Bloom » dis-je en découvrant le visage de mon interlocuteur.

« Si tu savais comme je suis désolée » dit-elle en se jetant dans mes bras. « Tu n'es pas seule ».

« J'essaie de sourire parfois mais c'est au-dessus de mes capacités ».

Je m'assoie sur le rebord du muret extérieur au bâtiment en plissant ma robe blanche. Il faut que j'explique une partie de la situation à Bloom. Nous échangeons quelques phrases. Je lui explique que les vacances ont été chargées, je m'excuse aussi d'être partie aussitôt après la fin des cours.

« Il n'y a aucun soucis Ella » me dit-elle.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches par quelqu'un d'autre » dis-je.

« Je ne me fis pas aux rumeurs » me dit Bloom.

« Merci Bloom » dis-je en me réfugiant dans ses bras.

« Je serais là quoiqu'il arrive » ajoute t-elle en touchant mes cheveux, comme une petite fille.

En traversant le couloir, la main de Bloom ne quitte pas la mienne. Elle m'a toujours soutenue.

« Je te laisse t'installer tranquillement dans ta chambre. On se retrouve après ? »

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

Il faut que je me reprenne.

Tu peux y arriver.

Tu vas le faire.

Ne sois pas triste. Pas aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée des classes. L'année recommence. C'est le renouveau.

J'appréhende parce que Rose n'est pas là. Son visage me revient en pleine face. Comme une évidence. Bizarrement, je souris parce que la revoir me fait du bien, en plus ce souvenir me montre Rose en train de rire aux éclats. C'est une très belle image que j'avais prise en photo ce jour-là.

Je l'ai faite développée en couleur et en noir et blanc. Ces photos sont affichées sur un mur de ma chambre. Beaucoup de photos de nous deux y figurent ainsi que mes amis excepté nos parents, ils n'aiment pas les photos.

Mon miroir reflète la lumière du Soleil dans ma chambre. C'est l'endroit le plus ensoleillé de l'école. J'ai besoin de la lumière naturelle, s'en est vitale car je dépends d'elle.

« Ella, je peux entrer ? ».

« Oui Bloom ».

« J'espère que tu viens au bal de l'école ce soir ».

« Bloom, tu peux m'expliquer à quoi ça sert d'espérer, de lutter pour quelque chose si c'est pour tout perdre en quelques minutes ? ».

« Je ne te dirai pas la vérité si je te dis que c'est juste. Ça ne l'est pas. Je ne peux que t'accompagner pour aller mieux. Alors, si tu veux discuter, rire, sortir ou pleurer, je suis là ».

J'ouvre ma valise que je vide en entier. Toutes mes affaires sont éparpillées sur le sol de ma chambre.

Ma montre m'indique que la soirée commence dans deux heures. J'ai donc deux heures pour camoufler les traces de fatigue de mon visage, redonner un minimum d'éclat à mes cheveux et me masser le visage pour le détendre, je n'ai pas souris depuis un petit moment. Il me reste beaucoup de choses à faire en deux heures. J'envoie un message à Bloom pour lui dire de ne pas venir me chercher, je viendrais seule à la soirée. Je sais où elle se déroule.

C'est deux heures plus tard, habillée d'une robe pastel que je sors de la chambre. Peut-être que je n'aurai pas dû choisir cette couleur. Ce n'est pas le moment de reculer.

J'entends la musique depuis le couloir. Je longe les salles de cours et la cafétéria.

Le réfectoire s'est transformé en salle des fêtes. La rentrée des classes. Je pense que ça se passe de commentaire. Je prends une inspiration avant de descendre les escaliers. J'ai envie de me cacher dans un trou de souris. Ma respiration est plus lente dès que je vois Bloom dans la salle. Ses beaux cheveux roux m'ont manqué. Bloom vient vers moi.

« Je suis contente de te voir » me dit-elle chaleureuse. « Quelle élégance ».

« Merci » dis-je touché par ses propos. « Il faut faire bonne impression » dis-je à voix basse.

« La chanteuse va bientôt arriver sur la scène, je suis sûre que tu aimeras les nouvelles chansons ».

« Je n'en doute pas » dis-je. « Musa a signé avec la fameuse maison de disque dont elle parlait ? ».

« Elle a un rendez-vous la semaine prochaine il me semble. Ça s'annonce bien. Ce soir est un soir de fête Ella et tout ira bien » me dit-elle en me donnant un clin d'oeil. « Musa va commencer à chanter, viens ».

Bloom me tire par la main jusqu'à la scène. Je salue Techna au loin, elle me sourit chaleureusement. Elle semble très à l'aise en coulisse à gérer toute l'installation. Les autres sont près d'elle. Flora est à mes côtés, elle me sert la main tout en écoutant la voix de Musa. La salle l'écoute attentivement.

Les lumières jouent un rôle intimiste, c'est appréciable. Elle est à l'aise devant les gens. Je regarde les autres élèvent qui m'entoure et tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur Musa. Sa voix est apaisante voire planante. Les gens sont attentifs. Les professeurs dansent. J'ai l'impression d'être apaisée moi aussi. Rose aurait adoré cette ambiance. Elle aurait accompagné Musa au piano.

Une lueur au loin attire mon attention. Ça m'intrigue. A chaque pause, Musa reprend une nouvelle partition et Bloom me fait part de ses impressions. Je ne suis plus attentive à mon amie Bloom. Ses paroles deviennent un brouhaha mêlé à la musique et à l'agitation de la fête. Je ne quitte pas cette lueur des yeux. J'ai envie de la suivre. Si je manifeste l'envie de la suivre, les autres vont se poser des questions.

La main de Flora est toujours dans la mienne. Mon amie ne semble pas inquiète. La lueur devient plus vive. Il faut que j'en sache plus. Elle devient de plus en plus lumineuse à mesure que je m'approche de la baie vitrée de la salle de bal. Les jardins ne sont plus plongés dans la nuit noire. La Lune est bien plus lumineuse que d'habitude. Je ne le comprends pas. La lueur n'est en aucun cas ressemblent à la Lune. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes rayons et l'intensité est différente. Mes pas sont plus rapides. C'est un signal de Solaria. Personne d'autre ne peut émettre une telle luminosité. Un atome de lumière se serait perdu ? Je ne pense pas, ce serait suspect. Cela m'intrigue.

Plus loin, je repère une silhouette sur le côté. Arrivée sur place, je découvre un lieu marqué par des traces de magie. Sans doute de la magie noire. C'est évident. Des traces qui flottent dans l'air, elles sont le signe du passage d'une sorcière dans les environs. Je ne sais pas de qui il pourrait s'agir.

Une jeune fille est assise au sol, visiblement fatiguée par ce qu'elle vient de vivre.

« Venir me chercher à Solaria ne t'a pas suffit Darcy » dit la jeune fille à son attention.

« Non » répond t-elle. « Tu es mon nouveau jouet ».

« Qu'est-ce-que tu » dis-je en bégayant.

J'ai interrompu la scène. Darcy. J'aurai dû m'en douter.

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre Ella » réplique Darcy. « Regarde-toi ».

« Tu n'as aucun scrupule » dis-je sans savoir quoi faire pour défendre cette jeune fille.

Je reste stoïque face à la scène. La jeune fille se défend comme une chef. Elle lance des sortilèges avec aisance. Ils atteignent la cible. Darcy est déterminée, comme à chaque fois, son rire résonne dans l'école. Un éclair semble jaillir du ciel sauf que ce n'est qu'un effet du sort de la jeune fille dont je ne connais pas l'identité. C'est une adversaire redoutable dans quelques années, si elle ne l'est pas déjà. De là où je me trouve, je ne peux distinguer son visage. Sa voix ne parvient pas totalement à mes oreilles. Darcy a une aura plus puissante. Elle sait parler en public. Elle adore les démonstrations.

Je regarde tout autour du moi. J'interroge mon amie Bloom du regard. Mes amies ne savent pas comment agir. Bloom me regarde impuissante. Elle veut aider la jeune fille mais je lui cris que c'est risqué.

« Non ! On ne sait jamais ce que Darcy peut faire. Cette jeune fille ne doit en aucun cas être blessée. Il faut lui faciliter la tâche au maximum » criais-je suffisamment fort pour que Bloom entende.

Bloom me regarde intriguée. Je lui cris qu'il faut laisser le plus de temps possible à la jeune fille. Dès qu'elle montre un signe de faiblesse, on interviendra pour régler le compte de Darcy. Sans ses deux autres sœurs, Darcy est vraiment en mauvaise position. C'est l'une des rare fois où elle se montre mal à l'aise. Connaissant bien cette Sorcière, cela peut se retourner contre la jeune sorcière, Darcy est redoutable. Elle peut masquer ses attentions. Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas, elle est déstabilisée et ne sait plus quoi faire. Je suis impressionnée.

La jeune élève se renferme dans une bulle, rebondit sur le sol. Je ne connais pas ce sort. Darcy continue de l'attaquer. La jeune fille est en sécurité. Elle semble contrôler la situation alors que Darcy ne sait plus quoi faire. A force, la mince pellicule de protection de l'élève se brisera. Là, nous pourrons agir avec Bloom pour la sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Un coup d'oeil pour se mettre d'accord et quelques mots échangés sur la stratégie à mettre en place, nous sommes devancées.

Une autre jeune fille intervient visiblement déterminée à défendre son amie sans doute. Je ne sais pas si elles se connaissent. Je ne cherche pas à le savoir car ce qui m'importe, c'est que Darcy quitte l'école et que tout le monde soit sain et sauf. La deuxième jeune fille brandit une baguette et son sort mêlé à celui de la première donne le coup final. Darcy quitte l'école plus vite qu'elle n'est arrivée. Les deux élèves sont épuisées.

Une onde de soulagement m'envahit d'un coup et tous les élèves soupirent aussi. Ils applaudissent. C'est une situation rare. Personne n'est blessé. Tout se termine bien. Bloom me donne un clin d'oeil et me félicite de mon sang froid.

« Nous n'avons pas bougé » dis-je en étant toujours spectatrice de la scène.

« Bravo à elles » dit Bloom en applaudissant.

Les autres élèves applaudissent, certains crient « merci ».

Les deux jeunes sorcières sont épuisées, la plus jeune est assise sur le sol et l'autre la soutien du regard. Elles reprennent leur souffle. Leurs sourires en disent long sur la lourdeur de la tâche effectuée.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Playlist**

« **Paradise** » Coldplay

« **Big eyes** » Lana Del Rey

« **The reason** » Hoobastank

« **The longest wave** » Red hot chilli pepers

« **Angels** » Within Temptation

« **Castle on the hill** » Ed Sheeran

 **Chapitre 5**

Point de vue d'Aura

À force de regarder la mer, je me perds dans mes pensées. La plage est si belle, rien ne perturbera cette journée. Le vent souffle dans mes cheveux blonds, le soleil me réchauffe la peau, l'eau est claire. Sa couleur bleu azur me donne envie de me baigner.

« Ça fait du bien d'être ici » dit ma soeur.

« C'est vrai » approuvais-je.

« Ne plus penser à rien » dit-elle en basculant sa tête en arrière.

« Que fait Sacha ? » dis-je en regardant nos frères.

« Sacha a pris une vague et Émile vient d'en éviter une en plongeant dedans, il a eu le bon réflexe » dit-elle les yeux rivés sur eux depuis la plage.

« Ils font la paire » dis-je en riant.

« Ne te moque pas » dit ma sœur en riant aussi.

Après avoir repris notre sérieux, Maé continue de regarder la mer. Elle est comme hypnotisée.

Je pense qu'elle aimerait se déconnecter une minute, penser un peu à elle. Ma sœur pense aux autres, à nous pour ne pas inquiéter qui que ce soit. Elle est apaisée en regardant l'océan. L'environnement dans lequel on vit l'aide à aller de l'avant. Et aller dans une nouvelle école à la rentrée va lui faire du bien.

« La vie n'est pas rose » dit-elle d'un coup.

« Par moment si » dis-je sans savoir quoi répondre.

« Ce n'est que temporaire ».

« Tu le penses ? ».

« C'est ainsi ».

« Tu ne peux pas te contenter de cet argument » dis-je. « Rien n'est facile. On a vécu des épreuves ».

« Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Rose cet été, à Margaret il y a deux ans et maman l'an dernier.

Lorsque notre monde a vécu des heures sombres à cause de cette éclipse solaire, j'ai eu si peur pour toi » me dit ma sœur presque émue à mes côtés.

« Tu ne me perdras pas Maé » dis-je. « Ne te laisse pas abattre. Nous avons nos frères, ils seront juste dans l'école voisine ».

« Heureusement » dit-elle en embrassant ma main. « Rentrons à la maison ».

Quoiqu'on dise et quoiqu'on fasse, tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu. Il y a des imprévus. Vivre des épreuves difficiles forgent. J'ai perdu quelqu'un de très proche il y a deux ans, Margaret était une amie d'enfance et la plaie est encore là. Parfois je pense qu'elle ne cicatrisera pas. Ne me dites pas que c'est la vie. Je hais cette phrase. Non. Ce n'est pas la vie. La vie est injuste. Elle n'accorde pas de seconde chance.

La douleur, la peur font partie de la vie. Je ne sais pas si l'on s'y fait. Chaque chose nous marque. C'est indélébile.

En rentrant à la maison, mes frères se débarrassent de l'eau de mer sous la douche. Mes doigts effleurent les touches du piano. Les larmes ont souvent coulé sur les touches. Je n'ai pas joué au piano depuis quelques mois. Parfois ça me manque. Je pense reprendre des cours à la rentrée prochaine. Je me demande si je peux l'emporter à l'école mais d'après Maé il y en a un dans le réfectoire. Ce piano représente beaucoup de souvenirs. Dès que quelque chose ne va pas, je vais jouer. Cela me permet de penser à autre chose.

« Je t'ai inscrite dans une école de magie » me dit Maé aussitôt.

« Laquelle ? ».

« Nous sommes des Sorcières donc ce sera dans la seule école de magie dédiée aux Sorcières, la Tour nuage. Elle est réputée ».

« Nous serons ensemble ? ».

« Oui, je garde un œil sur toi ».

« Il est temps d'y aller » dit Sacha.

Mon chapeau noir sur la tête et le balais sous le bras, je m'apprête à franchir une étape. L'apparence n'est qu'un prétexte pour nier la réalité. Je souris. Je cache ma peur.

J'ignorais que le paysage serait si beau. Le coucher du soleil est magnifique, dans les tons orange. Je prendrais des photos un autre jour. L'école est si joliment décorée. Les lumières de différentes couleurs attirent l'attention de tous. J'éclaire mon chemin à l'aide de ma baguette. Elle ne me quitte pas, toute ma magie est contenue dans cet objet.

Mes frères et soeurs à mes côtés, je suis rassurée. Je suis très attachée aux valeurs familiales.

J'aimerai faire changer les mentalités sur les sorcières. J'ai hâte de découvrir les livres de magie qui sont dans la bibliothèque.

En entrant dans le couloir, des élèves sont en pleine discussion, d'autres se dirigeant à leurs chambres. Il est très tard. Je dois être la dernière élève arrivée.

Une surveillante de l'école consulte sa liste, mon nom y est. Ma chambre est au quatrième étage, numéro 153. J'ai une chambre individuelle. Cela signifie, personne avec qui parler le soir, je suis la seule responsable de cette chambre.

« Demain soir, une fête est organisée pour fêter la rentrée, tu y vas ? » me demande une fille que je ne connais pas.

« Sans doute » dis-je sans avoir plus d'informations.

La jeune fille s'en va dans le couloir. Je ne connais pas son prénom. Au moins, je ne suis pas invisible aux yeux des autres.

Je range mes livres de cours dans mon casier avant de le fermer. Il y a aussi de la place pour mes livres de sorcellerie. J'en ai toute une collection offerte par mes frères. Ils ont beaucoup d'importance à mes yeux. L'un des livres est une édition limitée.

Je pars m'installer dans ma chambre individuelle. Il y a un grand placard où ranger mes affaires, un bureau pour travailler et une table où je vais déposer mes livres de magie. La vue de ma chambre porte sur la forêt, au-delà de laquelle je peux distinguer l'école des fées.

« Aura ? ».

En ouvrant la porte de ma chambre, c'est ma sœur.

« Nous sommes voisine de chambre ».

« L'école est spéciale ».

« C'est normal, le site est dédié aux sorcières ».

« La décoration est un peu clichée, les donjons, les chandeliers, les chauves-souris qui volent à proximité » dis-je en riant.

« Tu sais, être ici sera un nouveau départ. Nous devons rebondir Aura. Je suis dans le même état que toi et nos frères le partagent aussi depuis que maman n'est plus là ».

« Je le sais. On en discute souvent. Ça fait un an ».

« Il y a une soirée pour la rentrée, j'espère voir ta bouille ».

« Tu n'es pas la seule à m'en parler ».

Ma sœur rit. Elle s'attendait à ma remarque.

« Tu te feras des amis sans problème ».

« Ce n'est pas ce qui me fait peur ».

« Alors quoi ? ».

« J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Est-ce que je suis prête ? ».

« J'aimerai te dire que oui ».

« Ne me laisse pas ».

« Jamais » dit-elle doucement. « Sèche tes larmes, je n'aime pas te voir attristée ».

Dans le réfectoire de l'école voisine…

Qui aurait cru que je serais vêtue d'une robe de soirée. Je déteste ça. Depuis l'âge de quatre ans, mes parents tentent de me réconcilier avec ce vêtement. C'est à une séance shopping avec ma sœur que je me suis demandée pourquoi ne pas renouveler l'expérience. Et me voici dans une robe bleue nuit.

Je m'apprête à descendre les marches lorsque mon frère m'interpelle, j'avais oublié que les trois écoles étaient réunies.

« Tu es très belle ».

« Merci Sacha, je n'étais pas sûre du choix ».

« Ne doute pas de tes choix ».

« Quelle élégance » dis-je pour détourner la conversation.

« J'ai fait un effort » dit-il modeste.

Sacha m'explique que les trois écoles de magie sont réunies chaque année pour la rentrée.

Il commence sa seconde rentrée à l'école des garçons. Pour moi, c'est une première ici. J'écoute ses paroles tout en balayant la salle remplie d'étudiants du regard.

La musique résonne jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'école de magie des fées et les élèves s'amusent bien. Mon frère me laisse près de la fenêtre, je lui dis que tout va bien, qu'il peut rejoindre sa copine.

Une fille vraiment gentille, elle m'a déposé un bouquet de fleurs avec une carte comprenant des mots réconfortants.

Mon regard se porte sur la décoration, le buffet proposé et j'imagine ma vie d'étudiante dans cette école. J'imaginais Rose, Margaret à mes côtés. Ce ne sera plus le cas. J'espère qu'elles sont en paix. Je pense évidemment à maman qui aurait été ravie de voir ses quatre enfants réunis ici, à poursuivre leurs études, à vivre tout simplement.

Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer.

Dehors, quelque chose ne me semble pas normal. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un s'est introduit dans l'école ou s'il s'agit d'autre chose. Je regarde mon verre à moitié plein. La soirée commence tout juste. Je n'ai pas beaucoup bu donc il ne s'agit pas des effets des boissons servies, quelqu'un est bien entré dans l'école.

En m'approchant des baies vitrées de l'école, je constate que la Lune brille plus que d'habitude. Il ne doit pas s'agir non plus d'un atome de Solaria.

Peu importe, ce n'est pas normal et personne ne semble effrayé. Comme si les invités ne voient pas ce qu'il se passe. Je suis dans une bulle, éloignée de la soirée dansante pour la rentrée.

Demain, je sens que le réveil sera un peu brutal.

Devant moi, Darcy. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis longtemps. Son teint est pâle et son regard indique sa détermination. Les autres élèves n'osent pas intervenir, je suis donc invisible aux yeux des autres ? Darcy me fixe de ses yeux noirs. Elle disparaît plus loin, ce qui me laisse un champs libre.

« Bonsoir Aura ».

« Que nous vaut ta venue ici ? ».

« Je t'ai manquée ? »

« Pas spécialement ».

Le ciel semble me tombe sur la tête. Je ne veux pas être l'objet d'un divertissement. Je prie pour que Maé fasse son apparition. Sa magie me sera utile.

« Ne crois-tu pas avoir causé assez de mal autour de toi ? ».

« Tu perds ton temps ».

Darcy me lance un sort. Il lui a toujours été très difficile de faire se faire une idée précise de ce qu'elle veut. Je ne cherche plus à la comprendre. Ma baguette fermement tenue dans la main, mon sort ne rate pas sa cible. Ce soir, Darcy n'a pas choisi la bonne sorcière à énerver. Elle apprécie les apparitions en public. Elle aurait très bien pu m'isoler des autres. Il faut croire qu'elle souhaite sortir le grand jeu ce soir, elle fait son cinéma. Je pense que c'est l'une de ses nombreuses spécialités. Mon sort fait effet. Une lumière vive retenti dans la nuit noire d'encre.

« Alors, c'est tout ? ».

Darcy rit un peu fort. C'est sa façon de prouver sa soit disant supériorité. Elle est ridicule et ne semble pas déstabilisée. Il va falloir que je trouve un sort plus puissant.

« Les choses changent » dis-je déterminée.

La lueur émise est forte et je pense avoir attiré l'attention des autres. Tandis que mon sors fait effet, un bruit d'orage me surprend. Il n'y a pas réellement d'orage, c'est mon sort qui en est à l'origine. Je me concentre. Mon balais est posé au sol. J'hésite. Darcy rit toujours. Son regard est posé sur mon balais. Je me demande ce qu'il lui passe par la tête.

« Il n'est pas cassé. Il a juste subi une modification » souri-t-elle.

Si je ne connaissais pas les intentions de Darcy, j'aurais presque ris face à la scène. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette sorcière me hait. À croire que je vais souvent la rencontrer ici. J'ai entendu parler d'elle. Ses sœurs sont entrées dans la légende des sorcières les plus cruelle de ce monde. Mon objectif est de fuir le plus loin possible. Je suis une proie facile. Mon balais m'épuise. C'est le but de Darcy.

Je suis concentrée sur les attentions malsaines de mon balais ensorcelé. Une formule me vient à l'esprit. Il faut agir. Je prononce le sort à l'objet volant dernière moi. Il l'évite. J'essaye d'atteindre une nouvelle fois ma cible. Le balais est touché. Il tombe sur le sol en se brisant en deux.

« Assez joué » dis-je énervée.

« On se rebelle ? ».

« J'aurai dû le faire bien avant » dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur elle. « Venir me chercher à Solaria n'était pas suffisant ? ».

« Tu es mon nouveau jouet ».

« Qu'est-ce-que » dit une jeune fille en bégayant.

Je n'ai pas le temps de regarder son visage pour connaitre son identité. Je reste concentrée sur Darcy. J'aimerai régler cette histoire sans causer de dégâts et si possible rapidement.

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre Aura » réplique Darcy sans prêter la moindre attention à la jeune fille.

« Tu n'as aucun scrupule ».

Darcy lance un autre sortilège qui me fait tourner la tête.

Je ferme les yeux, sans penser à quoique ce soit et à mon avis il est temps de mettre en pratique le sortilège que mes frères et soeurs m'ont appris. Ce sort de défense me sera utile mais on ne peut le mettre en pratique uniquement en cas d'urgence. Et c'est un cas d'urgence. J'ai mal aux pieds.

Et Darcy joue avec mes nerfs.

Un sortilège me vient en tête, un des derniers que j'ai lu dans un livre. Je ne l'ai jamais tenté.

Ce soir, je dois agir, prendre un risque. Je ne connais pas non plus ses effets. Autour de moi se forme une grande bulle. Darcy ne peut m'atteindre directement sans éclater la bulle.

À présent, la bulle rebondit sur le sol comme une balle rebondissante. Mon objectif est de déstabiliser Darcy. Et ça fait son effet. Elle s'énerve. Tant mieux. J'en ai assez. Elle me regarde toujours et m'attaque à nouveau. La fine protection ne va pas résister longtemps face à la magie noire de cette sorcière. C'est à moi de trouver une solution.

Une lumière apparaît devant mes yeux avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoique soit. Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai rien fais. Ma bulle rebondit de moins en moins. J'ai l'impression d'être en orbite dans l'espace. Avec les étoiles dans le ciel nocturne, l'effet est génial. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre de la part Darcy qui est en train de percer mon abri. D'ici peu de temps, je serai vulnérable. Elle continue de lancer des sortilèges. Ma protection se fragilise et le prochain sort ne va pas jouer en ma faveur.

Une silhouette vient vers moi. Mon sauveur a prononcé une formule que je n'osais prononcer auparavant.

« Maé » dis-je doucement. Je comprends. Elle est dans la foule.

Ma sœur brise ma bulle grâce à un sortilège. Je tombe au sol sans me faire mal. Tous les yeux sont braqués sur nous. Je suis affreusement gênée de la situation. Je rêve de disparaître. D'être dans ma chambre, seule au chaud dans mon lit me semble une très bonne perspective dans les heures à venir. Cette histoire va encore durer une heure avant que je ne puisse me reposer en attendant le lendemain matin.

« Je n'allais pas te laisser seule » me dit-elle en m'aidant à me relever.

« Comment ?! » demande Darcy visiblement mal à l'aise.

« On ne touche pas à ma sœur » dit Maé déterminée.

Ma respiration s'atténue doucement jusqu'à un rythme normal. Des perles de sueur me collent le front. Je n'allais pas m'en sortir seule. Une aide extérieure aurait été nécessaire, je commençais à faiblir. Darcy m'aurait rapidement réglé mon compte.

Une onde de soulagement m'envahit. Maé me regarde soulagée de constater que je suis entière. Pour la première fois, je me suis sentie utile. J'ai appris à avoir du sang froid. J'ai combattu une sorcière et pas n'importe laquelle. Ma sœur me regarde avec compassion.

« Tu ne dois pas subir ça » dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Dès le premier jour, il faut que tu te fasses remarquer » se moquent gentiment mes frères.

« Mais vous deux » dis-je en riant aussi.

« Admettez que notre sœur a parfaitement réussi le sortilège qu'on lui a appris » réplique Maé.

« Respect » souffle Émile.

« J'ai soufflé l'idée à Maé de te prévenir que c'était le bon moment de mettre en pratique le sortilège qu'on t'a appris » ajoute Sacha.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Playlist**

« **Enchanted** » Taylor Swift

« **Daydreaming** » Paramore

« **You're my window to the sky** » The Avener

« **Rain** » Mika

« **Confetti** » Sia

« **Catch me if you can** » Walking on cars

 **Chapitre 6**

Point de vue d'Aura

En début d'après-midi, je sors de l'école pour aller dans les alentours. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier le silence et la douce chaleur des rayons du soleil. Je marche dans la forêt non loin de l'école. Je vais prendre l'air, sentir la chaleur des rayons solaires sur ma peau et entendre les sons de la nature. Cette matinée de livre me permettra de penser à autre chose que les cours ou à ce qui me pèse sur les épaules. Je ne m'habitue pas à la perte de Rose cet été ni de Margaret il y a deux ans et encore moins à maman l'année dernière. Ces derniers temps sont compliqués. Je commence juste à remonter la pente, quasiment un an plus tard pour Margaret et pour maman ça va être long.

Je m'installe à côté d'un arbre. A force de marcher, je suis à l'école des garçons, avec un peu de chance je peux y croiser mes frères. Heureusement qu'ils sont là. Sans eux, je n'aurai jamais espérer rebondir, pas maintenant en tout cas et gérer cela seule m'étais impossible. Je sors les crayons de couleurs et le carnet à dessins de mon feuille de papier devient noire de dessins divers avant d'être révélés en couleur. Le dessin fait partie de ma vie depuis six mois. Cela me permet de m'évader. Ma psy dit que c'est un bon moyen d'expression. J'en ai vue une quelques mois parce que je ne parlais plus à la maison. Mes frères m'ont conseillé d'évacuer ce que j'ai eu sur le cœur à ce moment là. En parler m'a aidé. Je prends une respiration tout en essayant de chasser mes pensées négatives de mon esprit. Je maitrise mes émotions mieux que ça d'habitude, j'essaye du moins mais penser à Margaret fait remonter les merveilleux souvenirs d'enfance que l'on a vécu ensemble et aussi les derniers instants de sa vie. Quant à maman, c'est une partie de ma vie qui s'est effondrée comme un château de cartes. Comme Raphaël. Un ami de mes frères. Il a perdu sa mère aussi mais lui lorsqu'il était enfant. Je le connais depuis longtemps, grâce à mes frères et c'est vraiment un garçon gentil, respectueux, humble, sensible aussi. Il est toujours souriant malgré ce qu'il a vécu. Il me semble qu'il a gardé une trace de cet événement avec un tatouage sur la cheville droite, une citation. Nous quatre, avons une citation sur l'avant bras gauche, au-dessus du coude. Nous avons tous choisi d'immortaliser quelque chose de personnel.

J'entends des bruits de pas se rapprochent de plus en plus qui me sortent de ma rêverie. J'hésite à faire semblant d'être étonnée ou le contraire. Je pensais être seule dans le coin. Il semble que non. Ma baguette est fermement tenue dans ma main, la première formule qui me traverse l'esprit, je suis prête à agir ni nécéssaire.

 **« Attends une minute, il me semble que l'une de mes sœurs est dans les parages »** dit une voix très familière.

Cela me fait sourire. Je pense que mon frère sait exactement où je me trouve. Il doit être en exercice.

 **« J'avais raison »** me dit-il en me voyant. **« Tu n'as pas cours ? ».**

 **« Comment tu m'as trouvé Émile ? ».**

 **« Ai-je besoin de te répondre ? Je te connais, tu viens souvent dessiner dans les parages. Je t'observe lorsque l'on est en exercice, c'est le cas aujourd'hui. Et si tu lèves les yeux, une salle de cours est située non loin de l'arbre où tu as l'habitude de dessiner, elle est dissimulée, j'ai la possibilité d'apercevoir qui est en bas ».**

 **« C'est un bon argument »** admettais-je. **« Tu gagnes toujours ».**

 **« Ne t'éloigne pas trop, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ».**

 **« Darcy pourrait trainer dans le coin »** complétais-je.

 **« Oui, je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit ».**

 **« Je serais prudente »** dis-je pour le rassurer.

 **« Tu es vraiment venue ici pour dessiner ? »** me demande t-il septique.

 **« Je souhaite te parler d'hier soir, je ne comprends pas »** avouais-je.

 **« Je m'en doutais ».**

 **« Tu le savais ? »** dis-je.

 **« Il s'agit d'un sort de défense que tu as utilisé à bon essieu et je t'en félicite »** dit-il simplement.

 **« J'ai eu peur un instant que la situation ne dérape ».**

 **« Il est temps de passer au niveau supérieur. Et je crois qu'acheter un nouveau balais s'impose »** me sourit-il.

 **« Oui il s'est brisé l'autre jour et je ne suis pas allée dans les magasins depuis le début des cours ».**

 **« Demain, je t'accompagne ».**

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'une sorcière ne ferait pas sans son balais »** riais-je.

Mon frère regarde dans l'autre direction pour indiquer son retour en cours à un camarade de classe.

 **« Ta baguette ? »** demandais-je.

 **« Elle est toujours avec moi. D'ailleurs, je prendrai des cours pour ne pas perdre la main donc on se verra probablement dans les couloirs de ton école. Mon emploi du temps a été aménagé ».**

 **« Génial »** souriais-je. **« On s'entrainera ensemble ».**

D'autres bruits de pas attirent mon intention. C'est Raphaël. Je l'ai reconnu sans problème, grand, cheveux et yeux bruns. Je l'ai vu à la soirée de la rentrée. Il s'entend bien avec mes frères et je le connais depuis longtemps. Je le regarde arriver devant nous. Il fait deux têtes de plus que moi, comme mes deux frères en fait. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas si grande avec ma sœur.

 **« Raphaël, je te présente ...».**

 **« Sa plus jeune sœur »** le coupais-je. **« J'étudie à l'école des Sorcières ».**

 **« Ravie »** me dit-il doucement. **« Tes frères me parlent beaucoup de toi. Et il me semble t'avoir déjà vue quelques fois mais c'était il y a longtemps. Bravo pour ton intervention à la fête de la rentrée face à Darcy, tu as été très courageuse ».**

 **« C'est gentil »** dis-je surprise **« J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste »**.

 **« J'ai adoré le coup final »** ajoute Raphaël.

 **« C'était le coup de maitre de ma sœur »** répond mon frère assez fier.

 **« Je veux faire changer l'opinion des gens sur les Sorcières. Nous ne sommes pas comme Icy, Darcy et Stormy. Il y a des Sorcières avec de bonnes attentions ».**

 **« Ne te justifie pas »** me rassure Raphaël. **« Tu as eu du courage d'affronter Darcy toute seule. La situation était compliquée et ton sang froid m'a impressionné. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu sois quelqu'un de bien ».**

 **« Merci beaucoup »** dis-je touché par ses propos.

 **« Il faut y aller. À plus tard** » dit mon frère à mon attention. **« Envoie-moi un message quand tu seras rentrée »** me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je fais un signe de la tête pour approuver. Nous sommes des frères et sœurs soudés. J'ai de la chance. Sans eux à mes côtés, je ne vois pas comment aborder cette nouvelle année. Raphaël et Émile s'éloignent en direction de l'école. Il reste deux heures de cours à mes frères.

En regardant mon dessin, je suis prise d'un sursaut. Une voix me parvient aux oreilles. Je ne la reconnais pas du premier coup. Mais la suivante oui, il y en a deux, celle de Stormy. Je me demande ce qu'elle a encore fait. En ce moment, elle m'a l'air motivée. Je lâche mes feuilles à dessin et me précipite vers le lieu. Je cours aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent. Quoiqu'il se passe, je dois intervenir.

 **« Lâche-là Stormy ! »** entendis-je.

En arrivant essoufflée sur les lieux, je suis surprise de constater que Stormy fixe ma sœur. Elle s'apprête à lui lancer un sort. Manque de chance pour elle, mon sortilège est lancé. Je ne réfléchis pas, j'agis. Il neutralise le sien.

 **« Enfuie-toi Aura »** cri ma sœur.

 **« Tu n'obtiendras rien d'elle »** dis-je à voix haute.

 **« Aura »** dit-elle **« Ma sœur Darcy m'a parlé de toi ».**

 **« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? »** demande mon frère Émile à Stormy.

 **« On va te régler ton compte Stormy »** intervient Raphaël.

 **« Je t'ai demandé quelque chose ? »** dit-elle envers mon frère.

 **« Répond ! ».**

 **« Tu veux sauver ta sœur, c'est trop mignon »** me dit-elle.

 **« Stormy »** dis-je fermement.

 **« Ton pendentif ».**

 **« Il m'appartient ».**

 **« Tu n'es pas censée savoir que ton pendentif est particulier, il renferme des formules secrètes qu'il me faut absolument. Tu n'as pas eu ce pendentif par hasard. Si ta sœur te l'a confié c'est parce qu'il renferme des formules magiques. Hors de question que tu en saches plus à son sujet. Tu n'es pas qu'une simple sorcière Aura ».**

 **« Arrête »** intervient Maé.

 **« Ferme là »** crit Stormy à son attention.

 **« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »** dit une autre voix familière, celle de mon frère Sacha.

 **« Ils sont trop nombreux pour moi »** murmure Stormy à elle-même. **« On se reverra plus tard »** lance t-elle.

 **« Tu vas bien ? »** demande Sacha à Émile.

 **« J'ai eu peur Émile »** dit ma sœur en se jetant dans les bras de mon frère.

 **« Elle est partie, tu es en sécurité maintenant »** dit-il en embrassant la chevelure de Maé.

Elle semble plus rassurée d'un coup. Les traits de son visage se détendent un peu. Stormy semble si déterminée à nous mettre la main dessus. Mon pendentif est la raison de sa détermination.

 **« Merci »** murmure Maé.

 **« Tes pouvoirs grandissent Aura. Tu deviendras une grande sorcière. Ton pendentif réagit je pense à ta magie »** me dit Sacha.

 **« De quelle façon ? ».**

 **« Reste à le découvrir ».**

 **« Je ne t'ai pas offert ce pendentif par hasard »** ajoute Maé.

 **« Alors il renferme bien quelque chose ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'illumine depuis quelques mois, je croyais que cela est normal, des formules sont enfermées à l'intérieur ? »** dis-je d'une traite. **« Je ».**

 **« Aura, ce pendentif renferme ton énergie magique ».**

 **« Il est temps de rentrer à l'école »** dit Émile.

 **« J'ai besoin de le savoir »** dis-je suppliante à ma sœur. **« Vous étiez au courant ? »** demandais-je à mes frères.

 **« Aura »** me dit Sacha.

 **« Vous m'avez caché des choses »** dis-je les larmes aux yeux. **« Je pensais qu'on valait mieux que ça »** avant de m'enfuir.

 **« Il va falloir lui parler un de ces jours »** dit Maé.

 **« Attend »** dit l'un de mes frères à mon attention.

 **« Laisse »** répond Émile. **« Nous lui expliquerons en temps voulu ».**

 **« Ce pendentif renferme son énergie magique mais penses-tu que cela a un lien avec les étoiles ? ».**

 **« Pour le moment oui, va falloir faire d'autres recherches ».**

 **« Bref »** souffle ma sœur **« Chassons ce sujet de nos pensées, ce n'est pas le moment d'en discuter. Nous verrons cela plus tard ».**

Sur le chemin vers l'école, mes pensées sont brouillées. Ce pendentif fait partie de ma vie. De temps en temps, il lui arrive de scintiller la nuit. Je me suis demandée pourquoi. J'ai cherché à le savoir dans les livres, ce serait dû aux étoiles. Je n'ai pas de liens avec elles, dû moins à ma connaissance. Je suis une Sorcière. Je doute avoir un lien, je ne sais pas comment le nommer d'ailleurs, avec les étoiles. Ma magie est celle des livres. Des formules que j'ai apprise en cours et d'autres lues dans des livres de magie, en plus de celles que m'apprennent mes frères et sœurs. Je sers la demi lune dans ma main. Mon énergie magie y est contenue. Si on me la vole, je ne suis plus rien. C'est pour ça qu'elle doit être à tout prix préservée. Elle fait partie de ma vie. En grandissant, je pensais que ma magie se calmerait, que mes sortilèges seraient facile à maitriser avec l'apprentissage sauf que non. J'en apprends tous les jours. Aujourd'hui, j'ai mal réagis vis-à-vis de mes frères et sœurs au sujet de mon pendentif. Le coucher de Soleil attire mon attention. Ce soir il est orange et jaune, rien avoir avec ceux de la planète du Soleil, Solaria. Mon monde me manque. Mais je sais qu'étudier à l'école des Sorcières fait partie de mon apprentissage de la magie et c'est une étape de ma vie. Je regagne ma chambre dans le silence. Il n'y a personne dans les couloirs de l'école. On est en fin d'après-midi. Il me semble qu'il y a une fête en ville. J'ai lu cette information dans le fois mes affaires posées sur mon bureau, je m'allonge sur le lit. Au coin de ma table de nuit, j'attrape le dernier livre que je lis en ce moment, un roman d'aventure. La lecture me permet de m'évader. L'imagination remplace le réel pendant quelques heures. Ces moments de solitude et d'évasion sont appréciables.

Demain est un autre jour. J'ai mon premier cours de voyance.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Playlist**

« **Alright** » Jain

« **The diary of Jane** » Breaking Benjamin

« **Right now** » One direction

« **End game** » Taylor Swift et Ed Sheeran

« **Resistance** » Muse

« **Entre Bien et Mal** » Orelsan

 **Chapitre 7**

Point de vue d'Aura

Je me suis levée du bon pied ce matin. Ce sera une bonne journée. Une journée sans contrainte, ensoleillée et productive. Je pense que c'est bon signe. Une tasse de thé noir fumante entre les mains, je regarde le lever du Soleil. Ses couleurs orange mêlées de jaune me fascinent toujours autant.

Un message attire mon attention sur mon téléphone.

 _ **« Bien dormi ? »** me demande Sacha._

 _ **« Très bien. J'essaye de contrôler mon quota de sommeil ».**_

 _ **« Tant mieux. Le principal est que tu ailles bien ».**_

 _ **« J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue hier… ».**_

 _ **« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? ».**_

 _ **« Tu fais tellement de choses pour moi. Tu m'apprends tous les jours. Hier encore, j'ai mal réagi ».**_

 _ **« Tu es ma sœur ».**_

 _ **« Cela n'excuse pas tout »** écrivis-je **« Je ne devrai pas être aussi premier degré avec toi ».**_

 _ **« Il n'y a rien à pardonner ».**_

 _ **« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi et les autres »** écrivis-je. **« À quelle heure tu termines les cours ? »** demandais-je._

 _ **« À 16h30, pourquoi ? ».**_

 _ **« Je pourrais t'attendre à la sortie ? ».**_

 _ **« Bien sûr, devant le portail directement ».**_

 _ **« J'ai besoin de tes conseils pour acheter un nouveau balais ».**_

 _ **« Il est grand temps de remplacer le tient effectivement, je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse et je connais la boutique idéale ».**_

 _ **« Merci »** écrivis-je. **« Je dois aller en cours, à plus tard ! »**_

La sonnerie a presque finit de résonner dans les couloirs, je vais être en retard dès le début de l'année. Dans les couloirs, des élèves se pressent à leurs salles de cours. La mienne est au deuxième étage.

 **« Pile à l'heure mademoiselle ».**

 **« Pardon »** dis-je timidement en fermant la porte.

Dans la salle de cours, les élèves sont concentrés sur l'exercice, apprendre à lire dans une boule de cristal. Je reste perplexe. L'avenir est particulier et je ne suis pas sûre que si connaitre le futur m'aide. Je regarde ma boule de cristal sans rien voir d'autre que le reflet du soleil à l'intérieur. Comme si le soleil y était renfermé. Une boule lumineuse. Recueillir des informations diverses pour voir l'avenir semble simple. J'ai beau regarder l'objet, aucune action ne se passe. L'objet reste intact.

 **« Si vous ne réussissez pas au premier essai, recommencez »** dit la prof.

Je regarde dans ma boule de cristal les yeux dans le vide. J'appréhende la vision qu'elle me donnera. L'avenir ne m'intéresse pas. Je vis le moment présent et c'est déjà bien. Mon avis est contradictoire au sujet de l'avenir, je l'appréhende. On dit qu'il faut vivre au jour le jour. Alors pourquoi lire l'avenir ? Je me concentre à nouveau sur l'exercice demandé. Ma soeur est dans le même cours que moi. Elle affiche un visage plus détendu que le mien. De l'autre côté de la pièce, elle me fait un clin d'oeil. La salle de cours est petite. La prof passe vérifier les premières réussites dans les rangs. Lorsqu'elle passe près de moi, je lui explique que l'exercice est difficile.

 **« Pour connaître l'avenir, il faut être prêt à être surpris par ce qu'il nous réserve ».**

 **« Pourquoi Madame ? ».**

 **« Pour l'appréhender »** répond t-elle.

 **« L'avenir n'est-il pas l'opportunité de le modifier pour que nous soyons plus juste ? ».**

 **« Excellente question »** répond la prof. _**« Ce n'est pas le sujet d'aujourd'hui, nous l'étudierons plus tard ».**_

 _ **« Aura ? ».**_

 _ **« Oui Maé ? ».**_

 _ **« Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas ».**_

 _ **« Comme quoi ? On est en cours »** dis-je._

 _ **« C'est sûrement une impression »** me dit-elle._

 _ **« Ton intuition est infaillible »**_

 _ **« Infaillible je ne crois pas »** me répond t-elle. **« Pas cette fois, je pense que c'est différent ».**_

 _ **« Tu veux vérifier une hypothèse ? ».**_

 _ **« Après le cours. Tu comprends l'exercice ? ».**_

 _ **« Pas vraiment ».**_

 _ **« Pas de télépathie dans mon cours les filles »** dit la prof à voix haute._

 _ **« Oops »** me dit ma sœur._

 _« Il y a des jours où je regrette de me lever le matin »_ dis-je en me mordant les lèvres.

Le Soleil illumine la salle de cours, un reflet se reflette dans ma boule de cristal. Mon regard est centré sur elle. Mon livre de magie est à côté de moi. J'ouvre une page et commence à la lire. C'est ce livre qui m'a appris mes sortilèges de défense. J'en ai une jolie collection. Mes frères et soeurs m'ont appris le reste. Quelque chose m'interpelle dans la boule de cristal. Une vive lumière me fait mal aux yeux et je pense que cela ne me semble pas rassurant. Depuis le début du cours, la boule de cristal n'a pas réagi en ma présence et là, elle montre un signe. La luminosité émise me rappelle Solaria. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Maé a raison, quelque chose se trame et je pense ressentir son appréhension. Je ne peux vérifier l'hypothèse maintenant. Il est préférable d'attendre la fin du cours. La prof reprend le cours de ses explications. Je tente de suivre sans pour autant y arriver. Mes notes ne ressemblent pas à grand chose. Je sens le regard interrogateur de Maé.

 ** _« Nous verrons cela à la fin du cours »._**

 ** _« Ella ? »_** _demandais-je à Maé._

 ** _« Probable »_** _me dit ma sœur._

 ** _« Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis un moment, un an je crois »._**

Les autres élèves ne semblent pas remarquer notre conversation secrète. Ce qui est bien. La boule de cristal m'indique des flashs. Je doute que ce soit normal. L'objet ne semble pas connecter avec moi, du moins cela ne doit pas être possible, pas à ma connaissance en tout cas.

 **« Nous allons passer à un autre exercice simple. Regardez la boule de cristal devant vous. Pensez à un souvenir, n'importe lequel. Concentrez-vous à son sujet. Laissez-vous guider par les images transmises de votre pensée à la boule de cristal ».**

Un souvenir agréable. Le premier qui me vient en tête est un souvenir d'enfance avec Ella. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'en ai eu d'autres. Nous étions bien plus jeune, à Solaria, l'été, un mercredi. La journée réservée au rire. On riait toujours le mercredi. C'était une journée spéciale. Nous n'avions pas classe et souvent le temps était idéal pour sortir. En y repensant, ça me fait sont de bons souvenirs et j'essaye de les conserver, un peu comme les photos. Je m'égare. Si la prof remarque mon absence. Je me concentre sur la boule de cristal et elle me transmet le souvenir en question. Un sourire de satisfaction s'affiche sur mon visage. La persévérance paye.

 **« Cet exercice demande du calme et de la concentration. Prédire l'avenir demande un entrainement mais nous verrons comment procéder durant l'année. Plus tard, nous verrons comment utiliser le don de la télépathie. C'est une autre histoire ».**

Le reste du cours est théorique. La prof évoque l'histoire de la voyance. Avant je ne croyais pas aux esprits, aux esprits dits malins et autre. Mes livres de sortilèges n'y font pas référence. Cette année, je vais devoir en apprendre. Je me dis aussi que le don familial pour la télépathie sera très utile avec la voyance. Il y a moyen de combiner les deux. Plus tard, j'espère prendre davantage confiance en moi. Ce n'est pas mon point fort mais ça date de mon enfance. Être dans cette école de Sorcières me permettra de contrôler ma magie, j'ai dû mal parfois. Ma famille me dit que c'est parce que je grandis. Une fois le cours terminé, je suis l'une des premières élèves à sortir de la salle. J'attends Maé pour lui dire mon mauvais pressentiment. Il se passe quelque chose. Depuis l'intervention de Darcy à la soirée de l'école et de Stormy avec ma sœur, ces deux sorcières préparent quelque chose, un mauvais plan et bizarrement j'ai une idée de la prochaine cible.

 **« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »** me demande ma sœur.

 **« Un mauvais plan se prépare du côté de nos amies les sorcières ».**

 **« Nous sommes des sorcières »** rétorque ma sœur.

 **« Je le sais, tu m'as comprise »** dis-je en riant. **« Ce n'est pas normal que Darcy fasse interruption à la soirée de l'école et que Stormy vienne te réclamer mon pendentif ».**

 **« Oui tu as raison »** admit-elle. **« Le seul souci est que je ne sais pas quoi. Elles sont capables de tout. Elles n'ont pas agit depuis longtemps, elles doivent être en pleine forme ».**

 **« Je pense qu'Ella est la prochaine cible ».**

 **« Ella ? Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse de ta part ».**

 **« Vraiment ? ».**

 **« Vous n'avez pas eu de contact récemment ».**

 **« On s'est éloignée. Nous avons vécues des moments difficiles. Je ne l'ai pas oubliée pour autant ».**

 **« Deux amies d'enfance ne s'oublient pas ».**

 **« En principe »** précisais-je. **« Cette fois, ce sera différent si Stormy et Darcy s'en prennent à elle. Si mon pendentif les intéressent je ne vois pas le lien éventuel avec Ella. Et aussi que renferme ce pendentif ? ».**

 **« Il contient ton énergie magique, toutes tes formules et il y a une sacrée puissance là-dedans, comme dans ma bague et celles de nos frères. Ces deux sorcières veulent s'emparer de toutes les énergies magiques. Elles en veulent toujours plus. Elles ne sont jamais satisfaites. Obtenir toutes les formules est dangereux pour nous mais pour tout le monde ».**

 **« Restons sur nos gardes et personne ne doit mettre la main sur nos objets ».**

 **« Sacha en déduit quoi ? ».**

 **« Aucune idée ».**

 **« On devrait en discuter avec lui et Emile ce soir ».**

Mettre en place une sorte de stratégie semble judicieux. J'espère que ça ira. En attendant la fin de la journée, je me dirige vers mon prochain cours après je reste une heure à la bibliothèque avant de rejoindre Sacha à son école. Notre discussion à quatre commencera ce soir. Dès le début du cours, je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête que ma magie a un lien avec Ella. C'est ce que veulent nos ennemies. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Encore faut-il qu'il y est quelque chose à comprendre.

Le soir venu, je rejoins mes frères à l'école. Je les attend devant le portail comme convenu. Le vent s'est levé et souffle dans mes cheveux blonds. Mes écouteurs dans les oreilles, je tente de penser à autre chose. J'enlève mes écouteurs en apercevant mon frère Sacha.

 **« Tu vas bien ? »** me demande t-il.

 **« Très bien et toi ? Bonne journée ? ».**

 **« Fatigué, l'entrainement n'a pas été de tout repos mais oui merci »** dit-il en sortant une bouteille d'eau de son sac. **« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? ».**

 **« Non dix minutes je crois »** dis-je en regardant ma montre. **« Il se passe quelque chose entre ma magie et Ella ».**

 **« Tu penses à quoi ? »** me demande t-il.

 **« Je pense à Solaria pour être honnête »** dis-je sans grande conviction, ça mérite une enquête.

 **« J'ai pensé la même chose ».**

 **« Comment ça ? ».**

 **« Ta magie est celle des étoiles, la notre aussi »** ajoute t-il en incluant tout le monde. **« Nous sommes de la même famille et nous vivons à Solaria. Ella est aussi de Solaria, sa magie est celle du Soleil et de la Lune. Je pense qu'il y a un équilibre entre notre magie et Solaria ».**

 **« Vous êtes là »** dit mon autre frère en arrivant. **« Tu vas bien sœurette ? ».**

 **« J'étais en train d'expliquer à notre jeune sœur ma théorie ».**

 **« Ah, bonne idée. Je suis en partie d'accord ».**

 **« Tu étais au courant ? ».**

 **« Aura, nous sommes dans la même classe »** dit Emile en riant.

 **« Ne commencez pas sans moi »** crie Maé au loin en nous apercevant. **« J'ai eu du mal à sortir de la bibliothèque sans ce livre. Il parle justement de la planète sur laquelle nous vivons. Il doit contenir des informations intéressantes ».**

 **« Je n'en doute pas »** intervient Emile. **« Sacha expliquait à Aura sa théorie ».**

 **« Tu ne me l'a pas racontée celle-ci il me semble »** dit Maé septique.

 **« Pique de rappel pour tout le monde alors »** commence Sacha. **« Je pense qu'il y a un lien entre notre magie à tous les quatre et celle de Solaria, en incluant Ella. Les fameuses Sorcières recherchent cette magie, pourquoi je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, si ce n'est de devenir puissante, elles ne recherchent que ça. Il doit exister une théorie, un équilibre ».**

 **« Wha c'est complexe »** dis-je perdue.

 **« Ce n'est que le début »** annonce Maé. **« Après la lecture de ce livre, ça le deviendra encore plus. J'y ai mis quelques post-it. Nous devrons le lire à tour de rôle ».**

 **« On va y passer du temps, il est énorme. Nous aurons pas assez de temps »** dit Emile.

 **« Il va falloir en trouver dès que possible. Ce livre peut nous aider à trouver au moins des éléments de réponses ».**

 **« D'accord »** soufflais-je. **« Un travail de recherche s'impose ».**

 **« C'est normal que tu te sentes perdue Aura, je le suis aussi »** dit mon frère Sacha.

 **« Mais non Emile, je serais là pour t'aider dans tes recherches »** soutient mon autre frère.

 **« La Lune a une influence sur chacun de nous, ton pendentif y est sensible donc tout cela doit être explicable ».**

 **« Ella sera sans doute la prochaine cible de nos amies sorcières**

 **« Maé a raison » dis-je. « Il doit y avoir une explication logique. Et je ne veux pas être rabat-joie mais il se fait tard ».**

 **« Exact, déjà vingt heure. On doit rentrer à l'école ».**

 **« Dépêchez-vous de rentrer »** nous dit les garçons sur le point de partir aussi.

 **« Ok, on se tient au courant pour la suite »** dis-je.

Je rentre dans ma chambre après avoir quitté Maé. Je pense que cette histoire de pendentif s'annonce compliquée.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Playlist**

« **Arrête** » Florent Mothe

« **Traitor** » Marina Kaye

« **Under** » Alex Hepburn

« **Pixels** » Aliose

« **I want love** » Elton John

« **No tears left to cry** » Ariana Grande

 **Chapitre 8**

Point de vue d'Ella

« Tu n'en as pas marre ? » criais-je.

Darcy est rarement sans ses deux sœurs. Je suis fatiguée, des traces de terre sur le corps, mes cheveux en bataille mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'importe, je suis vulnérable face à Darcy. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me défendre. Seulement je n'en ai plus envie. Mes réserves d'énergie s'épuisent. Mon corps est fatigué. Je ne veux plus lutter. À quoi bon ? Lutter pour tout perdre ensuite ? Autant subir et que cette histoire soit derrière moi, jusqu'à la prochaine fois, voilà ce que je veux au fond de moi. Dans tous les cas, Darcy n'en aura jamais terminé. Je le sais. Elle le sait aussi. Ses yeux croisent les miens. Son regard ne me rassure pas du tout.

« Tu n'es qu'une fée minable » dit-elle en brisant la maigre distance qui nous sépare. « Bats-toi ! ».

« Comme si je représente quelque chose à tes yeux » lâchais-je. « Tu ne me lâche pas pour autant. Quoique je fasse, où je me trouve il faut que tu sois dans les parages ».

« Crois-tu vraiment que je te laisserai partir sans te régler ton compte une nouvelle fois ? Tu es trop naïve. Voyons Ella, soit raisonnable, ta bague renferme une grande puissance magique, donne-la moi et tout sera terminé ».

« Tu mens ».

Le sort de Darcy me frôle. Une chance, j'ai pu l'esquiver à temps. Elle me regarde avec un sourire de satisfaction. Ma situation me rend faible à ses yeux, une proie facile qui est servie sur un plateau d'argent. Elle a l'occasion de m'éliminer. En un claquement de doigts, c'est fait. Tu vaux mieux Ella, non ? Allez, ressaisit toi ! Darcy ne doit pas te voir comme une proie facile. Et si tes amis étaient présents, que diraient-ils ? Que penseraient-ils de toi ? Une jeune fille seule, perdue, fatiguée sans capacité de se défendre. Que penserait les autres tout simplement ?

Tout n'est pas réglé, je souffre toujours du regard des autres. En affichant une attitude sûre de moi, en réalité je ne le suis pas. C'est contradictoire. Je ne sais pas l'expliquer. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une carapace. Un peu facile je vous l'accorde mais c'est vrai. Je fais passer les autres: mes parents, mes amis avant moi en général.

« Ta bague » cri t-elle à nouveau.

« Tu peux rêver » dis-je énervée.

« Mauvaise réponse » dit-elle en m'attaquant une nouvelle fois.

Je suis seule face à mon ennemi. Il faut que je me défende. Darcy esquive mes sortilèges si facilement. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je lance un nouveau sort qui porte ses fruits et la déstabilise. Bonne nouvelle car je ne compte pas en rester là. Il va falloir que je réfléchisse à une nouvelle tactique pour me défendre. Je sens que cette histoire va mal finir, à l'infirmerie couverte d'un plâtre au bras ou à une jambe avec des égratignures sur le corps par exemple ?

« Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi » criais-je.

« Vraiment ? ».

Elle continue de me regarder, comme si son prochain sort contre moi allait me mettre K.O. J'ai beau me creuser la tête pour savoir ce que j'ai fait pour la mettre dans un tel état de méprit et de haine. Si je lui pose la question, elle ne répondra pas. J'agis. Je lance un sort pour la priver de la vue quelques instants, le Soleil l'éblouit. Enfin. J'ai marqué un point. Elle est déstabilisée.

Après avoir rapidement repris la vue, Darcy me regarde droit dans yeux. Mon dos a heurté quelque chose de dur. Je me retrouve donc le dos collé à un mur, le bras brisé et mon estime de moi envolée.

« Assez » dis-je en larmes, prête à accepter le sort qu'elle m'a réservé.

Je suis vulnérable. Sa magie est plus puissante que la mienne. Mon corps est en miettes. Je n'ai plus la force de me défendre, de répondre ni de me mettre debout sans perdre l'équilibre. Mon dos est appuyé sur une surface froide et dure, je ne sens plus mon corps de toute façon, j'ai peux être un os brisé. Maintenant je m'en fiche. Je ne suis plus en état de penser. Je suis sonnée. J'ai envie de fermer les yeux et d'oublier cette journée.

« Darcy » crie une voix que je ne connais pas.

Quelqu'un vient m'aider, enfin. Je peux distinguer sa voix mais pas son identité. Je profite de ce temps de pause pour reprendre mes esprit. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Mes mains sont tremblantes. Je les rassemblent sur ma poitrine pour les réchauffer avant de les frotter entre elles pour les réchauffer.

« Tiens, un élève de l'école Fontaine rouge. Tu as entendu les cris désespérés d'une fée, c'est touchant ».

« Tu n'es pas la bienvenue dans cette école. Laisse cette fée tranquille ».

« Va jouer ailleurs ».

« Affronte-moi » dit la voix déterminée.

Le rire de Darcy résonne dans l'enceinte de l'école. Les bruits ont suffi à faire qu'une personne extérieure intervienne, mon calvaire va se terminer. Je ne peux plus et je ne veux plus lutter.

« Aie » dis-je doucement en touchant mon bras.

« Va t'en » criais-je à cet élève que je ne réussis pas à identifier tout de suite.

Mon bras me fait souffrir. Comme si c'était le moment de me casser quelque chose. Mon bras a craqué comme une biscotte. Les endorphines prennent le dessus sur la douleur. Mes nerfs lâchent, les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je n'ai rien demandé, c'est automatique. Mes jambes sont lourdes, je suis fatiguée. Ma peau est recouverte de sueur, de traces d'herbe, de je ne sais quoi d'autres. Du sang d'après les traces présentes sur mes mains. D'autres élèves de l'école des garçons me regardent, impuissants face à ma situation.

Darcy continue de ricaner. Plus elle a de spectateurs mieux elle se porte. Je suis vulnérable, faible face à elle. Personne ne prononce le moindre mot. Je suis horriblement gênée. Mon esprit me hurle de fuir sauf que mon corps refuse de bouger. Par contre, mes ailes semblent fragilisées. Je pense que l'une d'elle est déchirée. La douleur est étrange, je ne pensais pas que cela ferait aussi mal. Ça me lance, comme une brûlure.

« Tu as entendu » dit Darcy à son interlocuteur.

Je suis pathétique à regarder. Je n'ai pas su me défendre. Mes pouvoirs n'ont pas été efficaces.

Après au moins dix minutes de lutte qui pour moi se sont écoulées en trente secondes, Darcy est partie. Avec un peu de chance, elle me laissera un moment tranquille. Je peux respirer. Je sens un poids en moins sur les épaules. Ce sentiment ne va pas durer. Darcy n'abandonne pas.

« Léo ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? » dis-je lorsqu'il s'approche de moi pour m'aider.

« Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. » me rassure-t-il.

« Je » dis-je doucement sans terminer ma phrase.

« Tu peux te relever ? ».

« Je pense » dis-je en essayant de me mettre debout.

Je prends appui sur l'épaule de Léo. Je suis étonnée de le voir aujourd'hui, les circonstances sont particulières. Je pensais qu'il était en cours.

Il me fait m'asseoir sur un banc non loin de l'entrée de l'école. Sentir le vent sur mon visage me fait du bien. J'avais besoin de m'asseoir. Je peux attendre quelques minutes.

Plus loin, j'aperçois un autre garçon. Léo va lui parler et celui-ci semble impressionné par les quelques détails qu'il entend. Il me jette un regard de compassion. Ils s'échangent des informations que ne parvient pas à percevoir. Mes yeux veulent se fermer. Difficile de lutter. Mon bras me fait mal, je résiste à la douleur.

Léo me rattrape juste à temps lorsque mon corps tangue pour s'allonger sur le banc. Une chance. J'ai perdu connaissance. Je pense que dans ce cas précis, ce n'est pas plus mal.

Deux heures plus tard, mes yeux se réouvrent. La lumière naturelle s'infiltre dans la pièce.

Je suis à l'infirmerie.

« Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici » dis-je en remarquant la présence de mon ami Léo.

« Darcy était visiblement déterminée par je ne sais quel moyen à se battre contre toi ».

« Elle l'est toujours ».

« Tu es en vie, c'est ce qui m'importe, tu es restée inconsciente deux heures ».

En écoutant les paroles de Léo, je vérifie que ma bague est encore à mon doigt. Oui. Cette bague contient mon énergie magique, sans elle mes pouvoirs sont affaiblies. Si Darcy avait mis la main dessus, je ne l'aurais pas supporté, elle aurait mis la main sur ma magie et s'en serait servie pour assouvir sa haine, je ne veux pas penser aux conséquences. Je m'agrippe à la couverture que l'on m'a donnée pour ne pas y penser. C'est plus fort que moi.

Si Léo ne m'avait pas trouvé, comment j'aurais fini ? Darcy n'a aucun scrupule, elle m'aurait mise en pièce. Me retrouver ici n'est pas prévu. Dans quelle histoire je me suis mise ?

« Je te remercie sincèrement Léo » dis-je en le regardant. « Darcy m'aurait mise en pièce si tu n'étais pas intervenu ».

« Tu es une amie de longue date » me sourit-il.

« Ne pas affronter Darcy aurait été une preuve de faiblesse. Hors de question de la laisser gagner ».

« Tu es courageuse Ella ».

« Comme d'autres ».

« Non pas comme d'autres. Je n'ai jamais vu une fée aussi forte. Je te le dis sincèrement Ella ».

« Merci beaucoup » dis-je en sanglotant. Les larmes coulent toutes seules. Elles coulent le long de mes joues de plus en plus vite. « J'ai essayé de me défendre ».

« Ecoute » dit-il en me prenant la main. « Tu es en sécurité ici, rien ne peut t'arriver. Tu as besoin de repos. Il est temps que j'y aille » dit-il en brisant un silence. « Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps. Je dirais à Raphaël que tu es là. Repose toi ».

« Merci encore » dis-je à son attention. « Je te dois beaucoup aujourd'hui ».

Lorsque Léo quitte l'infirmerie, je commence à fermer les yeux, les évènements d'aujourd'hui m'ont fatigués. Si je pouvais me réfugier dans un trou de souris, je n'hésiterais pas. Être entre ces quatre murs de l'infirmerie me rassure un peu. Je suis dans une école de garçons, ce soir je rentre chez moi. Ce soir, je rentre chez moi, la seule solution pour être tranquille.

Quelques heures plus tard...

La nuit est tombée, je vais pouvoir m'enfuir. Le moment est délicat, je le conçois. Mon bras me fait mal, les quelques heures de repos m'ont fait du bien et il est temps que je parte d'ici. Je n'imaginais pas me retrouver dans cette situation.

J'ai passé une heure et demi à concevoir un plan. Un plan qui tienne la route. Il faut que je sois discrète.

Me lever est plus compliqué je ne le pensais. Mon corps s'est réchauffé et était confortablement installé sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Au lieu de rester au chaud, je décide de partir. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Mon inconscient est en train d'hurler. Ce n'est pas prudent.

Poser le pied par terre me fait peur, il faut que je garde l'équilibre. Ne pas tomber par terre. Je prends une inspiration. Je me concentre, fais attention où je mets les pieds.

Le couloir est calme, personne en vue, je peux gagner la sortie sans être vue. Parfait.

Une fois dehors, je respire lentement. Maintenant je suis libre. Mes pensées négatives s'éloignent un instant mais la réalité me rattrape. Pour être honnête, ce que je fais est une erreur.

Une lumière attire mon attention. Il est assez tard pour qu'il n'y ait personne dehors, en principe les élèves sont dans leurs chambres. Sauf que non et je suis seule plantée comme une idiote dans le froid, le corps en compote, en train de m'enfuir pour regagner mon école. Parfois je me demande pourquoi je n'utilise pas la magie au lieu de prendre des risques.

« Ce n'est pas vrai » dis-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Ce sont bien des élèves qui discutent près de l'entrée. Il faut qu'ils partent pour que je puisse partir. À première vue, je ne vois pas leurs visages. L'un se met de profil et je reconnais son visage,

« Raphaël » soufflais-je.

Mon coeur se met à battre plus rapidement. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de le tenir au courant. Il est accompagné de Riven. S'ils s'aperçoivent de ma présence, ils vont me passer un savon, je dois être endormie sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

Un coup d'œil vers mes pieds, je suis dehors, prête à m'enfuir à la moindre occasion mais ces deux élèves m'empêchent de le faire et j'ai froid.

« Je suis éreinté » dit Riven.« Tu viens ? L'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui ».

Raphaël saisit la main tendue par Riven et se lève.

Les larmes commencent à venir, je respire pour les refouler. Je suis la première à donner l'impression d'aller bien, à maîtriser mes émotions un minimum et à relativiser. Sauf que mon cœur est en miettes. Tout est en miettes chez moi.

« Nous avons le même programme demain soir, ces dragons sont insupportables » ajoute Raphaël.

« Ne t'en fait pas Raphaël, nous aurons cet examen haut la main ».

« Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète ».

« Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? » avant de réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. « Je ne t'ai pas demandé tu as des nouvelles d'Ella ? Comment va t-elle ? » demande Riven en prenant une bouteille d'eau dans son sac.

« D'après Léo, elle s'en remettra même si son bras est cassé et son corps la fait souffrir. Elle a besoin de calme et de repos. Je regrette de ne pas être passé la voir ce soir mais je préfère la laisser dormir, ça vaut mieux pour elle ».

« Elle est entre de bonnes mains, il lui faut du temps pour récupérer en effet car Darcy ne la pas loupé apparemment mais selon Léo, elle s'est défendue comme une reine, ce qui en passant ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Ne culpabilise pas ».

« C'est vrai qu'elle sait se défendre » sourit-il timidement. « Une chance que Léo ait été dans les parages. Je ne me le serais pas pardonné dans le cas contraire ».

« Que veux-tu dire ? ».

« Je connais Ella. Elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur moi en cas de problème. Elle a été agressée par Darcy et je ne suis pas intervenu ».

« Raphaël, tu ne peux pas être présent tout le temps, je conçois que veiller sur elle est important pour toi, ça fait longtemps que tu es avec elle. Si tu veux, je t'accompagnerais la voir ».

« Je te remercie Riven ».

Leurs mots me touchent beaucoup. Savoir que j'étais dans leurs pensées aujourd'hui me donne des frissons car si les choses avaient dégénérées je ne me le saurais pas pardonnée non plus je pense. Darcy était déterminée. J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu pour me défendre. Ma magie n'est pas aussi puissante que la sienne mais quelques éléments ont été à mon avantage, le soleil par exemple.

Si Riven et Raphaël me voient, je serais reconduite immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Les larmes me viennent de façon instantanée. La fatigue, accumulée aux émotions récentes ne font pas bon ménage. Mon corps est fatigué, ce n'est pas judicieux de rester là. Si les garçons ne partent pas maintenant, je te pourrais pas partir de l'école. Je sèche mes larmes rapidement. Il faut que je sois discrète pendant que les garçons continuent de discuter.

Vouloir m'enfuir est une erreur car je n'aurai pas la force de marcher jusqu'à l'école. Mon corps me semble plus lourd, comme si j'avais besoin de m'allonger. Je suis fatiguée. Mon énergie baisse et il est tard. Toute l'école dort à cette heure-ci.

Il est temps que je rentre.

Sur le chemin, mes pas sont plus rapides. Je ne dois pas être vue. Je me demande quelle idée, quelle folie m'est passée par la tête. En fait, qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Pouvoir m'enfuir d'une école surveillée par une énergie magique ? Une école de garçons capables de mettre la main sur moi rapidement et de me renvoyer à Alféa ou alors chez moi, au choix.

J'ai d'abord besoin de sommeil et ensuite de l'aide pour aller de l'avant.

« Ella ? ».

Oh non, il m'a entendu. Je n'ose me retourner pour lui faire face. La culpabilité. C'est une situation inhabituelle et voir Raphaël dans cet état me fend le cœur. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi maladroite, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que mon entourage souffre ?

« S'il te plait Raphaël » dis-je face à lui les yeux pleins de larmes.

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Je le sais bien. Je me sens déjà ridicule dans cette position.

« Ella » souffle t-il en me prenant la main. « Que fais-tu ici ? Il fait nuit et tu trembles de froid ».

« Comment as-tu su ? » demandais-je intriguée.

« En vérité, je savais que tu étais là ».

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question ».

« Je te connais » répond t-il en souriant timidement.

« Tu vas me renvoyer chez moi ? ».

« Non » répond t-il doucement. « Tu dois retourner à l'infirmerie, je te raccompagne ».

« Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie ».

Je sens sa main serrer la mienne, de peur sans doute que je parte dans les couloirs de l'école. Je ne partirai pas. J'ai voulu partir de l'école mais c'est une erreur de ma part. Je dois rester ici. Ma famille compte sur moi, mes amis comptent sur moi pour remonter la pente.

Je n'ai pas le droit de sombrer. Je n'ai pas le droit de tout balayer. Ce ne serait pas juste, pas honnête pour ma soeur, ma famille tout simplement et ce n'est pas dans ma nature profonde. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Rose m'a toujours appris à être combative quoique la vie puisse nous faire affronter.

« Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? » dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. « Tout ce qui compte est que tu ailles bien ».

« Je ne vais pas bien » murmurais-je.

« C'était maladroit de ma part, excuse-moi » dit-il un peu gêné.

« Non, c'est légitime que tu poses des questions. Ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui est un trop plein. Les choses négatives s'accumulent, j'en ai marre. Il me faut du temps » réussis-je à dire.

Tout en discutant jusqu'à l'infirmerie, sa main ne quitte pas la mienne. J'aime ce contact simple car cela fait longtemps que je ne lui ai parlé. Ces derniers mois se sont écoulés trop vite. Les choses ont été compliquées. Prendre des nouvelles de mes amis proches de m'a pas traversé l'esprit. Et je le regrette. Revenir comme une fleur après des mois d'absence et sans nouvelle ne fait pas partie de mes habitudes.

Raphaël et moi sommes ensemble depuis longtemps, il me connait mais ce n'est pas une raison de le laisser dans l'inquiétude.

« Je vais te laisser alors, il est tard et tu dois te reposer » dit-il en embrassant ma main avant de se lever.

« Attend » dis-je en attrapant sa main et en le regardant. « Embrasse-moi ».

« Tu es sûre ? » demande t-il surpris « Non que je ne veuille pas, au contraire mais tu as vécu beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui et il n'est pas raisonnable de ».

« J'en suis sûre » dis-je en le coupant.

Je ne suis pas assez patiente pour attendre alors je me mets à sa hauteur et presse mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ses mains effleurent ma taille sans oser me serrer de peur sans doute de me faire mal. Honnêtement, même si mon corps me fait mal, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est la présence de Raphaël et ses lèvres sur les miennes, c'est encore mieux.

Si je peux ne serait-ce qu'avoir une onde positive en ce moment, c'est bien celle-ci. Je doute que ce soit le moment le plus glamour mais tant pis je saisi l'occasion.

On dit que dans les moments compliqués, on trouve un peu de lumière.

Je le regarde timidement, en ayant toujours sa main dans la mienne.  
Ce geste est spontané.

« Wha » murmurais-je.

« Je ne m'y attendais pas » dit-il timidement « Je vais devoir y aller, le couvre feu est tombé. Si on nous surprend à cette heure-ci, je pense que ce ne sera pas drôle pour moi. Il est temps que tu ailles dormir aussi, bonne nuit ma belle » ajoute t-il en embrassant mon front.


	9. Chapitre 9

Playlist

« **On my way** » Cocoon

« **Believer** » Imagine dragon

« **Alright** » Jain

« **Team** » Lorde

« **Just need your love** » Hyphen Hyphen

« **Breathin** » Ariana Grande

 **Chapitre 9**

Point de vue d'Aura

Du regard, je scrute mes frères et sœurs en action. Maé est concentrée. Ses traits du visage sont crispés par moment, elle sait quoi faire. Mes frères sont évalués et avec Maé on intervient pour rendre l'exercice plus complexe. J'ai été étonnée que leur professeur nous contact pour participer, c'est plutôt rare et Maé n'a pas hésité à dire oui après m'en avoir parlé et cela promet d'être amusant et intéressant.

De plus, rare sont les fois où deux écoles collaborent le temps d'un exercice pratique. Cette année, on fait de plus en plus de travaux avec d'autres élèves d'écoles au alentour et comme il n'y a que trois écoles dans le périmètre, mes frères sont de la partie. Nous ne travaillons pas avec les fées pour l'instant. Cela pourrait être intéressant à l'avenir.

Je me concentre à nouveau sur l'exercice de mes frères qu'il est temps de conclure. Du regard, je fais signe que tout va bien. Mes yeux sont rivés sur la cible que Sacha doit viser avec la flèche.

« Attention à ce que tu fais, ne va pas viser quelqu'un, ce serait dommage » dit mon frère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » dit mon autre frère confiant. « Et cesse de me faire rire, le moment est mal choisit ».

« Que ne faut-il pas faire dans cette famille » soupire Maé.

Je regarde ma sœur en riant silencieusement. Elle a une idée derrière la tête.

« Prête petite sœur ? ».

« Quand tu veux ».

« Emile ? ».

« J'attends ton signal Maé ».

« C'est parti » murmure ma sœur satisfaite. « Il est temps de conclure l'exercice ».

« Aura, prononce la formule en latin que je t'ai apprise ».

« Maintenant ? ».

« Oui maintenant ».

Je pointe ma baguette au-dessus de ma tête et annonce la formule. Le latin n'est pas la langue que je maitrise le plus donc j'espère que la prononciation est correcte. Une pluie d'étincelles virevoltent dans les airs. C'est une sorte de petit feu d'artifice. Mes yeux ne les quittent pas. Maé est obligée de me donner un coup de coude pour capter mon attention et pour que je détache mes yeux du sortilège lancé.

« Bien joué petite sœur ».

« Sacha ? ».

« Très bien » dit-il en visant une cible que je ne vois pas.

« Mission accomplie » s'exclame Maé enthousiaste une fois que la flèche atteind sa cible.

« Je pense que les Sorcières et les garçons devraient collaborer davantage » intervient le professeur de mes frères. « Très bon travail, merci les filles d'être venues ! ».

« Je suis épuisé » souffle Sacha « Mais c'était du beau travail ».

L'exercice n'était pas difficile mais demandait une certaine concentration. Il a duré deux heures et compte dans la moyenne de mes frères pour ce premier trimestre. Je ressens un sentiment de satisfaction d'avoir pu apporter un soutien, une aide à mes frères. Participer à un exercice important est quand même un enjeu pour eux et j'espère que ça s'est bien passé. Ça a l'air d'être le cas puisque mes frères sont soulagés au vu de leur sourire. Ils se regardent visiblement satisfaits et se taper dans la main puis dans la mienne et celle de Maé.

« Sacha ? » appelle un élève.

« J'arrive ».

Le cours est terminé et chaque élève rassemble ses affaires avant de partir rejoindre leur camarade. Je prends une inspiration avant de me retourner vers Maé.

« Nous allons rentrer à l'école ? » me propose Maé. « Il est temps ».

« Merci les filles, on se voit plus tard » dit Sacha à notre encontre en s'éloignant de deux mètres.

Mon frère s'éloigne vers Raphaël qui l'a appelé il y a une minute, ses deux là s'entendent bien. J'aime voir mon frère comme ça, discuter avec des gens, rire, profiter de la vie en fait. Ne pas se soucier ce que peuvent dire les autres au sujet de notre situation familiale. Nous avons dû l'expliquer dans les grandes lignes lors de notre inscription dans nos deux écoles respectives. Les profs et les directeurs devaient être au courant. Nous avons pris sur nous pour ne pas pleurer car les souvenirs sont encore douloureux mais ça valait la peine. Ils sont compréhensifs.

Nous restons beaucoup en famille, peu d'amis extérieurs viennent à la maison. Alors nous devons aussi nous créer une vie sociale. C'est important. Cette année sera l'opportunité de le faire et de tourner une page compliquée. Un nouveau chapitre va commencer.

« Qui étaient ces jeunes jolies Sorcières ? » demande un autre élève que Raphaël à mon frère.

« Mes sœurs » répond ce dernier. « Elles sont géniales » sourit-il.

Je peux facilement entendre la conversation qu'il a avec mon frère. Pour rire, Sacha raconte que j'ai l'oreille absolue. J'ai une excellente ouïe. Cela m'est utile parfois. Ça me fait sourire.

« Tu n'as pas finit d'écouter les conversations des gens ? » me dit-il par la pensée.

Sa remarque me fait rire.

« Non » riais-je avant de me retourner vers lui.

Je continue de marcher jusqu'au portail afin de retourner à l'école aux côtés de Maé. Elle me sourit et m'explique que l'exercice a été un succès. Elle est optimiste en tout cas.

Sur le chemin du retour, Maé m'indique un petit lac.

Le cadre est verdoyant et c'est l'occasion de profiter du temps ensoleillé avant de rentrer à l'école. On ne s'en accorde pas souvent. Maé travaille beaucoup ses formules magiques. Je reste rivée sur mes dessins et néglige un peu mes cours depuis une semaine. Maé me le rappelle souvent. Elle veut que je réussisse. Moi aussi bien sûr mais j'aime prendre le temps de dessiner tant que je peux. L'année scolaire vient de commencer après tout, il me reste encore des choses à apprendre mais je lui ai promis d'être plus attentive et de me remettre au travail.

« Tu le vois ? ».

« Tu veux t'y arrêter ? ».

« Pourquoi pas, il est joli et ça nous fera une pause ».

« J'approuve cette idée ».

« Tu sais, même si les parents sont absents, maman en l'occurence au premier sens du terme, ils sont fiers de toi » me dit ma sœur assise à mes côtés sur l'herbe.

« Difficile de savoir à quoi ils pensent mais maman me manque encore beaucoup, à tout le monde je sais et la cicatrice sera toujours là » dis-je.

« Je peux te le certifier. Nous sommes fiers de toi aussi ».

« Maé » murmurais-je.

« Oui je sais » rit-elle. « C'est sans doute niais, fleur bleue ou je ne sais quoi. Il fallait que je te le dise, pour que tu le saches vraiment, que tu n'aies pas de doutes ».

« Ma chance est d'avoir des frères et sœurs merveilleux ».

« Arrête, je vais pleurer ».

« Un mouchoir ? » dis-je en riant.

Ma sœur éclate de rire.

« Ne te moque pas ».

Ma sœur est quelqu'un d'essentiel dans ma vie. Je ne le dis pas assez, comme pour mes frères mais je penserai à le dire à l'avenir. Ils sont une grande source d'inspiration parce qu'ils m'apprennent tous les jours et nous sommes inséparables. On s'entraide. Sans eux, ma vie serait si différente.

Je profite du soleil. Ses rayons réchauffent nos visages. L'environnement de l'école est sympa mais rien de comparable avec notre planète d'origine qui est ensoleillée en permanence. Le climat chaud et sec me manque parfois.

Mon amitié avec Ella aussi. Nous avons vécu de beaux moments étant enfant. C'est la seule qui ait réussi à me redonner envie de faire confiance à quelqu'un. J'ai vécu une trahison amicale. Ça m'a fait très mal. Ella a changé ça. Grâce à elle, j'ai eu l'opportunité de m'améliorer en tant que personne et de me rendre compte que rien ne cloche chez moi.

A l'avenir, j'espère devenir une grande Sorcière et peut-être apprendre à avoir confiance en moi. J'en manque cruellement. Quand je suis dans une situation difficile, c'est une autre histoire. Je me rappelle l'épisode Darcy et Stormy aussi au passage.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Maé ne remarque pas mon changement d'attitude. Un bruit attire mon attention. Dès que je suis bien avec quelqu'un, comme maintenant, assise au bord d'un lac en train de discuter avec Maé, il faut que la situation change.

« Tu entends ? » demandais-je.

« Le vent ? ».

« Non, quelqu'un ».

« Non » dit-elle incertaine avant de se lever. « Le bruit provient du buisson derrière ».

J'hésite à brandir ma baguette mais ma sœur ne se pose pas la question, elle brandit la sienne de façon automatique.

« Ne m'attaque pas » dit-elle effrayée.

Il s'agit d'une minie fée, pas de danger apparent. Elle n'ose pas nous regarder dans les yeux. Elle a envie de fuir en un claquement de doigt. Ce que je comprends. Deux baguettes de sorcières sont pointées sur elle. La minie fée n'a aucune chance. Elle est coincée. Je mets fin à la torture en abaissant ma baguette suivit de Maé. Effrayer une minie fée n'est pas dans nos plans aujourd'hui. Cela n'a pas lieu d'être. Nous ne sommes pas de mauvaises sorcières. Nos attentions sont bonnes. C'est pour ça que nous avons choisi d'étudier ici, pour en autre casser l'image de Darcy. Nous ne sommes pas comme elle. Darcy cherche à avoir le pouvoir. Elle va réapparaitre bientôt j'en suis certaine, si ce n'est pas face à moi ce sera face à une autre personne.

La minie fée nous regarde effrayée, les mains sur le visage. Je ne veux en aucun cas lui faire peur ni lui faire prendre la fuite. Elle a fait la démarche de venir jusqu'à nous et j'ai envie de savoir pourquoi. Je ne l'ai de plus jamais vu auparavant. J'ai besoin de savoir.

« Attends » dis-je à l'attention de Maé. « Ce n'est qu'une minie fée ».

« Tu es Aura, c'est bien ça ? » demande timidement la minie fée.

Je suis surprise qu'elle connaisse mon prénom. Nous ne sommes pas amies, je ne la connais pas. Elle me regarde de ses yeux marrons chocolats.

Elle prend une respiration avant que je ne prenne la parole.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demandais-je étonnée. « Je ne suis pas une fée. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi » dis-je en voulant m'éloigner.

« Tu as été brillante ce soir là. Tu as su affronter Darcy toute seule ».

« Merci beaucoup » dis-je en rougissant. « Je n'ai fait que me défendre et tenter de protéger l'école par la même occasion. C'est une adversaire redoutable ».

« Ma sœur a agit selon le devoir d'une Sorcière. Elle se défend très bien. Que viens-tu faire ici ? » intervient ma soeur.

« Je suis la minie fée de l'amour » se présente t-elle.

« Si tu viens répondre l'amour, merci de passer ton chemin ».

« S'il te plaît, laisse la parler un peu. On ne la connait pas. Elle est venue pour une bonne raison, tu peux parler sans crainte ».

« Ella a besoin de toi » se lance t-elle. « J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi tu sais, enfant tu as eu une grande importance dans sa vie et je pense que toi aussi ».

« Tu connais Ella ? » demandais-je surprise d'entendre son prénom.

« Je suis sa minie fée ».

« J'aurai dû m'en douter. Tu dois savoir qu'Ella est une amie de longue date. Nous nous sommes éloignées avec le temps mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je l'ai oubliée ».

« Très bien » intervient ma soeur envers la minie fée. « Les histoires d'amitié sont personnelles. Je doute que tu puisse régler la situation. La vie a repris son cours. Ma sœur a changé ».

« Maé » dis-je. « En effet les choses changent, nous avons tous changé c'est normal. Si Ella souhaite reprendre contact, ok. Seulement, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. De toute façon, c'est une histoire ancienne et un peu compliquée, je ne veux pas en parler ».

« Tu devrais partir » dit Maé à l'attention de la minie fée.

Une fois la minie fée partie, Maé me demande si ça va. Nous avons vécu une belle histoire d'amitié avec Ella mais les choses ont changé. Je suis différente, elle aussi et c'est normal mais je ne veux pas remettre les histoires anciennes sur le tapis. Si je dois reprendre contact avec Ella, ce sera dans des circonstances toutes autres. Et il faudra que je lui parle ou l'inverse je ne sais pas. À vrai dire, je suis un peu chamboulée.

« Rentrons à l'école si tu veux bien » me dit doucement ma sœur.

« Je te suis ».

« Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? ».

« Pour l'instant, je suis septique ».

« On verra plus tard » dis-je.

Après réflexion, je pense que mon pendentif aurait un lien. Je ne sais pas lequel. Et ça m'intrigue.

De retour à l'école, chacune regagne sa chambre. Nous avons cours dans deux heures. J'ai deux heures de liberté. Allongée sur le lit, le regard rivé sur le plafond, je ne cesse de penser à la discussion avec cette minie fée. Ella souhaite donc reprendre contact. Je suis juste étonnée que ce soit une minie fée qui me l'apprenne. Je n'ai pas parlé à Ella depuis la rentrée. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses et je reste sensible suite à l'altercation avec l'a mal pris et reviendra se venger, c'est certain.

Je regarde par la fenêtre car une lumière attire mon attention. Le soleil brille toujours et je ne détecte aucune anomalie. Je dois divaguer.

Mon carnet à dessins est posé sur mon bureau. Je profite du temps qu'il reste pour continuer un dessin. Je continue de tracer les contours au crayons gris. Je sais que des tablettes graphiques m'aiderais dans mon apprentissage mais je préfère restée fidèle au papier. La texture du papier surpassera toujours un écran. Mon crayon noir retrace les contours de façon plus propre.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demande Maé en entrant dans ma chambre.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » demandais-je en levant les yeux de mon carnet.

« Je t'ai appelé mais tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir entendu, on doit retourner en cours » dit-elle en me faisant sortir de ma rêverie.

« Je n'ai pas fait attention, pardon. J'arrive » dis-je en posant mon carnet avant de prendre mes affaires puis de rejoindre ma sœur.

« Je te propose d'aller faire les boutique ensemble après le cours ? ».

« Oh » dis-je surprise. « On n'est pas sortie en ville depuis le début des cours. C'est une excellente idée et j'ai envie d'explorer Magix pour une fois ».

« Super » s'exclame t-elle en tapant dans ses mains comme une enfant.

Le cours commence par une interrogation surprise. Je n'avais pas besoin de cela aujourd'hui. La prof distribue les copies et en lisant les premières, je pense avoir la moyenne. J'ai bien retenu le dernier cours et commence à répondre aux questions. Chaque élève est concentré sur sa feuille. La classe est silencieuse. Le cours a commencé par un brouhaha et maintenant, le silence règne. C'est appréciable. C'est le dernier cours de la journée. Il y a deux heures, j'étais allongée sur mon lit.

Ressaisi toi une minute, l'interrogation ne va pas se remplir seule. Les questions concernent le cours sur la voyance et un autre sur les contes et légendes à propos des Sorcières. J'aime bien ce cours. On apprend beaucoup d'histoires qui ont été transmises des siècles durant dans les livres, pour faire peur aux gens. Mon frère Sacha m'a offert un livre il y a cinq ans. Je l'ai rangé dans ma bibliothèque après avoir fait mon premier cauchemar.

Je réponds aux questions sans problème. Après avoir terminé, je lève les yeux sur les autres élèves de la classe. Certains ont terminé et se regardent entre eux. Maé a terminé. Elle me demande silencieusement comment ça s'est passé mais la prof lui fait signe de ne pas parler pour le moment, d'autres n'ont pas finit.

Je regarde de nouveau par la fenêtre avant de regarder vaguement la salle de classe. Maé a eu raison de me proposer une sortie shopping après les cours. Je ne suis pas allée au centre ville de Magix depuis longtemps. Il est temps, la rentrée a déjà débuté. Il faut aussi que je renouvelle ma garde robe. J'ai fait du tri, des affaires sont devenues trop petites et d'autres datent de l'enfance. Il est temps de faire du ménage et de m'affirmer un peu plus au niveau vestimentaire.

Le cours reprend après que la prof vienne récupérer les copies des élèves. Elle passe entre les rangs avant de rejoindre son bureau. Les copies sont automatiquement rangées dans une grande pochette jaune.

Elle prend un livre de son sac et reprend la suite du cours dernier jusqu'à la sonnerie qui annonce la fin de la journée.

« Alors ? » me demande Maé en sortant de la salle pendant que je l'attendais dans le couloir.

« J'aurai la moyenne ».

« Bonne nouvelle moi aussi je le pense » me dit-elle en tapant dans ma main.

Nous prenons le bus en bas de l'école pour nous rendre au centre ville de Magix. Wha, depuis combien de temps je ne suis pas allée dans les boutiques. En sortant du bus après cinq arrêts, je me rends compte que je suis un peu perdue. Les gens marchent sans se rendre compte des kilomètres parcourus, les gens regagnent leurs voitures, des familles sont de sorties avec des poussettes parfois ou des enfants capables de marcher. Des couples mangent des glaces, d'autres se tiennent la main, d'autres sont assis dans un parc à discuter. Des amis discutent dans un café, d'autres se dirigent vers le cinéma, le centre commercial.

Je marche aux côtés de Maé qui m'explique qu'elle est heureuse de partager un moment sympa avec moi. Ça faisait longtemps. Il est temps d'avancer, de penser un peu à moi et de profiter un peu de la vie. Ces derniers temps n'ont pas été simples mais il faut rebondir.

« Que penses-tu de cette robe ? » demande Maé.

Sa question me fait sortir de la rêverie dans laquelle j'étais pendant quelques minutes. Je ne suis pas habituée à fréquenter les centres villes et encore moins à entrer dans les boutiques. J'ai tendance à acheter ce dont j'ai besoin sur Internet alors je me sens petite dans ce magasin où les gens semblent au courant des derniers modèles de vêtements.

« Elle est jolie » finis-je par répondre.

« Tu l'as regardée ? ».

« Oui, pourquoi ? ».

« Tu ments très mal ».

J'ai juste jeté un bref regard à la robe de la vitrine. Elle est bleue clair et je ne pense pas qu'elle aille au teint de Maé. Ce n'est pas le bon modèle. J'en aperçois une dans le fond du magasin, de couleur bleu pétrole. Elle attire mon attention. La coupe est simple mais elle en jète. J'en ai une similaire dans mon placard.

Je ressors de la boutique suivis de ma sœur. Je lui indique du doigt un magasin plus petit et la vitrine est attractive, plus ancienne que celles aux alentours en tout cas. J'entre la première et découvre des bacs avec des vêtements soldés, des robes dans le fond du magasins et des t-shirts, pulls légers et pantalons sur des tables. Je repère déjà un pantalon sur une table. Maé semble intéressée par un t-shirt.

Après avoir essayé nos vêtements respectifs, on les compare dans le miroir avant de le montrer à l'une et à l'autre.

« Tu devrais le prendre » dit-elle. « Le motif est discret et vraiment joli ».

« Merci et ton t-shirt l'est aussi, tu devrais le prendre ».

« Adjuger vendu alors ».

Nous sortons de la boutique avec nos achats respectifs. Je n'ai pas acheté de vêtement dans une vraie boutique, au sens premier du terme depuis longtemps. Internet et la livraison à domicile sont bien utiles. Mais je vais faire un effort.

Je suis Maé dans les rues. Il y a du monde aujourd'hui mais je pense que les gens profitent du beau temps pour sortir et ils ont raison. D'habitude, on ne sort pas la semaine mais parfois on a des opportunités comme ce soir.

Mon frère m'écrit un message comme quoi leur examen de ce matin a été réussi haut la main et ils nous invitent à boire un verre ce soir.

« Nos frères ont réussi leur examen et ils nous invitent à boire un verre ».

« Super, qu'ils nous rejoignent plus tard dans un bar ».

« On les appellera d'ici ce soir ».

« C'est une bonne nouvelle » dit Maé enthousiaste.

Les boutiques défilent sans que je ne m'en rende compte et mon porte monnaie a encore acheté un pantalon, deux t-shirts et une robe dans les tons bleu pétrole. Je suis obsédée par cette couleur. Il va falloir que je choisisse une autre couleur lors des prochaines collections.

Les heures aussi défilent, la nuit pointe le bout de son nez. Nous attendons nos frères assises sur un banc. Mon téléphone vibre, mon frère Sacha m'appelle en me demandant dans quel bar on se rejoint. Je lui indique l'adresse suggérée par Maé et nous nous retrouvons dans un bar à trinquer la réussite à leur examen. Un examen important pour leur moyenne et ça donne un prétexte à sortir ensemble, nous quatre sans pression. Nous profitons du moment présent.

« C'est un prétexte pour nous réunir ? » dit Maé.

« C'est un excellent prétexte Maé » rit Sacha.

« Grâce à vous les filles, nous avons réussi l'examen et sortir est une bonne idée, on n'a pas eu l'occasion de profiter de notre temps libre tous ensemble ».

« Très bon argument » dis-je en levant mon verre.

« Dites, vous pensez que... » commence Maé. « Maman nous regarde ? Qu'elle est fière ? Parce que je me pose la question depuis le début des cours et je sais qu'on en parle peu ».

« Émile, je sais ce que tu penses » dis-je.

« Non, je ne le prend pas mal, juste que ne je ne m'attendais pas cette question » tente t-il de se justifier. « Ces derniers temps ont été compliqués. Nous avons tout de même de la chance d'être tous les quatre. Sans vous, je ne sais pas comment l'avenir sera. C'est peut être fleur bleu mais sincère venant de moi et il faut que vous le sachiez. Je ne sais pas comment l'année va se passer mais ensemble, ce sera bien ».

« Wha Émile, tu m'impressionnes » ajoute Sacha. « Tu as raison sur toute la ligne ».

« Arrête Émile, je vais sortir les mouchoirs ».

« Moi aussi si vous continuez » dit Maé en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de sa main.

« Trop tard Maé » riais-je. « Séchons nos larmes et portons un toast pour ce nouveau départ, on va remonter la pente et s'intégrer ici ».

« Je suis d'accord avec toi » me soutient Sacha en premier. « À maman ».

La soirée se déroule quand même dans une bonne ambiance. Maé a eu besoin de se rassurer et aussi de prouver qu'on sera ensemble. Mes frères et ma sœur sont indispensables.

D'ailleurs, la musique préférée de Maé retenti dans le bar et elle ne peut s'empêcher de la fredonner.

Puis une jeune fille s'installe au piano et commence à jouer. Les regards se détournent sur elle. Je ne la connais pas mais le morceau qu'elle joue est très beau. Mon frère Sacha me sourit en me disant que je devrais tenter ma chance après son passage. Je joue du piano et mes frères apprécient. Dans un premier temps, je préfère écouter. On verra ensuite.

Le reste du bar est attentif à la mélodie jouée au piano. C'est vrai que c'est apaisant et la journée se termine dans les meilleures conditions. Les gens écoutent attentivement. L'atmosphère est particulière. C'est ce que je préfère dans ce genre de situation. Regarder les gens bouger lentement la tête au rythme de la mélodie, certains sortent un mouchoir de leur poche et d'autres continuent de boire leur verre.

« Elle a vraiment un talent » dis-je en la regardant.

« Tu en as un aussi » me dit Maé en levant la main pour proposer ma participation.

« Cesse d'être modeste » dit Émile.

« Tu vas les captiver » ajoute Sacha.

Un regard espiègle entre Sacha et moi confirme ma participation.

« Ok, je vais aller la voir ».

Mes frères et sœurs applaudissent en premier. Je me dirige vers la jeune fille qui cesse de jouer pour chanter à la place. Elle a les cheveux bleus foncés rassemblés en deux grosses couettes. Son visage est souriant et doux, elle dégage un capital sympathie immédiat. Sa présence me donne confiance en moi pour jouer devant tout le monde.

Avant que je ne prenne la paroles, je joue à croiser mes doigts entre eux. Je n'ai pas parler à beaucoup de gens et de nature timide, aller vers les autres est difficile parfois. Si mes frères et sœurs ne m'avaient pas encouragé à jouer au piano, je ne l'aurais jamais fait. Et j'en aurais eu des remords je pense.

« Bonsoir » me dit-elle en me voyant arriver. « Tu veux jouer ? Je m'apprête à chanter quelques chansons, deux ou trois selon l'atmosphère je pense ».

Je suis surprise par la proposition aussi spontanée. Je pensais attendre un peu mais non. Elle se lève de son siège avant que je dise quoique ce soit mais je veux la remercier.

« Merci beaucoup » dis-je heureuse de sa proposition. « Tu n'es pas obligée ».

« Avec plaisir » me souris t-elle.

Je m'installe au piano, prend une inspiration et commence à jouer une douce mélodie pour m'échauffer un peu les doigts. Musa, de son prénom annonce qu'elle a écrite une chanson récemment mais avant elle va reprendre une chanson interprétée lors de la soirée à la rentrée. Dès les premières paroles, je reconnais sa voix. Il n'y en a qu'une. C'est elle qui a chanté lors de la soirée au début de l'année.

Je me souviens aussi de la soirée que c'était. Une soirée particulière où Darcy est venue dire bonjour. J'ai été obligée d'agir. Darcy allait s'en prendre aux élèves des deux écoles. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'elle reviendra. Je ne veux pas y penser maintenant.

Mes doigts parcourent les touches du piano de manière naturelle, je me laisse porter par le rythme de la chanson chantée par la Fée devant moi. Un rythme lent au début et qui devient plus rapide au milieu de la chanson. Elle a une voix si agréable à entendre. Je suppose que l'audience est captivée. Je ne peux pas jouer et prêter à l'attention des gens autour de nous mais je veux quand même jeter un bref coup d'œil et je remarque des regards souriants. Les regards de mes frères et sœurs en font parties. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi à cet instant précis et personne ne vient gâcher la magie qui règne ici grâce à la voix de Musa. Wha. Cela doit être une sensation incroyable. Voir le public chanter en même temps, le public qui chante les paroles de manière spontanée et enthousiaste. Tout est parfait ce soir.

L'audience applaudit et remercie chaleureusement Musa d'avoir pris le micro ce soir. Elle me remercie du regard de ma participation.

« Applaudissez là aussi, elle le mérite » dit Musa.

La plupart des regards se trouvent à présent braqués sur moi. Je me sens un peu gênée mais c'est gratifiant.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Playlist**

« **Everybody's changing** » Keane.

« **I love you** » Avril Lavigne.

« **My way** » Tom Walker.

« **Come back to me** » Hollysiz.

« **It's time** » Imagine Dragon.

« **Ghost** » Katy Perry.

 **Chapitre 10**

Point de vue d'Ella

Je me remets doucement des évènements récents avec Darcy. Mon bras ne me fait plus aussi mal que ce jour là. J'ai mis du temps à retrouver une qualité de sommeil correcte. Flora me préconisait de consommer des tisanes avant de dormir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser aux sorts infligés par Darcy à mon encontre récemment. Elle était déterminée. Dangereuse. Elle n'a pas hésité à utiliser un sort de magie noire. De toute façon, si personne n'était intervenue je ne serais plus là. Une chance que Léo ait été dans les parages. Sans lui, les conséquences auraient été différentes. Je n'ose y penser. Vaut mieux ne pas y penser. En parler avec la directrice de l'école et ma psy m'a aidé. Elles ont su me rassurer. Je sais que la Sorcière va revenir dans l'école comme elle l'a toujours fait mais sachant qu'elle s'en ai prise méchamment à moi me fait encore peur. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de l'affronter seule. Mes amis sont toujours dans les environs ou alors je ne suis face à Darcy que quelques minutes. Elle a toujours une haine enfouie en elle, je ne comprendrai jamais, personne ne le peux. Elle ne cesse pas de détruire tout ce qu'elle peut. Allez savoir pourquoi. Les cours des choses changeront car elle prépare quelque chose. Actuellement, je veux rentrer chez moi, revoir mes parents, les serrer très fort dans mes bras.

Je chasse cette pensée de mon esprit sinon je vais attirer le regard du charmant garçon à mes côtés et je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Mes soucis me regardent et les rares moments où nous sommes ensemble doivent être agréables. Il ne souhaite pas entendre mes ennuis. Il a eu peur la nuit dernière. Je veux qu'il aille bien.

Allongé dans l'herbe, Raphaël me regarde de ses yeux bleus. Il a un mince sourire sur le visage et cela me fait sourire aussi. Je dois cesser de me poser cent cinquante questions. J'ai des amis incroyables, des parents aimants et un copain qui me regarde avec bienveillance, avec amour. Il m'a soutenu sans arrêt depuis un an, depuis que la vie a prit Rose. Raphaël a perdu sa mère lorsqu'il était enfant. Cet épisode le marque encore. Il m'en parle de temps en temps, j'aime l'écouter parler. J'imagine ainsi la personnalité de sa mère, son apparence. Elle devait être une femme géniale. Elle lui manque. Je le sais. Raphaël est fils unique, il ne lui reste que son père. Même si les années passent, la cicatrice est intacte. Le temps n'est pas un allié, il compense l'absence de l'être perdue. On s'habitue à l'absence c'est tout.

Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer, de me morfondre. Ce n'est pas juste. À la fois pour moi car je n'ai pas à culpabiliser ni à infliger cela à mon entourage qui m'aime. Si je me morfonds, je ne serais pas capable d'être forte pour mes parents. Je me sens redevable de les soutenir.

Raphaël me regarde toujours de ses yeux bruns. Mon regard se tourne vers le sien. Il ne bouge pas. Mes doigts viennent chercher les siens. Ma main gauche est posée sur mon ventre.

« Embrasse-moi » dis-je doucement.

Il me regarde un peu surpris car je suppose qu'il ne s'attend pas à ce type de phrase, là maintenant je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas spontanée pour ce genre de chose. Enfin pas assez selon moi, j'attends qu'il le fasse ou alors cela reste subtile. J'estime que nous sommes ensemble depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que je prenne davantage de confiance. Alors je me lance. Il me sourit. J'aime son sourire. Il rougit un peu en plus.

« Approche ».

Ses lèvres capturent les siennes. Elles sont douces et elles m'ont manqué. Beaucoup trop. Je ne lui laisse pas vraiment l'opportunité d'ajouter quelque chose que je m'approche davantage. Mes doigts viennent se glisser entre quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns. J'adore faire ça. Il met ses mains autour de ma taille. Cela me fait sourire car j'espérais qu'il le ferait.

Le sentiment que je ressent actuellement est le meilleur du monde. Au moins, je ne pense pas à autre chose et je me sens comme une étudiante normale, classique dans n'importe quelle école.

Ses lèvres ne quittent pas les miennes. Tant mieux parce que sinon je le retiendrai.

Je regarde Raphaël à nouveau dans les yeux. Il sourit. Sans sa présence, son soutien je ne sais pas comment les choses auraient été. Nous sommes ensemble depuis longtemps. Mes sentiments sont solides.

« La prochaine fois c'est à moi de le faire » dit-il lorsque mes lèvres se détachent des siennes.

« Pourquoi ? » souriais-je.

« C'est à moi de le faire ».

« Tu te répètes » dis-je en ayant un mince sourire malicieux au visage.

« Navré de te contredire après cet acte merveilleux, je dois aller en cours ».

À contrecœur, je le laisse partir pour qu'il aille rejoindre sa classe. Ma main dans la sienne, je lui souris.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça » dit-il en récupérant son sac de cours.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ».

Je fais la moue et regarde ailleurs pour éviter de lui répondre.

« Raphaël » appelle une voix au loin. « Dépêche toi ».

« Il faut que j'y aille. On se voit plus tard ».

Raphaël s'éloigne mais me donne un baiser volé avec sa main avant de partir.

Depuis la rentrée des classes, qui a commencé depuis un mois et demi nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de se voir souvent. Nous profitons de nos temps libre pour se voir, comme aujourd'hui par exemple.

Je commence les cours dans dix minutes, j'ai encore le temps de me rendre à pieds jusqu'à l'école. Je ferme les yeux, rejette ma tête légèrement en arrière afin de bénéficier des rayons du soleil sur ma peau.

Je me sens bien. Et ce sentiment de bien-être m'a vraiment manqué.

Le soleil me réchauffe le visage de ses rayons. J'ai été enfermée un moment chez moi. Être dehors me fait me sentir comme une étudiante normale, sans préoccupations autre que les études, que d'avoir des amis incroyables et une famille.

Un bruit aérien attire mon attention, un petit être doté d'une petite paire d'ailes vient me frapper la joue droite tellement il vole vite. Je m'aperçois vite qu'il s'agit d'une minie fée. Une paire d'yeux me regarde sans que je ne comprenne pour quelle raison les premières secondes mais je reconnais cette petite fée qui se trouve au creux de ma main.

« Léa ? ».

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas arriver si vite ».

« Tu vas bien ? » demandais-je intriguée.

« Un peu sonnée mais je vais bien » dit-elle en se grattant la tête. « Parfaitement bien ».

« Il y a une raison particulière ou tu t'es levée du bon pied ce matin ? » dis-je malicieuse.

« J'ai... » commence t-elle à dire avant d'être interrompue.

« Ella ? On va être en retard ».

« J'arrive Musa » dis-je en reconnaissant tout de suite la voix de mon amie musicienne préférée. « Pardon, tu veux me dire quelque chose Léa ? » dis-je en regardant ma petite fée qui semble muette alors que c'est la première à vouloir discuter.

« Ça peut attendre » répond t-elle simplement.

Je rejoins mon amie sans me poser la question de savoir ce que Léa a voulu me dire avant de partir. A vrai dire, cela ne me traverse pas l'esprit. Léa n'est pas du genre à cacher des choses. Les autres minies fées sont plus douées. Il n'a pas de raison de le faire, elle peut venir me parler quand elle le souhaite. J'espère être présente pour elle. Maintenant j'en doute. L'année a été compliquée. J'ai manqué de présence.

« Il fallait que je vienne te chercher, on va être en retard au cours ».

La réaction de Musa me tire de mes pensées négatives. Musa m'embrasse sur la joue.

« Que tu fais dans le secteur ? ».

« J'aime bien venir dans les environs et j'en ai aussi profité pour voir Riven ».

« Tu as bien fait, j'en ai aussi profité pour voir Raphaël » souriais-je.

« Le beau temps est au rendez-vous, il faut en profiter quand même, la semaine prochaine est pluvieuse ».

« Musa, tu me parles météo ? ».

« Pourquoi pas » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé météo ».

« Rarement, pas jamais » dit-elle en marquant la nuance.

« Si tu as une question à me poser, n'hésite pas. Nous sommes amies de longue date, je peux tout entendre ».

« Certaine ? ».

« Mais oui ».

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ton amie d'enfance ? ».

« Oh, ça remonte à longtemps. Disons que c'est une amitié forte qui date de l'enfance, on a grandit ensemble mais le temps est passé depuis ».

« Tu as des nouvelles récentes de ton amie ? ».

« Ma minie fée Léa la rencontrée ».

« Vraiment ? Elle a un privilège » dit-elle en riant.

Musa semble intéressée par cette histoire. Je me demande pourquoi. En effet, nous étions très proches plus jeune. La vie a mis des obstacles difficiles à certaines étapes. J'ai envie de l'insulter pour ça. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Musa a le droit d'entendre des explications et les autres filles aussi. J'explique à Musa que mon amie Aura habite sur la même planète que moi. On est dépendante du Soleil. Elle a aussi perdu quelqu'un de cher il y a un an et elle n'a jamais digéré la pilule depuis. Je l'ai appris par ses frères grâce à Raphaël. Le deuil est un sujet commun. Comme Raphaël.

D'après Léa, elle est scolarisée à l'école des Sorcières. Le mot intrigue Musa car nous n'avons pas beaucoup de contact avec elles. Celles que l'on a connu ont des mauvaises attentions, cela ne changera pas. Mon amie d'enfance est une bonne personne. Je ne peux pas renier nos souvenirs incroyables en commun lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Ils sont indélébiles. Quelqu'un peut avoir une réelle importance plus jeune et ça m'a marqué, elle a une grande confiance en la vie jusqu'à il y a un an ou c'est devenu difficile mais elle y croit quand même. Je me souviens que ses frères et sœurs ont un rôle indispensable dans sa vie. Ses frères sont scolarisés chez nos amis les garçons, ce qui fait sourire Musa. Riven doit les connaître puisqu'ils sont amis avec mon Raphaël et qu'ils sont dans la même classe. Et j'en viens à ce que je voulais dire au début de la discussion que Bloom et moi l'avons déjà vu rapidement lors de la fête organisée pour la rentrée des classes. Elle a affrontée une Sorcière que l'on connaît bien, notre Darcy préférée. Musa me regarde étonnée et encore plus lorsque j'essaye de lui faire une description physique selon mes souvenirs. Cela reste bref, elle a dû changer physiquement depuis le temps.

« C'est sûrement elle que j'ai vu l'autre soir dans ce bar de Magix. Je jouais au piano avant de chanter quand une jeune fille est venue à ma place. D'ailleurs, elle joue très bien ».

« Possible alors car elle aime la musique ».

« C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? ».

« J'aurai dû venir avec toi ».

« Une prochaine fois ».

« Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre » avouais-je.

« Je croyais que c'est une amie de longue date ? ».

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre parce que Musa a raison.

La vie est étrange. Mais je ne peux pas renier sur ça. Aura me manque. Beaucoup. Alors si elle est à l'école d'à côté, il faut que j'aille la revoir. Notre amitié n'est pas terminée. De plus, elle a vécu une situation compliquée l'an dernier. J'ai envie de lui montrer mon soutien. Le temps a eu beau défiler, j'ai toujours pensé à elle.

« Musa ? ».

« Oui ? ».

« Merci ».

« Pour ? ».

« D'être là » dis-je en cherchant à effleurer ses doigts.

Pour réponse, Musa me sourit.

Elle est toujours à l'écoute, de chacune d'entre nous. Nous sommes un groupe de six amies, difficile d'avoir un lien spécial entre toutes et c'est le cas depuis notre première rencontre. Nous venons de mondes différents, nos caractères ne sont pas identiques mais sont tout de même complémentaires. Je suis reconnaissante de ça. Mes amies ont une grande importance dans ma vie. Elles m'ont aidé à évoluer en tant que personne, en tant que Fée et ne m'ont en aucun cas jugé. J'ai l'habitude des jugements non fondés des gens, notamment sur le physique. Je prends soin de moi parce que j'aime ça et que ma mère le fait. Ma mère est mon modèle. On me prête une réputation que je n'ai pas. Et lorsque j'ai connu Raphaël, j'ai été soulagée qu'il ne s'attarde pas sur les rumeurs mais sur ma personnalité.

Arrivée devant le portail de l'école, le vent souffle plus fort que dans la forêt. Dans le hall, j'avance vers le grand escalier qui mène aux salles de classes suivi de Musa. Elle chantonne un air de musique que je ne connais pas. Elle a un réel talent pour le chant. Lorsqu'elle travaille sa voix, j'aime l'écouter.

La salle de classe est déjà occupée par la majorité des élèves. Personne ne se rend compte de notre présence. Musa part s'asseoir à côté de Techna et moi à côté de Flora qui me sourit en me voyant.

Le cours se déroule plutôt bien. Flora est concentrée. Je me contente de prendre des notes sans écouter réellement les propos du professeur. Je ne pense qu'à une chose, revoir Aura et discuter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'obsède autant. Des réponses méritent d'être données. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées. Mes notes de cours ne sont pas lisibles. Ce ne sont que des amas de traits, de tâches et de dessins futiles. Je pense à autre chose. À quelqu'un. À une amie de longue date que je n'ai pas su contacter auparavant. Parfois, je me trouve pathétique. Une amie en carton. Incapable de prendre son téléphone pour composer un message. J'y pense de temps en temps et c'est tout. Y penser n'est pas une excuse. Il faut agir. Je n'en cherche pas et me justifier ne m'aidera pas. Pour d'autres choses, ma motivation est proche du zéro. Triste vie. Les remords me taraudent. Sans pour autant que je n'agisse contre eux. Je me sens vide. Reprendre les cours, voir du monde est censé m'aider à avancer, à ne pas me morfondre ni à penser au pire mais bien à m'aider concrètement et je regrette que cela ne porte pas ces fruits. La rentrée a commencé depuis un mois. Je ne suis pas patiente. Pas assez avec moi-même.

« _Ne m'oublie pas_ » ais-je noté sur ma feuille.

Je le pense sincèrement. Mes sentiments se mélangent et parfois je me pose encore des questions, elles resteront sans réponse. Le soucis est que cela dure depuis un an. Flora remarque mon changement d'expression de visage et me donne un coup de coude pour capter à nouveau mon attention.

« Pardon » murmurais-je à son attention.

Mon regard se fixe sur le tableau. Je recopie le contenu sur une feuille propre et neutre. Me donner une allure studieuse pour ne pas attirer l'attention du professeur sur moi. Je remercie Flora de son geste car elle m'a tiré de mes pensées.

La sonnerie annonce la fin du premier cours de deux heures. Le suivant n'est pas un cours puisqu'il s'agit d'une heure obligatoire à travailler à la bibliothèque de l'école. Je me dirige donc vers le bâtiment qui se trouve en face de l'école, à l'extérieur près de la forêt et le calme qui y règne est appréciable. J'aime bien y aller non pas pour consulter des magasines de modes afin de me tenir au courant des dernières collections et tendances de la saison mais, feuilleter des vieux livres de magie. Les contes et légendes que racontent certains livres me fascinent.

Flora m'accompagne jusqu'au bâtiment. Elle se dirige vers une autre allée que la mienne, celle consacrée aux ouvrages sur les plantes magiques. Un ouvrage bleu traitant des étoiles attirent mon attention. Les pages comportent des illustrations incroyables. Je m'intéresse aux étoiles depuis peu. Ma magie m'intrigue de plus en plus.

Mes mains tournent les pages au fur et à mesure de ma lecture. Je suis captivée. Le temps défile. Flora vient me voir une fois pour constater de ma présence ou non car aucun son ne se fait entendre. Elle est surprise de ne pas me voir discuter avec elle et aussi concentrée sur un livre d'astronomie. Flora reste silencieuse lorsqu'elle retourne dans l'allée où elle est afin de choisir un autre livre.

Mon amie revient une demi heure plus tard pour me dire qu'il est l'heure de partir. La bibliothèque va fermer. Je lui sourit avant de me lever, mon livre à la main car je vais l'emprunter.

Je montre ma carte adhérente à la bibliothécaire qui enregistre l'ouvrage sous mon nom. Elle me sourit et me souhaite une bonne lecture.

Dehors, je prends une profonde inspiration pour me ressaisir une seconde et me vider l'esprit. Le vent frais s'engouffre dans les feuilles des arbres, ce qui m'étonne car le son est effrayant. Le vent siffle. Penser à mon amie d'enfance me fait sourire. Oserais-je l'aborder ? Les choses ne sont plus les mêmes qu'avant et c'est normal en somme.

Une lumière attire mon attention dans le ciel. Je n'y prête pas attention en pensant qu'il s'agit d'un reflet du soleil, une mauvaise interprétation visuelle. Sauf qu'un deuxième éclat de lumière a traversé le ciel. De la magie. Il s'agit non pas d'un effet naturel du soleil mais bien de magie.

« Attention » entendis-je de loin.

Une lueur blanche issue d'un sort magique apparait devant mes yeux. Elle m'aveugle un peu mais quelques secondes suffisent à me donner une vision claire. Un petit être que je reconnais parfaitement me donne envie de rire.

« Léa ? ».

« Non » dit-elle en regardant ailleurs, les bras mains croisés dans le dos.

« Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas utiliser ta magie n'importe comment, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un ».

« J'essaie de faire un test ».

« Concluant ? ».

« Pas vraiment » dit elle sceptique.

« Dis-moi, que voulais tu me dire tout à l'heure ? ».

« J'ai vu Aura ».

« Récemment ? » demandais-je surprise.

« Oui et je sais que toi aussi, lors de la soirée pour la rentrée des classes. J'ai discuté un peu avec sa sœur je présume. Sache que tu lui manques beaucoup et je pense qu'il est temps de vous retrouver ».

« Je vais t'engager en tant que détective » riais-je doucement.

Léa approuve en riant aussi. Elle sait que je meurs d'envie de revoir Aura. Que son amitié me manque et que cela me ronge presque qu'elle ne fasse pas partie de ma bande d'amis merveilleux. Avant nous étions comme les deux doigts de la main. Maintenant le temps nous a éloigné. Je veux aussi qu'elle apprenne à connaitre mes amis. Je veux la retrouver.

« Tu acceptes de m'accompagner à la Tour nuage ? ».

« Maintenant ? ».

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu as peur ? » dis-je sur un ton malicieux.

« Ne me fait pas culpabiliser de ne pas venir avec toi là-bas mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est risqué ».

« Nous n'allons pas dans le bâtiment, simplement dans la forêt entre l'école et la notre, pas plus loin, je te le promets ».

« Dans ce cas » dit-elle convaincue.

Léa me suit en étant plus rassurée par mes maigres explications. Je suis étonnée qu'elle s'en contente. Je pensais argumenter davantage.

« Ella ? » entendis-je.

« Musa ? ».

« Je te cherchais. Flora m'a dit ne plus t'avoir vu après le cours alors je me suis proposée pour encore une fois venir te chercher ».

« Trop aimable de ta part Musa » dit Léa en riant.

« Vous allez quelque part ? » demande mon amie.

« Ella veut aller à la Tour nuage » lâche Léa, incapable de garder une information secrète.

« Seule ? ».

« Non pas seule, avec Léa » dis-je sur la défensive. « Uniquement dans la forêt entre notre école et celle des Sorcières, pas plus loin ».

« Raconte moi, quelle idée as-tu derrière la tête ? ».

« Léa m'accompagne jusqu'à l'école pour espérer voir mon amie d'enfance, j'ai besoin de la revoir un instant ».

« Tu caches beaucoup de choses en ce moment ».

« Musa, ne m'en veut pas ».

« Je... » commence t-elle. « Nous sommes amies depuis quelques années quand même, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne me faisais pas confiance alors que je te fais confiance ».

« J'en suis désolée » murmurais-je avant de me diriger vers le portail de l'école.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à Musa. En effet, nous sommes amies depuis longtemps et je lui ai caché mon amitié avec Aura. Sans la vexer, elle ne peut comprendre. Pourtant elle essaye, elle veut en savoir davantage et je ne peux pas la réprimander pour ça. Ceci-dit, c'est une histoire personnelle. Aura a fait partie de mon enfance et elle a eu une grande importance. Le temps a passé et chacune a vécu des épreuves compliquées et nous remontons la pente, nous essayons d'avancer le mieux possible. Reprendre les cours en fait partie, revoir du monde, travailler fait partie de notre reconstruction personnelle. Alors oui, je ne me dévoile plus comme avant. Une partie de moi s'est éteinte. Il va falloir du temps pour la rallumer. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Et je ne me vois pas me justifier davantage auprès de Musa. Je suis désolée mais c'est difficile. J'ai envie de recontacter Aura avant de parler à Musa et aux autres.

Je sors de l'école et me dirige vers la forêt. J'appréhende. Les années ont passé mais je n'ai pas cessé de penser à Aura pour autant. Au contraire. Je sais que ça ne justifie pas mon manque d'initiative pour garder un contact, aussi maigre eut-il été. Léa est à mes côtés. Je me mords la joue pour ne pas pleurer. Le vent siffle dans les arbres et me frappe le visage. Silence. Léa ne parle pas. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à ouvrir la bouche.

Une première larme passe la barrière de mes yeux pour dévaler ma joue droite. Je suis vulnérable. Un peu trop sans doute.

Je regrette de ne pas avoir su garder cette amitié.

« Tu entends ? » me dit Léa. « Je perçois quelque chose pas loin de nous ».

Sa voix brise le silence. Cela m'intrigue parce que je n'entends rien. Juste le son du vent. Léa regarde partout autour de nous. Elle est concentrée sur la présence d'un éventuel danger. Mes yeux balayent la forêt mais sans succès. Personne à l'horizon. Je ne comprends pas et interroge Léa du regard.

« C'est censé être rassurant ? ».

« Non » dit-elle froidement. « Restons sur nos gardes ».

Je lui dis quand même de rester attentive au moindre soin anormal. Des tas de questions me viennent à l'esprit et mon estomac se noue. Cela ne présage rien de bon.

Je garde mon sang froid. Si jamais un danger est proche, je peux me défendre.

Après une profonde inspiration, mon regard se fixe sur une paire d'yeux que je reconnais.

Une paire d'yeux noirs.

Je reconnais ces yeux.

Je reste figée en les regardant.

Stomy. Voilà à qui appartiennent ces yeux noirs.

Il s'agit d'une ennemie bien connu depuis mon arrivée dans l'école de fée et bien connu aussi du reste de ce monde magique. Pas tendre avec ses victimes. Elle n'a pas changé. En apparence du moins parce que son visage lui a changé, elle a pris en assurance et son sourire satisfait va rapidement disparaitre.

Elle est déterminée à en finir avec sa victime. Elle me sourit avant d'ignorer ma présence en s'occupant de sa victime qui essaye de se détacher le plus vite possible mais la Sorcière en face lui a lié les poignets.

La vision d'horreur qui me fait face me donne froid dans le dos.

La jeune fille est en détresse. Elle a peur. Elle est recouverte de tâches de terre et des feuilles sont entremêlées dans ses belles boucles blondes.

Un échange de regard entre Léa et moi confirme ce qu'on doit faire.

Une formule me vient à l'esprit et à peine les mots formulés, un sort se mêle au mien, celui de Léa. Ils agissent tous les deux sur l'ennemie. Une chance. Cela laisse un temps de répit bien trop court à Aura mais un temps non négligeable. Elle me remercie du regard.

Le sort que Stormy émet par surprise est puissant et Aura l'évite de justesse. Elle en profite pour fermer les yeux et prononcer une formule.

Je la regarde concentrée sur ce qu'elle fait. Elle saisit les quelques secondes de répit pour se libérer les mains. Une fois cela fait, je peux distinguer sa satisfaction. Elle peut se défendre à mes côtés et aux côtés de Léa. À trois contre une, Stormy ne devrait pas tarder à partir. Du moins, je le crois. Sauf que je ne suis pas certaine de cela, je me berce d'illusion. Stormy s'en fiche, sa magie est puissante et elle se fiche du nombre de personne à affronter. Du moment qu'elle a du pouvoir, peu lui importe. Je lance un sort qui lui aveugle la vue un instant, le temps nécessaire pour envoyer un signal d'alerte. J'espère que quelqu'un le verra.

En attendant, je garde cette Sorcière loin d'Aura. Cela fonctionne. Ses sorts s'abattent à quelques centimètres de Léa sans pour autant la toucher. Aura se relève péniblement, une grimace collée au visage. Son bras. Il est cassé. Elle tient sa baguette dans sa main.

Une lumière rose attire mon attention et frappe Stormy de plein fouet.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? » entendis-je.

Une voix interrompt l'action de Stormy. Léa et moi échangeons un regard pour se questionner mutuellement. Aucune réponse. Je suis perdue.

« Aura ? » appelle t-elle en constatant la scène.

Aura sourit, soulagée de voir sa sœur à ces côtés et savoir que son calvaire est terminé.

« Stormy, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne touche pas à ma sœur » intervient la jeune fille aux longues boucles brunes et aux yeux de la même couleur.

Stormy s'apprête à donner le sort final, je suis près d'elle incapable de parler et encore moins de bouger avec Léa et la sœur d'Aura assiste à cela impuissante. Elle veut faire un choix juste. Elle est déterminée à mettre fin à cette histoire. Je n'ai rien à faire, la sœur d'Aura intervient et prononce une seconde formule magique que je ne connais pas. Celle-ci est radicale. La sorcière n'apprécie pas du tout. Son visage est encore plus fermé. Stormy est emportée dans une nouvelle fumée rose. C'est spéciale à voir mais efficace. Elle me lance un regard noir avant de partir précipitamment. L'atmosphère change. C'est plus calme. Aura souffle en silence et sa sœur vient près d'elle et s'assure que ça va.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » demande t-elle en remettant des boucles blondes hors de ses yeux.

« Stormy m'a piégé et m'a eu par surprise » dit Aura en se relevant.

« Ton bras ».

« Il ne me fait pas si mal que ça ».

« Tu rigoles ? Je vois comment tu grimaces. Cela doit être très douloureux » dit-elle en effleurant le bras de sa sœur.

« Ella ? » me dit Aura.

« Je... » commençais-je à dire.

« Merci » murmure t-elle.

À peine eut-elle prononcé ces quelques mots, des bruits s'échappant des arbres attirent mon attention. Des silhouettes familières arrivent vers nous. Mes amis ont entendu le signal lancé par mes soins plus tôt. Tout est terminé. Dans de bonnes conditions, c'est le plus important.

« Ella ? » m'interpelle Flora.

« Nous avons reconnu ton signal, tout va bien ? » intervient Bloom.

« Il faut emmener ma sœur à l'infirmerie » intervient Maé.

« Allons y » dit Bloom en constatant l'état de mon amie.

Sur le chemin vers l'école, je ne peux détacher mes yeux de mon amie d'enfance. La voir dans cet état me fend le cœur. Ce n'est pas non plus me rappeler l'état dans lequel j'étais face à Darcy. Stormy s'est attaquée à Maé puis à Aura. Qui sera la prochaine ? Les douleurs me reviennent à l'esprit, ces souvenirs sont indélébiles. Aura doit s'en remettre. Je ne veux pas que nos retrouvailles restent sur ce point. J'ai encore une fois tout gâché.

Des pensées négatives m'envahissent l'esprit.

Arrivée à l'infirmerie de notre l'école, je reste dans le couloir. Aura est prise en charge et sa sœur est à ses côtés.

Une odeur de café me sort de mes pensées. Flora me fait sourire un instant. Elle me dit que cela me fera du bien. Il est vrai que Stormy n'y ai pas allé de main morte. Elle était déterminée. Je ne comprends pas d'où provient cette énergie malsaine. Ses intentions sont mauvaises. Nous le savons depuis longtemps. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'attaquerait à Aura.

« Tu as été courageuse » me dit Flora.

« Je n'ai pas fait grand chose ».

« Ton amie va s'en sortir » intervient Bloom. « Elle a tout de même besoin de repos. Comment tu t'es retrouvée là ? ».

« Par hasard. Je me rendais à la Tour nuage pour lui parler lorsque Léa a entendu des bruits anormaux, elle m'a donné l'alerte. J'ai reconnu la voix de Stormy et impossible pour moi de ne pas intervenir pour aider Aura ».

« Une chance que tu aies pu envoyer un signal » me sourit Bloom.

« Une chance oui » dis-je doucement sans grande conviction.

Je regarde mon amie allongée sur un lit. Tout ce que j'espère est qu'elle se remette vite sur pieds. Nos retrouvailles ne sont pas celles que j'espérais. J'en ai honte. La culpabilité va me poursuivre encore longtemps. Je ne cesse de tortiller mes doigts. Et j'ai du mal à rester assise sur la chaise sur laquelle je suis.  
Bloom tente de me rassurer en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Ce contact simple me calme un peu. Je n'ai qu'un envie: retrouver Stormy et lui régler son compte. Il faut que je reste là. Quel enfer. Mon signal a été reçu à temps par les filles. L'important est qu'Aura aille bien. Je me sens redevable de l'intérêt que porte mes amies à mon égard. Et mes pensées vont directement vers Aura.

« On rentre » m'informe Flora. « Veux-tu rester ici ou venir avec nous ? ».

« Je rentre avec vous » dis-je en me levant de la chaise.

Cette journée est la plus étrange de ma vie. Ce matin s'annonçait bien. Pas de problème. Stormy a gâché cette journée. Je devais simplement renouer contact avec Aura. Rien de plus. Je regrette que cela se termine comme ça. Ce n'est que partie remise et il faut que je m'excuse après d'elle. D'une façon ou d'une autre.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Salut !**

 **Un chapitre très émotionnel aujourd'hui et particulier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Spéciale variété française pour ce chapitre car c'est principalement ce que j'ai écouté en écrivant et ce que j'aime écouter en général, mes goûts musicaux sont très éclectiques :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Playlist**

« **Vivre ou survivre** » Daniel Balavoine

« **Entre nous** » Chimène Badi

« **Là où je t'emmènerai** » Florent Pagny

« **J'en rêve encore** » Gérald De Palmas

« **Évidemment** » France Gall

« **Il est cinq heure, Paris s'éveille** » Jacques Dutronc

 **Chapitre n°11**

Point de vue de Maé

Ma sœur a certes réussi à battre Stormy mais il y a eu des séquelles. C'était impressionnant. Elle a dû être opérée du bras afin de replacer l'os correctement. Son bras est plâtré, des égratignures sont visibles dans son coup et une sur le front dont elle gardera la cicatrice. En arrivant sur les lieux, j'ai constaté les dégâts, autant physiques, psychologiques car Aura était sonnée et environnementaux, la zone était noire comme brûlée par les diverses sortilèges lancés par l'une et l'autre. Stormy a une détermination sans faille. Je me demande d'où elle la puise. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir maintenant et encore moins d'y consacrer du temps. Aura ne se laisse pas faire et maîtrise très bien sa magie. Elle est toujours inventive dans les moments difficiles et elle a réussi à éloigner Stormy. Je suis fière d'elle. Seulement, Aura en paye les conséquences à être dans un lit d'hôpital. Elle a été transportée à l'hôpital. C'est mieux pour tout le monde et elle est surveillée.

À peine, je l'ai aidée à se tenir debout dans la salle de bain de l'infirmerie de l'école la plus proche, celle des garçons, qu'elle a perdu connaissance. La question ne s'est pas posée que de la laisser tranquille. Elle dort depuis deux jours. Deux jours. Je vais la voir dès que l'emploi du temps me le permet. Parfois j'y vais seule ou alors en compagnie d'un ou de mes deux frères. Aura respire doucement comme si elle dormait juste. Les médicaments anti-douleur l'ont assommée. Ce qui je suppose est normal. Nous ne souhaitons pas qu'elle se focalise sur la douleur. Autant qu'elle se repose le plus possible.

Je ressers sa main très fort, trop peut-être car ce contact aurait déjà casser les os d'un humain. Mes yeux se focalisent sur sa respiration lente et régulière. Et le temps passe si lentement entre ces quatre murs blancs. Cela ne me rassurent pas du tout. Je hais les hôpitaux. Comme nous avons déjà perdu quelques personnes proches, ce lieu représente quelque chose de pas rassurant. On a pourtant l'habitude d'être dans ces lieux. On s'est promis que plus jamais on aurait à aller dans un hôpital et au final, on y est pour Aura.

Parfois, je sors de la chambre le temps d'aller acheter un café dans le hall de l'hôpital et je remonte l'étage. Des patients marchent dans les couloirs, des gens viennent voir leur famille et leur mine tristes me fendent le cœur. À un moment, je me suis trompée d'étage et ne reconnaissant pas le numéro de chambre de ma sœur, un homme me dit que c'est l'étage neurologie. Ne sachant quoi dire, j'ai changé de direction pour retrouver le bon étage. Cet homme était en quête d'informations et compatissait à ma présence dans les couloirs mais ce n'était pas le bon endroit, ma sœur est à l'étage inférieur à celui-ci.

Je n'entends même pas la présence de mon frère Émile qui est entré dans la chambre. Ma main toujours dans celle d'Aura, Émile se tient à côté de moi une main sur mon épaule. Et de nouveau, les sanglots recommencent. J'entends les siens aussi. Émile lui caresse délicatement les cheveux. Il est un grand frère protecteur tout comme Sacha et moi. Je tiens à ma sœur et à mes frères comme la prunelle de mes yeux. Nos parents ne peuvent plus veiller sur nous alors nous endossons ce rôle chacun notre tour.

« Elle se réveillera ».

« Je ne lui laisse pas le choix ».

Dans un autre contexte, cette réplique m'aurait fait sourire mais pas dans ce contexte là. Dans la vie, tout arrive. Le meilleur comme le pire. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que la vie est particulière et que par moment on la déteste. Personne ne mérite ça. Aura est en train de payer les conséquences d'un concours de circonstances puisque Stormy ne l'a pas épargnée. Un bras cassé, des égratignures sur le corps qui se résorberont avec le temps mais pas les conséquences psychologiques. Nous avons déjà vécu une année difficile l'an dernier alors voir Aura dans ce lit d'hôpital m'est insupportable.

« Aura s'est vraiment bien battue ».

« Penses-tu que la situation changera ? Que ce fameux pendentif y est pour quelque chose ? ».

« Aucune idée ».

« Pardon, ce n'est pas le bon moment d'en parler ».

Je ne devrais pas en parler maintenant. Ce pendentif renferme la magie de ma sœur et il représente une grande importance aux yeux des Sorcières mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

« Ne culpabilise pas Maé » murmure t-il pour me rassurer.

Les sanglots recommencent. Je me sens redevable de la présence d'Émile dans les environs. J'ai besoin de la présence de mon frère. Je le serre fort dans mes bras. Il ne bouge pas. Ses bras m'entourent et me réconfortent. Il a peur. Il cache ses émotions parfois et je suis contente qu'il les exprime davantage, de façon spontanée et je ne veux en aucun cas qu'il soit gêné de le faire. Aura doit s'en remettre. Je lui fais confiance pour ça. Tout le monde a confiance. Et elle est suivit tout le temps. Je pense que c'est ce qui nous rassure. Mes frères passent la voir à l'hôpital dès qu'ils le peuvent mais les cours prennent du temps. Nous suivons notre scolarité comme les autres mais l'état de santé d'Aura nous préoccupe énormément. On ne pense qu'à ça. Difficile pour nous de penser à autre chose, ce n'est pas faute d'essayer. Les choses vont être différentes après ça, je pense que Stormy prépare quelque chose, comme toujours elle se réinvente.

« Ce pendentif canalise son énergie magique. Ses pouvoirs seraient incontrôlables sans lui et ça lui rappelle maman » ajoute t-il.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je lui ai offert ce pendentif » le coupais-je. « Pour ne pas oublier maman ».

« Laissons tomber nos recherches, les légendes. On n'a pas besoin de savoir en ce moment. Aura a besoin de nous ».

J'acquiesce ses propos. Il a raison. Tant pis pour les livres de magie ancienne, ceux qui racontent des légendes au sujet de la Lune et du Soleil. Ce n'est pas le sujet le plus important. La santé de notre sœur préférée avant tout. Toutes nos recherches sont mises sur pause. Je me demande encore pourquoi on s'est mit en tête d'enquêter au sujet du pendentif. Bref, là n'est pas la question. Je remercie mon frère du regard.

La porte d'entrée de la chambre s'ouvre et je reconnais la voix de mon autre frère.

« Toujours pas de nouvelles ? ».

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer Sacha, c'est bien que tu sois là » ajoute Émile en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Elle dort depuis deux jours » dis-je.

« Ce n'est sûrement pas la dernière fois que Stormy reviendra à l'école » dit Sacha sèchement.

« Non » souffle Émile.

« Tu souhaites rester seul auprès d'elle Sacha ? ».

« Merci » répond Sacha.

Je me lève de la chaise, serre mon frère dans mes bras et lui murmure des paroles réconfortantes. Il est aussi sensible que nous. Je sais que voir Aura dormir depuis deux jours est compliqué.

Dans le couloir, Émile me sourit comme pour m'encourager. Je prends une inspiration. Le dos collé à la porte de la chambre d'Aura, nous avons tous les deux du mal à partir de l'hôpital. Notre sœur préférée est sous le choc des nombreux sortilèges de Stormy. Pourtant, Aura a parfaitement su se défendre mais lutter aussi longtemps a maintenant des conséquences.

Les rayons du soleil passent à travers les vitres du couloir, je sens la chaleur qu'ils produisent sur ma peau. Notre monde d'origine me manque. Maman me manque. Je sais qu'elle veille sur nous. Nous l'avons perdu il y a seulement un an. Un an durant lequel on a remonté la pente, je ne sais pas comment. C'est encore un mystère pour moi. Sans mes frères et Aura, je n'aurais pas réussi à garder espoir et à rester forte seule. Je ne comprends pas comment on a fait. Je pense que reprendre les cours nous a aidé. Pas le temps de se morfondre. On s'occupe l'esprit par les études et on voit du monde tous les jours. Le fait d'y penser me fait pleurer. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je tente de les atténuer en respirant lentement. Rien n'y fait. Elles dévalent le long de mes joues. Pleurer fait du bien un temps mais ça recommence plus tard. Regarder des affaires de ma sœur me fait pleurer parce qu'elle me manque. Elle va se réveiller. Pas comme Rose cet été par exemple ou maman l'année dernière. Je vois Émile dans le même état. Il pleure en silence. Et le silence devient pesant. Je n'aime pas ça. On ne parle pas. Il sait ce que je pense et inversement. Au lieu d'être seuls dans nos coins, je m'avance vers lui et le serre fort dans mes bras pour l'aider un peu à atténuer son chagrin. Il en a autant besoin que moi. Nous avons parfois du mal à exprimer nos émotions. Je peux comprendre que ce soit compliqué. Mais quand il le faut, laisser les s'exprimer. Elles doivent sortir. Ça évacue et ça fait du bien. Ne pas se soucier du regard des autres, on s'en fiche. Si pleurer nous fait du bien, il faut que les larmes sortent. Elles sortiront à un moment où un autre.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses ».

« Moi aussi » dis-je. « Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien ».

« La télépathie est géniale ».

« Je suis d'accord ».

Son regard a changé. Un trait d'humour en toute circonstance. C'est l'une des plus grandes qualité de mon frère. Pour changer de sujet, trouver une brèche pour atténuer la situation critique. Et il a raison.

Une infirmière passe dans le couloir sans nous regarder. Une autre la suit et nous demande si on besoin de quelque chose. Je lui dit que non. Elle nous dit qu'elle doit faire une prise de sang.

Pendant ce temps, j'attends dans le couloir avec Émile. Attendre. On ne fait qu'attendre. On souhaite un miracle, comme ceux qui sont évoqués dans les films. Dans la vraie vie, tout est différent.

« Bonjour » demande une voix que je ne reconnais pas tout de suite.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se tient devant moi.

Devant mon absence de réponse, elle veut reprendre la parole. Ce n'est pas poli de ma part de ne pas trouver une réponse à dire mais rien ne sort de ma bouche. On espère un miracle. Ils existent non ? Possible. Après tout y croire juste cinq minutes est peut-être bien. Il ne nous reste que ça. La magie ne peut pas tout résoudre. Et ça me frustre parce que la magie peut résoudre tellement de choses.

Un silence s'installe. Je ne veux pas paraitre impolie mais je suis incapable de faire des efforts pour tenir une conversation avec une jeune fille que je ne connais pas. Mon frère vient pourtant de prononcer son prénom mais je n'y ai pas prêté suffisamment d'attention. Ses attentions sont bonnes, sans aucun doute mais la situation est compliquée. Aura dort encore et je n'ai aucune idée de comment elle va réagir au réveil. Va t-elle comprendre la raison de sa présence à l'hôpital ? De toute façon, nous serons présents à ces côtés lorsque elle va ouvrir les yeux. Son regard bienveillant, son rire me manquent. Elle me manque tout simplement.

« Excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Musa. Il me semble que tu connais Ella » dit-elle en tendant sa main pour que je la serre.

Elle est courageuse de briser le silence qui s'est installé pendant quelques secondes qui m'ont paru interminables. Je lui souris par politesse mais c'est tout. Je suis surprise d'entendre une voix douce et mélodieuse. Elle a une voix agréable, faite pour le chant je pense.

Émile est dans ses pensées et il ne faut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne remarque la présence de la jeune fille suite à sa prise de parole. Voyant que je suis un peu perdue dans la conversation, Émile m'explique que Musa est la copine de Riven. Il est dans la même classe que mes frères ainsi que Raphaël. En effet. Cela explique pas mal de choses.

« Musa est une fée. Elle est scolarisée à l'école voisine à la tienne comme Ella, il me semble qu'elles sont dans la même classe » ajoute t-il.

« Bonjour » finis-je par répondre.

« Comment va t-elle ? ».

« Son état est stable mais elle dort toujours » répond mon frère. « Merci d'être passée Musa, c'est gentil ».

« C'est toi qui chantait dans ce bar l'autre soir aussi ? » dis-je en comprenant enfin en entendant son prénom. « Ta voix est envoutante, j'espère que tu comptes développer ce talent ».

« Merci beaucoup je fais tout pour, en parallèle de mes études de magie » répond t-elle visiblement touchée par mes paroles.

« Attend, tu connais Ella ? » demandais-je.

« Oui nous sommes dans la même classe » dit Musa. « Il me semble que ta sœur et Ella se connaisse bien alors je me suis permise de venir demander des nouvelles. J'espère que tu ne le prends pas mal » dit-elle doucement.

« Pardon je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement » dis-je doucement.

« Aucun soucis » dit-elle.

« Et merci, c'est vraiment gentil de passer la voir. Mon autre frère est dans la chambre ».

« D'accord » me sourit-elle.

« Ella ? » réussis-je à reconnaitre au bout du couloir. « Tu es venue ».

Je ne pensais pas la revoir de sitôt, du moins pas dans ces tristes circonstances. Pas quand ma sœur est allongée sur un lit d'hôpital plongée dans le sommeil pendant une durée indéterminée.  
Je suis contente de pouvoir compter sur Ella. Son regard dérive vers moi avec bienveillance. Ma sœur a besoin de son soutien. Je connais Ella depuis de nombreuses années.

« Tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi ? » dit-elle hésitante.

Je ne suis pas là pour alimenter quoique ce soit. Ella est présente parce qu'elle a su pour Aura et elle veut lui apporter son soutien. Elles étaient amies d'enfance et le temps s'est installé dans cette relation amicale. Elles étaient comme les deux doigts de la main. Il faut dire que la perte de Margaret fut difficile, celle de Rose cet été et celle de notre mère aussi l'an dernier. Ces derniers temps ont été compliqués. Deux années horribles. Il a fallut du temps pour comprendre la situation et appréhender un futur meilleur, ce qui en soit ne peut être pire.

Je regarde Ella qui tient un joli bouquet de fleurs dans la main. Elle dégage un parfum délicat que je peux sentir de là où je me trouve. C'est une gentille attention.

« Ne dit pas de bêtises, sans ton intervention, qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé pour vous deux. Une chance que tu aies été dans les parages » dis-je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

« C'est elle qui a fait tout le travail. Elle a été incroyable ».

« Je refuse de la perdre » dis-je la voix tremblante.

Je sens la présence bienveillante de mon frère derrière moi. Mes yeux sont rouges à force de pleurer. Je tente de refouler les autres larmes qui menacent de franchir la barrière de mes yeux. Laisser exprimer ses émotions tu parles.

« Vous êtes encore là ? » dit mon autre frère.

Je l'ai un peu oublié à force d'être dans mes pensées puis Ella est arrivée et nous avons discuté un peu. Sacha referme la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible. On ne sait pas si Aura est réellement consciente des bruits aux alentours ou si elle n'entend rien. Pour le principe, on fait attention. En tout cas, ce sont les deux plus mauvais jours de mon existence. Ça le sera jusqu'au réveil de ma sœur.

« Tu lui as parlé ? » demandais-je.

« Oui » répond Sacha.

L'attente. Je déteste ce mot. Nous sommes encore dans cet hôpital depuis ce matin et je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est. Aura dort depuis deux jours et j'ai l'impression de ne vivre que pour ça. Attendre un geste. Aussi minime soit-il mais au moins révélateur d'une amélioration de son état. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi long. Les secondes semblent durer des minutes et les minutes des heures.

« Elle t'entend ».

« Je ne sais pas » regarde t-il dans le vide.

« Il vaut mieux y croire ».

« Merci » me dit-il en me donnant un mince sourire.

On a échangé avec le médecin qui s'occupe d'elle. Il est conscient qu'attendre est insupportable pour nous mais son optimisme à propos du réveil d'Aura nous donne de l'espoir. Un espoir minime mais ça en est un quand même. Une raison de plus de ne pas pleurer en n'ayant aucune chance de guérison pour elle. Cette nuit sera moins difficile que les précédentes.

« Bonjour Ella, bonjour Musa » dit mon frère. « Je ne nous avez pas vu directement ».

« Pas besoin d'excuses, je comprends. Comment vous allez et comment va t-elle ? ».

Au final, je ne lui ai demandé aucune nouvelles. Je m'excuse du regard. Ce n'est pas très poli de ma part de ne pas avoir été avenante. Pour être honnête, je n'en ai pas eu envie.

« On fait comme on peut » dit-il sans savoir quoi répondre.

Qu'est-on sensé répondre dans ce type de cas ? Aucune réponse ne me semble correcte. Un haussement d'épaule, c'est tout. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir.

Je vais passer la nuit auprès d'elle. Je tiens à suivre l'avancée de son état. Prendre des nouvelles. Personne ne m'attend à l'école. Si je dois affronter le plafond du regard, autant que ce soit celui de la chambre de l'hôpital aux côtés de ma sœur. J'ai besoin d'elle.

« Nous allons vous laisser » dit Ella en regardant Musa.

Avant qu'elle ne perte, elle me tend le bouquet de fleurs que je hume comme un réflexe. L'odeur est agréable et me fait penser à autre chose qu'à un établissement hospitalier pendant deux secondes. Deux belles secondes. Merci Ella. J'espère qu'Aura pourra les sentir bientôt.

« Merci Ella et merci Musa, j'aurai aimé te rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances ».

Elle s'éloigne avec Musa en me disant que c'est normal d'avoir rendu visite à son amie d'enfance même si elle est restée avec nous.

Je suppose que l'histoire a fait le tour de l'école. Je ne me vois pas en train de répondre aux questions que beaucoup d'élèves se posent ni à me justifier. Je ne veux pas me justifier.

Le dos collé au mur de la chambre, je regarde mes frères qui s'apprêtent à partir.

« Envoie nous un message dès qu'il y a du nouveau » me dit Sacha.

« Et vous dès que vous rentrez à l'école ».

« Jamais assez de câlins » dit-il en me donnant un sourire lorsqu'il me serre dans ses bras.

« Je vous aime ».

« Nous aussi Maé » murmure t-il.

Je respire profondément avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Plongée dans le noir, j'allume une lumière près de la salle de bain afin d'y voir un peu plus clair. Être seule avec elle dans un silence de plomb est étrange. Rare sont les fois où ça m'est arrivée.

Je mets les fleurs d'Ella dans de l'eau. Elles donnent une autre atmosphère dans la chambre. Une touche de couleur dans une pièce blanche. Lorsque ses yeux se rouvriront, elle verra au moins quelque chose d'autre que le blanc de la pièce. Elle se posera pleins de questions dont elle voudra des réponses mais je doute que ce soit le moment d'y penser.  
Le silence devient pesant au bout de quelques heures. Je n'entends que la respiration lente de ma sœur. Sa poitrine descend et monte doucement.

Ne pas se morfondre. Rien n'est joué.

Respire.

Oublie qu'il s'agit d'une chambre d'hôpital. Oublie le reste.

Regarde la dormir paisiblement.

Elle est tranquille. Rien ne semble la déranger.

L'aiguille de l'horloge bouge si lentement. J'ai envie d'accélérer le temps.

Impossible, évidemment.

Le sommeil prend le dessus à trois heures du matin. Je m'évade dans un monde imaginaire quelques heures. Le temps de ne penser à rien. Plus au quotidien en tout cas et parfois, ça fait du bien. Oublier le quotidien un moment, moment peut être égoïste parce qu'on a de la peine, supporter le quotidien devient compliqué. Je m'en fiche si personne ne le comprend. Personne ne peut le comprendre. Il faut malheureusement le vivre. Triste constat je suis d'accord.

Mon rêve est basé sur ma sœur. Il est paisible. Elle rit, sourit et cours sur la plage à mes côtés pendant que nos frères sont en train de se baigner. Je suis sûre qu'ils rient aussi. Ils profitent du moment présent. Sans contraintes. Sans culpabilité. La journée est belle, le soleil brille et il fait chaud. Une belle journée entre nous.

C'est le sommeil le moins réparateur que j'ai eu. La tête contre le bras de ma sœur, le dos courbé n'est vraiment pas la position la plus confortable. Les rayons du soleil inondent la pièce. Je ressens la chaleur dans mon dos.

En me levant de la chaise sur laquelle j'ai dormi, je m'étire comme un chat. Je remarque que l'infirmière a changé la poche d'hydratation de ma sœur. Elle a prit soin de ne pas me réveiller afin de me faire quitter la chambre. Je la remercie en silence. Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu du bruit cette nuit.

Un plateau est posé sur la petite table. Un thé fumant attire mon regard. Je porte la tasse à mes lèvres et la boisson chaude au citron me réchauffe le corps et me réconforte un peu. J'en bois trois gorgées avant de reposer la tasse.

C'est le quatrième jour. Je me demande encore combien de temps il va falloir attendre pour qu'elle se réveille.

Je regarde mon téléphone et plusieurs messages de mes frères m'interpellèrent. Ils sont bien rentrés à l'école et ont repris les cours aujourd'hui. Ils veulent passer ce midi. Je prends quand même la peine de répondre à chacun et les rassure de la situation. Je me surprends à leur raconter mon rêve de cette nuit. Étrange peut être mais j'ai besoin d'échanger quelques banalités avec eux.

Mes frères sont venus à l'heure de midi et l'un a envisagé de passer la nuit dans la chambre, histoire que j'aille me reposer à l'école. Il y tient et je ne peux refuser.

Je demande juste à Émile de me tenir au courant si quoique ce soit évolue. Et s'il a besoin de discuter un peu. Mon frère approuve mes paroles. S'il y a un problème, je viens le rejoindre au plus vite. Il acquiesce.

En quittant la chambre de ma sœur, je serre une nouvelle fois Émile dans mes bras. Dans les couloirs, nous marchons en silence. Seul les bruits des chariots du personnel hospitalier résonne. On dirait que tout est mis sur pause quand on est à l'intérieur, rien ne nous préoccupe plus que ce qu'il se passe ici qu'à l'extérieur. En sortant de l'hôpital, je demande à Sacha de se montrer prudent sur le chemin de l'école. J'attends qu'il entre dans son école avant de poursuivre mon chemin. Il me sourit avant de pousser la porte de l'établissement. Je dois retourner en cours demain.

 **Cinq jours**.

Je lis le message d'Émile. Sa nuit a été longue. Il n'a pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Les infirmiers ont une nouvelle fois fait une prise de sang. On attend les résultats dans la journée. Je ne sais pas si ce nouvel examen va changer quoique soit.

C'est déjà la fin de la semaine. Ma sœur est entre ces quatre murs depuis une semaine.

Les cours de la journée sont passés vite. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Sacha a eu raison de me dire qu'aller en cours allait m'occuper l'esprit quelques heures. Penser à autre chose qu'à l'état de santé de notre sœur.

Je suis encore dans ma chambre lorsque mon téléphone sonne. En voyant le numéro de mon frère je décroche tout de suite.

J'entends la voix rauque de mon frère.

« Aura s'est réveillée ».


	12. Chapitre 12

**Playlist**

« **Head above water** » Avril Lavigne

« **Just my imagination** » The Cranberries

« **Last hope** » Paramore

« **Wonder woman** » Kacey Musgraves

« **Stay with me** » Sam Smith

« **Leave a light on** » Tom Walker

 **Chapitre n°12**

Point de vue de Sacha

Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Voir Aura dans ce lit d'hôpital me rend malade. Ma petite sœur. Pour un grand frère, c'est dur. Je suis très protecteur envers ma famille. Si des gens ne voient pas ça comme une qualité, je ne peux pas débattre sur la question. J'en éprouve la nécessité. Ma famille m'est indispensable. Nous sommes quatre. Je suis allongé sur mon lit à regarder le plafond. Mes camarades de chambre dorment encore. Évidemment, il est six heure et demi du matin et tout à l'heure, on a cours. J'ai regardé mon téléphone toute la nuit. En quête d'un message. Maé m'a envoyé un message à minuit et finalement je n'ai pas reçu de réponse avant six heure ce matin. J'en ai conclu qu'elle a du dormir un peu. Quand à Émile, il m'a envoyé des messages toute la nuit. Sa nuit a été longue. Il n'a pas réussi à fermer l'œil lui non plus. Il est resté près d'Aura. Il m'a dit que les infirmiers ont une nouvelle fois fait une prise de sang. On attend les résultats dans la journée. Je ne sais pas si ce nouvel examen va changer quoique soit. J'essaye de me convaincre que ce n'est qu'une formalité de plus.

Les conversations avec mes frères et sœurs sont de lus en plus fréquentes. Non qu'elles ne l'étaient pas avant. Dans le sens où elles sont plus spontanées. Elles sont plus concrètes. Ils me parlent de tout. Nous avons toujours été proches. Juste que cette période difficile nous rapproche encore plus et nos liens fraternels sont solides.

De nouvelles rumeurs circulent dans l'école. À propos de nous, de ma soeur. Des élèves se posent des questions. Je déteste ça. Certains témoignent de leur soutien, ça me fait plaisir. Raphaël s'est rendu au chevet de ma sœur avec moi. Il a tenu à apporter son soutien. J'ai été touché par son geste. Raphaël est une bonne personne. Je ne dis pas ça uniquement parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami. Je tente de rester objectif. On a grandit en quelque sorte ensemble et je suis confiant pour lui.

Je tape un rapide message à Émile pour lui dire que nous devons prendre du temps pour Aura. Elle va mieux, c'est génial mais je crains les futurs plans de Stormy. Cette sorcière n'a peur de rien. Si elle a envoyé ma sœur à l'hôpital, je n'ose imaginer un autre scénario. Stormy est une sorcière qui n'a peur de rien. Elle est aveuglée par la haine.

Il est encore tôt pour sortir. Je regarde encore une fois l'heure sur la pendule de la chambre, l'aiguille n'a pas bougé. Je décide de sortir de mon lit. Une douche chaude me fera du bien. Je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête le visage encore endormi d'Aura. Elle paraissait bien, paisible, loin du quotidien parfois étouffant.

Mon reflet dans le miroir me montre mes cernes dû au manque de sommeil. Je coiffe rapidement mes cours cheveux bruns.

Je descends dans le réfectoire de l'école pour boire un café. Des élèves sont présents dans le réfectoire, certains me saluent. C'est une habitude. Je m'entends bien avec la plupart d'entre eux. Une table est libre, je m'y installe, ma tasse de café brûlante à la main.

La vie est assez compliquée comme ça. Nos vies n'ont rien de facile. Pourtant, notre monde ensoleillé en permanence me manque. Nous avions une vie classique mais rien ne pouvait perturber nos journées ensemble. Seulement, notre mère est partie l'année dernière, notre amie Margaret il y a deux ans et Rose cet été. Plusieurs personnes qui partent en aussi peu de temps est insupportable. Les premiers temps, la nouvelle est impossible à avaler. On ne peut pas penser à autre chose. C'est une obsession. Donc voir Aura à l'hôpital rappelle de vieux souvenirs qu'on essaye d'oublier sauf que c'est pathétique, on ne peut pas oublier ça. Impossible. C'est enregistré dans la mémoire et au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe, ils reviennent raviver la douleur par surprise en deux secondes. Il fallait que l'on reprenne les cours. Se changer les idées d'une part et surtout ne pas laisser tomber ou mettre notre scolarité entre parenthèse. Mon frère et moi avons un emploi du temps aménagé pour suivre des cours de magie dans l'école. Nos baguettes leurs servent moins qu'à Aura et Maé. Nous sommes inscrits à l'école des garçons qui se focalisent sur autre chose que la magie.

Mon regard se perd une minute dans la contemplation de la forêt qui entoure l'école alors que je termine de boire mon café. Ma tasse me brûle les doigts mais c'est la dernière chose qui m'importe.

Mon téléphone me sort de ma rêverie lorsque je franchis le seuil de la porte de ma chambre.

 _« Aura s'est réveillée » me dit Émile de sa voix rauque._

Attendre sans aucune certitude, ressentir un vide profond est ce qu'il y a de plus désagréable. Mais quand l'espoir ressurgit, tout semble plus lumineux. Plus positif aussi. On reprend gout à la vie au final, ne serait-ce que pendant ce cours instant parce qu'Aura est désormais hors de danger.

Il était temps.

La voix de mon frère résonne dans ma tête. Je menace de laisser tomber mon téléphone sur le sol. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je m'assois sur le lit de la chambre mais je me relève aussitôt ne pouvant pas rester en place je fais encore les cent pas. Les larmes passent la barrière de mes yeux. Elles dévalent le long de mes joues. Le soulagement. L'espoir. Depuis une semaine, il semblait s'éloigner petit à petit.

Après une semaine plongée dans le sommeil, ma sœur a enfin ouvert les yeux. Enfin. Mon frère était à ses côtés et apparemment elle lui a sourit. Elle n'a pas oublié qui nous sommes. Je le remercie et raccroche en lui disant que j'arrive avec Maé.

Dans un message, je donne rendez-vous à Maé devant mon école le plus vite possible. Je rassemble rapidement quelques affaires et sort de la chambre. Le couloir est vide. Tant mieux, pas de surveillant pour me demander de ralentir ma course ou me demander des explications sur mon attitude. Je ne compte me justifier auprès de personne.

« Sacha » entendis-je depuis l'extérieur.

Je surgis dehors et cours en sa direction avant de me jeter dans ses bras. Je remarque des traces de fatigue sur son visage et ses yeux sont un peu rouge. Je lui souris doucement afin qu'elle sache que tout va bien. Des paroles apaisantes sortent de ma bouche. Je sens de l'humidité sur mes épaules. Elle pleure. Et moi aussi. Je pleure rarement. Il se trouve que depuis quelques jours, la tension est à son comble. On attend, on veille sur notre sœur et on ne perd pas espoir. Un miracle. Aura a ouvert les yeux. Je lui frotte le dos pour calmer ses larmes. Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes. Je remarque qu'elle tremble légèrement.

« Émile m'a appelé ».

Elle me serre contre elle le plus fort possible. D'habitude, c'est moi qui sert fort mes sœurs et mon frère dans mes bras, au point de les étouffer sans le vouloir mais je m'en fiche. On doit se montrer fort pour nous déjà et pour Aura. Nous avons suffisamment attendu. J'en suis conscient. Ses larmes se calment de plus en plus. Maé me regarde avec un sourire de remerciement sur les lèvres.

Ces quelques mots me font comprendre qu'elle a appris la nouvelle en même temps que moi, je n'ai pas besoin de le répéter mais tant pis, le moment est important alors je le fais quand même.

« Aura s'est réveillée » dis-je doucement avec un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

Ni une ni deux, elle m'invite à enfourcher son balais. Au début, je la regarde un peu surpris car je n'ai pas l'habitude de voler sur un balais. Je le devrait pourtant parce que j'en ai essayé un il y a quelques années mais j'ai perdu la main. Je ne dis pas un mot et suit ses mouvements.

La façade de l'hôpital se dessine à l'horizon. L'air frais me frappe le visage. Je ne vois pas le visage de Maé. Je suppose qu'elle affiche un air neutre pour ne pas attirer les regards. Je sens à nouveau des goutes humides sur mes joues. J'essuie mes larmes rapidement avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Son balais disparaît de notre vue grâce à un sort. Je respire profondément. Un coup d'œil entre nous pour nous donner du courage.

Nous demandons le numéro de chambre de notre sœur à l'accueil. L'ascenseur peine à descendre alors nous empruntons les escaliers.

La porte de la chambre est entre ouverte. Émile est à ses côtés, le visage plus lumineux. Il nous sourit lorsque nous entrons. Maé ne cache pas son émotion et moi non plus. C'est un sentiment de soulagement qui envahie la pièce et notre cœur est bien plus léger.

« Tout le monde est là » rit-elle doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? » riais-je aussi.

Je prends sa main et l'embrasse sur le front. Plus jamais. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. Nous avons eu trop peur. Des tas d'incertitudes, des doutes, des pensées négatives ont traversé nos esprits. Et je ne veux pas que cela recommence. Son bras est plâtré. Des pansements ornent des parties de son corps et une cicatrice a fait son apparition sur le bras droit. Une poche d'hydratation est perfusée à son bras. La voir entre ces quatre murs blancs est étrange. Nous connaissons les hôpitaux pour les avoir fréquenté plusieurs fois mais savoir que notre sœur va bientôt rentrer est un soulagement.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez » murmure t-elle en nous regardant. « Je vous ai fait peur ».

Un silence s'installe dans la chambre. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce que veut dire Aura mais rien ne presse. Elle doit penser à elle avant toute chose. Pour le reste, on verra plus tard. Mon frère Émile lève un sourcil. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre, moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Les larmes aux yeux, Aura raconte la suite. Je sais qu'elle souhaite ne pas se montrer vulnérable, pleurer devant nous et elle sait que ça fait mal. Nous l'encourageons. Parler qui fait du bien. Nous ne portons aucun jugement. La voir en vie est une chance, un soulagement.

« Je me suis défendue. Comme j'ai pu. Ça a été difficile » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. « Mes sortilèges ne l'ont pas arrêtée pour autant. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle peut faire à l'avenir ».

« Tu as été brillante » dis-je.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait des pensées négatives. Pas maintenant. Elle a repris connaissance récemment. Elle a dormi, beaucoup dormi. J'espère qu'elle ne deviendra pas insomniaque suite à ça. D'accord, la petite blague n'est pas terrible. J'arrête.

« Sacha a raison, tu as quand même mis Stormy K.O » répond Sacha.

« Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde » ajoute Émile.

Un sourire de soulagement se dessine sur les lèvres de notre sœur pour notre plus grande joie. Nous sommes tous les quatre. Plus aucune crainte ni doutes ni angoisse, tout va bien pour elle. Elle reprendra les cours à son rythme et dans un second temps. Je n'ai pas insisté sur le sujet auprès de la directrice de l'école qui me demandait des nouvelles.

« Vous l'auriez battue à plate couture » dit-elle.

« L'important est que tu ailles bien » murmure Maé.

Il est vrai que notre magie est plus puissante que celle d'Aura mais pas moins que Darcy jusqu'à présent. Auparavant, l'affronter n'était pas impossible. Sa magie est de plus en plus complexe. Aura a une puissance magique importante à gérer pour son jeune âge. Nous, c'est une autre histoire. Je ne m'en rends pas bien compte pour être honnête. La magie fait partie de notre vie et nous avons appris à la contrôler et à l'utiliser à bon essieu.

Nous sortons de la chambre d'Aura avec de l'espoir et ça fait du bien de sentir un poids en moins sur les épaules, un soulagement parce qu'elle va bien et ce n'est qu'une questions de jours pour qu'elle sorte de l'hôpital. Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de mes frères. Je suis fier d'eux. On va quand même attendre notre sœur pour boire un verre histoire de fêter ça. Ce ne serait pas correcte et je sache cette idée de mon esprit. Nous nous regardons tous les trois avec un sourire. Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas sourit spontanément. On peut se le permettre. Et j'en suis ravie.

Arrivés hors du bâtiment, nous décidons de rentrer à l'école. Je pense qu'on doit discuter. Discuter de l'influence de ce pendentif. Je me pose des questions. Maé et Émile sont au courant. Ils sont sceptiques sur le sujet. Toutefois, l'influence de la Lune a une réelle importance pour nous. Dès qu'elle est pleine, nos humeurs changent et enfants, nous faisions des bains de lune. Mais là n'est pas le sujet du jour.

Nous sommes tous les trois dans une discussion passionnante quand mon frère lève un sourcil en ma faveur. J'ai raison et il ne veut pas l'admettre immédiatement. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux bruns et souffle, chose qui ne signifie rien de bon. Il ose me rire au nez. Ce que je viens de dire n'est pas drôle et Émile en rajoute. Je les regarde vexée.

« Cesse de me rire au nez ».

« Cesse de lire ces livres ».

Émile et moi reprennons les cours de magie demain et je pense qu'on doit chercher une formule dans un livre ancien pour agir sur le pendentif de ma sœur. Darcy cherche quelque chose mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est. Si elle recommence ses actions, on ira pas loin. Elle est dangereuse. Je refuse de renvoyer ma sœur et mon frère à l'hôpital, certainement pas ni personne d'autres. Stormy n'a pas pointé le bout de son nez depuis longtemps et c'est tout aussi inquiétant.

« Émile, tu connais le garçon aux cheveux roux depuis le balcon ? » entendis-je Maé en l'indiquant du regard.

« Oui, c'est Timmy. Un mec assez cool. Pourquoi ? ».

« Il ne cesse de me regarder depuis tout à l'heure, c'est un peu gênant ».

« Oh excuse le, ce n'est pas méchant de sa part ».

Elle remercie mon frère et reporte son attention sur notre conversation. Son regard se détourne de lui. Ce type d'interactions me fait rire parce que Timmy a une grande curiosité, maladroite parfois mais ça reste drôle de sa part. Je croise mes bras et tente de garder mon air sérieux sur la conversation. Les choses sont sur le point d'évoluer du fait du réveil d'Aura. Il faut qu'on soit davantage attentif.

Nous parlons du pendentif de ma sœur. Oui, je sais, on avait dit qu'on cessait d'aborder le sujet. Il contient toute sa magie. Il est précieux. En aucun cas, ces sorcières doivent mettre la main dessus. L'énergie magique de Maé, Émile et la mienne sont dans nos baguettes. Sans elles, on n'est pas grand chose. Je ne suis pas certaine de ma théorie mais Ella a sa bague. Comme si les deux objets avaient un potentiel lien et peut-être un rapport logique avec l'éclipse solaire qui a eu lieux il y a deux ans. Nous quatre avions dû faire des bains de lune pour supporter. Ella et ses amies ont rétabli la situation en réparant le pilier de la lumière. Sans lui et les deux soleil que constituent notre monde, les conséquences auraient été différentes. C'était une autre époque. Mais le fait que Stormy s'intéresse au pendentif de ma sœur est surprenant. Cet objet a une grande valeur sentimental. Autant pour ma sœur que pour la famille en général. Il a appartenu à maman et il est revenu à ma sœur. Je ne me sentais pas capable de le garder. Maé et Émile ont approuvé la décision. Depuis, il s'illumine de temps en temps. En fait, dès qu'un danger arrive. C'est pratique dans un sens mais perturbant parfois.

Nous clôturons la discussion, préférant rentrer dans nos écoles respectives. Il commence à être tard et les surveillants vont nous réprimander. Je serre Maé dans mes bras avant de partir avec Sacha.

Le trajet se fait en silence lorsque j'entends un son dans ma poche. Un message. Je le regarderai plus tard.

J'ai des devoirs à faire. Génial. Je ne suis pas enchanté mais sachant que ma sœur va mieux, je ne culpabilise pas. Je lis mes cours en silence, une playlist en guise de fond sonore dans mes écouteurs parce que je déteste le silence.

Personne n'est dans la chambre à part moi. Mes camarades de chambre ont encore cours pendant une heure.

Ma sœur m'appelle. Je décroche et on commence à discuter de tout et de rien. Comme avant. J'ai l'impression que cette semaine a duré plus longtemps, c'était interminable. Entendre sa voix me fait du bien. Elle m'explique que le médecin la laisse sortir après-demain, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle. Elle va pouvoir reprendre le cours de sa vie. Aller en cours n'est pas la meilleure activité du monde parfois, elle aura l'esprit occupé.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » demande t-elle.

« Je peux te poser la même question. Tu es réveillée ».

« Tu me réponds toujours, j'en profite et je m'ennuie dans cette chambre sans âme ».

« Wha, sans âme ? N'en profite pas trop non plus, j'allais dormir ».

« J'aurai appelé Émile si tu n'avais pas décroché. Mais tu me réponds à chaque fois ».

Je ris. Spontanément. Ça fait du bien. Ne pas se poser de question. La remarque de ma sœur me fait rire. Il est vrai que je décroche dès qu'elle m'appelle ou m'envoie un message. Elle m'explique qu'elle a hâte de sortir de sa chambre blanche. Les cours lui manquent un peu. Pour changer de sujet de conversation, je lui raconte mes journées de cours, les cours de sport aussi parce qu'il y a des anecdotes drôles à raconter. Demain, j'ai un examen de self défense. Elle me demande si j'ai peur et je lui réponds que non. Ce sera facile.

« Je sors après-demain » s'exclame t-elle joyeuse.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle » dis-je en affichant un sourire sur le visage.

Je ne la contredit pas en lui disant qu'elle me l'a déjà dit au début de notre conversation. Entendre sa voix est agréable et son rire aussi. L'entendre rire m'a manqué. On discute pendant trente minutes avant de raccrocher.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et Timmy passe la tête pour jeter un coup d'oeil. Il ne semble pas au courant de ma présence. J'entends ses pas qui se dirige dans la chambre puis un bruit lourd. Une chute. Je commence à songer qu'il a oublier ses lunettes. Il a une très mauvaise vue et un jour sa maladresse le perdra. C'est attachant chez lui donc on peut le lui pardonner.

« Je n'ai pas vu que tu étais là » dit-il en remettant ses lunettes en place et un sourire s'étire sur son visage en constatant que sa vision est meilleure.

« Tu ne t'ai pas fait mal ? ».

« Non, ça va merci ».

« Un jour, il t'arrivera quelque chose si tu ne mets pas tes lunettes correctement ».

« Je ne cesse de le lui dire » intervient Raphaël en entrant dans la chambre.

La remarque de Raphaël fait sourire ironiquement Timmy. On se moque un peu mais ce n'est pas méchant. Il est maladroit. Ça reste drôle. Un peu enfantin parfois mais il est cool. Timmy le dévisage. Je pouffe un rire censé être discret mais Raphaël éclate de rire. Il pose ses affaires avant de se retourner vers lui.

« Timmy, tu es uniques ».

« Dis moi, qui était la jeune fille avec toi tout à l'heure ? » le coupe notre camarade roux.

« Ma sœur » dis-je en soufflant. « Ainsi que mon autre frère, inscrit dans cette école qui est dans la chambre d'à côté ».

« Comment va ton autre sœur ? Elle est toujours hospitalisée ? » me demande Raphaël sérieux.

« Bien, elle sort de l'hôpital après-demain ».

« J'imagine que tu es soulagé ».

« Nous le sommes tous. Merci d'être venu avec moi la voir ».

« C'est normal » dit-il en me tapant dans la main. « C'est une bonne nouvelle, je suis content pour vous ».

Voyant l'incompréhension qui se lit sur le visage de Timmy, je devine qu'il n'est pas au courant des événements récents. Je lui explique rapidement que ma plus jeune sœur a affronté Darcy et elle a été hospitalisée suite aux blessures sur son corps. Nous étions inquiets à son sujet. Raphaël lui explique à quel point elle a été incroyable. Elle a mis Stormy K.O mais en paye les conséquences. Elle a dormi une semaine et à enfin ouvert les yeux. Timmy soupire de soulagement en apprenant que son état s'est amélioré et que sa sortie de l'hôpital est déjà prévue. Je m'étonne de ne pas le lui avoir dit. Depuis quelques semaines, je suis davantage silencieux et je n'aime pas parler de moi. Il est logique que Timmy soit un peu perdu.

« Avant que tu ne me poses la question, j'ai deux sœurs et un frère ».

« Oh » répond t-il en comprenant mieux. « Famille nombreuse ».

« Et unie » intervient Léo. « C'est famille est incroyable. J'ai appris la bonne nouvelle, ravie pour toi » me dit-il en tapant dans ma main.

Nous discutons quelques minutes et nos autres camarades de chambre arrivent.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Salut !**

 **Merci pour les 301 vues sur cette histoire, c'est un joli chiffre. Merci de la lire et de l'apprécier ! Aussi, dans les chapitres précédents Aura a affronté Stormy et en paye les conséquences. C'était écrit "Darcy" allez savoir pourquoi mais il s'agit bien de Stormy. Cela ne change en rien le cours de l'histoire mais ça a été rectifié, j'espère ne pas avoir oublié des changements.**

 **Pour toutes les playlists de cette histoire et des autres, les chansons sont disponibles dans une playlist Spotify: Toutes y sont répertoriées par chapitre et la playlist est mise à jour régulièrement :)**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

 **Playlist**

« **Just like you** » Louis Tomlinson

« **Emergency** » Paramore

« **Song to say goodbye** » Placebo

« **I don't want to miss a thing** » Aerosmith

« **I'm not the only one** » Sam Smith

« **Happiness** » The Fray

 **Chapitre n°13**

Point de vue de Raphaël

Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Une semaine s'est écoulée. Sept jours durant lesquels Aura était plongée dans un profond sommeil. Aura a enfin ouvert les yeux, au grand soulagement de tous. Émile était à ses côtés quand elle a repris connaissance. Son état s'améliore au fur et à mesure. Il faut dire que Stormy ne l'a pas loupée. Elle a utilisé des sortilèges puissants. Ses pouvoirs sont de plus en plus complexes. Aura est une grande sorcière pour son jeune âge. Je suis impressionné. Son sang froid, son courage, elle a été exemplaire. Elle a utilisé ses sortilèges avec intelligence et ça a porté ces fruits. Sauf qu'Aura en a payé les conséquences en restant une semaine inconsciente dû à la puissance de la magie noire de Stormy. Elle a été incroyable. Aura a eu un bras brisé et des égratignures sur le corps qui vont se résorber au fil du temps. Reste encore les conséquences psychologiques. Cet affrontement violent l'a marqué. Elle a quand même su trouver les mots justes pour le décrire. Sa mémoire a tout enregistré. C'est impressionnant. Elle se souvient du visage de Stormy, de ses traits expressifs et de la satisfaction qu'elle a eu à la mettre K.O rapidement. Reste à savoir quand elle pourra reprendre son apprentissage de la magie. La connaissant, plus vite elle se plongera dans les livres mieux elle ira. Les livres de magie ancienne ont une grande importance à ses yeux.

Je me suis rendue au chevet d'Aura avec Sacha. Il lui fallait un soutien. Il était vulnérable. C'est mon ami, je me devais de l'aider dans cette période difficile. Voir Aura dormir, respirer lentement, perfusée afin que la douleur ne soit pas une préoccupation a été particulier. Je connais Aura depuis des années, je suis ami avec ses deux frères. On a en quelque sorte grandit ensemble et maintenant on est dans la même école. Il me semblait logique de l'épauler. Voir une jeune fille aussi courageuse allongée dans un lit d'hôpital m'était insupportable. Ce n'est pas ma sœur mais je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle allait remonter la pente et prouver à tous que ça allait aller. Aura s'est montrée très audacieuse d'avoir affronté Stormy. Soutenir moralement Sacha, Émile et Maé dans cette épreuve était logique.

Je tape dans ce sac de boxe depuis trois quart d'heure. Mes mouvements sont précis et rapides. Du moins j'essaye, je ne suis pas très doué dans cette discipline mais je persiste. Sacha est bien meilleur que moi dans ce sport. Il a la meilleure moyenne de la classe et fait partie avec son frère des meilleurs élèves de l'école avec Léo et moi. Je suis encore surpris. Je travaille dur. Je n'ai pas de facilités scolaires ni eu d'éducation privilégiée. C'est lui qui m'entraine aujourd'hui. Depuis trois quart d'heure, il m'indique les mouvements à faire et les positions du corps à prendre. Sacha m'encourage quand il le faut mais je vois rapidement que mes efforts ne portent pas leurs fruits. Son visage montre une expression sceptique et dubitative.

Depuis deux semaines, j'ai mis un terme à ma relation avec ma copine. Ella et moi ne sommes plus ensemble. Terminé. La nouvelle n'a pas manqué de faire le tour de l'école. Sortir avec une Princesse a des conséquences parfois. Je n'ai pas aimé entendre des rumeurs fausses à son sujet et à mon sujet aussi. Je ne lui ai pas menti. Je ne l'ai pas trompée non plus. Mes sentiments n'ont pourtant pas changé à son égard. Au fond de moi, je le sais. Mon égo m'empêche de le lui dire clairement. Nous sommes ensemble depuis longtemps et les choses changent. C'est ainsi et ça fait mal. Le deuil de sa sœur Rose lui est encore insupportable. Je sais ce que c'est. Le deuil. J'ai perdu ma mère plus jeune. J'en parle peu. C'est quelque chose de sensible chez moi. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de compatir au sort de Sacha, Émile, Maé et Aura. Ils sont seuls dans la vie et ont su remonter la pente de manière exemplaire. Je suis admiratif. Ils sont soudés et peuvent compter les uns sur les autres. Un bel exemple de liens fraternels. Surtout qu'Aura a fait peur à tout le monde la semaine dernière alors forcément, des mauvais souvenirs reviennent à l'esprit. On a beaux les refouler, ils savent comment à nouveau faire partie de notre vie. En une seconde. Ma mère me manque. J'étais jeune à l'époque et mes souvenirs sont indélébiles. Mon tatouage à la cheville droite lui ai dédié.

Pour en revenir à Ella, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je l'aime. Elle m'aime. Mais il y a quelque chose. Je n'ai pas décidé si notre séparation est officielle dans le sens où on tournera la page chacun de notre côté le moment voulu ou s'il s'agit d'une pause indéterminée. Pour moi, il s'agit d'une pause indéterminée. Les événements récents sont compliqués. Je me sens d'une humeur mélancolique. Et je pense que prendre du recul est la solution la plus adéquate qui s'impose à moi. Elle me manque. Ses messages le matin, son rire, son sourire, ses baisers, sa présence me manquent. J'espère que l'on aura l'occasion de discuter. Je ne me vois pas rester dans cette situation. Il faut que je sache. J'ai presque hésité à lui envoyer un message ce matin mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

La prise de parole de Sacha me sort de mes pensées. J'ai trente six pensées différentes dans la tête. Il semble ne pas savoir quoi faire, un peu dépité d'après le ton de sa voix rauque.

« On va arrêter pour aujourd'hui ».

Je pose mon regard sur Sacha. Je suis surpris. J'étais concentré sur mes mouvements. Je respire rapidement et enlève les gants de boxe. Sacha me tend une bouteille d'eau que j'avale jusqu'à la moitié. Mon regard se pose sur lui, ne sachant pas quoi dire non plus. Des gouttes de sueur dégoulinent sur les joues, comme si je pleurais. Je les laisse couler.

« Pourquoi ? ».

Je le regarde étonné. Cet entraînement n'est pas le meilleur je le lui accorde mais j'ai fait un effort. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe ces derniers temps, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Mon cerveau est en train de me faire comprendre qu'il est temps de faire une pause. Stop. Je jette mes gants de boxe au sol. Sacha me regarde sans savoir quoi dire. Je le comprends. Les mots ne veulent pas sortir de ma bouche. Ils restent coincés dans le fond de ma gorge. Sa réponse ne tarde pas.

« Tu n'es pas concentré ».

Je ne cherche pas à répondre, il a raison. Je ne veux pas l'admettre immédiatement. L'ego. Et le refus de le dire à voix haute.

« Je... » commençais-je en soufflant et en m'essuyant le visage avec une serviette.

Je refuse de reconnaître que ça ne va pas. Mon tempérament à ne pas admettre certaines choses me perdra.

Ella me manque et je ne sais absolument pas comment recoller les morceaux entre nous. C'est moi qui ait décidé de la quitter. Je l'ai regretté à la seconde où je lui ai dit que notre histoire était finit. Pourtant, c'est contraire à ce que je ressens. Il me fallait une pause. L'ignorer n'aurait pas été correcte. Ne pas lui dire directement aurait été lui mentir. Je me devais d'être honnête. Mais qu'est-ce-que je fais si mes sentiments envers elle sont encore présents ? Je me voile la face ? M'expliquer auprès d'elle est-il une bonne idée ? Je ne sais pas.

Des tas de questions me restent dans la tête. Impossible de m'en défaire. Ce sont les deux semaines les plus longues de mon existence. Et ce n'est pas une blague. Ella et moi avions une relation basée sur la confiance mutuelle. De temps en temps, la jalousie prenait le dessus et je m'en voulais à chaque fois alors les excuses ne tardaient jamais. Je me suis toujours justifié parce que les disputes inutiles me fatiguent et elle m'a promis de travailler sur sa jalousie.

Sacha me regarde sans rien dire. Je n'ose même pas prendre la parole. Le sentiment de culpabilité. Je le connais en ce moment celui-là. Il dois me laisser me débrouiller. Mais c'est mon ami et il doit se montrer juste à mon égard. Il ne porte pas de jugement. J'ai beaucoup de chance de le compter parmi mes amis les plus proches.

« Je sais » murmurais-je finalement.

Je détourne mon regard de Sacha et me dirige vers les douches des vestiaires. Il me faut du temps. Réfléchir. Faire le vide dans mon esprit. Peut-être que me concentrer sur les cours me fera oublier mes sentiments. Réflexion ridicule puisque je ne peux pas refouler ce que je ressens pour Ella. Ce serait renier notre jolie histoire. Histoire qui est finie. C'est moi qui l'ai décidé.

L'eau chaude de la douche me détend. J'oublie le reste quelques minutes et honnêtement, ce n'est pas plus mal. Sauf que c'est hypocrite, j'y pense tout le temps. Ces deux semaines sans elle est interminable. Je ne pensais pas ressentir ça. Pas maintenant en tout cas, je suis timide avec les filles. Bref.

Dans les couloirs qui mènent aux chambres, je constate que des élèves discutent entre eux. J'en salue quelques uns en passant. Une habitude. J'ai la chance de m'entendre avec la majorité des élèves de l'école. Beaucoup d'entre eux me classent parmi les « populaires », ceux qui sont entourés, qui réussissent tout et sont soient arrogants ou sympathiques. Je déteste les étiquettes. Je suis un élève discret, respectueux des autres, sérieux et qui ne prend aucun parti. Mes amis sont les mêmes depuis des années à savoir Léo qui est le plus proche car on vient du même monde. Je m'entends très bien avec Sacha et Émile, on a grandit ensemble. Je les connais depuis quasiment le début de ma relation avec Ella. Ella étant la meilleure amie d'Aura qui elle-même est la sœur de Maé, de Sacha et d'Émile. Logique.

Mes camarades de chambre sont silencieux. Je ne m'en étonne pas. La nouvelle a circulé dans l'école et personne ne me demande mon avis. Je ne suis pas non plus prêt à entendre des commentaires à ce sujet. C'est privé. Je suis juste plus silencieux que d'habitude. C'est à moi de régler cette histoire, à personne d'autre.

Je dépose mes affaires sur le bureau, choisi un livre de ma bibliothèque et commence à le lire une fois installé sur le lit.

« Tu n'as pas quelque chose à nous faire partager par hasard ? » me demande Riven, le dos appuyé sur le lit d'en face.

Je réussi à voir son sourire en coin. Parfois, il peut être bienveillant et compréhensif et le lendemain arrogant. Là, il est arrogant. Je ne veux pas m'étendre sur le sujet. J'ai aimé Ella. Je l'ai vraiment aimée. Nous sommes en pause.

Les regards de mes autres camarades de chambre sont rivés entre lui et moi. Je déteste ce type d'interactions. Ils n'osent pas intervenir. Le silence règne dans la pièce. Je peux me débrouiller seul mais ce soir, ce n'est pas le moment de le faire. En aucun cas, je ne veux attirer d'ennuis et puis en plus il est tard.

« Que veux-tu savoir Riven ? » répondis-je en levant la tête de mon livre et en enlevant mes lunettes. J'en porte pour lire et lorsque mes yeux sont fatigués.

Ce type d'échanges ne doit pas durer longtemps. Il va continuer à me poser ses questions en prenant un ton sarcastique. Il va ensuite vouloir des détails et honnêtement, je ne tiens pas à développer ce que j'ai sur la conscience.

« Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? ».

« Tu n'as pas entendu les bruits dans les couloirs ? Il me semble qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer et ça ne te regarde pas Riven ».

Je lui lance un regard noir et ça ne semble pas le faire taire. Je ne tiens pas à en discuter davantage.

Léo a compris le malaise qui s'installe depuis dix minutes. Rien de plus à dire. Il remarque mon embarras face aux propos tenus par notre camarade aux cheveux rouge. Je ne dis rien. Il avance vers moi mais Riven le menace du regard. Me justifier ? Encore ? C'est donc tout ce qu'il souhaite ? Je me pose sincèrement la question mais il n'y a aucune réponse à donner. Comme si tous les bruits de couloirs ne suffisent pas à égayer sa curiosité malsaine. Ça me rend fou.

Il veut savoir la vérité ? Une Princesse ne peut s'intéresser à un homme comme moi, sans statut social. J'ai été le premier étonné lorsque nos yeux se sont croisés la première fois. Au début, je n'ai pas mesuré l'ampleur que cela allait prendre. Nos sentiments. D'abord, les miens. J'ai été charmé tout de suite par son sourire et son rire. Elle a un rire communicatif. Sa beauté ne m'a pas laissé indifférent. Sa beauté intérieure est incroyable. Ella a les pieds sur terre et d'autres qualités dont il serait trop long de toutes les énumérer. Ella a supporté mon mensonge avec Léo au sujet de notre échange d'identité lors de notre première année d'étude. Pour débuter une relation, ce n'est pas malin ni sain. Notre couple a pourtant tenu. Ensuite, lorsqu'elle a été transformée en créature visqueuse deux ans plus tard, mes sentiments ont évolué. Ils n'ont pas cessé d'augmenter. Et je le lui ai dit. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais sûr de mes sentiments envers une fille. C'était un moment incroyable et je suis assez fier d'avoir pu le lui dire en face. Nous étions honnêtes. Sincères et amoureux tout simplement. Elle est si différente des autres filles et des autres Princesses. Ella a un grand cœur, une âme incroyable. Donc il est clair que mes sentiments sont très forts. Encore maintenant. Comme quoi, je ne suis pas capable de tourner la page. Nous n'avons eu aucun contact depuis deux semaines et ça me fait mal au cœur.

« Je suis désolé » dit Léo à voix haute.

Je suis surpris qu'il prenne la parole. Personne ne prononce un mot et ce silence devient pesant. Riven a gagné, il a touché un point sensible chez moi. Celui qu'il ne faut pas évoquer devant moi. Ma copine. Nous avons nos histoires. Je ne me mêle d'aucune histoire de mes camarades de chambre. Sauf que le côté arrogant de Riven a pris le dessus.

« Que tu doives supporter les rumeurs dans les couloirs. Désolé que tu doives te justifier. Désolé du comportement de Riven à ton égard » continue t-il.

« Ne... » dis-je en laissant les bras tomber le long de mon corps sans savoir quoi dire.

Les larmes. Voilà. Elles me montent aux yeux et il est préférable pour moi de faire un tour dans les couloirs et peut-être dehors. J'ai besoin d'air. Il me faut de l'air. Je remercie Léo du regard et pars en direction des couloirs. Notre camarade aux cheveux rouges ne me regarde pas. Tant mieux. Ma réaction coupe court aux réflexions des autres.

Je marche rapidement. Cent cinquante questions me traversent l'esprit. C'est trop. J'ai mal à la tête. J'ai mal au cœur. Rien ne va. La pleine Lune est de sortie. Les effets de la Lune ont des répercutions sur moi. J'y suis sensible. Mes nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve ces derniers temps et je pense que ça soit cesser. Maintenant. Je ne prête aucune attention à une autre personne potentiellement présente dans les couloirs, à errer comme une âme en peine. Triste constat.

Dehors, l'air frais de la nuit me frappe le visage mais me fait quand même du bien. Être seul me permet de ne plus supporter les remarques sarcastiques et déplacées de Riven. Qu'il peut être insupportable parfois. Je ne veux pas le détester. J'ai autre chose à faire mais je vais l'ignorer un moment. Il doit prendre conscience que ce type de comportement n'est pas tolérable. Et qu'il risque de se retrouver seul s'il ne change pas. De plus, il me semble que l'on a un entrainement ensemble dans deux jours. Ça tombe mal.

Je suis interrompu par un message d'Aura. Je suis étonné de recevoir un message de sa part. Elle se repose. Je préfère la laisser tranquille. En lisant son message, je suis presque ému parce qu'elle me remercie d'avoir épaulé ses frères et Maé pendant son hospitalisation. Je connais Aura depuis des années, je me devais aussi de la soutenir dans cette période compliquée. Je lui ai rendu visite deux fois et je me suis dit que des fleurs et un mot à l'intérieur du bouquet était une attention acceptable. Je réponds à son message en lui disant que c'était normal et qu'elle n'a pas à me remercier tout en lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement. Elle pourrait être ma sœur alors il est normal de compatir.

La nuit a été horrible. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Ella me manque. Mais je ne perds pas de vue les études. Je veux m'y plonger plus sérieusement. Non seulement, ça va m'occuper l'esprit et je ne veux surtout pas me laisser envahir par mes émotions. Le moment est mal choisi. Le cours de ma vie ne doit pas s'arrêter à cause de mes sentiments envers une fille. Et quelle fille, une Princesse. Une Princesse incroyable. Et voilà. Ça recommence. Les larmes me montent aux yeux alors je respire doucement afin de les refouler. J'y arrive. Il est rare que je me laisse submerger par les émotions. Je suis sensible. Avant, je le cachais. Par pudeur peut être je ne sais pas. De toute façon, j'ai échoué. Voilà. C'est dit. Sans Ella dans ma vie, je ne suis qu'à moitié complet. C'est très étrange. Jamais une fille ne m'a fait tourner la tête. Mes sentiments se mélangent. D'un côté, je culpabilise d'avoir mis un terme à notre histoire et d'un autre côté, cette pause me fait clairement comprendre que je tiens à Ella.

Je sors de ma chambre sans faire de bruit. Mes camarades de chambres ont commencé les cours depuis une heure, les cours de sport sont programmés tôt le matin j'ignore pourquoi, pour la moitié et le reste commence dans une heure. Il est huit heure.

Je marche dans les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à mon casier. En général, les matinées sont réservées aux cours théoriques et à la pratique ou alors au sport l'après-midi. Je range des affaires dans mon casier. Un tri s'impose.

Un petit courant d'air m'interpelle. Il ne peut s'agir que d'un petit être. Je pense connaitre son identité et un mince sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Léa ? » dis-je dans le vide.

La minie fée apparait devant mes yeux, la mine triste. Ses yeux se baissent automatiquement. Je connais Léa depuis longtemps. Je suis étonné qu'elle soit aussi timide en ma présence. Elle se gratte l'arrière de la tête comme pour chercher gagner quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. J'attends. Je lui laisse le temps de dire quelque chose. Je ne lui en veux pas. Elle est discrète parce que peux de minies fées viennent dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. En général, les autres élèves des écoles voisines ne viennent pas. Non pas que ce soit interdit mais il faut quand même une autorisation.

« Je suis désolée ».

Je la regarde intrigué, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase. « Désolée » de quoi ? C'est moi qui ait quitté Ella. Léa n'a rien avoir, personne. Et elle ne doit pas être ici. Les surveillants peuvent la voir et je ne veux pas qu'elle ait des ennuis.

« C'est ma décision » dis-je doucement.

Elle hoche la tête. Elle ne souhaite pas discuter davantage ? Quelle est la raison de sa présence ici ?

« Je t'aime bien » dit-elle en ouvrant ses petits bras.

Sa réaction est adorable. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'appréciait autant. Léa a une spontanéité qui m'étonnera toujours. Ceci dit, elle a raison. La sonnerie retentit dans le couloir. Les cours vont commencer. Les élèves commencent à descendre les escaliers.

« Moi aussi » dis-je en souriant.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Playlist**

« **Kiwi** » Harry Styles

« **Love is a wild thing** » Kacey Musgraves

« **Spirits** » The Strumbellas

« **Please me** » Hyphen Hyphen

« **Paper houses** » Niall Horan

« **Jure moi** » Nolwenn Leroy

 **Chapitre n°14**

Point de vue d'Ella

Raphaël m'a quitté.

Notre histoire est terminée.

Et ça fait très mal.

Ce sont les mots que j'ai prononcé en entrant dans ma chambre. Bloom m'a regardé intrigué et n'en revenait pas. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle m'a alors prise dans ses bras avec toute sa douceur. Bloom est une amie en or. Elle est compréhensive. C'est la première personne qui ne m'a pas regardé autrement que comme une jeune fille de dix-sept ans que nous étions à l'époque. Pas comme une Princesse. Pas comme une personne hypocrite, froide et arrogante tel que j'ai pu entendre. Je ne suis absolument pas comme ça. Je lui ai donc expliqué que Raphaël et moi n'étions plus ensemble. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était désolée. La nouvelle l'a surprise. Elle ne se doutait de rien, pas de ce type d'annonce en tout cas et moi je m'en doutais un peu sans oser me l'avouer réellement. Les autres filles ont appris la nouvelle. On en a discuté une bonne partie de la soirée. Elles ont eu des mots réconfortants envers moi.

Avec Raphaël, j'ai changé. J'ai compris le verbe « aimer ». Aimer sincèrement. Au début de notre relation, il a échangé son identité sociale avec Léo. Léo est issu d'une famille royale. Moi aussi mais je ne le cache pas. Léo non plus d'ailleurs. Raphaël a eu peur de ma réaction si je l'apprenais. Je n'ai pas spécialement compris pourquoi. J'ai trouvé ça ridicule. Le statut social n'est pas ce qui m'importe chez une personne. Nos yeux se sont croisés dès la première année à l'école et le coup de foudre s'est fait tout de suite pour moi. Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui puisque apparemment, ses sentiments ne sont plus les mêmes. L'apprendre m'a fait mal. J'ai oublié ce que ça fait d'être quitté par une personne qu'on aime. C'est une sensation horrible. J'aime Raphaël. Même s'il m'a quitté. Je ne peux me résoudre à le perdre. Il a des raisons que je ne réussi pas à expliquer. J'ai pardonné son mensonge sur son identité en première année. Raphaël m'a expliqué les raisons. Il a eu peur que je ne m'intéresse pas à lui pour ce qu'il était réellement, qu'une Princesse ne peut pas avoir des sentiments pour un « simple étudiant » selon ses mots. Nous sommes dans des écoles où toutes les classes sociales se mêlent et aucun jugement n'est émis, directement au moins. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le redoutait. Je suis comme les autres filles. Je n'aime pas les étiquettes. Au début, j'ai mal pris son mensonge parce que j'ai trouvé ça ridicule. Léo m'a expliqué l'avoir fait pour son meilleur ami. Il m'a soutenu. Il savait que Raphaël ressentait quelque chose et je lui ait dit que moi aussi. J'avais envie de le connaître, d'essayer, de me faire mon propre avis. Tant pis, si l'histoire ne fonctionne pas, j'ai essayé. C'est ce que je me suis dis à l'époque. Et je n'ai aucun regret. J'ai même songé à hurler mes sentiments devant tout le monde, mes parents. C'est théâtral. Mais j'ai eu un peu peur alors je me suis résignée. J'étais sûre. Je voulais vivre pleinement l'histoire.

Je suis retournée chez moi pour le week-end afin de ne pas penser à lui. Difficile de ne pas penser à lui. Impossible. Raphaël est mon premier amour. Le vrai. Mes anciennes relations ne duraient pas longtemps et n'allaient pas au delà d'un baiser. Les hommes me fuyaient au bout de trois mois. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Je ne suis pas méchante. Je suis respectueuse et honnête dans mes relations. Rompre fait toujours mal, sauf si les conditions lors de la séparation était bonne, dans de bons termes. C'est le cas avec Raphaël. Je n'aurais pas supporté de le quitter sur une dispute ou de la rancœur. Ce n'est pas toujours le cas mais ça m'aurait laissé des regrets. Là, il y a une possibilité pour que la situation s'apaise. Je le souhaite. J'ai eu aussi besoin de rentrer chez moi, revoir mes parents. Retrouver un environnement familial et me recueillir auprès de Rose. Ils m'ont vu arriver la mine abattue mais n'ont pas cherché à comprendre la raison et m'ont accueilli dans leurs bras et c'est exactement ce dont j'ai eu besoin, du réconfort. Ils ont respecté mon isolement volontaire pendant quelques heures dans ma chambre. J'ai utilisé plusieurs paquets de mouchoirs. Les ruptures sont toujours plus ou moins difficiles mais je ne pensais pas être autant vulnérable.

J'en ai discuté avec mes parents après être sortie de ma chambre quelques heures plus tard. Ils me disent que les choses changent, que les sentiments évoluent mais aussi que je dois comprendre les raisons de la rupture. Y a-t-il une raison ? Ses sentiments ont changé. Je dois me résoudre à l'idée que Raphaël ne m'aime plus. Sauf que je ne m'y résous pas. Je connais Raphaël. Il avait l'air déçu, triste lorsqu'il a rompu. Il ne cachait pas sa peine. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il a été forcé de me quitter. Lorsque j'ai vu son visage, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti. Je me suis alors demandé qui est la personne qui l'a influencé. Au final, je n'ai pas davantage creusé la question. Je dois quand même mener mon enquête. Il faut que je lui parle. Je veux savoir. Après, je serais fixée. Je veux savoir les raison qui l'a poussé à me quitter, qui lui a suggéré l'idée. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Non. Nos souvenirs ne peuvent être balayés d'un simple mouvement, pas par des paroles qui font mal. Il ne m'a pas empêché de pleurer ni de prendre la parole. J'ai dit quelques mots mais je ne m'en souviens plus. Je ne veux pas le perdre. C'est ainsi. Je me suis justifiée sur mes sentiments. Je crois. Peut-être qu'une piqure de rappel est utile.

« Tu vas mieux ? » me demande maman.

Je ne réponds pas directement mais hoche la tête pour dire oui. Maman est quelqu'un de compréhensif et elle ne porte pas de jugement. Elle s'asseoir à mes côtés et me prend la main. La sienne est douce et ce contact est réconfortant. Mes parents ont tout le temps été présent. Même s'ils sont séparés. J'ai toujours besoin d'eux dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Heureusement. Pendant la soirée, on discute de Rose et je prends de leur nouvelle à savoir comment ils se reconstruisent. Ils m'expliquent que les affaires reprennent, se plonger dans le travail aide papa à avancer et à maman aussi. Je conçois. Les études me changent les idées aussi. Mais d'un côté, je pense que les souvenirs me reviennent facilement en mémoire, comme s'ils me frappaient en plein visage pour me donner une piqure de rappel. Je me demande si mes parents ressentent ou pensent la même chose.

Je sors dehors, sous les rayons lunaires qui éclairent le jardin. Le vent souffle doucement. J'aime ce temps. Mon père vient du Soleil et ma mère de la Lune. Les deux ont donné moi. Les deux me sont indispensables. Sans lumière solaire, mes jours sont comptés. C'est un bien triste constat. D'ailleurs, je pense à Rose maintenant et je me demande ce qu'elle me dirait. Je l'ai laissée partir. Au début, je la gardais prêt de moi. Je me souviens de notre dispute. Son âme est ailleurs. Sa présence est encore partout à la maison et ça me fait du bien de voir ses affaires. Comme si rien n'avait changé au fond. Cela me rassure. Je ne saurais l'expliquer. C'est sa présence, elle veille sur nous. C'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux.

La lumière du Soleil me réveille comme chaque matin. Sans sa lumière, je n'existe pas. Elle me maintien en vie, comme toutes les personnes qui vivent dans mon monde. Le Soleil nous est indispensable, de façon réelle. Sa chaleur me réchauffe la peau et le cœur. Parfois je me demande comment un élément naturel peut être essentiel à tout un monde ? Sans lui, nous n'existons plus. Sans oublier que sans Raphaël je suis vulnérable. Il fait partie de ma vie. Il fait partie de mon cœur.

Je descends les escaliers de l'étage où se trouve les chambres pour aller dans le jardin. Je reste assise sur le bord de la marche pendant vingt, trente minutes, une heure sans me soucier du temps qui passe. Je crois que je m'en fiche. J'ai juste besoin de rester seule, de penser à autre chose que le quotidien et de regarder les fleurs présentes sous mes yeux. De profiter de mes parents. Peu de gens le savent mais j'aime les plantes. J'aime les regarder s'épanouir aux premiers rayons du soleil de la journée, les regarder se fermer lorsque le soleil se couche, regarder d'autres qui ne s'ouvrent que la nuit et s'illuminent aux premiers rayons de Lune. Ce sont des choses que je gardent secrètes. Un jardin secret. Comme Rose, j'ai planté des fleurs qui me font penser à toi et un peu plus loin, il y a tes fleurs favorites, celles dont tu ne te lasses pas au fil des années. Celles qui illuminent ta personnalité, les tournesols.

« Tu as dormi ? » me demande mon père.

« Un peu ».

Il me regarde avec bienveillance. Le savoir auprès de moi me rassure. Je me souviens où l'on est allé sur la planète de Léo pour une grande fête sur le premier millénaire de son monde, des dragons sont devenus comme fous. On a su plus tard qu'ils ont été envoutés par un puissant sortilège, comme Léo. On a vraiment eu peur. Papa a été attaqué par l'un des dragon et le voir poursuivi par l'un d'eux m'a rendu folle. Je me suis battue comme j'ai pu. Ses yeux étaient rouges et sa flamme dangereuse. Elle a failli me brûler deux fois. Une chance que ma magie ait été bénéfique. Il faut dire que ce dragon était déterminé, moi aussi et je suis tombée au sol en même temps que lui. Vaincu. Je n'aurai pas supporté qu'il pose une patte sur mon père. Mes yeux se posent sur le visage de mon père qui souhaite dire quelque chose, il ouvre la bouche pour se résoudre à ne rien dire. Il ne parle pas beaucoup. Mais je sens par sa présence, qu'il me soutien. Je le remercie d'un sourire.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je souffle dans le silence. Des affaires trainent sur le sol, d'autres sur le lit et je ne parle pas du bureau. Un tri s'impose. Avoir le nez dans les cartons ne fait pas partie de mes préoccupations.  
Le reste de la journée est classique. Je n'ai pas fait grand chose. Je me suis assise sur le sol de ma chambre, des affaires sont étalées sur le sol ainsi que des photos. Je prépare un album photos. Récemment, j'ai acheté un appareil photo Polaroïd. Des photos me font rire, d'autres sourire parce qu'elles me rappellent de bons moments avec mes amies et mes parents. Les photos de Rose me donnent les larmes aux yeux. Penser à elle m'arrache le cœur mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Je connais Rose, sa bonne humeur est contagieuse. Rose a toujours fait en sorte que l'on rit à la maison, même quand nos parents se disputaient. Elle faisait en sorte de sécher mes larmes rapidement.

« Tu me manque » dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Sans elle, ma vie est différente. Il me manque quelque chose. Il me manque une partie de mon cœur. Il n'est pas complet. Alors que Raphaël vient de me quitter, j'ai encore perdu une partie. Et à force de broyer du noir, ça ne va pas m'aider à recoller cette partie. Si je dois broyer du noir ce soir, autant que je songe à préparer quelque chose. Plusieurs idées me traversent l'esprit donc certaines en quête d'évasion et l'une me semble adéquate pour ce soir. Alors, je saisi mon téléphone et compose le numéro d'une amie chère, Nova. Elle décroche au bout de trois sonneries. Entendre sa voix me fait drôle car je ne l'ai pas appelé depuis quelques semaines. Je lui demande ses projets pour la soirée, une sortie entre filles dans un bar semble une bonne idée. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. J'ai besoin de penser à moi pour une fois et tant pis si cette idée est mauvaise. Je veux sortir d'ici, prendre l'air. Revoir une amie de longue date qui a toujours les idées plus claires que moi dans certains moments. Elle m'a soutenu lorsque Rose est partie. C'est une amie géniale.

Nous convenons de nous rejoindre directement à une adresse dont elle a entendu le succès récent.

Vêtue d'une robe noire, d'une paire de chaussure noire aussi, je me dirige vers le bar en question. Nova m'aperçoit et m'enveloppe dans ses bras. Sa robe violette lui arrive aux genoux et les chaussures qu'elle porte sont une paire que je lui ai offert pour son dix-huitième anniversaire pour marquer l'occasion. Je suis heureuse qu'elle les porte encore. Elle me sourit, prend ma main jusqu'à ce que l'on entre dans le bar.

L'ambiance est tamisée. Les lumières son fixées sur des points précis. Cela donne une ambiance plus intime. Il y a bien plus de monde que je ne l'imagine. Nova me dit que l'endroit est en vogue en ce moment. C'est dans ces moments là que je me sens un peu déconnectée. Je ne sors pas beaucoup. Pas seule en tout cas. Comme je suis au courant que Nova est ici aussi pour le week-end, je me suis dis que sortir ensemble ce soir est une bonne idée.

Un barman nous sourit et nous demande ce que l'on souhaite boire. Nova prend l'initiative de commander des verres d'alcool pas trop fort.

« Les rumeurs sont vraies ? » demande t-il.

Je suppose qu'il m'a reconnu.

« Tu sais ce que j'en pense. Il y a tout et son contraire ».

Le barman n'insiste pas. Je lui lance un regard presque noir parce que je ne souhaite pas en parler, encore moins ici et pas avec un inconnu. Ma vie est assez étalée dans la presse de mon monde. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avis extérieurs sur le sujet, surtout pas dans un bar. Ce n'est pas approprié et je suis ici pour m'amuser pas pour discuter sur un sujet sérieux.

Une fois servie, mon amie boit le premier verre d'un coup. Je la suis. Il nous en reste encore un chacune. Son visage devient un peu rouge. On n'a pas l'habitude de boire. C'est assez rare. Mais ce soir, on s'en fiche. Nous sommes ici pour nous amuser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? ».

« Rien, savoir si les rumeurs étaient vraies ».

« À propos de ta rupture ? De quoi il se mêle ? » dit-elle en lançant un regard noir au barman.

Je la rejoins sur le fait qu'il n'a pas son mot à dire, personne n'a son mot à dire.

Nova fixe une personne au bout du comptoir et me fait un clin d'œil. Elle descend du tabouret pour le rejoindre. Un homme grand aux cheveux noirs et au sourire irrésistible. Il lui murmure son prénom à l'oreille mais Nova se contente de sourire et de commencer à danser. Rien de gênant. Je me surprends à la regarder. Ses mouvements sont précis. Il faut dire qu'elle adore la danse. Ses cheveux basculent sur ses épaules, elle replace quelques mèches de temps en temps afin d'avoir le visage dégagé. L'homme qui danse à ses côtés la remercie à la fin de la chanson et part rejoindre une table un peu plus loin. Nova revient me voir.

Je la regarde un peu intriguée. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de danser avec un inconnu mais ça s'est bien passé alors où est le mal ?

Mon amie boit son second verre d'un coup et je fis encore de même. L'alcool coule dans ma gorge et me procure une sensation agréable. La musique résonne dans ma tête. J'ai l'impression de me sentir plus légère. Je commande deux autres verres du même alcool mais Nova m'arrête en préférant un alcool un peu plus fort. Je ne proteste pas. Mon amie me donne un clin d'œil.

« À ta nouvelle vie » dit-elle en levant son verre. « Tu es libre comme l'air ».

« Non... Un peu » finis-je par dire.

« Il t'as quitté, il va falloir te faire une raison ».

Me faire une raison ? Une raison au fait que Raphaël m'ait quitté ? Non. Il est vrai que mon histoire est finit mais aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre, je ne peux m'y résoudre. Je tiens absolument à mettre cette histoire au clair. On ne me quitte pas comme ça. Je suis toujours en quête de réponses alors que nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis quasiment un mois. Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre, pas tant que nous aurons pas une discussion.

Quitter Raphaël pour des raisons inutiles et puériles, certainement pas. S'il me quitte, ce sera pour une faute grave telle qu'une tromperie, qu'un mensonge inavouable ou je ne sais quoi. Hors de question de l'oublier. Je passe ainsi pour l'horrible fille qui s'accroche encore à quelque chose et qui refuse de voir la vérité en face. Si c'était ça ? Si je me trompe sur toute la ligne ? Je ne sais même plus quoi penser avec les quelques verres d'alcool qui sont dans mon estomac. Nova elle ne supporte pas si bien qu'elle le prétend. Elle est partie aux toilettes. À son retour, ces cheveux ne sont plus aussi impeccables qu'en arrivant ici. Je la regarde sans savoir quoi dire. Nova est mon amie. Une amie chère que je connais depuis longtemps, bien plus longtemps que Bloom et les autres filles.

Je repose mon verre sur le comptoir et continue de fixer Nova qui se lève de son tabouret pour aller une nouvelle fois sur la piste de danse. Elle répète la même danse que les autres personnes autour. Je garde un œil sur elle tout en reprenant mon verre afin de finir de le boire. La musique devient d'un coup plus douce. Un slow. Moment idéal de savoir si Nova va se laisser entrainer par la musique. Et c'est le cas. Je me surprends une nouvelle fois à la regarder danser. À détailler ta tenue, sa coiffure et son attitude. Elle tente de me lancer des sourires que je perçois et lui renvois sans problème. Sous les yeux du jeune homme à ses côtés, je surveille si tout se passe bien. Nova est bien plus extravertie que moi.

« Viens » dit-elle en me demandant de la rejoindre sur la piste.

Je secoue négativement la tête. Nova insiste en venant directement me chercher. Un sourire collé au visage, elle enlève mon verre des mains pour le poser sur le comptoir. À cet instant, je ne peux me défiler. Je souris à mon tour. Rare sont les fois où notre proximité est aussi proche. Cela ne me déplait pas. Elle me regarde moi. Son sourire s'agrandit. Ses doigts effleurent mes cheveux puis ma joue. Elle prend ma main dans la sienne. Auparavant, j'aurai rougi face à ce contact. Je sens même son souffle proche de mon visage. C'est particulier. Comme si Nova a l'intention de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je place ma main sur sa poitrine pour maintenir une distance.

Je me lève du tabouret sur lequel je suis assise et me mets à la hauteur de Nova. Sa main est toujours dans la mienne. Je l'entraine à l'extérieur du bar, ignorant tous les regards aux alentours. La musique résonne mais de manière plus agréable. Il doit être quatre heure du matin. Je dis ça mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est. Il pourrait se passer quelque chose que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte. Mais il ne se passe rien. Les gens dansent et boivent. Une ambiance conviviale.

« Tu es une fille géniale » me murmure t-elle à l'oreille.

Je lui souris en guise de remerciement. Je mets ça sur le compte des quelques verres que l'on a bu. Je ne suis pas sortie dans un endroit public depuis un certain temps, pas avec une amie. Ce soir, je ne me préoccupe de rien. Le rythme de la musique me donne envie de murmurer des paroles de la chanson qui résonne et c'est ce que je fais. Rien d'autre ne m'occupe l'esprit et se sentir bien, dans une sorte de bulle est agréable. Le fait de se sentir légère, sur une piste de danse avec une amie est la chose la plus agréable que j'ai ressenti depuis des semaines. Nova bouge avec moi. Elle lève les bras quand la musique est plus dynamique.

Au loin, une silhouette attire mon attention. À première vue je ne fais pas attention prétextant les nombreux verres que j'ai bu et l'heure tardive. J'ai besoin de sommeil. Aussi, je ne veux pas croire que Raphaël soit ici, pas dans mon monde. Il doit être encore à l'école. En fait, je n'en ai aucune idée puisque je n'ai pas de contact. J'ai eu besoin de rentrer à la maison pur le week-end. Et s'il était réellement ici, je le saurais. Nous aurions une petite discussion. Je n'ai pas la force de discuter là maintenant. J'ai sommeil.

Je dis à l'oreille de Nova qu'il faut rentrer à la maison. Elle me sourit. L'alcool lui ai un peu monté à la tête. Beaucoup plus que moi en tout cas. Je la traine jusqu'à l'extérieur du bar. Le vent frais nous frappe le visage. Je respire profondément avant de me mettre en route vers la maison. Nova me suit.

« C'était une super soirée » dit-elle en riant.

Le rire de mon amie est assez communicatif et le taux d'alcool dans le sang ne m'aide pas à rester sérieuse que je me mets à rire aussi. Pendant quelques heures, je n'ai pensé à rien. J'ai ris, j'ai dansé avec mon amie Nova. Cette sortie m'a changé les idées. Je me suis revue plus jeune avec mes amies, à profiter d'une soirée à rire et à boire un peu. Il faut aussi dire que boire aide à oublier les choses difficiles, les ruptures notamment. J'en ai ressenti le besoin. Oublier le quotidien quelques heures, sans me soucier de quoique ce soit. Ces derniers temps n'ont pas été faciles et même si j'ai envie de les oublier, ce qui est impossible, je peux compenser en vivant de bons moments. Être sortie ce soir avec Nova est un bon exemple. Son sourire m'indique aussi son état. Elle est fatiguée. Je dis au revoir à mon amie qui me remercie je ne sais combien de fois d'être sortie avec elle ce soir, qu'elle est contente de m'avoir changé les idées au moins le temps d'une soirée.

Je rentre chez moi en faisant le moins de bruit possible, mes parents dorment et je ne veux pas les réveiller. Ils se sont assez inquiétés pour moi. Ils doivent penser à eux. Je dois aussi apprendre à régler mes soucis moi-même. Juste, retourner chez ses parents lorsque l'on a un problème sentimental est la meilleure option que de continuer à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans sa chambre étudiante. Mes parents m'ont réconforté, on a discuté, rit aussi parfois car ma mère a su trouver le mot pour rire et me faire esquisser un sourire, aussi mince soit-il. Rentrer chez soi afin de retrouver un environnement familial réconfortant et je voulais discuter un peu avec Rose, en espérant qu'elle m'entende. J'ai continué de lui écrire des lettres. J'en ai brûlé deux sur quatre. De cette façon, notre « échange » est unique. Elle seule connait ce que je veux lui dire. Les parents ne sont pas au courant. Nos conversations me manquent énormément. Je parle d'elle toujours au présent. Je suis incapable d'employer le passé alors que plusieurs mois ce sont écoulés, quasiment un an pour être exact et je ne réalise pas du tout.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, j'enlève mes chaussures, ma veste et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Devant le miroir, je me sens incapable de faire quoique ce soit alors je me souris faiblement à moi-même et pars me coucher. Bien sûr, je change de vêtements avant de me glisser sous ma couette. J'hésite à envoyer un message à Nova pour lui dire que je suis bien rentrée à la maison mais la fatigue a pris le dessus sur ma volonté et ma motivation à faire quelque chose. Alors je ferme les yeux et me laisse porter par le sommeil.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Playlist**

« **Medecine** » Harry Styles

« **Rainbow** » Kacey Musgraves

« **Writing's on the wall** » Sam Smith

« **You and me** » Niall Horan

« **Love** » Imagine Dragon

« **Somewhere only we know** » Keane

 **Chapitre 15**

Point de vue de Raphaël

« Moi aussi » dis-je un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Léa est une petite fée adorable, attentionnée et soucieuse des autres. Elle s'est toujours montrée bienveillance à mon égard. Je suppose que c'est en partie pour ça que l'on s'entend bien. Léa veille très bien sur les autres.

Je ne comprends pas tout à fait la raison de sa venue, même si j'ai ma petite idée. Il est tôt. La plupart des élèves se réveillent, d'autres sont cours depuis une heure. Je commence ma matinée par du sport.

Léa est assise sur le haut du casier. Elle regarde le sol avec une moue triste collée au visage. Sa réaction est un peu surprenante car elle n'est pas concernée dans cette histoire. C'est moi qui ait rompu avec Ella. J'apprécie que Léa ait pris la peine de se déplacer jusqu'à l'école. C'est gentil de sa part. Léa ne doit pas se sentir triste. Je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour sa fée mais pour moi, je ne m'y attendais pas forcément. Je veux bien croire que la nouvelle n'est pas facile. Il faut tout de même l'accepter. L'accepter. Je crois que ce mot va rester en travers de ma gorge. C'est ainsi, même si ça fait mal. Au fond de ma conscience, je sais bien que ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Je dois trouver une solution pour m'excuser auprès de ma copine. Rester dans mon coin, silencieux n'est pas correcte. Penser à elle m'arrache le cœur. Ella fait partie de ma vie. Sans elle, il manque forcément une pièce du puzzle. Une pièce importante du puzzle tout de même. Mes amis sont essentiels dans ma vie et avec Léo, on s'est dit qu'une fille ne doit pas se mettre au travers de notre amitié. Tout dépend du motif évidemment mais l'amitié doit-elle passer avant tout ? Je suis partagé sur la question. Toutefois, ça mérite une réflexion.

Avancer ? Comment y songer lorsque notre cœur est lourd, quand se lever le matin devient compliqué, quand on regarde sans cesse notre téléphone en quête d'un message sur la boite vocal, d'un appel manqué ou d'un message ?

Accepter ? Pas quand on pense tout le temps à la personne. Ça en devient une obsession. Sans elle je me sens vide. Beaucoup de sentiments contradictoires me traversent l'esprit. J'ai le regard vide. Je ne veux rien faire. Les photos me donnent envie de pleurer. Regarder nos anciens messages me fait de la peine. Je ne peux pas non plus me résoudre à supprimer son numéro. Même faire ça, je n'y arrive pas.

Je me surprends à être presque dépendant d'une personne, dépendant de ses sentiments qui me font sentir unique. Dès que son regard s'est posé sur moi en première année, tout a changé.

« Attention, c'est une Princesse ».

« Elle ne te regardera pas longtemps ».

« Si elle t'accorde de l'importance, ce sera temporaire ».

« Une fois qu'elle t'aura quitté, tu auras mal ».

« Es-tu prêt à supporter les rumeurs ? Les non-dits ? Les jugements ? ».

Au diable les jugements hâtifs, les avis non fondés et les regards des autres. J'ai aimé Ella dès le premier jour. De toute façon, les étiquettes à mon sujet ont commencé assez tôt en disant que notre relation ne durerait pas. Je déteste ça. Je n'ai jamais compris le besoin des gens a me dire ce genre de choses. En fait, ça ne se fait pas. Chacun son avis mais tant que je suis bien au sein de ma relation, tout va bien. Non ? Ou je me fais des idées ?

Avec Ella, on s'est expliqué sur le sujet. J'en ai ressenti le besoin. C'est étrange. Jamais je me suis sentie obligé de me justifier. En tout cas, Ella l'a bien compris et au fur et à mesure de la discussion, elle m'a expliqué que rien ne modifierai nos sentiments respectifs, que nous sommes deux étudiants comme tous les autres et que nous avons une histoire à écrire ensemble. L'entendre le dire m'a conforté dans notre relation.

« Léa » murmurais-je en me mettant dos aux casiers.

Son regard change. Ses yeux ne pleurent plus. Son visage est moins rouge à cause des larmes. Voir Léa dans cet état est nouveau pour moi, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu pleurer auparavant. Je lui murmure ces paroles avec toute la bienveillance que je peux lui donner. En aucun cas, elle doit être triste. Je regarde s'il y a une autre personne dans les couloirs, nous ne sommes que deux. Je tends mes mains pour que Léa se pose au creux d'elles. Un mince sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Je devine ce que tu penses » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main. « Je suis la minie fée de ta copine. Je n'ai pas d'avis à avoir. Ma présence dans les couloirs n'est pas logique. Seulement, je te connais et on s'entend bien. Depuis longtemps. Tu as des qualités humaines, tu es quelqu'un de vraiment bien alors ne laisse pas les gens en douter. Tu n'es pas que le copain de ma fée à mes yeux. Si d'autres personnes ont ce ressenti, ce n'est pas le mien. Tu fais autant partie de la vie d'Ella que de la mienne. Il fallait que tu sois au courant. Tu as eu la gentillesse de ne pas avoir cessé de me parler lorsque votre relation s'est terminée, tu l'as soutenu lors de la perte de sa sœur et tu as été rassurant à mon égard ».

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à sa réplique. Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. Ce que Léa me dit me fait plaisir, je ne me vois pas couper les ponts d'un coup avec elle, enfin c'est une amie on peut dire ça. C'est une minie fée adorable. Ses mots ont une importance pour moi. Les entendre est quelque chose d'un peu surprenant pour moi. Je lui renvois son sourire. Au lieu de me prendre une vague de reproches, d'injures j'ai récolté une vague de chaleur agréable.

Le regard de Léa se pose sur moi avec bienveillance. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'en veut pas. Étrange. J'ai brisé le cœur de sa fée. Pourtant, Léa est à mes côtés, à me dire des paroles réconfortantes.

« Merci » murmurais-je touché par ses propos.

« Raphaël » appelle une voix que je connais bien, c'est celle d'Émile.

« Bonjour Léa, tu vas bien ? ».

« Bonjour Émile, oui merci » sourit-elle.

« Désolé d'interrompre votre discussion mais on doit aller en cours. À la salle de boxe, c'est mon frère qui va t'entrainer ce matin » dit Émile en pointant le doigt vers la salle de sport qu'on aperçoit.

« J'avais oublié ».

Je dis au revoir à la minie fée tout en étant méticuleux sur les paroles prononcées. Je ne veux pas paraitre impolie mais il ne faut pas se faire de faux espoirs. Rien n'est joué. Et de toute façon, je ne sais pas si recoller les morceaux entre nous est une idée réalisable. J'en meurs d'envie sauf que cela ne dépend pas que de moi. Je remercie intérieurement Émile d'avoir coupé cours à la conversation avec Léa. Je l'aime bien. Là n'est pas le problème, sa présence me rappelle que Ella est dans l'école voisine. Et je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre une nouvelle fois sur le sujet. J'ai pensé à lui envoyer un message hier soir. J'y ai renoncé au dernier moment. À la place, je suis partie courir autour de l'école.

Ce matin, c'est entraînement de boxe. Sacha est le meilleur. Il a une technique qui a impressionné le prof. Alors il le laisse entraîner les élèves qui le souhaitent. Sacha préfère s'entraîner avec son frère en général car il est très bon en boxe aussi. Sa technique est basée davantage sur la défense, le prof a été surpris et impressionné par le niveau de ces deux élèves dans la discipline. Dans les vestiaires, je me change rapidement car je suis un peu en retard suivi d'Émile. J'enfile un t-shirt, un short et mes chaussures de sport. Près du ring, j'attrape une paire de gants. Le prof nous indique les consignes au tableau. Des exercices sont proposés mais on peut les adapter. La salle est disposée de la façon suivante, quand on arrive, il y a les vestiaires et des sanitaires à côté. Quant à la salle, il y a quatre rings, la salle est carrée. Les équipements datent un peu.

Je salue Sacha qui m'informe que c'est lui qui m'entraine ce matin. Il prend une paire de gants qu'il enfile sans problème.

Je me mets face à Sacha qui semble en forme aujourd'hui. Un mince sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, il m'indique que l'on peut commencer. Je lui souris doucement à mon tour. Il m'indique et m'explique les positions à prendre. Lui est droit, les poings devant le visage près à se défendre d'une attaque mais qu'il se rassure, je ne vais pas frapper très fort pendant ce cours.

Sacha frappe le premier. Je me défends aussitôt. Pour une fois que mes réflexes sont en accords. Je suis meilleur avec un arc et des flèches. Mais on essaye d'être à peu près bon dans tous les domaines. Je me concentre sur ses consignes. La boxe est un sport qui me détend lorsque je suis sur les nerfs. Taper dans un sac, ne penser à rien d'autre que nos gestes envers ce sac vide la tête. En ce moment, j'essaye de travailler ma technique et les efforts payent. Par contre, je ne vais pas proposer un combat contre Émile et Sacha car je serais mis K.O en deux coups et envoyé à l'hôpital. Non merci.

Je continue de taper dans les gants de Sacha. Il suit mes mouvements qui ne sont pas très rapides. J'essaye de faire correctement les consignes qu'il me dictent. Je l'écoute une fois sur deux et évidemment j'ai un visage en particulier en mémoire et c'est compliqué pour moi de faire abstraction. Et pourtant j'en rêve car cette histoire me hante l'esprit.

« Raphaël ».

Sacha doit se poser la question de pourquoi est-ce que je ne le regarde pas. Je fixe un point au fond de la salle. Ma respiration est lente. Mes gants sont toujours sur mes mains, j'essuie mon front chaud à l'aide de mon poignet. Sans prétexter un regard aux autres, je regarde encore ce point au fond de la salle. Je me demande pourquoi il attire autant mon attention.

Je me rends compte que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir de l'affect, voire à souffrir dans l'histoire. Ce n'est pas comme si Ella et moi avions rompu pendant une dispute ou comme si j'avais prononcé des mots qui ont dépassé ma pensée. Non. J'ai rompu en sachant que les conséquences seraient difficiles. Les ruptures ne sont jamais simples. Dire que j'ai regretté cette décision aussitôt et je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai rompu. Je mets mes mains entre mon visage et soupire. J'ai la sensation de me prendre une gifle à la figure dont la trace sera indélébile. Et ça fait mal. Je sens presque les larmes couler.

« Raphaël ? » répète t-il.

« Oui » dis-je en secouant la tête.

Comme si secouer la tête allait me faire revenir dans la réalité: le cours de boxe. Les autres élèves continuent de taper dans les poings de leur adversaire. Émile est sur le ring d'à côté, je sens que son regard se pose sur moi. Il continue ses mouvements face à son adversaire.

Je demande à Sacha si je peux aller boire de l'eau aux sanitaires une minute. Il accepte sans attendre de justification de ma part. Je jette les gants de boxe dans un coin du ring.

Les toilettes ne sont pas loin de la salle, il suffit de traverser les vestiaires et c'est à côté. La fraîcheur des sanitaires me fait du bien. Je commençais à ne pas me sentir bien sur le ring. Je ne me suis pas assez concentré sur l'exercice demandé par Sacha. Mes pensées négatives ont prit le dessus et je me suis trouvé en difficultés. Je passe de l'eau sur mon visage afin d'enlever les traces de transpiration. Les gouttes mêlées à la sueur ruissellent mais il n'y a pas que ça, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, les larmes coulent le long de mon visage lorsque je me regarde dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Les joues rougies par l'effort, mes yeux sont rouges à cause des larmes. Jamais je ne me suis vu comme ça. La rupture ? Je ne vois pas autre chose. Je me repasse de l'eau sur le visage, un peu aussi sur mes cheveux bruns, m'essuie rapidement les mains et repars en direction du ring. L'eau s'est déjà évaporée. Je vois un Sacha intrigué.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demande t-il en retirant ses gants et en descendant du ring.

« Je... Non ».

Sacha s'assoit à côté de moi sur le banc en face du ring et frotte doucement mon dos. Sa présence me rassure. Je n'arrive pas à sécher mes sanglots. Je n'ose pas pleurer et ce n'est vraiment pas l'envie qui me manque. La sueur dégouline le long de mon front, comme si je pleurais alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

Émile a rejoint son frère et ils échangent un regard. Je ne comprends pas leur langage fraternel. Mon voisin se lève et part discuter un peu avec son frère. Ils connaissent ma situation actuelle mais je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Je suis responsable de mes actes. Pourtant, je suis vulnérable et je ne me souviens même plus de la fois où j'ai pleuré en public pour la dernière fois. Si lorsque j'étais enfant. D'ailleurs, ce souvenir douloureux me frappe en plein visage. J'ai travaillé dur, j'ai pris du recul sur la vie, j'ai été concentré sur les cours afin d'avancer, de remonter la pente. Ça a fonctionné mais la rupture avec ma copine a ravivé ça.

« On arrête le cours pour aujourd'hui » annonce le prof.

J'entends Émile qui se dirige vers moi. Il me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je le regarde reconnaissant de son geste. Il m'accompagne jusqu'aux vestiaires où l'on se dirige vers les douches, individuelles par chance. Je prends ma douche en dernier. J'ai envie de m'asseoir sur le carrelage froid et de laisser l'eau chaude me tomber dans le dos et sur la tête. L'eau chaude me fait du bien.

Le sentiment de dépression prend possession de mon âme et mon corps est en train de suivre.

Se voir les yeux rouges, le visage tiraillé, sans motivation concrète me fait un peu peur. Disons que ça m'intimide un peu. Et je refuse de voir la vérité en face, je souffre d'une rupture que j'ai causé. Ironique. Pour que ça me ronge, il faut que j'aille voir Ella, que je m'excuse et que je lui dise que cette rupture est la pire idée du siècle. De plus, j'ai lu des rumeurs farfelues à mon sujet dans la presse. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Étant donné qu'Ella est une Princesse, la presse prend plaisir à raconter des faits non fondés. Lire ces papiers m'a fait mal parce que je connais la vérité. Eux ne font que relayer des informations déformées sans se préoccuper des conséquences.

Je termine ma douche. Un plan se construit dans ma tête mais je l'élimine au plus vite. La spontanéité. Une fois séché, je mets une chemise bleue propre que je ne ferme jamais jusqu'en haut, un sous vêtement propre et j'attrape mon téléphone pour écrire un message à mon meilleur ami Léo. J'enfile ensuite un pantalon noir et ma paire de chaussure.

Je me dois de rattraper mon erreur monumentale, je vais voir Ella pour m'excuser et discuter si possible. Si elle accepte. J'ai peur. Je n'ai plus grand chose à perdre. Il faut que je sois spontané.

Je dépose mes affaires dans la chambre et repars dans le sens inverse. Je redescends les escaliers et arrive à l'extérieur de l'école. Si un surveillant me voit, je suis bon pour deux heures de retenue et une convocation dans le bureau du directeur.

« Crois-tu que ce soit une bonne idée ? ».

Sa voix me fait sursauter. Léo aurait pu répondre à mon message au lieu de me faire peur. Je mets ma main sur ma bouche afin d'étouffer mon cris de surprise. Il me regarde avec un air sérieux. Il aurait été capable de rire en voyant mon visage surpris de sa présence à cette heure si tardive. Dans les couloirs, il n'y a personne que nous. Léo est mon meilleur ami. Il me connait très bien, je le considère comme un frère. Nous venons du même monde. Savoir qu'il me soutien me touche parce qu'il n'est pas obligé. Il pourrait prendre partie. D'un côté, je n'aurai pas eu mon mot à dire. Il respecte mon choix, aussi mauvais soit-il. Sauf que cette rupture est une absurdité, une erreur que je n'aurai pas dû commettre. Discuter avec Ella aurait été une meilleure idée, laisser passer du temps au moins et discuter ensuite. C'est plus logique. Voilà que mon esprit devient connu, je ne sais plus ce que je pense ni ce que je dis.

Léo relève son regard dans le mien. Je ne sais pas si c'est rassurant mais je ne suis pas sûr de moi. Mon corps tremble un peu, mes joues rougissent et je sens ma gorge se serrer. J'ai presque envie de rire tellement la situation est pathétique. Je reprends le contrôle de mon souffle afin de formuler une phrase correcte.

« Aucune idée ».

« Tu ne veux pas en discuter avant ? Je peux t'accompagner jusqu'à chez elle demain sans problème, tous les deux sans les autres si tu le souhaites ».

Léo me regarde avec bienveillance. Il est toujours près à aider son prochain. C'est drôle parce que je me souviens de la fois où son ancienne copine a refait son apparition. Elle vient de notre monde. Je suis vraiment étonné que Léo ait eu des sentiments envers elle parce que son caractère est juste exécrable. Elle est hautaine et son égo est énorme. Sa réapparition après quelques temps tranquille, Léo a été surpris et je ne parle pas de Bloom qu'il fréquentait à ce moment là. Il m'avait fait part de ses craintes. Normal. Une chance que la situation se soit arrangée. Léo ne se sentait pas fier de la situation. Je l'ai un peu aidé à apaiser les tensions. Bloom a bien compris que les sentiments de Léo envers elle étaient honnêtes et que s'inquiéter n'était pas utile. Léo a discuté des heures avec Bloom et les efforts ont payé.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y repense encore, surtout maintenant. Insensé. Mes membres sont comme figés, impossible d'avancer un pied devant l'autre. J'ai l'impression d'être un pantin que l'on s'amuse à bouger comme bon lui semble sans qu'on ne lui demande son avis. Résultat, je me trouve devant mon meilleur ami, devant l'école en pleine nuit sans savoir quoi dire car les mots me manquent. Je me sens comme inutile. Je ne me suis jamais autant torturé l'esprit. Pour des sentiments honnêtes et réciproques envers une personne qui est dans ma vie depuis je crois trois ou quatre ans.

Mon meilleur ami s'approche de moi, pose sa main sur mon épaule.

« Je ne te souhaite pas bonne chance alors » me dit-il en me donnant un clin d'œil.

À ses mots, je m'éclipse dans la nuit noire. Tant pis pour les conséquences. Je me dirige vers le monde ensoleillé, celui où le soleil ne se cache que la nuit pour laisser place à la Lune. C'est elle qui veille sur moi ce soir.

Je sais que cela est risqué. Je risque assez gros auprès de l'école si mon absence est remarquée. Je peux compter sur Léo pour ne rien dire.

Je respire profondément avant de frapper à la porte de chez Ella. J'ai peur. Mes mains sont moites et tremblantes. Savoir si c'est une bonne idée ou non n'est pas facile mais je m'en fiche un peu. Je suis devant sa porte. Il faut que je sache. Mon esprit s'est assez torturé comme ça.

Je toque à la porte une première fois sans réponse. Entrer n'est peut-être pas raisonnable alors j'attends un peu avant de toquer à nouveau contre la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre légèrement, comme si elle était mal fermée et qu'une faible pression sur elle peut la faire s'entrouvrir. J'hésite un peu. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil pour avoir la certitude que personne ne se trouve derrière.

« Bonsoir » murmure une voix féminine.

« Bonsoir Madame » répondis-je en devinant qu'il s'agit de la mère de ma copine.

« Je suis étonnée de te voir ici ».

« Je... ».

« Ne t'excuse pas d'être ici » rit-elle en descendant les escaliers.

J'avoue me sentir légèrement mal à l'aise, pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. C'est la maman de ma copine. De façon inconsciente, je me sens un peu intimidée. Ayant perdu ma mère bien plus jeune, je manque parfois d'une figure féminine qui me remettrait sur le droit chemin de temps en temps. Bref, je m'égare. Luna impose le respect. Elle ne juge pas les gens. Elle incarne le calme et le dialogue. Je lui ai déjà parlé de la perte de ma mère. Je n'en parle vraiment pas beaucoup. Son regard s'est posé sur le mien, elle m'a remercié de lui accorder sa confiance sachant que ce n'est jamais facile de parler de la perte d'un être cher. Ses mots ont été rassurants. Elle n'a pas connu ma mère mais le portrait que j'en ai fait lui a fait sourire. Elle m'a certifié que ma mère serait fière de l'homme que je suis devenue.

En y repensant, l'émotion commence à monter. Je sens que les larmes montent et humidifient mes yeux. Luna me regarde toujours. Elle s'approche de moi. C'est elle qui brise le silence qui s'est installé depuis tout à l'heure. Dans ces moments là, je ne suis pas bavard. Ne sachant pas quoi dire d'une part et d'une autre part, je veux me faire discret. J'ai quand même quitté et brisé le cœur de sa fille. Ce n'est pas commun de ressentir une quelconque forme de compassion envers celui qui a causé la tristesse de son enfant. C'est pourtant ce qu'il se passe.

« Depuis le temps que je te connais Raphaël. Tu devrais savoir que je ne te juge pas. Ce qui s'est passé entre toi et ma fille reste entre vous. Je mentirai si je te disais que les couples ne se disputent pas. Ce serait contraire à moi et à mon mari. Nous savons que c'est et Ella en a souffert. C'est ce que nous regrettons le plus ».

Je devine l'émotion sur les derniers mots de Luna. C'est une femme forte, Ella me le disait toujours. Que rien ne peut la rendre triste hormis faire de la peine à sa famille. Luna regarde ailleurs, pour éviter de montrer sa peine. Les parents s'inquiètent toujours pour leur enfant. Difficile pour eux de paraitre bien devant leur yeux lorsque au fond d'eux, le cœur est éteint ou brisé parfois. Il faut sourire parce qu'un enfant demande de l'attention, des soins et il faut se montrer fort pour eux.

Ella m'en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois, les disputes de ses parents. C'est ce qui lui fendait le cœur à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait ou partait de chez elle pour retourner à l'école. Les disputes lui rappellent à quel point un couple peut être fragile parfois. Sa bonne humeur masque tout ça car on ne s'en doute pas. Elle parle de ses parents comme des modèles. Les disputes ne sont qu'une ombre sur le tableau. Et je peux concevoir ça. Protéger ses parents fait partie de ses priorités et elle a balayé les disputes. Sa bonne humeur devait être un trait de sa personnalité qu'elle voulait montrer en premier chez elle. C'est vrai que ce trait m'a tout de suite plu chez elle.

« Merci » dis-je presque ému par ses propos. « Vous ne m'avez jugé et pourtant j'ai brisé le cœur de votre fille ».

« Ma fille a son caractère. Ne t'arrête pas à ça parce que ton cœur est brisé aussi. Si tu viens ici c'est parce que tu souffres et ce n'est pas facile à faire » me sourit-elle doucement.

« Il est vrai » admis-je. « Je suis aussi venue m'excuser auprès d'elle, tenter de me justifier ne sert à rien je pense mais au moins lui dire que je regrette ma décision. À elle de voir si elle souhaite me reparler ou non ».

« C'est une bon début mais je te préviens quand même, elle est rentrée tard hier soir. Ella est sortie avec une amie de longue date et ont bu quelques verres ensemble. Elle a dormi une bonne partie de la journée mais à toi de voir si tu souhaites la voir. Je pense qu'elle est réveillée ».

Je hôte la tête en connaissant les conséquences si jamais Ella réagit mal à ma venue, surprise je l'avoue. Je respire profondément avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Je jette un coup d'œil pour savoir si elle dort ou non. Au quel cas, je laisserai la lettre que je tiens dans les mains. J'ai peur que ma nervosité ait fait en sorte d'humidifier le papier à cause de mes mains. Une odeur d'alcool plane dans l'atmosphère et je refuse de l'admettre immédiatement qu'elle ait pu boire, pas seule en tout cas. Ce n'est pas son genre de boire. Cette éventualité me fait peur. Ella est allongée sur son lit. J'entends sa respiration lente et calme, ça me fait du bien de savoir qu'elle est en sécurité. Même si je ne peux voir son visage. Je me sens ridicule de me trouver dans sa chambre. Elle va se réveiller et prendre peur si elle voit ma silhouette dans la pénombre. En plus, des dizaines de bougies sont allumées. C'est l'une de ses habitudes favorites. Les petites flammes donnent une atmosphère chaleureuse et conviviale, romantique aussi. Sauf que le contexte ne l'est absolument pas. Et je le regrette un peu. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, je dépose quand même la lettre sur une petite table en faisant le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas la déranger si elle dort. Une fois fait, je me dirige vers la sortie. Sans compter sur le faible son qui me fait stopper net, le son de la voix d'Ella.

« Raphaël ? ».


	16. Chapitre 16

_**Salut !**_

 _ **Je tiens à m'excuser du retard de publication sur cette histoire, l'autre m'inspire beaucoup en ce moment et j'enchaine les chapitres d'écriture donc je ne veux pas oublier mes idées alors autant les travailler. Résultat, j'ai un peu oublié celle-ci mais pas de panique, je ne l'abandonne pas de sitôt. La playlist est faite. Le chapitre est en cours d'écriture.**_

 _ **Bonne écoute et bonne lecture ! ;)**_

* * *

 **Playlist**

« **Meet me in a hallway** » Harry Styles

« **Mirror mirror** » Marina Kaye

« **Sorry** » Hasley

« **Too good at goodbyes** » Sam Smith

« **All I want** » Kodaline

« **Ta marinière** » Hoshi

 **Chapitre n°16**

Point de vue d'Ella

Je me réveille la tête aussi énorme qu'une citrouille. Des bougies sont disposées un peu partout dans ma chambre. Je ne me souviens pas en avoir allumé en rentrant de ma soirée. Apparemment si, une boite d'allumettes se trouve sur le bureau. Elles ont brûlé pendant des heures. Leurs petites flammes brûlent encore. La cire coule un peu alors pour éviter que de la cire se répondent sur le sol, je souffle sur les bougies. L'odeur de celles-ci flottent dans l'air.

Des questions me viennent en tête mais je n'ai aucune réponse. J'ai presque envie de crier parce que je n'ai jamais bu autant. D'habitude, je ne bois pas autant, je fais attention mais j'ai eu envie de sortir, de profiter un peu, de me sentir mieux. Ce n'est pas la bonne solution de noyer ses problèmes en buvant. Même si Nova était avec moi, ce n'est pas une excuse. L'alcool m'a fait oublier le quotidien quelques heures mais il me frappe le visage en ce moment. Je me réveille avec une migraine. Beaucoup de raisons ont fait que j'ai proposé une sortie dans un bar avec mon amie Nova. Je ne le regrette pas, juste que j'aurai aimé être un peu plus raisonnable. Sauf que je n'avais pas du tout envie de l'être. Je voulais peut-être une nouvelle fois tenter d'oublier Raphaël. Mais je ne peux pas l'oublier, tirer un trait sur cette histoire, impossible, impensable. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me lamenter, de réfléchir sans arrêt à la même question sauf que depuis la mort de Rose, tout a changé. J'ai vu le monde sous un autre jour. Je me suis promise d'être plus spontanée, de ne plus me poser de question, si j'ai envie de dire à mes parents ou à mes amis que je les aime je leur dit. Ce type de réactions est normale. Je me suis promise de les respecter.

Je mets mes mains sur le visage. Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose d'hier soir. Je n'ose pas regarder mon téléphone. Il y a sans doute des messages de Nova qui me demandent si je suis bien rentrée, si je ne suis pas malade aujourd'hui, comment je vais et ainsi de suite. Je lui répondrai plus tard. Quoique, autant lui répondre maintenant sinon, je vais oublier. Le temps que mes yeux s'adaptent à la luminosité de la chambre, je rédige un message simple car je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet. Rien ne presse. Ma réponse devrait satisfaire son besoin de connaitre mes impressions. Je ne veux pas les lui donner maintenant. C'est fait. J'ai la tête sur l'oreiller et je n'ai aucune envie d'en sortir. Sauf qu'un bruit inattendu me fait sursauter et je risque de hurler. Dois-je me confronter à ma mère ou à mon père ? Si c'était le cas, j'aurai entendu le son de leur voix. Ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'y a pas de son et je commence à avoir un peu peur. De toute façon, je dois le savoir alors je tente de prononcer le prénom que j'ai sur le bout des lèvres lorsque je vois une silhouette, pas n'importe laquelle. Il s'agit de la silhouette qui m'a quitté.

« Raphaël ? ».

J'écarquille les yeux car j'ai l'impression d'avoir une hallucination. Il ne peut pas être dans ma chambre. Pas à me regarder dans un état lamentable, mes boites de mouchoirs sur le sol, pas dans ce contexte là. Non. Je crois rêver. Je me pince, ce qui fait échapper un « aïe » de ma bouche. Il est bien présent devant mes yeux, dans ma chambre en plus. Je dois avoir les cheveux ébouriffés alors je les rassemble pour les attacher à l'aise d'un élastique que je trouve près du lit.

Je me lève du lit, avance un peu jusqu'au bureau. Ma chambre est carrée. De l'entrée, on voit le lit au fond de la chambre et la salle de bain en face, face à la porte il y a le bureau sur lequel je travaille avec des paravents à côtés. Mon dressing se trouve tout à gauche de mon lit et à droite se trouve une baie vitrée avec un balcon. Je quitte le nid chaud dans lequel j'étais si bien et me retrouve face à un visage qui m'a vraiment manqué. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il viendrait ici. Ce serait illogique d'imaginer ça. Il m'a quitté d'accord. Ce n'est pas à moi d'aller m'excuser. Sauf que j'avais envie de le revoir, même de loin. Juste le voir. Pas besoin de me déplacer aujourd'hui ni de lui envoyer un message en espérant une quelconque réponse. Probablement qu'elle ne serait jamais arrivée. Mais je l'espérais.

Raphaël me regarde les yeux désolés et un peu surpris de me voir réveillée. Je souris doucement. Ses traits de visage montrent qu'il manque de sommeil et je devine qu'il a pleuré. Je ne l'ai jamais vu verser de larmes devant moi. Le voir ici est étonnant. Je pensais le revoir à la reprise des cours le lundi matin. Je ne suis partie que le week-end chez moi. J'ai même réfléchi au message que j'allais lui écrire et envoyer.

« Pardonne moi » souffle t-il. « Je m'excuse ».

Dois-je l'écouter parler ou dois-je prendre la parole ? À vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée. Comment réagit-on dans ces cas là ? Je n'y connais rien. C'est comme dans les films où je cours le serrer dans mes bras, où les larmes coulent seules sur mon visage soit c'est le comportement inverse ? On n'est pas dans un scénario de film ni dans un livre mais bel et bien dans la réalité. Et la réalité fait mal.

« Je n'avais aucune raison de te quitter » dit-il. « Aucune. Mes paroles n'avaient pas de sens et maintenant je culpabilise ».

Il peut culpabiliser.

Il m'a pourtant expliqué que la situation était compliquée, que mon statut de Princesse poserait problème à un moment ou un autre. Je n'ai pas compris sur le moment et je ne comprends toujours pas d'ailleurs. C'est encore flou mais je m'en fiche un peu puisque Raphaël est devant moi. J'ai une occasion de discuter avec lui. Les choses doivent être dites et je me le suis dit des jours auparavant, il est hors de question de le laisser à nouveau filer entre mes doigts. Raphaël fait partie de ma vie. Et mon statut de Princesse ne doit en aucun cas interférer nos rapports. Je me le suis promise. Dès mon entrée à l'école, si je rencontrais un garçon pendant l'année je mets les choses aux clairs. Je ne suis pas qu'une Princesse. Je suis avant tout une étudiante. Une étudiante qui rêve de réussir sa vie et de devenir une grande fée capable de protéger sa planète le moment venu. Et surtout être fière de mes exploits accomplis avec mes amis.

« Je les aient regrettées dès la première seconde où elles ont franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Je suis nul pour exprimer mes sentiments et là, c'est un échec total alors je m'excuse une nouvelle fois ».

Il a les bras le long du corps et je peux voir qu'il tient une lettre dans la main droite. Que contient-elle ? J'ai envie d'écouter ses belles paroles, de me précipiter dans ses bras et lui dire que je comprends. Alors que c'est faux. Pourtant je me surprends à rester calme. J'ai envie de pleurer, de le gifler mais je sais très bien qu'à la seconde où le son venant de ma main sur sa joue résonnera dans la pièce je m'en voudrait. Je ne peux pas le frapper même s'il m'a brisé le cœur. Je reste calme pour peu de temps, je prends mon courage à deux mains en respirant profondément et en prenant la parole. Tant pis pour les conséquences. Oui, je veux récupérer mon copain et je ne vais pas le laisser partir sans explications. Ma bouche allait s'ouvrir pour parler mais coupée dans mon élan, Raphaël reprend la parole.

« Te savoir loin de moi, dans l'école voisine sans avoir la possibilité d'arranger les choses entre nous me fait mal. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Sans toi, les choses ne sont pas les mêmes et tu me manque vraiment Ella. Dès que j'ai su que tu étais revenue chez tes parents pour le week-end, j'ai demandé à Léo de me couvrir si jamais mon absence était remarquée à l'école ».

Wha. Je ne m'attends pas à ce type de comportement. Je ne sais pas comment rattraper les pots cassés dans une rupture. Fait on comme dans les films où la fille court vers le garçon ? Est ce que ça se passe comme dans les livres où ils s'excusent chacun de leur côté et s'embrassent à la fin soit pour faire taire l'autre ou parce que c'est trop tentant ? Honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout. Je le regarde étonnée. Mais je suis touchée qu'il ait pris la peine de venir me voir en personne et non de m'envoyer un simple message. De toute façon, je surveille mon téléphone portable depuis des semaines. Si Raphaël est venue, la situation va s'arranger, non ? Je le souhaite. J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras. Des larmes perlent ses yeux. Le voir pleurer me fend le cœur. Il ne bouge pas. J'ai envie d'accélérer le pas et de réduire la distance entre nous. Elle est trop grande. Mais je me résous à être sévère. Garde un air sérieux. S'il te plaît.

« Tu débarques dans ma chambre pour me dire toutes ces choses ? La situation ne pouvait pas prendre une telle ampleur. Je... Les choses changent, tu me l'a dit » dis-je émue. « T'excuser c'est bien mais je doute que ce soit suffisant, les actes doivent le prouver ».

Je me surprends à hausser le ton. Alors que rien n'était prévu, pas de cette façon en tout cas, dans ma chambre en pyjama. Mon mal de tête me prend par surprise. Pendant que je l'écoutais, il ne me faisait plus autant mal. La douleur s'est calmée quelques minutes. Elle me revient comme un boomerang. Je réalise que les cris ne servent à rien, discuter oui mais les actes, les gestes sont plus révélateurs que la prise de parole.

« Je referais tout pour recoller les morceaux entre nous deux ».

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis le début. Mais je ne veux pas jeter un froid. Alors je baisse légèrement les yeux lorsque cette phrase passe la barrière de ma bouche. Va t-il m'en vouloir ? Va t-il s'enfuir en courant ? Je ne veux pas qu'il le prenne mal. Il faut que je sache. J'ai autant besoin de savoir que lui. Je ne sais pas comment il va prendre le fait que je pose la fameuse question.

« Pourquoi tu m'as quitté ? ».

Je connais déjà la réponse. Léo m'a raconté l'histoire. Je lui ai un peu forcé la main. Mais je suis fière d'avoir pu lui faire arracher les mots de la bouche. Raphaël n'est pas au courant et j'ai besoin de l'entendre de sa propre bouche.

« Si je te disais que j'en ai aucune idée, tu ne me croirais pas ».

J'ose être surprise. Je ne comprends toujours pas cette obsession de se focaliser sur un statut ou je ne sais quoi. On va me trouver niaise ou démagogue parce que je pense qu'un être humain se cache derrière moi et chez d'autres personnes. Cette phrase n'est pas claire mais tant pis. Et Raphaël ne m'a en aucun cas jugé. Il m'a accepté comme je suis. Vous voyez quand on vous regarde normalement, sans faire attention au quand dira t-on ou au statut social ? Ce genre d'image fausse souvent donnée sans chercher autre chose. Raphaël m'a regardé comme une étudiante classique. J'étais heureuse. Avec lui, je me sentais moi-même, plus légère dans le sens où je ne devais pas me justifier. Nous étions et nous sommes toujours des étudiants qui s'aiment. Donc, je pense que c'est logique. Je ne regarde pas le statut des gens. Quand je suis amoureuse, je le dit. Et je suis amoureuse de Raphaël. Oui. J'ai encore des papillons dans le ventre quand je le regarde, un sourire au coin des lèvres, mes yeux rivés sur lui, des frissons lorsqu'il effleure ma joue. Toutes ces choses multipliées par je ne sais combien. C'est un mélange de sentiments incroyables mais qui me serrent le cœur dès que quelque chose ne va pas. On se dispute puis on s'excuse.

Tes lèvres me donnent envie de t'embrasser Raphaël. Réellement.

On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux ? Quel ennui. Je suis heureuse d'entendre que notre rupture soit une absurdité. Je suis d'accord. À présent, plus de non dits. La presse de mon monde s'amuse à titrer chaque semaine des unes invraisemblables sur les familles importantes et moi en particulier. Cela me surprend encore. Je me demande encore pourquoi. Nous sommes pareilles non ? Ou alors il y a une étiquette sur mon front qui indique que personne ne doit m'approcher ? Ma famille a tout de suite accepté Raphaël. Je me souviens de la première fois qu'il est venu chez mes parents le temps d'une journée. Il était timide et n'osait pas entrer. J'étais au milieu des escaliers à le regarder intriguée. C'était drôle. J'ai dû le tirer par la main pour qu'il franchisse le palier de la maison. Son sourire était adorable. Mes parents l'ont apprécié tout de suite. Ils ont su qu'il était une belle personne. Ce fut une journée parfaite. Je n'ai pas cessé de regarder Raphaël ce jour là. Nous avions marché dans le jardin, mains dans la main. Rien de plus simple. Et j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser tout l'après-midi. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce qu'il me racontait des éléments sur sa vie et sur ses journées à l'école. Il souriait. C'était une belle journée. On peut me trouver vraiment fleure bleue mais je m'en fiche, je vis le moment présent.

Ce souvenir me fait mal au cœur, il semble résolu mais je refuse de l'admettre.

« Ose me dire que tu préfères avoir le cœur brisé et être malheureux que d'être avec moi et heureux » dis-je en détachant mon regard de ses lèvres.

« Tu es une Princesse » répond t-il enfin.

J'attends la suite mais il ne dit rien. Alors c'est ça ? On se quitte à nouveau à court d'arguments, à cours de prises d'initiatives pour arranger les choses ? Je me pose la question. La vie ne doit pas être ainsi. On doit aimer sans se poser de questions, de ne pas se préoccuper du regard des autres, on devrait penser à soi. Ce n'est pas ce que j'imagine. L'amour ne ressemble en rien aux histoires d'enfants, aux contes de fées dont on vente tant les mérites. Ils ne veulent rien dire.

« Tu souffres autant que moi, ne dis pas le contraire ».

« Tout a changé le jour où j'ai compris que je t'aimais » lâche t-il enfin.

Ses mots me font comprendre qu'il est temps d'admettre que nos sentiments respectifs sont indélébiles. C'est ainsi. Ce sont les mots que je souhaitais entendre. Je souris. C'est un sourire automatique. Je soupire de soulagement et je sens les larmes perler mes yeux. C'est la plus belle chose que l'on m'ait dite et pour être honnête, j'espérais l'entendre. Rien ne doit nuire à notre discussion de ce soir. J'ai vraiment eu envie de le prendre dans mes bras, comme avant, de lui dire que ça va aller. Des choses futiles peut-être mais importantes à mes yeux. Sauf que ce soir, nous avons mis les points sur les « i ». Notre relation est en partie sauve. Rien n'est joué encore mais j'espère que ce sera mieux d'ici quelques temps. Et je culpabilise. Je n'ai pas connu un sentiment de frustration depuis longtemps. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Alors je me dirige vers le couloir qui mène aux escaliers en courant et par chance, Raphaël est au milieu des marches. Il me regarde de ses yeux bruns l'air vraiment surpris. Il ne bouge pas non plus. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où cela mènera mais je m'en fiche royalement. Mes sentiments parlent en premier.

Oh et puis mince. Pour être polie.

Mes lèvres capturent les siennes. Je ne calcule plus rien. Je me laisse faire. Après tout, à quoi bon se poser des questions auxquelles on aura sans doute pas de réponse et si on a des regrets par la suite. Depuis qu'il m'a quitté, je me sens comme à moitié vide. Hors de question de ressentir ça à nouveau. Nous avons discuté ce soir et notre conclusion est identique. Ses lèvres contre les miennes, c'est tout que je veux. De plus, j'en ai très envie depuis des semaines alors autant mettre fin à la torture. Raphaël met quelques secondes à réaliser. Je sens bien qu'il est surpris. Je ne sais pas si c'était le but recherché au fond mais je suis spontanée. La Ella d'avant est différente, plus spontanée, plus consciente qu'il faut vivre le moment présent. Le baiser est doux, agréable et des larmes perlent mes yeux. Elles dévalent le long de mes joues mais je ne coupe pas le baiser pour autant et à mon grand soulagement Raphaël non plus. Il sent le parfum que je lui ai offert l'année dernière. Une odeur boisée mêlée d'agrumes. Une odeur qui me rappelle la première fois où je sortais avec lui à l'école, le soleil, la mélancolie parfois, la joie, nos sentiments respectifs, nos balades en forêt à côté de l'école et un tas d'autres choses dont la liste est trop longue à énumérer.

Ses lèvres sont douces, une sensation que je croyais avoir oublié tellement les dernières semaines ont été une torture. Il m'a manqué. Ce n'est pas un baiser pour lui prouver que je l'aime, c'est en partie un baiser de tristesse qu'il pense comme quoi je ne le mérite pas. C'est stupide. Je l'embrasse d'une part parce que j'en ai très envie et aussi pour le faire taire. Je ne veux pas couper mon action spontanée alors j'entoure son visage de mes mains pour qu'il ne parte pas. Il se penche un peu en avant pour accentuer mon geste. Je ne l'en empêche pas. Je peux sentir qu'il est surpris. Honnêtement, je ne veux pas quitter la position dans laquelle je suis. Je l'ai voulue. Cela fait longtemps que je voulais vivre ce moment. Sauf que je ne me l'avoue pas. Nos lèvres se détachent quelques secondes pour que je les regarde à nouveau. Il rougit et un mince sourire se dessine sur mon visage. J'ai pris soin de penser à ce que je ferais si jamais nous parvenions à une discussion passionnante. C'est moi qui prends l'initiative de le faire une deuxième fois. L'embrasser ma manqué. Je veux qu'il le comprenne. Mes doigts se glissent dans ses cheveux déjà cours mais j'ai envie de ce contact. Il ne semble pas contrarié. J'en profite tant qu'il ne recule d'un pas ce qui rompt ce contact. Il me regarde quelques secondes avant de me dire qu'il doit rentrer à l'école au risque d'avoir des ennuis. Ce que je conçois à cette heure tardive.

Alors quand il quitte mon champs de vision, je vais dormir. Installée dans mon lit en train de regarder les étoiles depuis ma fenêtre, je ferme les yeux et plonge dans un autre univers.

Quitter la maison familiale le lendemain matin n'a pas été facile. J'ai essayé de rester plus longtemps. Mes parents m'ont dit qu'il était temps pour moi de retourner sur les bancs de l'école après ce week-end. Je me suis levée avant que le Soleil ne pointe son nez à l'horizon, à cinq heure du matin.

C'est ainsi que je me « réveille » dans mon lit. Je suis rentrée très tôt ce matin et pour ne réveiller personne et ne pas attirer l'attention, je me suis couchée dans mon lit. J'ai dû revenir dans ma chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Personne ne devait me prendre sur le fait, dans les couloirs au risque d'être confrontée aux regards de mes camarades de classe. J'ai envie de jeter le réveil qui sonne sur le mur de ma chambre mais je m'y résous. J'ai dormi deux heures supplémentaires. Il est sept heure et quart du matin. Mon oreiller sur le visage est un bon indicateur de ma motivation à sortir de ce lit chaud et confortable. La place est idéale. Mes cours ne vont pas s'apprendre tout seuls.

Après trois sonneries de réveil, je quitte mon lit pour aller dans la salle de bain. L'eau de la douche devient chaude en quelques secondes. J'évite d'utiliser ma magie pour la réchauffer si je suis impatiente. Je laisse la technologie faire son travail. J'attrape un bout de savon parfumé à la rose, l'odeur favorite de ma sœur. Oui. J'utilise ses affaires. Sa présence est encore dans mon cœur et aussi dans ma chambre alors j'en profite le temps que ça dure. De plus, je commence à oublier le son de sa voix. Au début ça m'angoissait vraiment. J'ai pleuré en y pensant parce que ça voulait dire que je l'oubliais et il était hors de question de m'y résoudre. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas l'oublier. Y penser à nouveau me fait mal au cœur, même les années qui passent ne résolvent rien du tout. Un an et demi. Un an et demi. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il se soit passé autant de temps depuis sa disparition. Je me souviens encore du jour où j'ai franchi le portail de l'école, l'angoisse sur les épaules, la peur de ne pas réussir et l'idée que la vie soit vraiment horrible. Elle l'est. J'ai arrêté de me voiler la face depuis longtemps. Même si c'est dur.

Je sors de la salle de bain, habillée d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon bleu marine et de chaussures assorties. Pour mes cheveux, je les ramasse en une couette ou queue de cheval pour plus de facilité et aussi parce que je ne sais pas comment les coiffer ce matin. Dans ma chambre, c'est le silence. J'étais habituée à entendre le rire de Bloom. Nous ne sommes pas dans la même chambre, la sienne est collée à la mienne. Je ne perçois pas de sons.

Les filles sont venues me parler à peine ai-je franchie la porte de la salle de cours. Elles m'ont murmuré des paroles réconfortantes. Mais j'ai affiché un sourire. Cette fois-ci, un sourire honnête, sans façade. Et ça fait du bien. J'ai assisté au cours de magie sans problème, sans me torturer l'esprit.

Une ballade dans les jardins de l'école me fait le plus grand bien à l'heure de midi. J'aime profiter de ce moment pour respirer un peu en dehors des murs de l'école.

Un bruit me sort de mes pensées. Des bruits de pas. Au début, je suis sur mes gardes au cas où la situation serait dangereuse. Une sorcière peut surgir de n'importe où, je pense à Darcy ou à Stormy par exemple pas à mon amie Aura. Je décide de me cacher derrière un arbre, pas la meilleure cachette du monde je suis d'accord mais suffisante pour ne pas être dans le champ de vision des personnes présentes dans la même zone que moi.

« Tu es sûre ? » dit une voix féminine.

« Ai-je le choix ? » dit une seconde.

« Oui, on a toujours le choix ».

« Pas cette fois ».

Je ne comprends absolument rien de ce que ces gens se racontent. J'arrive en plein milieu d'une conversation.

« Arrête toi une minute, nous ne sommes pas en exercice Aura ».

« Accepter cet affront n'est pas anodin et peut-être que ça réglerait les choses ».

« C'est l'idée la plus stupide, la plus improbable que j'ai entendu ».

« Dis le » dit-elle plus ferme en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

« Depuis que maman est partie oui. Il faut que tu l'entendes et si ce n'est pas moi qui te le dit, ce sera nos frères ».

« Tu m'aideras ».

« Je... » dit l'autre voix en riant un peu. « Tu sais très bien que oui, je serais une mauvaise sœur mais sache que les heures de travail ne seront pas comptées ».

La situation est gênante. Je me retrouve confrontée à une discussion un peu improbable. Je ne dois pas me trouver ici. Si ces deux jeunes filles me voient, je risque quelque chose. Il s'agit d'Aura. Mon amie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle prépare mais je risque de tomber de haut en apprenant de quoi il s'agit. Je dois le savoir.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Playlist**

« **Part II** » Paramore

« **Salted wound** » Sia

« **The reason** » Hoobastank

« **Somewhere I belong** » Linkin Park

« **Bring me to life** » Evanescence

« **Take my hand** » Simple plan

 **Chapitre n°17**

Point de vue d'Aura

 _« Ai-je le choix ? » dis-je exaspérée comme s'il n'y avait pas une autre solution._

 _« Oui, on a toujours le choix » répond Maé directement._

 _« Pas cette fois »._

 _« Arrête toi une minute, nous ne sommes pas en exercice Aura et tu n'as pas un train à prendre »._

 _« Accepter cet affront n'est pas anodin et peut-être que ça réglerait les choses »._

 _« C'est l'idée la plus stupide, la plus improbable que j'ai entendu »._

 _« Dis-le » dis-je plus ferme en essayant de retenir mes larmes._

 _« Depuis que maman est partie oui. Il faut que tu l'entendes et si ce n'est pas moi qui te le dit, ce seront nos frères »._

 _« Tu m'aideras ? »._

 _« Je... » dit Maé en riant un peu. « Tu sais très bien que oui, je serais une mauvaise sœur mais sache que les heures de travail ne seront pas comptées »._

Maé a assez mal pris le fait que j'accepte le duel avec Darcy. Elle est une sorcière sournoise et manipulatrice au possible alors ce ne sera pas facile mais ma sœur m'a promis de m'aider. Je sais que je ne dois pas compter mes heures. Si j'ai accepté c'est pour une raison, maman. Elle est partie l'an dernier et la cicatrice ne sera jamais comblée, à mon grand regret. De toute façon, sa présence me colle encore à la peau. J'ai l'impression de la voir dès le réveil, quand je sors en dehors de l'école ou dans les jardins, le soir parfois quand je suis dans ma chambre, en sortant de la salle de bain le matin ou encore quand j'entre dans un bar. C'est ce que je fais en ce moment. Je suis assise au comptoir d'un bar, à boire un verre d'eau pétillante au citron mêlée d'un alcool dont j'ignore le nom. Je me torture l'esprit à essayer de trouver une issu de secours, une solution probable qui ne sera pas parfaite mais assez « fiable » pour me sortir du piège dans lequel je me suis mise. Je me demande encore ce qui m'a pris. Si maman était là, elle me hurlerait dessus en me disant que c'est insensé, inconscient et dangereux. Oui maman, je suis au courant. En vérité, je me repose sur l'idée que Maé va m'épauler dans mon entrainement. Avec mes frères, je m'attends à un rythme soutenu, ils m'ont prévu une routine sportive et studieuse qui commence à la première heure demain matin, chose que je vais aussitôt regretter les connaissant.

La musique résonne dans l'établissement nocturne. C'est un jeune chanteur à la voix rauque qui murmure une mélodie douce et planante. C'est vraiment agréable. Il a un vrai talent. Il joue de la guitare et l'effet magique opère tout de suite. La première note de la nouvelle chanson commence. Sa voix envahit la pièce, comme pour apaiser les tensions, transporter les gens dans une atmosphère différente ou alors dans un autre monde, tout dépend de l'humeur dans laquelle on est. J'aime ce type d'ambiance. Tout y prête à penser à autre chose. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. Comme j'aimerai penser à autre chose. M'évader. Alors je ferme les yeux une seconde et profite du rythme musical qui flotte dans l'air. Rien qu'une seconde.

Et la fumée des divers fumeurs plane aussi dans le bar. Je ne suis pas gênée par l'odeur, je ne m'en préoccupe pas. On dit que cela donne un cachet à l'ambiance d'un bar. Un peu cliché comme idée mais vraie pour celui-ci où fumer est un droit. Cela ne m'empêche pas de chercher une raison pour me noyer dans celle-ci. Comme dans mon verre. J'avoue que la comparaison est un peu étrange mais beaucoup de choses me préoccupent. Je relis aussi le papier laissé par ma sœur: « Ne fait pas de bêtises ». Comme si j'allais être irraisonnable ce soir. Maé s'inquiète beaucoup. Elle m'a promis de me martyriser pendant les exercices pratiques. Sa magie est bien plus puissante que la mienne. Maman m'a transmis son pendentif contenant ma magie. Il contient un peu de la sienne, j'ai pu en conserver car le reste est avec elle. Il n'a pas qu'une valeur sentimentale, il a une valeur réelle magique. Si les Sorcières aussi malintentionnées soient-elles, cela aura des graves répercutions.

Je termine de boire mon premier verre et décide de commander quelque chose ayant un goût équivalent, après tout j'ai l'âge légal et je ne risque pas grand chose.

Le serveur me sert le verre en question. Dès la première gorgée, le liquide me brûle un peu la gorge mais la sensation s'atténue rapidement. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de venir dans ces lieux, boire un verre seule à méditer sur ce qui me préoccupe. Pourtant, la liste est longue et j'essaie de peser le pour et le contre à chaque fois mais ça devient compliqué. J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond. Darcy a affronté ma mère plus jeune et depuis elle voue une fascination à ma magie, bien entendu elle veut mettre la main dessus. Je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi mais elle continue alors je lui règle son compte à chaque fois. En réalité, il n'y a aucune raison particulière. Ses sœurs sont pires. Elles ne sont jamais satisfaites de leurs conquêtes, ils leurs faut toujours plus. Reste à savoir comment faire comprendre à Darcy que rien n'est gagné et qu'elle ne doit cesser ses actions. Elle ne veut rien entendre alors pourquoi chercher à lui faire prendre raison.

Je bois une autre gorgée de ma boisson et garde le verre à la main sans me préoccuper qu'une personne s'est installée sur le siège d'à côté. Et ça m'est égale. Le chanteur est toujours sur la scène. Il termine de prononcer les dernières paroles de la chanson. La musique est idéale en toute circonstance, elle apaise les tensions, la colère, répare lorsque rien ne va plus. Elle nous fait penser à autre chose dès la première note. Elle appartient à toutes les personnes qui se trouve dans la même pièce que les notes. J'ai envie de me noyer dans l'atmosphère musicale, ne plus penser à autre chose, me fondre un peu dans le décor. Je réalise que je délire un peu. Je me demande comment arranger les choses mais au final il n'y a pas grand chose à faire. Mon regard plane un peu dans le vide. Je sais que demain sera une longue journée mais j'ai envie de profiter des quelques heures de liberté restantes avant de m'entrainer avec Maé demain.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus prend la place du chanteur précédent. Je tourne la tête pour voir si d'autres personnes que je suis susceptible de connaitre est présente dans la salle. J'ai joué au piano un soir, elle chantait. Je me souviens d'elle. Apparemment, je passe inaperçue. Je décide de boire trois nouvelles gorgées mon verre et de partir lorsque son regard se pose sur moi. Je me sens un peu prise au dépourvu. Elle va vouloir me dire bonjour et je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire de plus.

Je bois une nouvelle gorgée. Musa commence à chanter. Je termine mon verre et le pose sur le comptoir avant de rentrer à l'école.

En sortant, je suis soulagée de respirer de l'air frais. La chaleur de la salle est derrière moi. Je m'apprête à partir dans la nuit

 **« S'il te plaît ? ».**

Qui peut bien me demander de rester ici et je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter avec une personne rencontrée dans ce bar. Je suis venue ici pour m'aérer l'esprit. Demain, je me lève tôt. Mon regard n'a pas envie de dériver vers cette personne. Je n'ai pas envie de répondre. À quoi bon ? Il ne peut s'agir que de Musa mais je ne lui ai parlé qu'une seule fois par hasard.

Et c'est bien la fée de la musique qui se présente devant moi, toujours ses cheveux bleus rassemblés en deux couettes sur le côté de sa tête, le regard perdu cette fois-ci et de l'inquiétude se lit facilement dans ses yeux. Pourquoi m'adresse t-elle la parole ? Elle ne me connait pas ou peu. Je suis la meilleure amie d'enfance d'Ella point final. Rien d'autre à ajouter et je tente de devenir une grande Sorcière en apprenant la magie, elle une fée mais tout de même deux étudiantes. Autre point en commun entre nous. Nous ne sommes pas amies, loin de là. Si elle m'apprécie un peu, tant mieux je suis ravie mais de mon côté nous n'avons aucun lien particulier. Si c'est Ella qui lui a demandé de me suivre, de m'adresser la parole, j'aimerai le savoir. Ella aurait dû me le dire ou du moins, j'aurai aimé au moins le deviner par des indices. C'est que Darcy a dû divulguer partout son attention de me réduire à néant pour obtenir mon pendentif, sous prétexte que ma mère me la non seulement légué mais a aussi mis Darcy au tapis il fut un temps. Vengeance. Prétexte facile et pathétique de mon point de vue. Darcy n'a pas besoin de ça. C'est pour son égo. Je ne représente pas un danger pour l'univers magique.

Je suis étonnée de la voir devant moi. Le public attend dans la salle. Musa ne doit pas être dehors avec moi, elle doit être sur la scène à faire ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux et à partager sa passion auprès d'un public venu la voir chanter. Je ne comprends pas. Elle me regarde toujours, tente même de me sourire un peu. Je suis sceptique.

 **« Tu ne devrais pas être là, les gens t'attendent ».**

Musa ne s'attend pas à ma réplique. J'ai utilisé un ton détaché, comme si j'en avais rien à faire. Vous savez, ceux qui sont parfois prononcés par des personnages énigmatiques, mystérieux et autres qualificatifs du genre dans l'industrie du cinéma ou dans les livres. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter ce soir. Demain matin est une longue journée. J'ai juste voulu me vider la tête en allant boire un verre, seule ok c'est étrange mais j'aime être seule, j'ai besoin de moment solitaire afin de me centrer sur moi-même, plus qu'une autre personne je pense mais c'est ma nature, ma façon d'être. Je ne vois pas pourquoi me justifier serait susceptible de le faire comprendre ou concevoir auprès des gens. En réalité, je m'en fiche. De plus, c'est la seule phrase que je prononce envers elle. Je n'ai pas envie de me justifier de ma présence ici. Je déteste me justifier.

Le regard de Musa est pourtant bienveillant à mon égard et je n'ai pas de raison de me montrer froide et distante envers elle. Elle ne me veut aucun mal. Lui expliquer implique le fait qu'elle en parle avec Ella. Et je ne veux pas la mettre au courant, en tout cas le plus tard possible parce que c'est à moi que Darcy a demandé des comptes. Je me demande encore pourquoi. C'est quand même Ella qui a l'héritage d'une famille royale. Pas moi. Mais ma magie intéresse cette Sorcière alors elle tente de mettre la main dessus pas tous les moyens. Je le serre entre mes doigts, mon pendentif est à mon cou en ce moment. C'est comme si j'avais besoin de ressentir la présence de ma mère à travers lui.

 **« Je n'ai pas envie de chanter ce soir ».**

Sa voix mélodieuse me fait sortir de mes pensées et mon regard se reporte sur elle. Je ne veux pas paraitre impolie. Elle a quand même pris la peine d'abandonner son concert de ce soir pour venir me parler. Je peux au moins me montrer attentive aux propos de Musa. Je sais que c'est une fée intelligente et compréhensive. Juste que me montrer vulnérable n'est pas dans mes habitudes, excepté auprès de ma famille car ce sont mes frères et sœurs qui me connaissent par cœur. Eux veulent peuvent se permettre de me rendre la raison et à la place de Musa, j'aurai aimé que ce soit l'un d'eux qui vienne me chercher ce soir. Sauf que je ne peux pas reculer. Je suis prise au piège. Une fée me regarde, prêt à agir sans que je ne sois au courant à cause de mon esprit embourbé par les vapeurs d'alcool du bar et de fumées. Elle me regarde toujours. Si ses amies sont dans le secteur, je ne peux aller bien loin. En étant gentille avec elle je parle parce que je ne veux en aucun cas utiliser ma magie à mauvais escient. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, incapable de me regarder dans le miroir.

J'accepte de la suivre à l'intérieur du bar, assise à une table en dehors du reste de la salle, un peu comme un salon privé. Ici la musique est moins forte et mes oreilles sont reconnaissantes. Musa croise les doigts et me sourit encore, elle m'encourage à être à l'aise auprès d'elle. Je ne crains rien. Je ne m'attendais pas à discuter avec elle dans un bar au sujet d'un sujet personnel. Accepter l'affront de Darcy est risqué pour moi mais pour d'autres aussi, même si je ne l'admets pas immédiatement.

 **« Je suis au courant pour Darcy et toi ».**

 **« Comment ? »** répliquais-je aussitôt.

Cette histoire doit restée privée pour le moment et personne ne doit contraindre cette décision, c'est la mienne. Musa a dû entendre des bribes d'informations je ne sais pas par quel moyen. Si Ella est au courant, elle m'en voudra. Mais je pense que Darcy a dû le crier sur tous les toits depuis l'annonce. Cette sorcière ne cache pas sa joie en cas de satisfaction personnelle et dès qu'il y a un enjeux. Je ne crains pas sa magie. La mienne peut l'égaler mais ce que crains est qu'elle brise les règles, qu'elle utilise un sortilège dangereux, ce qui est probable. Donc je devrais m'inquiéter mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, je ne suis pas inquiète. Pas de la même façon que d'habitude, j'ai le sentiment que je peux réussir. Alors ma sœur pense que c'est une part d'insouciance et que je ferais moins la maligne le jour J. Darcy sera prête, motivée à me mettre au tapis.

 **« Je m'inquiète ».**

 **« Tu ne devrais pas ».**

Je suis étonnée de me montrer aussi sèche envers elle. Elle tente de m'aider, de m'arracher les mots de la bouche. Ce n'est pas une bonne manière de me montrer sous un meilleur jour. Je passe pour une personne hautaine. Mon regard se détourne de ses yeux bleus une seconde avant de respirer doucement, un verre d'eau pétillante entre les mains. J'avale une gorgée de ma boisson commandée plus tôt et tente de trouver les mots corrects pour m'exprimer calmement et le plus clairement possible sans trop en dire.

 **« Je ne sais pas ce que prépare Darcy. Elle est imprévisible, tout le monde le sait et elle ne perdra pas de temps, elle veut m'envoyer sur les roses le plus vite possible mais je ne me laisserai pas faire. Cette histoire ne doit pas faire le tour du monde magique. Je suis étonnée que tu sois au courant mais comme tu insistes pour m'aider ou m'épauler je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le fais, j'espère que ce n'est pas un gage ou une action charitable arrangée parce que je ne le supporte pas ».**

 **« Je viens parce qu'Ella s'inquiète. C'est notre amie. Cette histoire la rend folle, elle se pose beaucoup de questions à ton sujet notamment et nous épluchons les livres de magie à la bibliothèque pour en savoir plus sur ton pendentif tant convoité ».**

 **« Moi aussi je m'inquiète mais il s'agit non seulement de ma vie privée, ce pendentif n'a pas qu'une valeur sentimentale ou magique et puis il s'agit d'une histoire entre moi et Darcy, je suis désolée »** dis-je en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de mon verre.

Je commence à me lever de la chaise, j'ai mal à la tête, la fatigue qui est ajoutée et mon humeur qui sera exécrable d'ici cinq minutes, je doute que Musa ait envie de parler. Il vaut mieux y mettre fin et peut-être que demain, j'accepterai de discuter un peu plus. Musa parle de ce sujet sans tout connaitre réellement et lui apporter des réponses ne changera pas la situation. Si Darcy a des yeux au sujet de mon pendentif et sur la bague d'Ella, ces deux objets ont un lien mais reste à savoir lequel. C'est intriguant quand on y pense mais dans mes recherches, je me suis faite la réflexion selon laquelle nos deux objets soient probablement fait de la même matière. Ce serait troublant mais pas impossible. Notre magie par contre n'est pas la même. Je ne dirais pas que la mienne est plus puissante qu'une autre mais sans me vanter je me débrouille bien, ma famille se débrouille bien et mes frères et sœurs sont mes meilleurs professeurs. Ils m'ont tout appris. C'est en partie pour ça que ma sœur va m'aider à m'entrainer ainsi que mes frères qui m'ont préparé une routine sportive et instructive pour que ce combat de magie se passe le mieux possible et non allongée sur un lit d'hôpital.

 **« D'accord » commence t-elle à dire. « Tu auras dû mal à garder tout ça pour toi. Je... Je veux t'aider mais tu ne sembles pas vouloir accepter mon aide alors tu peux partir si tu veux ».**

 **« Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus ».**

Je quitte le petit salon privé en ayant la certitude que demain sera une journée chargée et particulière. J'ai gardé beaucoup de choses pour moi et pas mal de choses vont éclater. En parler est une mauvaise idée. J'apprécie tout de même l'aide de Musa.

En rentrant à l'école, je suis surprise de constater la désertification de l'école. Un week-end. Cette idée me saute aux yeux. Les étudiants sortent le week-end, comme moi ce soir mais je suis rentrée tôt, juste pour me vider l'esprit mais j'ai besoin de dormir. Plonger dans un profond sommeil sans me préoccuper de la présence de Maé dans ma chambre. Une chance, je suis seule. Les volets sont déjà fermés, je suppose que ma sœur s'en ai occupée.

Je me glisse entre les couvertures, ferme les yeux et plonge dans un autre monde.

Le réveil du lendemain me donne envie de le jeter contre le mur de la chambre. Je n'ai aucune envie de bouger. De me lever encore moins et les vapeurs d'alcool d'hier soir se manifestent par un mal de tête. Une chance, une boite de médicaments et un verre d'eau sont posés sur la table de nuit.

 **« Pile ce dont j'ai besoin ».**

J'avale un cachet et une gorgée d'eau. J'ai la tête comme une citrouille. Courir dans ces conditions n'est pas une bonne suggestion. Je ne peux me défiler à la dernière minute. Descendre dans le réfectoire de l'école sans réveiller les élèves qui dorment encore, il n'est que sept heure du matin, autrement dit une bonne heure pour aller courir dehors.

L'entrainement. Je commence par enfiler des vêtements de sport, la chose que je déteste le plus.

 **« Je sais que ce sera une matinée sportive mais on va commencer doucement »** me dit Sacha avant que je ne me jette dans ses bras.

 **« Merci »** soufflais-je.

Je ne le remercie pas seulement pour me prévenir que la journée d'aujourd'hui sera cool, je le remercie aussi pour son soutien sans faille et je m'en veux un peu de ne pas le lui montrer. Il le sait mais je veux m'en convaincre aussi. Il ne met pas fin à mon câlin spontané et je me sens bien dans cette position. Il sent le parfum. Une odeur boisée vraiment agréable.

On commence le parcours choisi pour notre reprise, enfin ma reprise car je ne cours pas beaucoup seule. Il est vrai que je passe mon temps à la bibliothèque et non dehors à entretenir ma forme physique et à me vider l'esprit, chose que les garçons de l'école voisine dont mes frères font partie pratique tous les jours, sauf le week-end, ils respirent un peu. Avec Maé, on en profite pour rattraper notre retard en terme de sommeil.

La présence de mon frère Sacha est la bienvenue ce matin. Il me suit au pas de course, on cours sans se prendre au sérieux, riant par moment. Le rire est le meilleur remède du monde. Nous longeons la forêt près de son école, ensuite vint une rivière que nous traversons toujours en longeons la forêt. Les paysages changent au fil des kilomètres. Chacun de nous a une playlist branchée aux oreilles, nos pas nous guident dans l'environnement qui nous entourent. Nous ne parlons pas par moment. Je garde le rythme sur les trois premiers kilomètres et il me rattrape facilement au quatrième et me devance sur le dernier. Il a l'habitude du sport, moi moins.

 **« Pas mal du tout pour une reprise ».**

J'aime ces moments, là où l'endorphine prend le dessus et fait oublier les raisons du pourquoi on est venu s'entrainer ici. Hier soir par exemple, je contemplais la foule, j'écoutais les paroles du chanteur tout en étant absorbée par une atmosphère d'alcool et de fumée de tabac chaud. Les nuages se mêlaient aux odeurs des divers cocktails servis sur le bar ou sur les tables.

Avec mon frère, nous sommes seuls dans les environs et je le soupçonne d'avoir eu un rapport détaillé de ma soirée dans ce bar, sans doute auprès de Musa pour avoir vendu la mèche. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, ce serait égoïste de ma part. Sacha est toujours attentif aux autres, l'une de ses qualités indispensables. Il sait lire ce qu'il ne va pas sur les visages. Contrairement à ce que l'on pense, le visage dit beaucoup de choses. Savoir ce qu'il signifie vraiment relève d'un sens aiguisé de l'observation et je suis certaine que mon frère a déjà sa petite idée derrière la tête.

Il m'encourage. Il me connait mieux que personne et il sait qu'affronter Darcy serait arriver un jour où l'autre. Si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera une autre personne et sans réellement savoir pourquoi mais je vais explorer les fins fonds de ce pendentif familial. Il doit forcément renfermer quelque chose qui va m'aider.

Je m'adosse à un arbre pour reprendre mon souffle. Mon frère est appuyé au bord de la rivière en train de se mouiller le visage. Il n'est pas aussi rouge que moi mais il a l'air motivé à continuer à courir alors que je donne l'image d'être au bout de ma vie. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux renvoyer. Pas devant mon frère qui compte un peu sur moi. Ma respiration se calme, mes mains sont moins moites et je commence à ressentir des frissons. La chaleur de mon corps plus celle procurée par le sport s'estompe. Dommage, je me suis sentie bien en courant, comme si les problèmes ne me concernaient plus, si la réalité ne me collait plus à la peau ou que je me permettais de penser à autre chose, de me vider la tête.

Maé s'est mise en tête de m'entrainer à pratiquer des sortilèges puissants et Sacha de m'aider à m'entrainer physiquement. Voilà donc mon début de programme avant d'être face à Darcy. Mais je suppose que cela ne sera pas aussi simple. Darcy est déterminée. Sacha aussi car il est persuadé que je vais la mettre au tapis au troisième sortilège. J'ai ris en lui disant à quel point il était optimiste.

 **« Tu y crois ? ».**

 **« En toi ? »** me demande t-il.

 **« Oui ».**

 **« Bien sûr, pourquoi ? ».**

 **« Je ne sais pas ».**

Les choses peuvent mal tourner avec Darcy et je ne veux pas paraitre trouillarde.

 **« Cela pourrait mal tourner »** ajoutais-je.

 **« Tous les jours ».**

Je soupçonnais cette réponse. Comme quoi, il faut absolument que je cesse de réfléchir autant, mon excès de confiance s'est envolé aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Et je ne sais pas quel sens caché il y a. En fait, je mens. J'ai bien compris le sens soit disant caché. Le danger nous guette tous les jours. Il peut se passer n'importe quoi, n'importe quand et n'importe où alors je suppose que Darcy a forcément une idée derrière la tête. Elle va se préparer comme pour se dire que sa victoire est déjà faite. Je ne veux pas me mettre dans cette situation. Gagner. Sachant que rien n'est encore joué et la partie va commencer bientôt.

 **« On reprend ? ».**

 **« Parce que ce n'était que le début ? ».**

Mon frère rit. En plus, il se moque de moi. La belle affaire. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, la situation est un peu déroutante, il a promis une journée cool mais j'aurai dû me méfier davantage. Il ne s'imaginais pas que l'on s'arrêterait aussi tôt. J'aurai sans doute dû demander à Émile. Il est un peu plus cool. Quoique je ne sois pas certaine de ma décision. Il doit sans doute s'entrainer à la salle de boxe avec Raphaël à cette heure-ci.

 **« Tu vas travailler tes mouvements ».**

Mes mouvements ?

Mon frère me rapproche mon manque de souplesse ? Il me semble m'être bien débrouillée le soir de la fête organisée par l'école ? Aucun dégât n'a été constaté parce que j'ai fait en sorte qu'il n'y en ai pas.

Je me relève du sol sur lequel je m'étais assise. Il me dit que nous rentrons à l'école. Sur le chemin du retour, je tente de reprendre mon souffle de la course que l'on vient de faire. J'ai aimé le parcours mais mon corps semble épuisé alors que le rythme était correct, jusqu'à présent. Ce sont les deux derniers kilomètres qui me rendent épuisée.

 **« De la boxe ? ».**

Sacha m'a amené directement dans la salle de boxe de son école, celle où les élèves s'entrainent. La pièce est spacieuse et les équipements sont utilisés uniquement par les élèves de l'école et les profs parfois. Au fond de la salle, je peux apercevoir des élèves que je ne connais pas. Ils sont concentrés sur leurs mouvements. Je fixe le sac de boxe qui me fait face et jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élèves. Donc si je fais des mouvements incorrects, personne ne pourra se moquer de moi. Sacha est parti chercher des gants de boxe. Quelques minutes plus tard, il m'aide à les enfiler et les serrent bien à mes poignets.

 **« Rien d'exceptionnel aujourd'hui, on va travailler sur tes mouvements. Darcy est rapide et tu dois l'être tout autant qu'elle, de façon plus spontanée que lorsqu'elle t'as prise par surprise à la fête de l'école en début d'année ».**

 **« Tu m'as concocté un programme ? ».**

 **« Juste une série de mouvements à répéter pour l'instant, on verra plus tard pour le reste ».**

 **« Combien ? ».**

 **« Pour commencer, frappe sur ce sac une dizaine de fois ».**

Mes gants ne frappent que le sac, cinq fois. Je n'arrive pas à faire les mouvements rapides que mon frère me demande. Il se place alors derrière moi et commence à m'élever les bras pour que je frappe plus fort dans un premier temps. Mes mouvements sont loin d'être fluides. Mon frère me demande de placer mes pieds de façon à ce qu'ils soient ancrés dans le sol, pour ne pas me déstabiliser facilement par mon adversaire. L'important est que je sois à l'aide dans ma position et mon sortilège doit atteindre sa cible. À ce moment là, je commence à réaliser l'ampleur que cela représente. Affronter Darcy sera difficile et je me demande encore pourquoi je suis seule dans cette histoire, face à elle le jour J je parle. Mes frères et sœurs m'ont promis de se tenir le plus près possible de moi si les choses tournent mal. Cette promesse me rassure.

En attendant, je prends un peu plus d'assurance qu'au début de la séance de boxe et je frappe plus fort dans le sac en face de moi.

* * *

 _ **Salut !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, cette fois-il est un peu différent des autres. Darcy prépare quelque chose mais quoi exactement, telle est la question...**_

 _ **J'ai eu envie de tester les dialogues en gras pour que ce soit plus « confortable » à lire, j'ai vu ça dans beaucoup de fictions et c'est vrai que l'on repère les dialogues plus facilement. Je teste et si vous n'aimez pas, je remets en mode normal.**_

 _ **Avis/suggestions je prends !**_

 _ **La playlist est disponible.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! ;)**_


	18. Chapitre 18

**Playlist**

« **I'll be there** » Jess Glynne

« **Just give me a reason** » Pink

« **Anxiety** » Julia Michaels

« **Ignorance** » Paramore

« **Once** » Maren Morris

« **Something just like this** » The Chainsmokers

 **Chapitre n°18**

Point de vue d'Ella

Je me suis réveillée la tête en citrouille ce matin, comme si on m'avait assommée. Les mots de mon amie Aura résonnent encore, j'ai surpris une conversation dont je n'aurais jamais dû écouter les mots. Aura veut affronter Darcy. La pire erreur qui soit. Elle va se mettre volontairement en danger pour une raison personnelle qui risque aussi d'avoir des conséquences sur le monde magique. Je n'ose les imaginer. Darcy est une adversaire sournoise dont la confiance est nocive. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne dois en aucun cas laisser mon amie entre ses mains. Je suis certaine que les choses vont se montrer plus compliquées. Darcy va mettre en place un plan, tuer Aura. C'est ce dont elle rêve. Je me demande encore pourquoi elle n'a jamais essayé de faire une tentative d'assassinat à l'une d'entre nous, aux directeurs des diverses écoles magiques de notre monde. Les choses auraient très bien pu mal tourner. Elles ont causé de nombreux dégâts lors de notre première année à l'école et le monde magique en a été impacté. Les gens n'ont jamais oublié. Encore maintenant, ces tragiques événements font partie des manuels scolaires. Les dates sont inscrites noires sur blancs.

Le soleil arrive directement dans ma chambre dès qu'il se lève. Il est indispensable à ma vie. Sans lui, je ne serais pas la même, il me maintient non seulement en vie mais il m'empêche de sombrer dans des idées noires. Bien sur que le deuil de ma sœur est encore difficile et il le sera toujours car comme Aura, nous sommes marquées à vie.

Un coup d'œil à mon dessin sur la jambe gauche m'arrache un mince sourire sur le visage. Celui-ci me rappelle cette triste période, qui l'est encore maintenant mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'apaise. Les cours, le fait de côtoyer mes amis m'aide à avancer et à prendre le dessus sur la douleur.

 **« Tu es sûre de ce que tu as entendu ? »** me dit Bloom.

Nous sommes assises dans ma chambres en arche de cercle, mes amies me font face. Bloom est debout en faisant les cents pas dans l'espace. Mes bougies ont été éteintes par une brise, j'ai l'habitude d'ouvrir ma fenêtre le matin. Aujourd'hui est une journée un peu spéciale dans le sens où mes amies sont réunies dans ma chambre. Mon amie rousse se tient devant nous. Je suis assise auprès des autres en essayant de me faire la plus petite possible dans la pièce.

 **« Oui j'ai très bien compris »** dis-je sûre de moi. **« Elle a dit je cite:** ** _« Accepter cet affront n'est pas anodin et peut-être que ça réglerait les choses » »._**

 **« De quoi ton amie peut-elle bien parler ? ».**

 **« Sans vouloir paraître impolie ou méchante, c'est la meilleure amie d'Ella. Nous ne la connaissons peu »** intervient Techna.

 **« C'est un peu facile de dire ça Techna »** répond Flora sur la défensive. **« Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons l'aider, montrer un peu de solidarité envers elle ».**

 **« Techna a raison »** dis-je doucement.

 **« Ah »** répond spontanément l'intéressée. **« Ma considération est prise en compte ».**

 **« En attendant, nous n'avançons pas sur le sujet »** dit Bloom. **« Un affront mais contre qui ? Une sorcière de l'école voisine ? Darcy ? Stormy ? ».**

 **« Aucune idée »** dis-je sans savoir quoi répondre. **« Il va falloir le découvrir ».**

 **« Ton amie a t-elle ajouté autre chose ? »** demande Flora.

 **« Oui »** dis-je. _ **« Depuis que maman est partie oui. Il faut que tu l'entendes et si ce n'est pas moi qui te le dit, ce sera nos frères ».**_

 **« Oh alors les choses prennent une tournure personnelle et dans ce cas, les choses vont s'aggraver, ce qui ne présage rien de bon ».**

 **« Aura a perdu sa mère l'an dernier. Elle a reçu son pendentif contenant son énergie magique. Comme moi avec ma bague, elle contient ma magie. Pour Aura son pendentif a non seulement une grande valeur sentimentale mais il a une grande puissance. Personne ne soit tomber sur ce pendentif, les conséquences seraient désastreuses ».**

 **« Rien que ça ? »** dit Techna ironique.

La sonnerie résonne dans l'école, le début des cours. Cela coupe cours à la discussion. Il vaut mieux ne pas s'attarder. Parler de cette histoire aux filles n'est vraiment pas la meilleure idée du siècle. J'ai pensé à moi et non aux éventuelles conséquences sur mon amie. Savoir ce qu'Aura prépare relève d'un mystère. C'est ma mission du jour. À défaut de lui parler directement, je vais d'abord mener une enquête seule et avec les filles, on avisera sur la démarche à suivre. Les filles doivent comprendre que les décisions d'Aura sont imprévisibles. Elles relèvent de la devinette. En revanche, je pense la revoir cette semaine, ses frères vont sans doute l'entrainer. Pratiquer la magie à l'extérieur attira l'attention des autres étudiants. Raison de plus pour mener mon enquête et j'espère vraiment discuter avec Aura ou alors l'un de ses frères. Ils doivent être présents pour elle. Je n'ai pas demandé à Raphaël des informations mais je devrais, je vais lui envoyer un message après le premier cours de la journée. Mettre les choses au clair s'avère urgent. De mon côté, il faut que je parle avec elle pour sauver ne serait-ce qu'un bribe de notre amitié, j'ai l'impression de la perdre. Savoir que Aura a mal pris mon comportement est compréhensible, je n'ai pas été présente pour elle. C'est ma meilleure amie depuis des années, elle mérite toute l'attention du monde. Alors, je saisi mon téléphone et lui envoie un message, si elle ne me répond pas dans la journée je l'appelle. On va dire que c'est un bon compromis.

Je ne comprends pas les attentions que porte Darcy sur mon amie. Elle a toujours hait Aura. Elle hait beaucoup de gens mais n'a jamais lâché son acharnement envers elle, ni envers moi et pour être honnête, je refuse de faire une psychologie de Darcy. Je refuse d'être confrontée à ses ressentis et à tout autre choses permettant de mieux la comprendre. Darcy est une sorcière dangereuse.

Le reste des cours passe à une lenteur infinie que je finis par rattraper dix minutes de somnolence à la fin de la dernière heure et c'est un coup de coude de Flora qui me tire de mon sommeil express. La honte. Ce type de faille me m'arrive pas d'habitude mais je me suis laissée emportée dans un autre monde plus calme pendant un laps de temps, pas désagréable mais je me concentre à nouveau afin que personne ne puisse voir mon visage aux traces de fatigue.

La sonnerie attire l'attention de tous les élèves et on quitte tous la salle de cours pour aller manger. La pause déjeuner devrait me laisser du temps pour envoyer un message à Raphaël afin qu'il se renseigne sur Aura. Le message envoyé, je peux me diriger avec mes amies à la cafétéria quand j'aperçois une silhouette que je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaitre, fatiguée le regard perdu dans le vide, assise sur un banc avec toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. C'est une image rare. Je ne souhaite à personne de l'avoir devant les yeux. Aura est une fille incroyable. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'admirais. Elle ne m'aurait pas cru.

 **« J'ai quelque chose à te dire »** murmure t-elle.

 **« De quoi veux-tu parler Musa ? ».**

 **« D'Aura ».**

Je déteste ce type de début de conversation. Une boule se forme dans le ventre, les mains deviennent moites comme si on se reproche quelque chose, une sorte de panique alors que rien n'est fondé. Je me demande encore pourquoi Musa ne m'a pas dit ce qu'elle savait auparavant. Je me doutais que Musa avait vu Aura la nuit dernière. Elle aime chanter dans les bars deux fois par semaine histoire de se faire connaitre et de partager sa passion auprès d'un public. Le fait qu'Aura ait été présente est soit un coup du destin soit une chance. Musa a pu lui parler un peu. Je ne pense pas que cela change quelque chose mais au moins, elle n'a pas été seule dans son désespoir d'affronter Darcy. Je me demande aussi si Stormy sera de la partie. Aura sera capable d'affronter l'une des deux mais pas ensemble et elles ne se gêneront pas de s'amuser. Y penser me fait peur. Je ne veux pas que mon amie prenne des risques. Il faut que je m'entraine moi aussi pour aider Aura. Je le lui dois.

 **« Elle a des problèmes ? ».**

 **« Elle veut affronter Darcy. Je l'ai vu hier soir dans le bar où je chante certains soirs donc je lui ai parlé et elle ne va pas bien ».**

 **« Ce que j'ai entendu est donc vrai ? ».**

 **« Il faut que tu ailles lui parler ».**

 **« Pour lui dire quoi ? »** répondis-je sur la défensive. **« Que c'est une idée stupide ? Il ne faut pas être ridicule, bien sûr que c'est une idée stupide et encore le mot est faible ».**

 **« Lui dire que c'est dangereux, la convaincre de tout arrêter ».**

 **« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ».**

 **« C'est ton amie ».**

 **« Je sais »** dis-je en regardant dans le vide. **« J'ai l'impression de la perdre ».**

 **« Ce serait le bon moment pour recoller les morceaux ».**

 **« Si elle veut bien me parler, je ne sais pas comment l'appréhender mais je suis incapable de faire l'impasse sur Aura j'y pense tout le temps. J'ai envoyé un message à Raphaël pour en savoir un peu plus, en espérant qu'il puisse m'apporter un éclaircissement sur cette histoire et me permettre de l'aider. Crois moi Musa, je ne la laisserai pas seule ».**

 **« Je te reconnais Ella ».**

Je ne réussi pas à me montrer attentive au cours suivant. Mon esprit est ailleurs. Je n'ai pas non plus eu de réponse au message envoyé plus tôt à Raphaël. Résultat, je vais devoir faire sans indice et me rendre directement après les cours à l'école des sorcières pour dissuader mon amie de se lancer dans une galère sans fin. Une fois que l'on s'associe d'une quelconque manière à Darcy, tout est terminé. Plus rien de semble pouvoir lui échapper et elle sera détruite. Elle a déjà essayé avec moi et j'avoue qu'elle a en partie gagné pendant un temps. Les choses ne doivent pas se présenter de cette manière. Non. Aura mérite bien mieux. La vengeance de sa mère ne sera jamais faite. Tout comme celle de Rose, de Margaret. Rien ne sera mis en place pour ne serait-ce qu'apaiser notre douleur commune. Nous partageons ce point en commun, si cruel soit-il. Aura n'a certainement pas à payer les pots cassés pour tout le monde. Je ne peux pas l'admettre. Elle a son deuil à faire, des études à poursuivre tout comme moi et d'autres personnes. Nous devons avancer, ne pas sombrer dans je ne sais quoi au risque d'en perdre la raison. Darcy a cet objectif là depuis le début. Hors de question.

De plus, si elle doit affronter cette sorcière, ce sera avec moi. Je ne peux me résoudre à laisser mon amie ainsi.

Il est quasiment impossible de ne pas penser à toi aussi fort.

Alors je quitte la salle de cours dès le premier retentissement de la sonnerie. Je me précipite dehors, menaçant de heurter deux élèves qui passaient dans les couloirs et arrive jusqu'aux jardins extérieurs. L'air me frappe le visage et me donne une claque sur la joue, pile ce dont j'ai besoin. Je marche rapidement jusqu'à la grille de l'école. Mes amies ne sont pas dans le secteur. J'ai eu beau me remémorer la discussion de midi avec Musa, les mots me restent en tête et il faut que je pense à autre chose. Mes pas me dirigent directement vers l'école de mon amie.

En chemin, je tente de créer des bribes de phrases correctes à lui dire mais je sais qu'aucune d'elles ne franchiront la barrière de mes lèvres, elles resteront coincées dans ma gorge.

Arrivée sur place, je suis surprise de constater que mon amie est en plein entrainement alors je ne dis rien. Je regarde. Sa concentration est telle que rien ne bouge autour d'elle. Elle est entourée d'une bulle rose, la même que j'ai vu lors du bal de la rentrée. Sa position aussi indique qu'un sort s'apprête à être lancé. L'un de ses frères me salue et m'aperçoit de loin, il vient quand même à ma rencontre. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment.

 **« Bonjour Ella, c'est bien que tu sois venue ».**

 **« Salut Émile »** chuchotais-je pour ne déranger personne.

 **« Ma sœur t'expliqueras un peu plus tard ».**

Je lui souris en guise de réponse positive, Aura est incroyable. Honnêtement, c'est la sorcière la plus talentueuse que je connaisse. Je ne me souviens pas le lui avoir déjà dit. Ses efforts payent à chaque fois. La preuve, quand Darcy est venue lors du bal de rentrée, Aura n'a pas lâché prise, elle a combattue longtemps et à la fin Maé lui ai venue en aide. Le talent est de famille. Ils sont tous aussi redoutables les uns que les autres. Personne ne peut dire le contraire. J'ai l'impression d'être moins puissante à leur côté. Je sais bien que nous n'avons pas la même magie mais je le pense.

La bulle rose dans laquelle Aura est ne bouge pas beaucoup. Je suppose que l'objectif est que la bulle n'éclate pas. Un sortilège vient la frapper mais l'enveloppe reste en place. Sa sœur et son autre frère ne doivent pas être loin, comme Émile à mes côtés qui est prêt à intervenir. Il ne quitte pas la bulle des yeux. Je suis aussi comme fascinée par la magie qui opère à seulement quelques mètres de nous. Un peu plus loin, je vois Maé et Sacha eux aussi attentifs à ce qu'il se passe. La moindre chose qui brouillerait son esprit, brouillerait sa magie. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça alors je reste attentive en veillant à regarder ses gestes. La bulle est stabilisée dans les airs et je me souviens qu'a la rentrée, nous l'avons vue qui rebondissait sur le sol comme une balle. Ce soir là, je me suis demandée comment Aura se sentait à l'intérieur. Visiblement concentrée, elle ne bouge pas beaucoup, elle flotte dans les airs. J'ai envie de lui demander de m'apprendre ce sortilège, si c'est possible mais ce n'est pas la raison de ma venue.

 **« Prononce la formule ».**

Une pluie d'étincelles vole dans les airs et virevoltent autour de nous, ce qui donne une atmosphère féérique à l'endroit où nous sommes. Elles planent quelques secondes avant de redescendre au sol.

Sacha ajoute quelque chose envers sa sœur à ses côtés qui sourit de fierté. Les yeux rivés sur la bulle, celle-ci finit par éclater mais heureusement, mon amie se rattrape et atterrit sur le sol sans dommages.

 **« Parfait »** dit son frère à côté de moi.

Je prononce la phrase qui me brûle les lèvres depuis quelques temps et l'effet que ça a me donne droit au regard de mon amie qui se doutait probablement de la venue de cette question. La poser est logique. Seulement, je me doute que les choses vont prendre une tournure qui doit satisfaire Darcy.

 **« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? ».**

 **« Qui te l'a dit ? ».**

Le visage de mon amie n'est même pas surpris. Je suis étonnée. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'au fond, cet événement finirait par arriver. Le fait que Darcy me règle mon compte dès le début des cours et Stormy celui d'Aura quasiment aussitôt, elles préparent quelque chose depuis si longtemps et on a tous préféré ne pas s'y confronter, mettre la tête dans le sable en quelque sorte.

 **« Tout le monde le sait ».**

 **« Oui »** souffle t-elle. **« Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais les choses mais s'il le faut pour que ce soit réglé ».**

 **« Affronter cette sorcière est une erreur monumentale ».**

 **« Ma mère mérite d'être vengée ».**

 **« Ce n'est pas la meilleure solution ».**

Le regard de mon amie d'enfance se fixe sur moi et quelques frissons me parcours le corps. J'ai pas encore parlé du fait que je suis au courant pour son entraînement spécial. Aura n'a pas à subir la pression de ces horribles Sorcières.

 **« As-tu la solution ? ».**

Sa question est dure et sèche. Mon intervention est stupide. Quelle idée j'ai eu de penser le contraire, Aura en est capable c'est une sorcière très douée mais l'enjeu est trop grand. Faire appel aux compétences de la directrice de mon école est une suggestion à prendre en considération.

 **« Non ».**

Que répondre d'autre ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il est évident que je n'ai absolument pas avancé sur le sujet.

 **« Je... ».**

 **« Rose le mérite aussi »** articule Aura. **« Tu lui manque terriblement et ne tente pas d'argumenter Ella. Je viens de discuter deux heures avec mes frères et sœurs. Une stratégie a été mise en place. Je suis un entrainement pour ne pas m'affaiblir le jour J devant Darcy, ce serait dommage ».**

La prononciation du prénom de ma sœur disparue m'arrache le cœur. Elle me manque effectivement tous les jours, comme si elle me collait à la peau. Mon tatouage en témoigne. J'ai l'impression de l'oublier. Je ne veux pas l'oublier. Elle fait partie de ma vie, de mon âme. Ma sœur vivra toujours. On a beau l'entendre mais s'en convaincre est mieux. Je ne sais pas ce que veux Aura. Affronter Darcy seule, pour prouver quoi ? Son pendentif est en danger alors on va l'aider à le garder en sécurité sans qu'elle-même se mette en danger. Darcy ne vaut pas la peine de se mettre dans une situation délicate. Elle mérite d'être enfermée entre quatre murs où elle ne pourra pas s'échapper, voilà la solution et la sentence adéquate. Je ne sais pas si Aura comprend concrètement que je m'inquiète pour elle. Ce n'est pas l'impression que je ressens. Ni d'elle ni venant de moi. Alors, je dois me montrer plus présente, quitte à attiser les foudres de sa famille. Moi aussi je veux la protéger. Elle a besoin d'aide, d'une magie bien plus puissante que nous tous, j'ai pensé à la directrice de l'école. Je me dis qu'elle pourrait peut-être la raisonner, lui donner des arguments. Ce n'est encore une fois qu'une suggestion.

 **« Comprend que je m'inquiète pour toi. Je sais que je suis une amie en carton. Je n'ai pas été là pour toi quand il le fallait parce que je me suis isolée. Je me suis coupée du monde extérieur. À rester dans mon chagrin, à pleurer tout le temps, à ne plus savoir quel jour on est ni comment s'habiller le matin. Ton amitié m'est précieuse. J'en conviens, les choses ont été compliquées. Ta mère te manque tout le temps, ça je le conçois tout comme Rose me manque. Nous sommes marquées. Nous avons un lien unique Aura ».**

Je suis la première surprise de mon débit de paroles. Il est vrai que je n'ai plus de filtre. Tout ce que je pense depuis des mois est enfin sortie de ma bouche. Un jour ou l'autre je pense que mon amie devait l'entendre, que tout le monde devait l'entendre. Sauf que mes autres amies ne sont pas là. Dommage. Mais le plus important est que je sois là auprès de celle qui en a le plus besoin en ce moment. Un peu comme pour réparer une dette, une dette amicale précieuse. Je ne sais pas si c'est sain de le dire à voix haute d'un coup mais tant pis, les choses sont dites. Je tente de reprendre une respiration correcte, de ne plus serrer mes poings comme je le fait depuis quelques minutes. Ma tension devient normale. Je m'attends à deux réactions, soit elle me rit au nez en disparaissant dans les secondes qui suivent ou elle me regarde sans savoir quoi me répondre. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de sentir son parfum, de m'excuser pour m'être comportée de manière égoïste pendant des semaines. Elle me manque. Je n'aurais pas dû m'isoler, me sentir prise au piège par ma mélancolie. C'est ce que je regrette. Le mal est fait, rien ne peut se rattraper alors je croise les doigts pour qu'elle m'accorde son pardon.

 **« Ne dis pas ça, tu es loin d'être une amie en carton »** murmure t-elle. **« Je ne veux pas que tu le penses, ce n'est pas vrai ».**

 **« On s'est perdue de vue trop longtemps ».**

 **« Trop longtemps »** articule Aura dans mes bras. **« Trop longtemps ».**

Nous nous serrons aussi fort que possible dans les bras, je l'ai négligée, je me suis perdue et voilà où ça mène. Résultat, Darcy veut mettre la main sur la magie de ma meilleure amie et il en est hors de question. Je ne veux pas mettre fin à notre étreinte, elle pourrait durer des heures. Je profite des dernières secondes avant de la regarder dans les yeux et de sourire. Elle m'a manqué. Les choses ne doivent pas être ainsi.

Aura a toujours été d'une joie de vivre, un sourire collé au visage et ces derniers temps, tout à changé. Je ne me reconnais plus moi-même. J'ai perdu ma gaité, mon sourire s'est envolé et mes pensées tristes prennent le dessus. Je me lève tous les matins pour aller en cours, je vois mes amis tous les jours. Je souris quand il le faut même lorsque je n'en ai pas envie. Je me force. Ce n'est pas moi. La spontanéité ne fait désormais plus partie de ma vie. Triste constat que je hais. J'ai l'impression d'être un fantôme, celui qui est invisible aux yeux des autres. Ou un robot qui agit uniquement par obligation et non par envie ou devoir. Rien. Je ne ressens que vide, tristesse et mélancolie permanente qui me colle à la peau. J'ai aussi l'impression de ne plus voir les gens de la même manière. Aura est différente, plus forte certes et heureusement que ses frères et sa sœur sont auprès d'elle. Son cercle familial lui a toujours été indispensable et c'est compréhensible. Elle a besoin d'eux pour avancer, rebondir, se sentir comme tout le monde, comme une étudiante brillante dans ses études de magie. Aura a vécu une épreuve suffisamment douloureuse pour que je l'abandonne. Le mot est barbare. Elle m'a soutenue lors de la mort de Rose. Elle a toujours été là et moi je n'ai été là qu'à moitié. Elle a perdue la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Sa famille lui ai nécéssaire et je pense qu'il est temps d'apporter mon maillon à la chaine, non pas en tentant de faire partie de la famille mais en initiant mes amis à ça et afin que nous soyons solidaire et loyaux comme les deux doigts d'une main. J'ai besoin de me sentir utile, d'éprouver le besoin d'agir et non de subir quoique ce soit.

 **« Merci »** murmurais-je.

 **« Disons que nous étions perdue et nous avions besoin de prendre du recul, je conçois ».**

 **« Ce n'est pas juste ».**

 **« Rien n'est juste ».**

 **« Comment as-tu fait ça ? ».**

 **« La bulle ? ».**

 **« Ce sortilège intrigue tout le monde alors que c'est un classique »** intervient Sacha.

 **« Tout le monde ne connait pas tes classiques »** ajoute Émile.

 **« Tu connais ce sortilège depuis longtemps, ne dit pas le contraire et Aura s'en sort parfaitement, il lui sera utile ».**

 **« Rien à ajouter. Je pense que nous avons toutes les cartes en mains pour mettre Darcy au tapis »** ajoute Maé.

 **« Il se peu que je puisse te l'apprendre » me dit mon amie d'un clin d'œil.**

 **« Je veux en profiter pour m'excuser »** dis-je doucement.

 **« Nous te connaissons Ella »** me dit Maé avec toute la bienveillance du monde. **« Ne culpabilise pas, tu as été là au moment le plus difficile pour nous quatre ».**

 **« C'est le moment de sortir les mouchoirs »** rit Sacha.

 **« Établir une stratégie s'avère urgent, on en a une partie mais... ».**

 **« Une réunion à l'école pourrait être utile ? ».**

 **« Je pense que oui, dans les prochaines semaines »** répond Émile. **« Nous devons en discuter ».**

Je songe à évoquer l'idée à la directrice de l'école qui sera sans doute sensible à la situation. Du moins, je le souhaite. Connaissant mon amie oui, les arguments ont intérêts à être pertinents. Sans ça, je ne veux pas laisser mon amie sans soutien autre que sa famille et moi, la directrice pourrait sans doute lui donner des conseils.

En rentrant à l'école après les avoir quitté, des questions me taraudent encore l'esprit. Elles seront sans doute sans réponses. Le portail de l'école s'ouvre automatiquement et à peine franchi, une masse d'élèves est assis sur les marches pour profiter du soleil. Ils ont bien raison.

Mon téléphone vibre et un message attire mon attention, celui de mon amie que je viens de quitter quelques minutes plus tôt.

 _« Ma chambre a été fouillée. Reste t-il une chambre de libre dans ton école ? »_

Je relis le message pour être sûre d'avoir compris.

La chambre de ma meilleure amie est mise sans dessus dessous par les sorcières ennemies.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Playlist**

« **Magic** » Coldplay

« **Why try** » Ariana Grande

« **Letting you go** » Gabrielle Aplin

« **Cologne** » Selena Gomez

« **Oh man** » Jain

« **Nuit noire** » Holybrune

 **Chapitre n°19**

Point de vue d'Ella

Je suis stupéfaite de l'ampleur que ça prend. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il a fallut que la chambre d'Aura soit vandalisée pour une raison encore inconnue. Les choses progressent de manière dangereuse. Je reste bloquée en lisant le message de mon amie. Sans savoir quoi faire, je tente de me calmer, de respirer convenablement et de ne pas perdre mon sang-froid. J'ai appelé aussitôt Aura en lui disant de venir directement avec Maé pour ne prendre aucun risque. Si Darcy venait à réapparaitre, elles seront protégées au sein de l'école. Je ne peux pas rester dans l'ignorance. Personne. Je préviens mes amies que les choses prennent une nouvelle ampleur et je pense que Darcy pourrait agir plus vite. Ainsi, les plans ont sans doute évolués.

Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir va nous réserver. Les choses évoluent trop vite. Je n'ai pas le temps de prendre conscience de quoi que ce soit.

Est-ce utile d'y penser maintenant ?

La sécurité de mon amie d'enfance devient ma priorité.

 _ **« Tu es sûre de toi ? »** demandais-je au téléphone._

 _ **« Oui ».**_

 _ **« Leur plan a changé ? ».**_

 _ **« Aucun doute, mes affaires sont sans dessus dessous ».**_

 _ **« Ce n'est pas normal »** entendis-je, la voix de Maé._

Une fois raccrochée, j'envoie un autre message à Bloom pour la prévenir de l'arrivée d'Aura et du danger potentiel auquel nous allons être confrontées. Elle me répond en quelques secondes qu'elles seront toutes dans la cours auprès de la directrice mais qu'une silhouette était dans l'école. Cette information me donne envie de courir directement. Ce n'est pas bon signe. J'attends d'ici les nouvelles quand quelques minutes plus tard, j'aperçois deux balais dans les airs que je reconnais immédiatement. Aura me rejoint aussitôt avec sa sœur. Elles doivent être mise à l'abri. Elles prennent leur balais sous le bras et me suivent jusque dans la cours.

Une masse d'élèves est rassemblée au milieu de la cours, chose inhabituelle à cette heure-ci.

Aura lâche son balais en reconnaissant immédiatement la silhouette inconnue au milieu de la cours. Un échange de regard entre Aura et Maé et je comprends que cette silhouette est l'une de leur connaissance. Aura a beau être ma meilleure amie d'enfance, nous avons des contacts un peu partout à travers le monde magique.

Maé donne un coup de coude à sa sœur, n'étant pas certaine de la vision qui se projette devant nos yeux.

 **« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? ».**

Devant cette question, je suis incapable de répondre et je me demande si ce que je vois est bien réel. Quelqu'un doit me pincer la peau pour m'en convaincre. Une jeune fille dotée d'une paire d'ailes magnifiques se tient devant nous. Il ne s'agit pas d'une fée. Je n'ai jamais vu de créature semblable auparavant. Tous les yeux des élèves et de quelques professeurs de l'école sont rivés sur elle. Cela doit être déstabilisant et je peux déjà entendre des murmures se demandant si c'est bel et bien un ange. Je ne crois pas rêver non plus. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir un ange devant moi. Je ne savais pas que ces créatures existaient. Mise à part dans les livres, dans la fiction, je ne pense pas en avoir déjà entendu parler dans la réalité ou alors je ne comprends plus rien au monde magique. Je me retourne vers mon amie qui a un sourire de stupéfaction collé au visage. Elle ne semble pas réaliser non plus. Si elle ne réalise pas, nous sommes dans une situation compliquée.

 **« Tu y vois une explication ? »** me souffle Flora à mes côtés.

 **« Aura, je te pose la question: que se passe t-il et surtout pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu plus tôt ? ».**

L'ange en question ne fait pas attention à l'environnement qui l'entoure alors que les yeux des autres sont rivés sur elle. Son attention se porte à Aura, qu'à elle. Elle lui adresse la parole en quête de réponse, d'une explication susceptible de justifier sa présence dans une école magique. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'anges présents dans notre monde, peut-être dans un autre que je ne connais pas. En tout cas, sa présence fascine tout le monde ici présent. Aura ne sait pas quoi répondre. Le public est attentif à la moindre réaction, elle ne veut peut-être pas se justifier en public. Ce que je conçois mais nous ne pouvons pas tout garder en comité réduit. Pas un mot ne sort de sa bouche. J'ai envie de l'entourer pour lui dire que nous sommes en majorité face à cet ange, qu'elle ne risque rien. Mais je reste à ma place, comme si j'étais incapable d'agir. Une preuve de faiblesse peut-être mais je sens quand même le frôlement de la peau de Techna contra la mienne.

 **« Tu l'as connais ? »** me demande Techna.

 **« Visiblement Aura oui »** ajoute Flora.

Je suis fascinée par les ailes de la jeune fille et ses yeux sont captivants. Ses ailes sont d'un vert sapin mate et ses yeux d'un vert comme je n'en ai jamais vu, ses cheveux bruns bouclés sont autant captivants même attachés avec un élastique.

 **« Non ».**

 **« Elle est magnifique ».**

Un flash sortie de nulle part nous aveugle une seconde avant que l'ange ne s'enferme entre ses propres ailes, nous empêchant de voir son visage mais seul le déploiement de celles-ci. La couleur verte sapin prend toute son ampleur et en regardant de plus près, on peut y distinguer des reflets argentés.

L'ange repère la personne ayant provoqué ce geste et lui lance un regard noir.

 **« Pardon »** dit l'intéressée très gênée de la situation.

 **« Je suis dans une école de fées, non ? Vous avez déjà vu des ailes ».**

Sans que personne ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, la directrice de l'école intervient.

 **« Tu as bien fait de venir, on m'a prévenu de ton arrivée parmi nous ».**

 **« Je ne pensais pas la revoir »** dit Maé à l'intention de sa sœur. **« Quelqu'un la prévenue ? ».**

 **« Cela ne vient pas de moi »** répond l'intéressée.

 **« Sacha ? ».**

 **« Possible mais il m'en aurait parlé, Émile ? ».**

 **« Idem. Elle a dû en être informée par les médias, la nouvelle a rapidement circulé ».**

Nous marchons en silence dans les couloirs de l'école. Les ailes de l'ange ont frôlé le bras d'Aura brièvement. Dans le bureau de la directrice, mon amie est au milieu de la pièce, le regard rivé sur le bureau prête à verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle lui a expliqué les raisons de sa venue et la directrice ne la pas interrompue dans le récit. L'appel a été passé rapidement et Aura est autorisée à restée à l'école avec Maé le temps que la situation ne soit arrangée. C'est un poids en moins sur leur épaule. Je me sens impuissante face à ce qu'il se passe sous mes yeux. L'ange ne bouge pas d'un cils. Elle a écouté toute la conversation attentivement. À savoir que Darcy convoite la magie de tout le monde, la mienne, celle d'Aura et d'autres, elle lui a lancé le défit de l'affronter pour venger sa mère. Sachant que c'est le sujet le plus sensible chez moi amie, refuser n'était pas envisageable et Darcy s'est délectée de l'apprendre en directe. La nouvelle a donc circulée plus vite que prévu. Aura suit un entrainement auprès de ses frères afin de garder une condition physique lui permettant de se déplacer rapidement au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Cela lui apportera aussi en tant que future grande sorcière.

 **« C'est une affaire qui me regarde »** dit Aura.

 **« Pardon ? »** intervient l'ange.

 **« S'il te plait »** ajoute Maé.

 **« Elle a le droit d'être surprise »** répond Aura.

 **« Je te le confirme ».**

 **« Darcy m'a défié et j'ai accepté. Je m'entraine dur avec mes frères et sœurs pour la mettre au tapis rapidement ».**

 **« As-tu... »** tente d'intervenir l'ange avant que la directrice prenne la parole d'une voix calme.

 **« J'imagine que la violation de ta chambre signifie que ton pendentif doit être mis en sécurité. La directrice de l'école voisine m'a prévenu. Je suis surprise que tu n'aies pas parlé de l'affront que t'as proposé Darcy. En soi, cela représente un risque pour toi mais pas que, ces sorcières sont prêtes à tout. Ta présence à l'école avec ta sœur fait que vous êtes en sécurité. Il va falloir discuter avec tes frères, ils sont en route pour mettre les choses au clair dès demain ».**

 **« Il... ».**

 **« Écoute la directrice Aura, elle a raison. Tu ne peux affronter ce danger seule » dit l'ange dont nous ne savons toujours pas l'identité. « Tu sais comment j'ai su ? Le bruit circule partout. J'ai failli tomber de ma chaise en lisant la nouvelle sur Internet, j'ai volé jusqu'ici pour m'en assurer car tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages et encore moins à mes appels ».**

 **« Excuse-moi ».**

 **« Je pense que nous devons être doublement vigilant face à la situation. Aura, tes frères sont autorisés à venir à l'école t'entrainer autant de fois que nécessaire et nous mettrons en place une stratégie. Ensemble ».**

 **« Merci madame ».**

 **« Comment va ta mère ? »** demande la directrice à l'ange.

 **« Très bien merci, elle cultive toujours le jardin de belles fleurs et en ce moment, elle est en cure thermale ».**

 **« Vous vous connaissez ? ».**

 **« Oui depuis longtemps mais c'est une histoire trop longue à raconter. Ta présence est la bienvenue, je suis sûre que tes talents nous seront bénéfiques. En vu de ton long voyage, tu peux aussi rester à l'école le temps nécessaire ».**

 **« Merci beaucoup ».**

Je reste bouche béé par ce qu'il vient de se dérouler. Un ange apparait dans la cours de l'école sans que l'on ne soit prévenu ni préparé à cela. Aura annonce le fait suivant: Darcy veut mettre la main sur son pendentif et sur sa magie à la directrice. Plus rien ne va en ce moment. Je me demande ce que Rose dirait. Elle doit sans doute s'arracher les cheveux.

Aura a le visage perplexe.

 **« Lou... »** commence t-elle à dire.

 **« Mon manque d'hospitalité me perdra, je suis Lou-Anne »** se présente l'ange. **« Il est vrai que je ne me suis pas présentée publiquement, j'étais un peu intimidée ».**

 **« Tes ailes sont incroyables »** murmure Musa.

 **« Merci beaucoup ».**

 **« Je ne m'y attendais pas »** intervient Aura.

Ses yeux croisent ceux de l'ange. J'ai l'impression d'être spectatrice tellement la situation est irréelle.

 **« Beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il est préférable de discuter de cette histoire demain, la nuit porte conseil ».**

Nous nous dispersons toutes afin de regagner nos chambres. L'ange ne me suit pas, il part dans une autre direction et je suppose qu'il a besoin de se reposer du voyage et des émotions vécues aujourd'hui. Voir un ange nous a tous un peu chamboulé. Ce n'est pas habituel. J'accompagne Aura jusqu'à sa chambre après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée et nuit aux autres. Elle ne parle pas du tout pendant le chemin. Je pense que ces derniers événements la bouleversent et ça ne devrait pas. C'est à moi de me porter volontaire, de la défendre comme le ferait une amie digne de ce nom. Darcy n'a aucun droit sur la magie des autres, encore moins celle d'Aura qui est portée sur les étoiles entre autre. Sa magie est puissante et fascinante à la fois, un drôle de mélange qu'il ne faut pas perdre et qui ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Aura s'arrête à sa porte et je perçois des tremblements venant de son corps. Je m'attends donc à ce qu'elle rejette tout geste affectif, même minime venant de quelqu'un mais elle ne repousse pas ma main posée avec précaution sur son épaule. En effet, elle tremble. Ses yeux sont mouillés, elle se retient depuis combien de temps ? Je n'ai pas perçu de larmes quand nous étions dans le couloir ni pendant la discussion de tout à l'heure.

Aura ne parle pas et s'appuie sur ma poitrine. Nous faisons à peu près la même taille. Je sens ses larmes couler sur mes vêtements. La chaleur de celles-ci me fendent le cœur. Voir mon amie aussi triste et décomposée est horrible. Je déteste voir les gens pleurer. En ce qui concerne mes amies encore moins. Aura est une amie précieuse, qui m'a aidé à remonté la pente lorsque rien n'allait dans ma vie. Je n'ai pas été présente pour elle au moment où elle en a eu le plus besoin. J'ai été surprise de constater qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas autant que je ne le pensais. Maé m'a rassuré avec toute sa bienveillance. Alors, je ne peux me permettre de recommencer, Aura a besoin de soutien et tant que c'est possible je le lui apporterai avec plaisir. La bataille contre Darcy ne se fera pas qu'entre elles. Je m'inclue dedans. Aura fait partie de ma famille, mes amies sont ma famille et on ne touche pas à ma famille. Ses cheveux tombent sur son visage rouge à cause des larmes et des sanglots. Elle n'a pas besoin de dire un mot.

 **« Je suis là ».**

C'est la seule phrase que je réussi à prononcer. Les mots sont comme bloqués dans ma gorge et je ne veux pas paraitre froide. Aura n'a pas besoin de leçon. Elle a besoin de soutien.

J'ouvre la porte de sa chambre à sa place et dispose des bougies autour afin qu'elle se sente un peu en sécurité. C'est quelque chose qui m'apaise lorsque plus rien ne va dans ma vie. À la mort de Rose, j'en ai dispersé davantage. C'est comme si je pouvais sentir la présence de Rose à mes côtés. Sa réincarnation en dizaines de petites flammes qui dansent dans l'air ambiant de la chambre et qui murmurent des choses inaudibles. Mais c'est un moyen de me rassurer alors je ne sais pas si Aura y sera sensible. Je sais que sa mère lui manque tous les jours. Nous sommes marquées. Mais nous sommes aussi liées. C'est quelque chose de personnel, j'en ai déjà parlé à ma psy. Elle m'a rassuré sur la disposition des bougies dans ma chambre. C'est quelque chose de rassurant. Les petites flammes n'éclairent pas beaucoup mais elles éloignent les mauvaises pensées parce que nos pensées sont concentrées sur les flammes. On se focalisent sur elles. On les regardent danser. Elles se consument doucement. Une fois les bougies dispersées un peu dans la chambre, sur une table basse et sur le bureau. Les flammes donnent un autre aspect à la pièce. Son pyjama est sur son lit, elle l'enfile seule lentement. Son regard dans le vide me fend le cœur. Je décide de partir et de laisser Aura dormir. Elle a besoin de sommeil. Tout peut attendre, on parlera plus tard. Ma seule préoccupation est qu'elle aille mieux. La voir dans cet état n'est vraiment pas habituel, même si on se connait depuis l'enfance, Aura est une personne sensible. Le fait que les sorcières la traquent me rend malade. Elles traquent quiconque croisent leur chemin de toute façon. Elle me regarde de ses yeux tristes au moment où je me dirige vers la sortie de la chambre. Je n'ose pas faire demi tour. Elle a vraiment besoin de sommeil. Alors je récite un sortilège pour faire apparaitre des constellations sur le mur. Elles prennent forment sur le mur en face de son lit et scintillent dans la chambre. Aura peut les regarder autant de fois que nécessaire.

En sortant de la chambre, je respire doucement pour me remettre de mes émotions, même si c'est dur. Je dois tenir debout. J'ai bien envie de me diriger vers la bibliothèque pour approfondir les recherches déjà commencées. Seulement, je doute que la directrice de celle-ci m'en donne l'autorisation. Après tout, qui n'a pas déjà dérogé à la règle. Un mince sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Tant pis, ce soir je désobéis une nouvelle fois. Installée à une table de la bibliothèque, je feuillette les ouvrages disposés sur celle-ci. Il n'y en a que deux. Autant dire que je ne vais pas aller bien loin. Les paragraphes qui traitent de la pierre de lune dans laquelle le pendentif de mon amie a été forgée, je laisse de côté. Ceux qui traitent des rayons du soleil mêlés à ceux de la lune pour ma bague je connais. Ce ne sont pas les informations dont j'ai besoin. Je connais tout ça. Mes parents me l'ont raconté et j'ai suivi des cours théoriques sur le sujet à l'école. Plus les minutes défilent, plus je me demande dans quelle histoire je me suis encore mise. Mais il s'agit de mon amie et je ne peux en aucun cas laisser ça la ronger plus qu'il n'en est déjà. La culpabilité.

 **« Que cherches-tu ? ».**

 **« Qu'est-ce-que... »** dis-je en écarquillant les yeux.

 **« Tu as besoin d'aide non ? ».**

Je suis surprise de la présence de l'ange en question. Elle se tient en face de moi et je suis une nouvelle fois subjuguée par sa paire d'ailes qui croyez moi feraient pâlir de jalousie toutes les fées de l'école. Elle a un charisme incroyable. Je ne sais pas si tous les anges sont aussi beaux mais je peux affirmer qu'elle est très belle. Wha. Si je m'attendais à ça. Voir un ange est quelque chose de nouveau pour moi alors un qui s'adresse à moi encore plus. Je n'ose rien dire. Ses yeux sont captivants. Bref, je m'égare et elle doit vraiment se demander pourquoi je commence à bégayer et pourquoi je ne dis rien. Les secondes sont interminables et semblent être des minutes. Sauf que non, elle avance doucement vers la table que j'occupe. La Lune est pleine et ses rayons traversent la bibliothèque. Je me trouve dans une drôle d'ambiance. Un ange à mes côtés que je ne connais pas du tout. C'est à la fois troublant et intriguant. Très intriguant parce que je meurs d'envie d'en savoir plus à son sujet. Rose lui aurait déjà posé cent cinquante questions pour la connaitre mais elle n'en aurait pas pu en poser une tellement elle aurait été timide. Voir un ange est rare. Je n'en ai jamais vu de ma vie. Dans les livres, ils sont décrits comme étant inaccessibles, vivant dans des contrées lointaines et isolées des humains ou autres créatures magiques parce qu'ils sont vulnérables.

 **« Je ne mors pas ».**

Sa réflexion me donne envie de rire mais je me retiens. Je lui laisse de la place sur le banc où je suis assise depuis une heure. Elle me regarde de ses yeux qui fascinent. Je me demande encore combien de gens sont captivés par ses yeux mais si je lui pose la question, elle risque de se braquer ou de me rire au nez. Dans tous les cas, je passerai pour une personne étrange et elle aura peur des fées. Je ne suis pas aussi curieuse d'habitude. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si un ange se trouve être une amie de mon amie. Aussi étonnant que ça, Aura ne m'a jamais parlé de cet ange. Moi qui pensais la connaitre, il faut croire que l'on en découvre sur ses amis tous les jours. Mais si elle est là c'est pour une raison précise. Je me demande si les frères d'Aura la connaissent ou si Raphaël la connait. J'ai envie de lui poser la question demain. Il a enfin répondu à mon message. On se verra demain pour en discuter car on ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps.

 **« Pardon ».**

L'ange s'installe à mes côtés sur le banc. Ses ailes sont collées à son dos et à la lueur de la lune, je peux distinguer les reflets argentés discrets sur les ailes. Elle sont incroyables. Je me répètent cent cinquante fois et je me sens ridicule. J'ai le nez rivé sur elle et non sur le livre que je suis en train de lire, du moins que j'essaye de lire. Elle détourne le regard vers le second livre, l'attrape et l'ouvre. Nous lisons chacune de notre côté dans le silence. C'est une situation plus qu'étrange mais je la laisse faire. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je suis déstabilisée. J'ai envie de m'excuser pour mon comportement confus.

Nous passons une bonne partie de la nuit à lire et je réalise que mes recherches sont un échec.

Mes yeux peinent à s'ouvrir. J'ai envie de jeter mon réveil sur le mur qui précède le lit. Sauf que j'ai déjà cassé suffisamment de réveils pour en acheter un autre. Je n'ai pour autant envie de me lever à cause du son produit par l'appareil. Je peine quand même à l'arrêter et sortir du lit mais me résous à le faire au bout de la troisième sonnerie. Le soleil traverse déjà ma chambre et sa chaleur au contact de ma peau est réconfortante. C'est mon premier geste du matin. Issue de l'union entre une mère qui dépend de la Lune et d'un père du Soleil, il est évident que cet élément naturel m'est indispensable. Sa chaleur se diffuse sur ma peau. Je me souviens la fois où j'ai été dans les basses terres et que ma magie était devenue inexistante. J'ai bien cru ne jamais pouvoir en sortir vivante. Sans le Soleil, je n'existe plus. Mes sens sont inutilisables, je meurs.

Je me demande comment je suis venue à être dans ma chambre parce que mon dernier souvenir date d'hier soir, aux côtés d'un ange. Mon dieu. Un ange. Avec des ailes. Le principe. Je ne me souviens pas non plus m'être endormie sur la table de la bibliothèque, en fait si j'ai fermé les yeux une minute. Tu parles, la minute s'est transformée en sommeil. L'ange m'a dont porté dans ses bras. Elle m'a touché. Je dois l'appeler par son prénom parce que l'appeler « l'ange » à chaque fois ne va pas faciliter nos liens sociaux. Oui, j'ai vraiment envie de la connaitre. Son lien avec Aura est exceptionnel. Du moins, je suppose. Ce ne sont que des suppositions, je ne la connais pas. Mais j'ai envie de lui parler. Pour en savoir plus. Mais je me répète. Encore. En attendant, je ne dois pas me permettre de trainer ici longtemps, ma journée de cours ne se fera pas sans moi. Ces derniers temps, je ne me suis pas concentrée sur les cours et j'ai laissé de côté ma magie. Si je veux aider Aura, je dois me remettre au travail.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, prendre une douche dans un premier temps est une bonne idée. En sortant, la serviette sur le corps, une autre autour de mes cheveux, je me dirige vers le balcon de ma chambre.

 **« Ella ? ».**

 **« Raphaël ? »** demandais-je intriguée.

En reconnaissant sa silhouette, je ne m'attendais pas à le voir ce matin, pas sous ma fenêtre en tout cas. Je me sèche et m'habille d'un pantalon gris avec un t-shirt de la même couleur et de chaussures fines violettes. Je pensais le voir en fin de matinée mais visiblement, il n'a eu que ce créneau de disponible pour venir me voir.

Je descends les escaliers de l'étage des chambres au rez-de-chausser de l'école sans me préoccuper des autres élèves présents dans les couloirs.

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Raphaël après m'avoir dit bonjour.

 **« Je m'inquiétais »** me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

 **« Je suis heureuse de te voir »** dis-je en joignant mes doigts aux siens.

 **« Si tu m'expliquais comment un ange est venue dans ton école hier ? ».**

 **« Comment tu le sais ? ».**

 **« Les nouvelles circulent vite. Maé m'a prévenu. Résultat, ses frères sont surpris et ils vont programmer un entrainement demain je crois ».**

 **« Après que la chambre d'Aura ait été saccagée par Darcy, elle est venue avec Maé directement à l'école. Je n'ai jamais vu un ange de ma vie. Elle est captivante, ses ailes sont magnifiques je n'ai jamais vu une telle créature. Pour moi, elles n'existent que dans les légendes, les livres mais pas dans la réalité ».**

 **« Les sorcières existent, les fées existent, les sirènes existent, pourquoi pas les anges ? ».**

 **« Ne me dis pas que tu connais cet ange ? ».**

 **« Un peu, je connais les frères de ton amie d'enfance depuis des années, avant de te connaitre ma belle et je connais ceux de cet ange qui est dans ton école depuis hier »** dit-il en m'embrassant la joue.

 **« Vraiment ? »** dis-je un sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Ne t'imagine rien, ses frères me mettraient en pièce en deux minutes ».**

 **« Ses frères ? Elle est venue seule ».**

 **« Elle a trois frères et ils sont très protecteurs envers leur sœur et très solidaires ».**

 **« Impressionnant, j'aurai dû t'interroger avant ».**

 **« Oui » répond t-il en m'embrassant le front. « Et désolé de ne pas avoir répond à tes messages concernant ton amie, je n'ai pas eu d'informations supplémentaires de la part de ses frères et mon emploi du temps ne me l'a pas permis. Mais on a cours de sport tout à l'heure, si des des éléments intéressants tu le seras ».**

 **« J'ai de la chance ».**

 **« De ? ».**

 **« De t'avoir ».**

Raphaël me regarde en souriant, il a compris mon message subliminal qui est que je veux ses lèvres sur les miennes maintenant. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour que mon geste soit intensifié. Mon bras passe sur sa nuque. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. Le problème est que son emploi du temps est identique à celui d'un Ministre. Le mien est différent, il peu l'être par moment mais la plupart du temps je le passe à la bibliothèque de l'école à lire des ouvrages sur la magie ancienne. J'ai envie de passer plus de temps avec Raphaël alors quand il peut venir à l'école, je profite de ce bref moment. Les mains de celui-ci se placent sur ma hanche et j'en profite pour effleurer ses bras, ses épaules et ses cheveux. Là encore, pas de réticences alors je peux continuer.

 **« Moi aussi ».**

Mes lèvres capturent à nouveau les siennes à peine les deux mots prononcés. Lui couper la parole par un baiser est quelques chose que j'aime bien faire. D'un côté, je conçois que ça le surprenne parce que c'est le but mais de l'autre, je passe mon temps à regarder sa bouche alors autant mettre un terme à cette douce torture qui m'agace. Je place mes mains sur ses hanches aussi et me laisse guider par ses lèvres. Douces et agréables soient-elles, je décide de ne pas maintenir ma position sur la pointe des pieds.

 **« Il va falloir que j'y aille ».**

 **« Il est l'heure ».**

Il s'éloigne en me promettant de me donner des nouvelles dès que possible.

* * *

 _ **Coucou !**_

 _ **Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**_  
 _ **Oui, un nouveau personnage est apparu un peu par surprise haha. J'y ai songé plus d'une fois avant de l'intégrer à l'histoire pour quelques chapitres. Je sors de ma zone de confort et c'est assez cool !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! ;)**_


	20. Chapitre 20

**Playlist**

« **Comment je vais faire** » Hoshi

« **Les sables émouvants** » Arcadian

« **J'ai demandé à la Lune** » Indochine

« **Happy and sad** » Kacey Musgraves

« **Same to you** » The Vamps

« **Mama sorry** » Hyphen Hyphen

 **Chapitre n°20**

Point de vue d'Aura

 **« Wha, j'en ai entendu des histoires mais celle-ci dépasse beaucoup de choses ».**

 **« S'il te plaît ».**

Elle hésite entre rire très fort ou pleurer de désespoir face à ma situation. Si je me mets de son côté, je dirais que mes arguments ne sont pas efficaces et ça me fait peur. Le but est de la convaincre de m'aider à mettre Darcy au tapis le plus vite possible. Elle va utiliser sa magie noire contre moi. Je ne veux pas plonger dans cet univers sombre aux attentions malsaines. Alors je dois trouver une stratégie. Mon amie issu du monde angélique est la bienvenue pour ça. Elle est en train d'apprendre de puissants sortilèges en ce moment. Elle peut m'aider. J'ai de la chance qu'elle soit venue jusqu'ici. Son soutien et son aide va beaucoup m'apporter et ça me donne une raison supplémentaire pour la voir davantage. Elle me regarde de ses yeux qui intimident les gens. Ses ailes sont repliées sur son dos mais elles peuvent s'ouvrir en trois secondes et décoller du sol pour disparaitre rapidement dans les cieux. Ce que je peux comprendre et je ne peux pas la convaincre de rester avec moi. Son regard croise à nouveau le mien et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, un mince sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Le genre de sourire qui signifie que l'on vous soutien, peu importe les circonstances. Et je suis au courant de l'enjeux qui va avoir lieu. Disons que j'ai aussitôt accepté pour des raisons personnelles, du fait de maman. Elle me manque tous les jours et les conséquences sont indélébiles, ce qui est le problème.

Plus je tente de me mettre en tête que l'idée est totalement folle plus je me dis que je dois y arriver, pas que pour maman car elle le mérite mais aussi pour moi. Pour prouver quoi ? Wha, mon égo prend le dessus sur le reste. Ce n'est pas bon du tout. Va falloir mettre les choses au clair dans ma tête avant de prendre une nouvelle décision. Aussi folle soit-elle, je dois remettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit. D'ailleurs, une sorte de réunion familiale va se programmer afin d'être sûre de mon choix et d'écouter leurs arguments. Ma famille est mon pilier. J'ai besoin d'eux. Sans eux, c'est l'échec assuré. Sans eux, je n'aurais pas pu m'entrainer des heures et des heures pour entrer dans cette école. Si je m'améliore, c'est grâce à eux, ils m'apprennent tout. Ma magie je leur dois. Sans ça, je ne suis plus la même personne et c'est assez effrayant.

Dans toute cette histoire, je passe mon temps à lire des livres de magie pour apprendre des formules, je m'entraine avec mes frères pour travailler mon équilibre et ma rapidité. J'ai l'impression de faire un entrainement militaire et c'est assez étrange. Je passe mes matinées à travailler mes formules et mes après-midi à faire du sport avec Sacha ou Émile. Le soir, je n'existe plus. Je suis dans ce rythme depuis trois semaines maintenant. Je n'ai jamais autant fait attention à ma santé physique que ces dernières semaines. Le sport me vide l'esprit. C'est devenu un moyen de faire abstraction du reste. J'allie les deux. En réalité, je ne pensais qu'à faire ces séances d'entraînement, comme coupée du monde. C'est une erreur. Il a fallut que j'en parle à la directrice de l'école voisine pour en prendre conscience. Ses conseils me seront essentiels. Et je ne peux pas affronter la réalité seule.

J'ai arrêté ma séance d'entraînement car j'ai perçu la présence de Lou-Anne. J'étais en train de mettre en pratique une formule d'invisibilité en jouant avec les rayons du soleil. Je me dis que c'est une idée judicieuse que d'utiliser l'environnement qui nous entoure. Avec un peu de chance, ça sera un avantage. Toutes les possibilités doivent être prises en compte. J'essaye de visualiser correctement le sortilège que je veux appliquer. Ma magie est en évolution constante. Un avantage si on le voit comme tel mais un réel changement qui me rend un peu nerveuse. Si ma magie doit devenir plus puissante, le mental doit suivre. Les deux sont complémentaires. Sans ma famille, je ne serais pas dans cette école pour maîtriser ma magie. La présence de mon amie angélique à l'école est le meilleur moyen de clouer le bec à Darcy. Sa magie est bien plus puissante que la moyenne. Son aide m'est précieuse.

Le monde semble tourner autour de moi sans que je m'en rende compte. À force d'être dans ma bulle, je ne perçois rien d'autre. Et c'est bien le problème, j'ai l'impression de me voiler la face. On m'apporte de l'aide. Je n'ai pas le ressenti positif que je devrais avoir. J'ai besoin d'air. Le sentiment d'étouffer se fait ressentir et ce n'est pas bon. Je ne devrais pas me sentir sous pression. Pas ainsi.. Pas quand je suis entourée par ma famille, par la directrice de l'école, par mes amis et mon amie angélique qui a fait le voyage jusqu'ici. Ce n'est pas dans la logique. Pour me calmer, je respire doucement et je recommence autant de fois que nécessaire. L'ange à côté de moi me laisse du temps. Je dois me montrer forte, encore une fois et je peux me permettre de me montrer faible parce que je suis entourée, des gens veulent m'aider. Je souffle une dernière fois, ferme les yeux une seconde et les rouvrent. Mon amie n'a pas bougé. Je ne veux pas faire durer ce silence qui devient gênant plus longtemps mais elle prend la parole.

 **« Je ne te juge pas ».**

J'écarquille les yeux car j'ai l'impression d'avoir mal entendu. Non que j'en doute de la parole de mon amie angélique. Seulement j'ai eu tellement peur qu'elle le prenne mal. Nous sommes amies depuis des années et il est que je n'en ai pas parlé à Ella. J'ai pas mal d'amis je le sais mais à force, j'oublie que Lou-Anne a été là. J'ai pas encore dit à Ella que sa présence va changer la donne.

 **« Comment veux-tu que je te juge »** dit-elle avec aisance. **« Darcy a affronté ma mère plus jeune aussi et je sais que tu détestes cet argument car ta mère l'a fait aussi. Que tu veuilles l'affronter à ton tour, d'accord. Je ne juge pas. Seulement, accepte mon aide Aura. Tu ne peux pas le faire seule. Tes frères et ta sœur t'entourent, laisse moi t'aider à ma façon ».**

 **« Lou... ».**

 **« Je n'ai pas autant de connaissances en astrologie ou en magie que toi mais si je peux t'apprendre des techniques de vol alors... ».**

 **« Merci ».**

Je n'ai jamais douté d'elle. À présent, les choses prendront une nouvelle tournure. Je m'essuie le front à l'aide de la serviette posée au sol, la repose et regarde mon amie dans les yeux. Pleurer est sans doute la seule réaction que j'ai envie de montrer. Ses mots ont forcément un impact sur le moment parce que je suis vulnérable à vif. C'est dur. Mais je me jette dans ses bras, au risque qu'elle me regarde en ne sachant pas comment réagir. Elle me serre aussi fort que possible. Elle caresse même mes cheveux. Je fais attention à ses ailes car je sais que c'est une partie sensible. Je suppose que c'est bien la dernière chose qui l'a préoccupe en me voyant aussi vulnérable. Mais tant pis, je laisse les larmes couler. J'en éprouve le besoin. Lou-Anne me tient toujours dans ses bras alors je me laisse faire. Elle prend la peine de me bercer un peu. Le temps n'est pas un problème apparemment. Plus mes larmes coulent, plus le poids de la culpabilité prend de la place. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se décompresse. Un peu comme si on m'enlevait une sorte de poids, de la culpabilité même si ça dure quelques secondes c'est ce dont j'ai besoin.

Je ne veux pas abuser de sa gentillesse et me retire de son étreinte très bénéfique. J'ai eu besoin de sécher mes larmes en la prenant dans mes bras. Non pas pour oublier mais pour laisser ce qui me perturbe de côté le temps d'un câlin. Alors je ne veux pas la mettre mal à l'aise mais elle me sourit, un sourire bienveillant. Aucun jugement entre nous et je lui suis reconnaissante de sa venue ici. Raison de plus pour la revoir car on ne s'est pas revue depuis un bon moment.

Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Nous l'avons passée à discuter. Échanger avec elle en dehors de l'école m'a changé les idées. Le fait de ne pas être entre les quatre murs de l'école fait que je ressens moins d'oppression, comme si les murs avaient des oreilles. Ce qui est probablement le cas. Mon pendentif est en sécurité. Lou-Anne me parle de la pierre de Lune. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce bijoux hérité de ma mère aurait un lien quelconque avec le fait que Darcy veuille me mettre en pièce. C'est probable. Darcy n'a aucun scrupule. Mes lectures à la bibliothèque n'ont pas donné de piste à suivre. Pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas, que des légendes. Je m'en méfie. Apparemment, je vais devoir me résoudre à détruire ce pendentif. Quelque chose comme ça. Quelque part, je m'en doutais sans m'y résoudre. Piste à creuser.

 **« Je suis désolée de t'imposer ça ».**

 **« Ne culpabilise pas autant ».**

Nous prenons le chemin du retour. Elle sait que je culpabilise encore et il va falloir y mettre un terme. Me creuser l'esprit n'arrangera rien.

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis allée prendre une douche pour me sentir propre après cette journée de sport qui recommence demain. Je fais sécher mes cheveux blonds à l'air libre. Je ne préoccupe plus tellement de ma tenue du jour et encore moins de ma coiffure. Depuis que mes frères m'entrainent, je suis dans une bulle. C'est une sensation très étrange. Parfois, je me demande si toute cette histoire n'est au final qu'un mauvais rêve. Le genre de cauchemar qui semble si réel et quand on ouvre les yeux, on est comme déconnecté, perdu. Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Dommage parce que je ne sais pas comment me sortir de cette affaire. Triste constat que je suis obligée de faire. Et je ne peux pas me sortir de cette situation seule.

Le programme s'intensifie. Mes frères entendent ma détresse mais cela ne me rassure pas pour autant. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre de ma chambre que j'ouvre pour accéder au balcon. Dans cette école, les chambres ont des balcons. Le mien n'est pas aussi lumineux que celui de mon amie solaire mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Je me demande comment va Ella, je ne lui pas envoyé de message aujourd'hui. Elle doit se poser pas mal de questions sur Lou-Anne. La situation me fait à moitié rire parce que je me souviens de son visage surpris quand elle l'a vue au milieu de la cours de son école. La beauté de ses ailes a fait le tour de l'école en quelques heures. C'est vrai que voir un ange en réalité est presque impossible. Ils tiennent comme personne à leur intimité et Lou-Anne y tient aussi.

Je prononce une formule dans le vent. Une pluie d'étincelles prend forme sous mes yeux. Un peu de magie positive dans ce triste monde ne fait pas de mal. Je pense que dans les prochains jours, j'essaierai de faire les présentations officielles entre mes amis d'ici et Lou-Anne. Si elle doit restée ici un moment, autant qu'ils apprennent à la connaitre. En attendant que les étincelles redescendent au sol, je regarde le ciel. En quête de je ne sais quoi, les étoiles m'interpellent et j'en devine quelques unes. Je me perds un peu dans les contemplations.

C'est le lendemain en milieu d'après-midi que je m'entraine à nouveau avec mes frères. Il se trouve que leur école regorge de terrains de sport à la disposition des élèves. Une chance pour eux car à côté de celle où je suis il n'y a que la forêt. Je tape dans ce sac de boxe depuis une demi heure. J'ai l'impression de mourir. Mon frère Sacha me regarde attentivement, m'indique où positionner mes pieds et comment porter mes coups par rapport au sac. Je n'affronterai pas Darcy corps à corps, encore heureux mais je perfectionne mes gestes. Au moment où mon sortilège fera son effet sur elle, je devrais rester sur mes gardes. Elle est capable de tout et c'est bien le soucis. Je continue mes mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre avec des ailes attire mon attention. Un mince sourire sur les lèvres que je fais disparaitre aussitôt pour me concentrer sur mes mouvements, mon frère risquerait de me le reprocher. Je tiens un minimum à éviter une dispute. Pas que c'est à deux doigts de se produire mais mon frère commence à appréhender cet affront. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans son esprit. Je n'ai pas demandé à Émile de le surveiller, peut-être que je devrais. Juste pour savoir.

Le soleil me tape sur la tête et en faisant du sport, j'ai chaud à un point tel que j'ai envie de m'allonger sur le sol et de rester ainsi. Mon frère ne me laisserait pas faire. Je vais devoir tenir encore un peu. Je prends une bouffe d'air, secoue la tête et regarde à nouveau ce sac de boxe noir depuis maintenant une heure. Je commence à avoir envie de jeter mes gants au sol. Mes mouvements ne sont pas aussi rapides que ceux de mon frère qui est bien meilleur en boxe que moi. En même temps, ce n'est pas difficile. Je le regarde une seconde et constate un mince sourire de satisfaction sur le visage, je peux peut-être émettre la théorie selon laquelle il est fier de m'entrainer cet après-midi, que mon niveau en boxe remonte. Ce n'est qu'une théorie issue de mon imagination. Je m'émets rien du tout.

Sacha ne parle pas, il me sourit. Signe qu'il est satisfait de la séance de sport d'aujourd'hui. Cela signifie que je peux enlever mes gants de boxe, m'allonger sur le sol et ne plus bouger du reste de la journée. Je respire fortement à cause de l'effort fournit. Non que je me plaigne mais actuellement je m'octroie le droit de râler. J'ai la tête allégée d'une multitude de sujets qui occupaient mes pensées 24h/24. C'est un soulagement de se vider la tête, en partie grâce au sport. J'ai de la chance que l'école de mes frère ait accepté ma venue dans leur locaux. Cela me donne une excuse déguisée pour constater que mes frères vont bien. Je suis contente de ne pas interroger leurs camarades de classe pour avoir des informations.

 **« Si tu veux me tuer, sache que tu es sur la bonne voie ».**

 **« Merci de ta confiance, je ne suis pas cruel ».**

Ma remarque le fait rire. Une fois en une heure est quand même une prouesse. Le pauvre, je le sous-estime. Lorsqu'il m'entraine, plus rien d'autre n'existe. Il est dans son rôle de prof ou d'entraineur je ne sais pas mais il est doué. Je ne peux que m'incliner. Il a raison de me pousser dans une bulle, une bulle positive. Nous discutons en dehors des heures où on travaille sur ma rapidité grâce à la boxe. Il est d'un soutien infaillible. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait peur. Darcy est une sorcière redoutable et j'ai envie de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Je ne suis pas la seule. La directrice de l'école m'accompagnera et interviendra en cas de besoin. Darcy doit être maitrisée.

 **« Je ne sais pas comment prendre tout ça, je ne sais pas comment réagir correctement ».**

Il prononce cette phrase directement, sans réfléchir, comme si c'était naturel. Je me sens chanceuse de l'avoir pour frère. Il n'a pas de jugement et il n'a pas émis d'opposition quand j'ai évoqué l'affront que Darcy m'a lancé. Il m'a soutenu. Non que les autres ne le fassent pas mais je sens des regards inquiets. Ils le tolèrent. Accepter est encore quelque chose de difficile et je le sais. Même étant la principale concernée dans cette histoire, au fond nous le sommes tous et j'ai embarqué ma famille dans cette histoire ainsi que l'école de fée où je suis accueillie pour une période indéterminée. Hors de question que mon frère culpabilise. J'ai envie de le rassurer du mieux possible mais je n'ai pas l'impression que mes mots suffisent.

Mon frère enlève ses gants de boxe en premier. Il les jette au sol sans se préoccuper de les ranger. À mon tour, je retire les miens. Il reste silencieux et après avoir fait du sport, il ne dit rien. Pendant quelques secondes et je fais de même. Les gants tombent sur le sol sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe, lui qui me dit que cela coûte cher et qu'il faut en prendre soin. Apparemment, mon frère semble ailleurs. Je ne sais pas s'il acceptera de me répondre. Autant le laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de me dévoiler ce qu'il a sur la conscience.

 **« Tu n'as pas besoin Sacha ».**

Il me regarde comme surpris de ma remarque. Il me fait confiance mais dans son rôle de grand frère protecteur, il est le meilleur. Je me demande ce que maman dirait. Elle penserait qu'affronter Darcy est une énorme erreur. Première chose à laquelle je pense et Maé me l'a dit. Elle tient de maman. Mes frères et moi sommes un peu plus sur la même longueur d'onde. Il faut de tout dans une famille et je suis reconnaissante d'avoir des liens fraternels aussi forts. C'est une chance et j'espère que les prochaines semaines vont nous aider à prendre du recul. D'ailleurs, Lou-Anne doit être dans les parages. Je l'ai vue tout à l'heure puis elle a disparu. Elle n'a pas dû oser intervenir, préférant se faire discrète. Les anges sont les maîtres en matière de discrétion. Je devrais m'en inspirer parfois. Je la cherche un peu en regardant le ciel mais sans succès.

Je reporte mon attention sur Sacha. Il y a de l'émotion dans ses yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente mal, triste ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passent, je constate des gouttes qui coulent le long de son visage. Ce ne sont pas les gouttes liées à la transpiration. Ce sont d'autres gouttes, celles qui viennent du cœur, celles qui font mal, ce sont des larmes. Voir mon frère pleurer est la pire chose que je souhaite voir. Il déteste se montrer vulnérable. Mais il ne doit pas se sentir ainsi. Il est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Nous sommes une famille. Mon cœur menace de sortir de ma poitrine. Je fais le geste que j'ai eu envie de faire plusieurs fois aujourd'hui mais aussi depuis quelques temps, prendre mon frère dans mes bras. Il me dirait que c'est son rôle et non le mien. Oui mais cette fois, c'est à moi de prendre un peu soin de mon frère. Il a besoin de soutien lui aussi. Il m'en apporte suffisamment et mes épaules peuvent supporter sa peine. Nous sommes une famille. Une famille unie dans toutes les circonstances possibles et inimaginables.

Je le laisse pleurer autant de temps que nécessaire. Il laisse l'émotion sortir. Elle a dû être contenue depuis un moment. Je le serre dans mes bras aussi fort que possible pour lui montrer que je suis là, qu'il peut se montrer vulnérable. Il est dans une période difficile. Depuis que maman est partie, tout à changé pour nous quatre. Il a fallu surmonter l'épreuve aussi horrible soit-elle de la vie. Nous n'avons pas discuté suffisamment j'ai l'impression. Nous l'avons pleurée mais pas ensemble et il aurait fallu le faire. À croire que nous avons pensé aux études à la place de vivre notre deuil. On l'a fait pour sortir la tête de l'eau. Au quel cas, nous serions devenus fous. Une année ne suffit pas à prendre du recul sur la vie, sur la perte tragique dont on a fait face. Mais on a le mérite d'avoir réussi à remonter une partie de la pente et pour ça, je suis fière de mes frères et de ma sœur.

 **« Sacha ».**

Il reste contre moi, je ne le force pas à mettre fin à notre étreinte. Je me sens dans un autre rôle, celle de la petite sœur protectrice. Pour une fois que les rôles sont inversés. Je ne veux pas le brusquer et je continue de frotter doucement son dos, un peu comme le ferait une maman. Elle nous manque tous les jours. Il n'y a pas un jour où l'on ne pense pas à elle. Chaque jour est comme un nouveau scénario, on ne sait pas ce que l'on va y découvrir. Il y a un an, nous étions déjà des personnes différentes mais cette année nous aide à avancer. Nous voyons du monde tous les jours, les cours et les entrainements occupent nos pensées. Aucun de nous ne veux craquer en premier et encore moins en plein cours ou devant les autres. Combien de fois j'ai imaginé l'un de mes frères ou Maé venir me consoler ou inversement. Cette pensée ne veut pas sortir de mon esprit et pourtant, j'y suis confrontée. Mon frère est dans mes bras, pleurant car il n'en peux plus de se contenir. Je ne cache pas que mes larmes coulent aussi. Le voir ainsi me fait mal. Mais c'est une triste vérité qui dure depuis un an et qui va encore durer dans le temps. Il n'efface jamais la douleur, il l'estompe.

 **« Ne t'excuse jamais pour ça » réussis-je à dire.**

Nous restons encore un moment ainsi, dans la même position. Je le laisse reprendre sa respiration, le laisse essuyer ses larmes. Il a dû mal à cacher ses émotions. Je pense qu'après avoir pleurer aussi longtemps et surtout après le sport, il ne refuserait pas une douche chaude.

 **« Même en pleurant, tu restes digne »** riais-je.

 **« Merci ».**

Dans ses yeux, je le vois bien. Il est fidèle à lui-même. Sacha récupère ses gants de boxe et va les ranger dans le placard. Je fais de même. Il récupère ses affaires et pars en direction des douches. Il m'indique qu'il n'y a personne, je peux me permettre exceptionnellement de prendre une douche ici. Mais il me semble qu'Émile veut sortir en ville afin de se changer les idées tous les quatre avec Lou-Anne. Sacha ne doit pas être d'humeur mais je me dis que ça lui ferait du bien. J'appelle Maé pour lui confirmer notre venue. Elle raccroche en première enthousiaste. Sacha est déjà parti dans les vestiaires et il a raison, il n'y a personne donc je peux profiter des douches, de plus j'ai pris des affaires propres.

Je suis d'accord pour dire qu'une douche est la chose la plus merveilleuse.

Une fois prête, je sors des vestiaires avec Sacha et on se dirige vers le bar en question dont Maé m'a parlé. J'ai enfilé une jupe noire et une chemise bleue à pois blanc. Mon frère porte la même chemise que moi et un pantalon noir. On est assorti. Je suppose qu'Émile va rire en nous voyant. J'ai mis mes boots noires, mon frère aussi. Mon autre frère va définitivement rire en nous voyant.

 **« Tu sais qu'on est habillé quasiment pareil ? ».**

 **« Je sais »** dit-il en riant.

Mon balais est resté à l'école. Je vais devoir l'utiliser plus souvent. J'ai perdu la main. Je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux de l'utiliser maintenant, autant y aller par la magie. Les sortilèges à ce sujet ne sont pas ma spécialité, je laisse ça à Ella.

 **« Vous voilà »** dit Maé quand elle nous aperçoit. **« Il ne manque plus que notre ange préféré qui devrait arriver ».**

 **« Magnifique »** répondis-je.

Émile me demande comment je vais et je lui raconte de début de l'entraînement que j'ai eu avec Sacha. Il rit parce qu'il ne s'étonne pas du merveilleux programme concocté. Bien sûr, je ne raconte pas le moment où Sacha a pleuré dans mes bras. Il ne voudra pas en parler ce soir. Nous sommes réunis tous les quatre pour penser à autre chose et se changer les idées. Avec Lou-Anne, je suis contente qu'elle ait accepté de nous rejoindre. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas pris le temps de la présenter aux autres ni de lui faire découvrir les environs. Il va falloir prévoir ça. Elle compte rester dans les environs un moment. Autant que mes amis apprennent un peu à la connaitre. C'est un ange qui je suis certaine s'entendra bien avec eux. Elle est géniale. J'espère que Maé a prévenu le bar de son arrivée. Les anges sont des créatures rares qui ne se montrent pas beaucoup au public. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit importunée.

 **« Lou ? Il était temps »** intervient Maé.

 **« Excusez-moi »** dit-elle en repliant ses belles ailes.

 **« Bonsoir Lou ».**

 **« Bonsoir Émile, comment tu vas ? ».**

Nous discutons tous les cinq de tout et de rien. Nous buvons quelques verres. La soirée se passe vraiment bien. On lui pose des questions sur sa famille, notamment ses trois frères que les miens n'ont pas beaucoup vu ces dernières années. Je suppose qu'ils vont prévoir de se voir. Ils s'entendent bien depuis quasiment l'enfance. Lou-Anne a été dans ma classe plus jeune mais le trajet entre son monde et le sien n'était pas à côté. Son placement en internat était difficile pour elle. J'ai compris le jour où elle m'a dit qu'elle changeait d'école les raisons de son départ. Sans mes frères et Maé, je me serais aussi sentie perdue.

 **« Faire de la boxe ? Avec mes ailes, ce n'est pas facile mais je me débrouille. Tant que l'on ne vise pas les ailes, ça va. Seulement, les gens ne s'en soucient pas beaucoup. C'est une partie sensible et nous atteindre est facile. Mes frères sont plus doués que moi ».**

Je débarque dans leur conversation sur la boxe. Sacha raconte la suite de l'entrainement qu'il m'a fait subir aujourd'hui et Lou-Anne se montre curieuse à ce sujet. Elle est fascinée par les autres créatures magiques qui n'ont pas d'ailes, pas tout le temps. Les fées sont des créatures qui en possèdent mais seulement pour un temps indéterminé. Les sorcières n'en ont pas. On utilise des sors pour y palier. Je raconte alors mes recherches au sujet du pendentif et elle se met à rire quand elle est allée à la bibliothèque le premier jour. Elle a vu Ella assise en train de lire un livre. Son regard n'a pas arrêté de se fixer sur ses ailes vertes. J'imagine sa réaction, j'aurais ris très fort. Les anges sont certes de très belles créatures qui intriguent beaucoup de gens mais ils ont de belles âmes et une loyauté sans faille quand il l'accorde à quelqu'un.

Nous commandons une assiette de nourriture à partager en attendant que Lou termine son histoire drôle.

Ensuite, vu l'heure il est temps de rentrer à l'école. Sur le chemin, nous laissons mes deux frères au portail de la leur. Et en arrivant au portail de la notre, je demande si Lou veut rencontrer mes amis au grand complet demain par exemple, ce qu'elle accepte. Un peu à mon étonnement car elle est timide et n'aime pas trop se montrer, c'est l'une des particularités des anges. Ils tiennent à leur discrétion. Je suis contente qu'elle veuille apprendre à connaitre d'autres personnes. Elle a ses habitudes mais c'est une amie de longue date alors je veux qu'elle se sente bien là où j'étudie. Peut-être que l'on pourra prévoir de se voir davantage. Mais on en parlera demain.

Je monte dans ma chambre, Maé dans la sienne et Lou dans la sienne.

Sur mon lit, je récite le sortilège qu'Ella m'a apprit, celui qui dessine des constellations sur les murs. Je me mets à penser qu'il serait temps de les rallumer.

* * *

 _ **Salut !**_

 _ **J'ai eu dû mal à écrire ce chapitre mais au final, je suis contente de ne pas l'avoir laissé trop trainer. Il est particulier et j'ai eu des blocages au niveau de l'écriture. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! ;)**_


	21. Chapitre 21 partie 1

**Playlist**

 **« Two of us »** Louis Tomlinson

 **« How can I forget »** MKTO

 **« Issues »** Julia Michaels

 **« The story never ends »** Lauv

 **« Paper hearts »** The Vamps

 **« Happy place »** Take two

 **Chapitre n°21**

 **partie 1**

Point de vue d'Aura

Je suis en train de contempler le plafond de ma chambre, l'esprit dans un autre monde. Les ombres des diverses constellations que composent le système solaire se projettent sur la surface blanche au-dessus de ma tête. Les étoiles m'apaisent. Je me souviens qu'Ella le faisait souvent quand rien n'allait, quand le moral était à zéro et les diverses formes me font du bien. Juste les regarder. Les ombres se projettent. Elles laissent une trace invisibles sur les murs et personne ne peut dire quelque chose. Je pense à nos parents. Ils me manquent. Mais c'est toujours comme ça, quand on perd une personne chère à notre cœur. Parfois, on a envie de l'arracher pour juste arrêter de souffrir, même un instant, cela fait une pause. Et parfois, mon cœur se serre quand je repense à de bons souvenirs. Pas forcément parce qu'ils font mal mais parce que j'ai envie de renouveler l'expérience encore et encore et que le meilleur moyen de le faire est de fermer les yeux. De ne plus penser au quotidien, pour fuir la réalité, ne plus l'affronter mais voir autre chose à travers les rêves. Alors le meilleur moyen d'être proche de mes parents, de les revoir entier et non plus en poussière est dans les rêves, dans l'imaginaire où rien n'est certain. Rêver permet non seulement l'évasion mais de se réapproprier des souvenirs et ceux avec mes parents en font partie. J'ai envie de les garder en moi toute ma vie. C'est l'objectif. Je ne veux pas continuer ma vie en les laissant de côté. Je sais qu'ils auront toujours un rôle dans ma vie. Ce rôle aura tout de même son importance. Si je deviens une grande Sorcière, je veux qu'ils soient au courant. Ils ont le droit de savoir, de m'aider à leur façon de prendre une décision, de m'aider dans les futures choix, de m'aider à apprendre des sortilèges. D'avoir un rôle d'ange gardien.

Je suis toujours allongée sur mon lit. Sans bouger, sans penser à autre chose que l'avenir qui m'attend dehors. C'est étrange parce que je sais que mes amis sont là, mes frères et ma sœur sont là mais je ressens toujours un manque au fond du cœur. Ce manque fait mal. Ce manque dure depuis un an. Sans eux, je n'aurais pas trouvé de raisons d'avancer dans mon avenir d'étudiante en sorcellerie ni de jeune fille. _Il est temps de rallumer les étoiles_. Dans notre peau à tous les quatre. Cette phrase est gravée sur notre peau. À jamais. Nous sommes bien plus qu'une fratrie qui s'entende bien et qui a besoin des uns des autres. Sans eux, je serais perdue. Nous savons qu'une part de nous-même n'existe plus. Mais nous tentons de préserver le reste et de la maintenir allumée. Depuis que Sacha a pleuré dans mes bras, quelque chose à changé. Je ne peux repenser à autre chose qu'à ses larmes. Le voir pleurer est rare. Il s'inquiète. Je me demande si Maé et Émile sont au courant. Il doit s'en mordre les doigts car il déteste se montrer vulnérable face aux autres. Le sommeil n'est pas de mon côté pour le moment, je décide de lui écrire un message. Rien d'exceptionnel mais au moins, je veux le réconforter un peu. Mon frère fait beaucoup de choses pour moi.

Une nouvelle ombre interrompt ma contemplation des étoiles. Ce n'est pas une silhouette effrayante puisque je distingue des ailes. La couleur m'évoque automatiquement l'ange en question. Elle ne doit pas non plus trouver le sommeil et je suis un peu surprise mais quand même heureuse de la voir à ma fenêtre. Elle est assise sur la rambarde du balcon qui donne vue sur la cours de l'école. Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas osé frapper contre la baie vitrée. Je lui fait signe de ne pas être timide et d'approcher, qu'elle ne risque rien ici. Cette école lui assure une sécurité. J'aurais aimé la revoir dans un autre contexte. Mais c'est une autre histoire. Elle me sourit timidement avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Nous sommes amies depuis l'enfance, toujours à se confier, à discuter de tout sans avoir de tabous. On a grandi et évolué différemment quand j'ai dû changer d'école quelques années plus tard. Nous nous sommes retrouvées dès que possible, comme si rien n'avait changé. La voir ici, dans un lieu inconnu et où les anges sont des créatures étranges et fascinantes est étonnant pour elle. Ce que je conçois tout à fait. Combien de fois, j'ai eu envie d'abandonner pour pleurer à mon tour. Ne pas avoir peur du regard des autres. Il nous colle toujours à la peau et c'est bien le problème. On a envie de s'en détacher mais on sait pertinemment que c'est impossible. On est comme poursuivit par ce que pensent les autres. Moi en première. Depuis que maman est partie et que papa nous a laissé, les choses ont changé de manière soudaine et brutale. C'est ce qui fait le plus mal. Sans mes frères et sans ma sœur je n'aurais pas eu la force de tenir. Je leur dois beaucoup. En attendant, mon invitée replie ses ailes, de peur de se faire mal. Les ailes des anges sont sensibles. Elle regarde tout autour d'elle. Je n'ose pas l'interrompre dans l'éventualité de la contrarier parce qu'une chambre d'étudiante est nouveau. Notre amitié ne date pas d'hier. Elle sait que rien ne peut me choquer venant de sa part. Pourtant, elle est hésitante. Les mots ont du mal à sortir de nos bouches. Je m'inclue aussi parce que je ne veux pas la décevoir. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, Lou-Anne est un ange que j'admire. Elle est incroyable. Je ne dis pas ça uniquement à cause de notre amitié. C'est la vérité. Elle n'a pas peur de montrer qui elle est. Lou a du courage, de la spontanéité et je suis d'autant plus surprise de la voir ici, dans ma chambre d'étudiante temporaire puisque la mienne est dans l'école de sorcellerie d'à côté. Mes sorts ne sont pas aussi puissants que d'autres élèves comme mes frères pour ne pas faire de comparaison mais je me débrouille. Après tout, j'ai affronté une sorcière dangereuse à la rentrée des classes. Pas négligeable.

 **« Je croyais que tu dormais »** dit-elle doucement.

Elle me regarde hésitante. Elle n'ose pas vraiment entrer dans la chambre. Personne ne risque de l'apercevoir. Il fait nuit noire, personne n'est encore debout à cette heure-ci. Les étudiants dorment profondément, à rêver de choses agréables sans doute. L'ange en face de moi et moi-mêmes sommes seules à être encore éveillées à une heure aussi tardive.

 **« Non, je n'y arrive pas ».**

Le sommeil n'est pas de rigueur ce soir. Je repense à mon frère, à Ella et à la surprise de Lou de débarquer dans une école inconnue à ses yeux et être confrontée à une situation des plus étranges. Cela me fait peur aussi. Le problème est que je ne peux me débrouiller seule. Songer à ce que prépare Darcy me glace le sang d'avance. Elle est capable de tout. Tout le monde le sait. De nouveau un silence, chose que je veux éviter. En aucun cas, elle doit se sentir gênée de la situation. Elle n'a rien demandé. Les yeux de mon amie se posent sur moi. On dirait qu'elle veut me poser une question ou me dire quelque chose. Ou alors je me fais des films, ce qui avec la fatigue accumulée est tout à fait possible. Je n'ai pas évoqué l'existence de mon amie angélique avant son arrivée à l'école. Lou a débarqué à l'école car elle s'inquiétait à mon sujet. À moi de la rassurer sur le sujet. Pas question de la laisser dans l'ignorance mais je ne me sens pas tout à fait capable de discuter de ça ce soir. Elle a déjà été mise au courant il y a quelques heures avec la directrice de l'école des fées. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter. Elle connait l'essentiel. Du moins, pour l'instant car je ne veux pas qu'elle court le moindre danger.

 **« Moi non plus ».**

Pas besoin de réponse pour le deviner. Son visage monte des traces de fatigue et ses yeux sont un peu rouges, je suppose qu'elle a pleuré. Sans lui demander davantage d'explications, je prends la parole. De toute façon, il faut annoncer les choses.

 **« Je vais te présenter à mes amis demain »**.

 **« Ils n'auront pas peur ? ».**

 **« De toi ? Ils n'ont certes jamais vu d'anges, tu ne passes pas inaperçue Lou. Ils t'accepteront tout de suite »**.

 **« Je le prendre comme un compliment alors »** me sourit-elle.

Lou ne cessera jamais de ne pas avoir confiance en elle. Je comprends qu'elle appréhende de rencontrer mes amis mais tout ira bien. Ils ne peuvent rien lui faire. De toute façon, je ne vais pas la quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Elle sera à mes côtés. Ses ailes lui permettront de prendre la fuite si nécessaire en quelques secondes. Je vais devoir argumenter pour la rassurer. Ils m'en parlent depuis le début. Dès qu'Ella a vu Lou dans la cours de l'école. Elle a été fascinée, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves. Résultat, la nouvelle s'est répandue un peu partout. Non que ce soit une mauvaise nouvelle mais un ange aime la discrétion. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Lou de clamer son statut d'ange partout où elle va. Mais on va mettre cet engouement sur le compte de la curiosité, de l'amusement que mes amis ressentent. Un ange les impressionne, hé bien ils ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise. Les circonstances sont un peu étranges mais je pense que c'est le bon moment. De plus, je suis heureuse de revoir une amie de longue date. Elle va bien s'entendre avec mes amis. Sachant qu'en plus, elle connait ma famille donc ce ne sera pas une situation totalement inconnue. Ce sera drôle. Des gens n'ayant jamais vu d'ange de leur vie, en voir un sera drôle. Je suis assez étonnée sachant que les fées ont des ailes. Je suppose que c'est une autre histoire.

Lou s'avance vers moi, s'assoit sur le bord du lit avant de s'allonger sur les couvertures. Elle ne dit rien. Son regard se porte directement sur les projections des constellations au plafond. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle pense à quelque chose. J'imagine que les projections lui rappellent des souvenirs. J'observe la scène. Je m'allonge aussi. Nous sommes côte à côté en train de regarder les ombres célestes sur le plafond de la chambre. Rien ne va perturber cette nuit. Nous ne disons toujours rien. Les formes noires bougent au rythme de la lumière. Le sortilège lancé plus tôt dans la soirée semble l'apaiser. L'ambiance nocturne est bien plus agréable qu'affronter la lumière du jour. Je m'y sens mieux.

 **« Je ne te le dis pas assez mais merci. De m'accueillir alors que nous nous sommes pas revues depuis longtemps. D'un côté, c'est étrange de me retrouver dans une école de magie. Quand j'ai atterri devant les étudiants dans la cours, tous les regards posés sur moi, c'était étrange. Bref. Mais je suis contente de te revoir. Au fond, je sais que notre amitié est restée intacte depuis le temps, du moins je l'espère ».**

 **« Moi aussi Lou. Tu m'as manqué. Ne doute pas de notre amitié, elle m'ait précieuse ».**

 **« Tu as de nouveaux amis ici »** annonce t-elle.

 **« Tu me connais depuis plus longtemps qu'eux ».**

Nous ne faisons rien d'autre que de discuter, laissant des instants de silences parfois. On ne bouge pas. Elle regarde toujours les illuminations que je finis par arrêter en claquant des doigts. Maintenant, nous sommes plongées dans le noir complet. Pas un bruit hormis nos respirations. J'aime bien partager des moments simples mais depuis que Lou est là, je me demande bien pourquoi elle est venue jusqu'à mon balcon. Le problème est que je me pose sans doute trop de questions. J'en profite pour réciter un autre sortilège, des petites flammes s'allument tout autour de nous. J'ai disposé des bougies un peu partout dans la chambre. Un peu comme un cocon agréable. J'ai un peu copié sur Ella pour ça. Mais les constellations projetées ont un effet apaisant sur moi. Je vais ensuite dans la salle de bain me brosser les dents. Je passe aussi de l'eau sur mon visage. En m'essuyant le visage, je lis une nouvelle fois l'inscription noire gravée à vie sur ma peau et en effet il est temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure chez une sorcière dangereuse. Nous sommes quatre à avoir la même inscription sur notre corps et je pense que les choses vont évoluer. En attendant, je sors de la salle de bain pour retrouver mon amie angélique toujours sur le lit mais assise à l'indienne.

 **« Tu sais, je suis chanceuse d'être entourée de mes frères. Ils sont protecteurs, je le suis aussi envers eux. Je suis chanceuse d'être privilégiée au sein d'une famille et sache que même si nous avons un peu perdu contact, je suis avec toi. À cet instant précis. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, tu peux compter sur nous ».**

 **« Oh, merci Lou »** dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Il est vrai que nous accumulons des choses et au fil du temps, notre capacité de résilience s'affaiblie. Tout le monde en a une. La seule chose qui nous différencie est qu'elle est propre à chacun. Elle peut être plus ou moins grande mais notre capacité à encaisser, à gérer cette pression mentale est différente pour tout le monde. Les choses changent. Comme un château de cartes qui s'effondre pour Ella, comme un chapitre interminable pour moi et sans ma famille je serai dans un état de tristesse infinie. Mes frères me soutiennent, ma sœur aussi et sans eux, les choses auraient été bien autres. Je ne me serais pas inscrite seule dans une école de magie. J'aurai erré chez moi tel un robot sans fonctions. Le sourire rangé dans un placard, le cœur en miette et l'esprit dans un monde parallèle. Un robot. Et ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Se morfondre n'est bon pour personne. C'est la solution la plus facile. Je comprends que l'on se sente perdu, seul sans personne à qui se raccrocher mais ce n'est pas une bonne solution non plus. C'est à nous-même de se sortir de notre morosité, de nos difficultés. On peut demander de l'aide mais certainement pas dépendre d'une autre personne pour nous relever. Sinon on entraine la personne avec nous. Deux souffrances. Comme si une n'était pas suffisante. Je refuse tout ça. Je dois accepter de l'aide extérieure. Mon amie d'enfance Ella représente beaucoup pour moi, sans compter ma famille. Ella est toujours présente, à chaque période de ma vie. Sa sœur n'est plus là, une partie d'elle n'existe plus non plus. Je le sais. Heureusement, elle n'est pas toute seule dans cette histoire. Et pour clôturer ce chapitre, je pense que nous avons tous besoin de changer quelque chose. Reste encore à trouver quoi. Je sais seulement que mon pendentif y est pour quelque chose. Ce n'est pas la solution mais je reste persuadée que c'est une partie du puzzle. Mes recherches à la bibliothèque ne m'ont pas éclairées autant que je ne le pensais. Mais je suis dans une autre école de magie, différente des sorcières. Je dois tenter ma chance. De plus, la magie de Lou m'aidera. Elle a beaucoup à m'apprendre. Je sens que ces prochaines semaines seront intenses, instructives et pour la bonne cause. Pas que pour mon apprentissage mais aussi pour mettre Darcy au tapis comme elle le mérite.

Les larmes se mettent à couler toute seule. Sans demander la permission. Pas besoin de le faire. Ce sont des larmes qui font mal, celles qui vous contractent la gorge, celle qui vous fendent le cœur. Peu importe les circonstances, elles n'attendent pas de signal pour dévaler le long des joues. Il faut que toute cette émotion sorte. De la même manière que mon frère Sacha qui a pleuré contre moi l'autre jour. J'y pense. Il n'a jamais montré ses émotions, pas aussi vulnérable en tout cas. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai aimé le réconforter un peu, le rassurer un peu. Jouer mon rôle de petite sœur.

Je prends Lou dans mes bras. À son contact, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se serre. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui dire à quel point elle m'a manqué. Oui, j'ai une fratrie incroyable. Des nouvelles connaissances que je considère comme des amis dont Ella que je connais depuis l'enfance et dont je suis heureuse de retrouver. Notre chagrin sera un chapitre bientôt remplacé par d'autres plus joyeux. Lou est aussi présente. Je ne pensais pas la retrouver ici. Je suppose que le destin s'en est chargé et a trouvé l'idée judicieuse. Le contact de sa peau est froid. Elle est agréable et douce. Nous nous prenons pas souvent dans les bras. En général, nos contacts physiques sont limités aux mains liées, à un bras autour de la taille. Ce soir, j'ai eu envie de la serrer fort dans mes bras, pour la remercier de ne pas me laisser tomber, d'avoir pris la peine de voler jusqu'à cette école inconnue pour elle il y a encore quelques heures. Elle n'a pas demandé la présence de ses trois frères, ce qui m'étonne un peu. Je devrais peut-être suggérer l'idée sachant que Raphaël les connait bien. D'ailleurs, je me demande si je ne devrais pas aller le voir. Il m'a soutenu lui aussi et mes frères sont ses meilleurs amis. Ils ont besoin de soutien aussi. J'ai envie de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il apporte à mes frères en ces moments complexes. Il n'a pas hésité à rester des heures à discuter avec eux, à m'écouter quelques fois alors qu'il devait étudier, penser à sa propre histoire puisque lui aussi a vécu la perte de sa mère. Plus jeune que nous mais je suppose que les cicatrices sont encore là et que la pilule ne passe pas. Peut-être que le chagrin que nous ressentons tous les quatre plus celui d'Ella est difficile pour Raphaël. On y pense pas forcément tout de suite.

 **« Non, je n'y arrive pas. Pas toute seule. J'ai une fratrie incroyable mais j'ai besoin de ton aide Lou. Je t'aime ».**

 **« Moi aussi Aura »** dit-elle en me frottant doucement le dos.

Je ne fais même plus attention au générique du film qui défile. Nous avons démarré un film plus tôt dans la soirée, mangé des marshmallows, enroulée auparavant dans une couverture, la tête de mon amie posée contre mon épaule. Maintenant, nous sommes debout au milieu de la chambre, l'ordinateur posé sur une petite table. Mes doigts effleurent les ailes de mon amie mais elle n'y prête pas attention. Ses plumes sont douces. La couleur verte n'est pas répandue chez les anges. En générale, elles sont blanches, noires aussi et rares sont les autres couleurs qui y sont attribuées à la naissance. Lou a des ailes vertes sapins. Je pense que mes amis demain seront sous le charme. C'est évident. Je me sépare d'elle, soulagée, l'esprit vidé. Libérer mes émotions ce soir m'a fait du bien. Je dois avouer que ce type de soirées calmes, improvisées sont les meilleures. Habituellement, nous mangeons des marshmallows en regardant un film. Tout semble facile, spontané. Plus de problèmes du quotidiens, plus de pensées négatives. Juste une amie, de la nourriture et un film. Des soirées comme on en a besoin quand cela s'avère nécessaire. En cas d'urgence. Et ce soir, j'ai eu besoin de retrouver mon amie.

Nous nous quittons après s'être assurée que tout ira mieux par la suite. Cette soirée m'a aidé. Je regarde Lou s'envoler dans la nuit noire. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est. Je m'allonge sur le lit après avoir jeté les détritus à la poubelle. Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls. Je sombre dans le pays des rêves. Quelques heures de sommeil ne me feront pas de mal, au contraire j'en ai besoin. Un moment où mon cerveau sera en pause.

 **« Réveillée ? ».**

Je reconnais cette voix. Par contre, comment est-elle entrée dans ma chambre ? C'est une question intéressante.

Ce n'est pas la voix de Lou.

 **« Maé ».**

 **« Bonjour petite sœur ».**

La couverture est toujours sur mes yeux. Impossible pour moi de sortir du lit. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. À croire que la pause voulue par ma conscience ne s'est pas faite entendre.

 **« Laisse moi me réveiller ».**

 **« Viens prendre ton petit déjeuner en bas, il est neuf heures ».**

À ces derniers mots, je repousse immédiatement la couverture de mon visage. Il semblerait que je me sois reposée plus que je ne le pensais. En tout cas, j'en ai eu besoin. Dormir. Ce mot qui veut dire beaucoup et qui me fait rêver depuis quelques nuits. Je me lève du lit, croise le regard de Maé.

 **« Vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui te réveille plutôt que la sonnerie »** rit-elle.

Ma sœur est plantée devant moi, un mince sourire aux lèvres qui montre sa satisfaction. Elle a dû se demander pourquoi je ne me suis pas levée plus tôt. Mon frère a dû la prévenir d'un éventuel retard ou autre chose mais non je dormais. Passer une partie de la nuit aux côtés d'une amie à regarder un film, à discuter, à pleurer et à manger fait que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'heures de sommeil.

 **« Merci ».**

J'entre dans la salle de bain me laver le visage. Ma mine fatiguée m'afflige. N'en parlons pas encore. Les entraînements avec mes frères me fatiguent et me prennent du temps. Je ne suis pas certaine que Darcy se laissera impressionner si aisément. J'ai envie de l'enfermer à vie dans quelque chose et que l'on entende plus parler d'elle. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Ma masse de cheveux blonds ne va pas se coiffer comme par magie. Ironique. Je tente de brosser mes cheveux, histoire de leur donner une structure correcte pour aujourd'hui. Inutile de lutter plus longtemps avec eux, je rejoins ma sœur après m'être habillée. Aujourd'hui: pantalon classique, t-shirt classique et mes boots grises. Classiques. Je descends avec Maé dans le réfectoire de l'école, là où tous les élèves se rejoignent pour boire un café ou un thé ou alors pour discuter. Un endroit cool. Maé commande un thé noir, moi aussi. J'ai besoin de me réveiller avec un thé. Elle me regarde, un sourire collé au visage. Je me demande ce qu'il la met dans une si bonne humeur. C'est agréable de la voir sourire. Je continue de boire ma boisson chaude. Elle soupire et ouvre son sachet de madeleine. Ses cheveux ondulés changent de couleur au contact des rayons du soleil. Des reflets cuivrés apparaissent. Je me demande si elle a songé à changer de couleur de cheveux un jour. Je regarde ses ondulations naturelles telles des boucles à l'anglaise.

 **« À quoi tu penses ? ».**

 **« À toi qui va souffrir à ton entrainement avec Émile car Sacha est occupé aujourd'hui mais il sera disponible en fin d'après-midi et à la réaction de nos amis à un ange cet après-midi, ce sera drôle ».**

 **« Merci de ta compassion ».**

D'habitude, Sacha m'entraine l'après-midi, on devait faire la même chose que la dernière fois. Mon autre frère va se charger de me faire souffrir. Génial. Je n'ai pas signé pour ça. J'ai envie de jeter ma madeleine à la figure de ma sorcière préférée assise en face de moi mais je me retiens de tout geste regrettable. D'ailleurs, je me demande si elle est au courant de son inquiétude. Sacha a pleuré dans mes bras. Fait étonnant dont je n'arrive pas à mettre une explication dessus. C'est une sensation étrange. Il n'est pas du genre à pleurer devant quelqu'un, encore moins de sa propre famille. Il a tendance à cacher ses émotions. Sans doute pour montrer que pas grand chose ne l'atteint mais je pense que quand ça touche la famille, il ne le supporte pas. Je vais devoir mener mon enquête auprès de Raphaël. Il me devra pas mal de réponses. J'en ferais sûrement part à Maé un peu plus tard. Je dois aussi évoquer le sujet de discussion de Lou hier soir. Elle a compris mon désespoir. Le mot est un peu fort. Je ne suis pas dans un contexte facile mais pas insurmontable. Après tout, j'estime que je m'en sors bien, grâce à mon entourage. Sans eux, hé bien ça n'aurait pas été la même chose. Je le dis pleins de fois mais c'est la vérité. Et cela me hante. Je pense avoir peur de perdre tout ça, tout ce qui me fait tenir debout alors que je devrais être seule, une âme en peine. Sans rien. Sauf que non, je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne veux pas l'être non plus. Je veux prouver à moi dans un premier temps que s'effondrer n'apporte rien, qu'être entourée par ma famille est essentiel et que nous sommes unis et forts ensemble.

La présence de Lou-Anne dans cette épreuve m'est d'une grande aide, plus que je ne le pensais. Ella m'aide beaucoup aussi, je ne dis pas le contraire mais c'est différent. Nous nous sommes retrouvées dans un contexte étrange. Nous avons perdue une personne plus qu'importante à nos yeux. Nous vivons ce manque permanent ensemble dans un sens. Nous sommes liées. Raphaël a aussi perdu sa mère plus jeune et j'imagine combien les cicatrices doivent lui faire mal à certaines périodes de l'année. Je ne parle pas que des anniversaires, des fêtes, de Noël mais des autres dates importantes comme le jour où il a présenté sa première copine à sa mère, le jour où il a acheté son premier costume, le jour où il a eu son examen de première année à l'école pour passer à la classe supérieure. Ce genre de choses importantes et dont on se souvient, plus je pense que les anniversaires. Ce sont des étapes de vie. Je suis admirative qu'il continue de fêter son anniversaire, qu'il réussisse ses études en pensant à la joie que cela aurait procuré pour sa mère. C'est légitime. Il a apporté son soutien à ma famille. Nous aussi. Nous lui devions cela, Raphaël est vraiment une bonne personne et Ella est chanceuse de l'avoir dans sa vie. La vie est étrange. On rencontre des tas de personnes. Certaines arrivent à faire la différence d'une façon plus ou moins importante mais chaque rencontre nous apporte quelque chose de positif au final même si c'est insignifiant au premier abord.

Quand je regarde Maé, je ne vois pas qu'un membre de ma famille mais comme une personne indispensable à ma vie. Elle trouve toujours une solution. Nous aurions pu prendre des cours par correspondance à la rentrée, voyager pendant un an histoire de nous préserver, de nous ressourcer ailleurs que chez nous mais non. Reprendre les études, avoir un rythme régulier et voir du monde nous aide tous les jours. Nous sommes comme tous les autres étudiants de l'école. Un peu de normalité fait du bien parfois, au moment où l'on est perdu. Je termine de boire mon thé, sans ressentir autre chose que la présence de Maé et la plénitude qui règne dans le réfectoire de l'école des fées telles tes étudiantes que nous sommes. Je croise le regard de Maé et elle me sourit.

 **« Pour Sacha, je suis au courant. Lui qui ne montre pas ses émotions souvent, je sais qu'il souhaite à ce que tu ailles bien. Il a finit par m'envoyer un message ».**

 **« Nous sommes dans le même bateau. Rien ne peut changer le cours des choses. On mettra Darcy au tapis et l'histoire sera terminée »**.

 **« Penses-tu que ce sera aussi simple ? Aura, ton pendentif est ce qu'elle veut. Hors de questions de te mettre en danger ».**

 **« Ce ne sera pas le cas. Personne ne se mettra dans une situation complexe. Je n'ai pas travaillé autant pour rien, pas avec Sacha et Émile »** dis-je d'un ton plus ferme. **« Nous avons suffisamment discuté tous les quatre pour le savoir. Tu dis toi-même qu'il ne faut pas baisser les bras ».**

 **« Je sais. C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes aussi unis »** dit-elle en regardant son avant bras gauche.

Comme si le tatouage que nous avons tous les autre en commun allait répondre quelque chose. Bien sûr que non. La situation est assez complexe pour que nous ne baissions pas les bras, pas aussi tôt. Darcy n'attend que ça. J'ai discuté avec les professeurs susceptibles de m'aider, à la directrice aussi et nous serons plus que je ne le pensais pour cela. Ce sera une bataille. S'y préparer autant physiquement que psychologiquement ne sera pas facile et si je m'entraine avec mes deux frères et Maé, ce n'est pas pour abandonner. En l'occurence, j'ai une pensée pour notre mère. Elle m'encourage à continuer. Disons que cela fait une raison supplémentaire. En venant dans cette école, je ne m'attendais pas à recueillir autant de soutien avec ma famille et étudier la magie dans une école de fées pendant un temps me sera utile pas que dans ma vie future.

 **« Que dirais-tu de rallumer les étoiles ? »** ajoute Maé.

 **« Il est temps »** complétais-je un mince sourire d'encouragement aux lèvres.

Nous quittons le réfectoire, main dans la main afin de se donner un peu de courage. Il est l'heure d'aller en cours. En fin d'après-midi, nous allons pouvoir retrouver une amie angélique qui est impatiente de rencontrer enfin les personnes qui font partie de ma vie depuis des mois. Elle qui a fait forte impression en atterrissant dans la cours de l'école quelques jours plus tôt, elle sera au centre de l'attention à nouveau. De plus, Maé va m'entrainer en début d'après-midi. Le programme de la journée est chargé.

* * *

 ** _Hey !_**

 ** _Suite de cette histoire, première partie du chapitre. J'ai eu du retard, excusez-moi d'avance mais pas mal de chapitres se sont accumulés et en écrire plusieurs peut amener à un retard. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira._**

 ** _Bonne lecture ! ;)_**


	22. Chapitre 21 partie 2

**Playlist**

« **Light** » Sleeping At Last

« **Tell me how** » Paramore

« **White shadows** » Coldplay

« **Rather than talking** » Hollysiz

« **Natural** » Imagine dragon

« **I believe** » Malo'

 **Chapitre n°21**

 **partie 2**

Point de vue de Lou-Anne

Parfois, je me demande ce qui me passe par la tête. Sincèrement, qu'ai-je pensé en allant dans une école de magie retrouver une amie de longue date ? Fait étrange puisque ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de partir de chez moi sans me poser de question. En apprenant qu'elle s'est mise en tête de mettre Darcy au tapis, sur Internet la nouvelle circule partout et les médias dits classiques en parlent déjà. Je me demande comment ils ont appris cela alors que je ne suis pas mise au courant avant eux. Bref, je n'ai pas hésité à partir de chez moi. Ma décision s'est prise rapidement, je me suis envolée de ma fenêtre. Bien sûr que mes trois frères sont au courant. Ils savent que je vais revenir et que je vais les contacter en cas de besoin. Depuis que mon amie a perdu sa mère, j'ai aussi connu Margaret qui nous a quitté il y a deux ans. Les choses ont pris une autre ampleur, je me dois de soutenir mon amie dans sa peine. Nous pensons toutes les deux à notre amie Margaret. Nous étions dans la même classe avant qu'Aura ne change d'école. Nous passions nos moments de temps libres ensemble. Quand j'ai appris qu'elle allait partir pour une autre école de magie, je me suis sentie seule. Nos vies ont pris une autre tournure, elle dans son monde dédié au Soleil et dans le mien ailleurs, là où les anges vivent. Nos pensées l'une pour l'autre étaient là, la distance n'a pas aidé non plus à entretenir notre lien d'amitié. C'est ce qui m'a fait le plus mal au final, restée loin d'elle alors que sa présence m'est nécessaire. Nous sommes amies, presque comme deux sœurs que la vie a décidé de séparer pendant quelques temps. Combien de fois j'ai voulu lui envoyer un message, lui expliquer que cette distance est horrible à supporter mais que là où elle est, est sans doute mieux aux côtés de sa famille et peut-être de ses nouveaux amis. La vie a donc fait en sorte que nos destins se rejoignent à un moment et je dois avouer que je suis contente.

En atterrissant dans la cours de l'école, j'ai attiré les regards contre mon gré, j'aime la discrétion. Je ne suis pas du genre à attirer l'attention hors de mon monde. Il est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce groupe d'étudiantes soient surprises. Les fées ont des ailes. Ce détail ne m'est pas parvenue à l'esprit suffisamment tôt pour que je prenne en compte le fait d'atterrir au milieu d'une cours d'école soit étrange ou perçu comme quelque chose de dangereux. Non. Je peux comprendre que cela fasse son effet. J'ai encore du mal à mettre des mots sur le sujet. C'est amusant de voir la réaction des fées. Elles ont des ailes donc des ailes d'anges ne doivent pas être si étranges que ça à voir, si ? Ou alors j'ai loupé un épisode, ce qui peut être le cas. En l'occurence, les anges restent des créatures discrètes, mystérieuses et fascinantes pour la plupart des gens. Ce qui est drôle. Je ne me sens absolument pas une créature privilégiée par je ne sais quoi, je suis une jeune femme comme beaucoup d'autres, avec une paire d'ailes voilà la différence. Je reste moi avant tout. Si mon amie Aura m'apprécie, c'est bien parce qu'elle voit ma personnalité avant mon statut d'ange et inversement comme je vois sa personnalité et non son statut de sorcière. Elle va devenir une grande Sorcière plus tard. Elle a déjà de nombreux atouts, outre le fait que ses frères soient des as en matière de magie et sa sœur aussi, c'est une fille géniale. Sa famille m'inspire. Mes frères et les siens sont amis depuis l'enfance et je suis heureuse de les revoir. J'ai promis à mes frères de leur passer le bonjour.

Quand je suis allée la voir dans sa chambre hier soir, je pensais qu'elle dormait. Je ne voulais pas la déranger. Sauf que j'ai ressenti le besoin de lui parler. Je me sentais un peu enfermée dans ma chambre, seule plongée dans le noir. Non que l'obscurité m'effraie mais je suis dans un environnement que je ne connais pas. Elle m'a manqué. Nous avons passé une partie de la nuit à discuter de tout et de rien et je l'ai remerciée de son soutien. Aura n'est pas qu'une amie, elle a réellement été présente quand les choses ont été compliquées pour ma famille. Je me devais d'être présente pour l'aider à surmonter sa douleur suite à la perte de sa mère. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir épaulée. Elle en a eu tellement sur le cœur à supporter. Cette année est un nouveau départ pour elle. Ses frères et sœurs sont là aussi pour l'aider, la faire se sentir comme une jeune femme, une étudiante comme beaucoup d'autres et je le conçois. Discuter avec elle, comme si peu de choses ont changé, pleurer parce que les mots échangés sont importants, évoquer des souvenirs d'enfance agréables, respirer ensemble sans prononcer un mot pendant quelques minutes, voilà le programme de notre soirée d'hier mêlée à de la nostalgie, de la mélancolie. Et ce type de soirée m'a manqué. Nous avons démarré un film sans avoir pu voir la fin car j'ai pris mon amie contre moi afin de sécher ses larmes. Il le fallait. Se regarder dans les yeux en silence est la seule chose dont je suis capable de faire dans un moment pareil.

Aujourd'hui, je regarde ma meilleure amie d'enfance s'entrainer avec sa sœur. Elle se débrouille très bien. Ses sortilèges font leurs effets à chaque fois, je ne parle pas que du visuel. Le ciel devient multicolore, c'est atypique. Je sais qu'en général maitriser le sort qu'elle est en train d'exécuter est le plus difficile. J'ai eu du mal à l'assimiler. Maé me fait signe d'intervenir. Nous avons convenue que si Aura résiste à la force que mes ailes procurent quand elles battent telles un papillon, je lui apprend un de mes secrets de vol ou alors je l'invite au restaurant. J'hésite encore. Quoique je peux improviser les deux, un pique nique et un entrainement spécial un jour où il fait beau. Bonne idée. Je me relève de ma place. Je m'incruste aussi vite que possible entre les deux sœurs, mes ailes font un premier battement d'ailes tandis que mon corps reste immobile. Le vent commence à se former. Tout tourne autour de nous, les feuilles et la poussière s'élèvent. Cette astuce est vraiment compliquée et je reste concentrée sur mes mouvements au risque de me faire jeter au sol ou contre un arbre de façon lamentable. Chose que je veux éviter. Pour mon égo d'une part et aussi pour éviter de me faire mal. Je respire doucement. Aura me regarde attentivement. En tout cas, l'effet escompté est réel. L'objectif est de faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas déstabilisée car Darcy connait bien les astuces de sa sœur Stormy, si celle-ci intervient, Aura doit être « habituée » au vent. Elle peine à tenir en équilibre plus de cinq secondes. Ce qui dans un premier temps n'est pas si mal. Un humain n'aurait pas tenu une seconde. Aura est projetée contre un gros buisson. La chute est amortie. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire face à la scène. Pour être honnête, rire spontanément me fait du bien. Mon amie a des feuilles dans les cheveux. Maé aura beau dire le contraire face à elle mais son fou rire devient contagieux puisque Aura esquisse un mince sourire.

 **« Pour être honnête, pour un premier essai, ce n'est pas mal »** dis-je pour la convaincre que ça va.

Un échange de regard entre elle et moi me conforte aussi que l'entrainement sera un peu long mais elle va quand même acquérir des bases. Je pense que mon amie n'a pas réussi à se concentrer suffisamment pour faire abstraction du vent autour d'elle. Il est vrai que l'exercice est difficile mais c'est aussi l'enjeu de l'entrainement du jour. Aura me sourit quand même. Elle ne doit pas laisser tomber ses efforts. En ce moment, elle jongle entre les cours et les entrainements alors le niveau de fatigue est élevé et pour un premier essai avec moi c'est bien. Je veux me montrer encourageante dans cette période. De plus, je me sens utile ici. Pas à rien faire ou à alimenter des rumeurs qui circulent dans les couloirs d'une école de magie que je ne connais pas. Je tiens à ce que tout se passe bien pendant mon séjour ici. C'est tout ce que j'espère. De toute façon, je sais me défendre si jamais les choses prennent une autre ampleur mais je me fais sans doute des films.

 **« Je pense que vous devriez continuer à deux »** dis-je doucement en m'installant sur le côté, assise dos à un arbre.

Je prends la peine d'envoyer un message à l'un de mes frère pour le rassurer, lui dire que je suis bien arrivée. Ainsi, il ne s'inquiètera pas. J'ai trois frères. Autant dire qu'ils sont aussi protecteurs que moi. La famille de mon amie est pareille, unie comme les deux doigts de la main. C'est ce qui fait notre force. Sans nos familles, que seraient-on ? Très bonne question. Tout ce que je souhaite est que mes frères n'aient pas à intervenir ici. Déjà qu'avec un seul ange, je crains que toute l'école ne soit capable de me regarder toute la journée sans prendre la peine de m'adresser la parole alors avec quatre anges d'un coup, ce serait catastrophique mais aussi très drôle. Les étudiantes tomberont dans les pommes. Mes frères sont à tomber. Les anges aiment être discrets mais savent parfaitement comment apparaitre en cas de besoin et se faire remarquer quand cela s'avère utile. Je l'avoue, on en joue parfois. Il faut dire que les anges sont des créatures atypiques alors jouer avec la fascination provoquée chez les gens est un peu facile. J'ai hâte de voir le visage des amis de Maé et d'Aura. D'après ce qu'elles m'ont dit, ils ont de bonnes intentions. Non que j'en doute mais parfois, les gens agissent différemment en fonction des personnes qu'ils rencontrent. Ils peuvent bien s'entendre avec les deux sœurs mais pas avec moi. Cela arrive et c'est ainsi, on ne peut pas forcer les choses. J'ai hâte de connaitre les autres sorts appris par mon amie ici. Depuis le temps qu'elle me parle de cette école. Dans quelques heures je vais rencontrer les amis de ma sorcière préférée. Je suis heureuse qu'elle me fasse confiance au point de parler de moi aux autres. Touchée en tout cas qu'elle prenne la peine de parler de moi. Apparement, ils n'ont jamais vu un ange de leur vie. Le monde dans lequel nous vivons est peuplé de toutes les créatures possibles. Les anges sont les seuls qui fascinent les gens et mettent tout le monde d'accord. Je n'ai jamais réellement compris pourquoi. Mais ce n'est pas ma préoccupation du moment, je suis concentrée sur l'entrainement d'Aura avec Maé. Ses sortilèges font effets comme désiré et ils m'impressionnent. Je ne pensais pas que les connaissances d'Aura en matière d'astrologie étaient si développées. Elle rayonne par sa magie. Et je suis témoin de ça. Je prends conscience de son potentiel et qu'à l'avenir, elle va devenir une sorcière incroyable.

Aura prononce un nouveau sortilège, le même avec la bulle rose. Je l'adore. Elle le sait. On le faisait souvent plus jeune et la bulle éclate, des étincelles volent dans l'atmosphère. Le contexte change et donne un sentiment agréable de légèreté. C'est le cas aujourd'hui. Elle s'enferme dans sa belle bulle rose. Elle est concentrée. Maé la regarde toujours, récite elle aussi quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à entendre. Je les laisse travailler. Un élément supplémentaire apparait, il s'agit d'un nuage. Il plane au-dessus de nos têtes et il s'illumine. Phénomène étrange, on dirait qu'il cache ou masque quelque chose. C'est intriguant. La lumière qui s'en émane est bleu clair. Cela contraste avec les couleurs naturelles du décors qui nous entoure. Des éclairs jaillissent et frappent le sol. Au début rien ne se passe mais quelques secondes plus tard, dix je pense, le sol tremble un peu. Les vibrations semblent déranger Aura. Je n'entends pas de son particulier et cela m'intrigue quand une grimace prend place sur le visage de mon amie. Plus les secondes passent, plus le son devient perceptible à mes oreilles. Je prends conscience qu'il s'agit en réalité d'ultrasons. Je suis déstabilisée. Ils sont insupportables. L'effet est réussi. Cela peut aider Aura pour prendre la fuite si une situation dérape. Elle aura du temps pour fuir sans que son ennemi ait le temps de se relever et d'agir contre elle. C'est une bonne chose. L'objectif est de ne pas courir de risques. Je me suis mise debout aussitôt, espérant peut-être agir si nécessaire mais non, la situation est maitrisée. Le nuage éclate ensuite en de multiples gouttelettes qui retombent au sol comme une pluie fine.

 **« C'était parfait »** dis-je d'un coup.

 **« Il y a encore des choses à travailler mais l'ensemble est bien, elle a ses chances ».**

 **« Merci »** répond l'intéressée d'un sourire. **« Tu me dois soit une astuce soit un diner ».**

 **« D'accord »** riais-je en montrant mes mains.

 **« Pas aujourd'hui les filles, nous en avons assez fait ».**

 **« Coup de chance »** soupirais-je.

Je me relève en faisant attention à mes ailes. En tout cas, j'ai appris les sortilèges que mon amie compte appliquer. Je suis admirative de celui de la bulle rose. Le connaissant depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas nouveau pour moi mais il a toujours son effet. Cette fois, Darcy ne va pas résister et avec un peu de chance, tout sera terminé. Mais c'est espérer quelque chose qui ne risque pas d'arriver. Elle est prête à tout et déterminée. Je la connais depuis qu'elle a affronté ma mère plus jeune. Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment, ce sont mes frères les premiers témoins. Ils m'ont dit que l'affront a été brutal. Je n'ai pas réalisé. En grandissant, j'ai appris ce qu'il a fallu connaitre. Mes frères sont protecteurs, autant que moi. Je comprends la détermination de mon amie. J'ai aimé suivre ce qu'elle fait, la façon dont Maé lui explique les choses. Trouver une stratégie, parler des divers sorts possibles à utiliser dans tel ou tel cas. Il faut s'y préparer. De toute façon, elle ne sera pas seule et avec un peu de chance Darcy ne va même pas se montrer. Je franchis le portail de l'école avec mes deux sorcières préférées derrière moi. L'atmosphère est calme. Je ne suis pas en train de suggérer quelque chose de négatif mais une sorte de bourdonnement aigu me parvient aux oreilles. Je me retourne pour regarder autour de nous. Rien. Je crois rêver mais le son en question se rapproche. Une petite fée apparait devant mes yeux sans que je ne sache pour quelle raison. Je pousse un cri de surprise, ce qui fait rire mes amies. Elle me regarde intriguée, un sourire collé au visage. Ses yeux brillent quand elle me regarde. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite pourquoi. Il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel. Ses ailes virevoltent dans l'air. Une once de vent soulève légèrement quelques mèches de mes cheveux. Aucune de nous deux ne prend la parole. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Jamais je n'ai vu une fée aussi minuscule. Elle me regarde toujours. Un combat silencieux. Je me décale un peu pour avancer mais elle imite mes pas. Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison elle ne bouge pas. Ses petites mains tentent de me toucher la joue. Elles sont si petits. Je ne bouge pas non plus. Il va quand même falloir que l'une de nous fasse le premier pas.

 **« Léa ne soit pas intriguée, elle est avec nous »** annonce Maé.

Je suis soulagée qu'au moins l'une de nous prenne la parole dans cette drôle de situation pour moi. C'est à croire que je n'ai jamais vu d'autres créatures magiques auparavant. Ce qui est très étrange. Je ne vis pas dans une grotte, ni dans un endroit coupé du reste du monde. Beaucoup de créatures ne sont pas connues ou alors peu connues du monde extérieur au notre. La petite fée s'envole comme si de rien n'était vers Maé. Je constate que les deux se connaissent. J'avance doucement jusqu'à Aura tout en regardant autour de moi si une autre fée minuscule n'apparait pas comme par magie. Je suis heureuse de constater que non.

 **« Je n'ai jamais vu une minie fée de ma vie ».**

 **« Léa est adorable. Elle n'est pas la seule, il y en a un tout un village ».**

 **« J'espère que vous n'allez pas me présenter le village entier ».**

 **« Non, rassure toi »** rit Aura.

 **« La fête commence dans deux heures. Pour te présenter nos amis, c'est idéal ».**

 **« Une fête ? Je pensais que l'on se verrait ailleurs, dans un lieu discret, à l'école »** dis-je sans comprendre.

 **« L'école voisine organise une fête pour la fin des premiers examens ».**

Je suis heureuse de le savoir. On me cache des choses. Rencontrer ses amis oui mais pas dans un lieu aussi fréquenté. Les fêtes ne sont pas les lieux que je préfère. Du moins, ceux entre amis, un nombre limité de personnes. Pas dans les cas où la salle sera remplie d'inconnus. Je ne vais pas savoir comment réagir. C'est nouveau pour moi et je ne veux surtout pas être le centre d'attention. « _Un ange arrive dans une école de magie_ », je vois d'ici les gros titres et les rumeurs qui vont circuler dans les couloirs de l'établissement. Non. Je regarde mes amies sans savoir quoi répondre d'autre alors je suppose que je ne vais pas y couper. En soit, l'idée est intéressante. Je suppose que cela se produit dans les écoles. Encore quelque chose auquel je ne suis pas habituée. Je me sens comme une enfant qui découvre la vie. Je suis donc si préservée dans mon monde. Mes frères ne me l'ont pas dit. Ils n'ont pas eu l'idée de me le dire pour me rassurer un peu et je n'ai pas ouvert ma bouche non plus.

Nous allons jusqu'à nos chambres respectives afin de souffler un peu, prendre une douche pour Aura. Je passe près du lit qui trône au milieu de la pièce et me mets à regarder toutes les silhouettes qui circulent dans la cours de l'école depuis la fenêtre. Les étudiantes vont d'un point à un autre, certaines avec un livre sous le bras. Je ne connais pas cette école mais je m'y sens bien. Tout ça est nouveau et intriguant. Je commence à me poser des questions. Je fais un peu irruption dans sa vie, non ? Personne ne s'est attendu à me voir ici. Moi la première pour être honnête. Mais je ne me laisse pas abattue pour autant. Mon téléphone s'allume, mon frère a enfin répondu à mon message. Il me fait sourire et me rappelle de passer le bonjour à ses amis de longue date. Ils seraient surpris de les revoir après pas mal d'années. Ce n'est pas tout à fait l'ordre du jour. J'entends toquer à ma porte alors je présume qu'il est l'heure de partir. Je suis un peu stressée. En sortant de la chambre, Aura me sourit. Elle a changé de vêtements. Aussi drôle que cela ait, nous sommes habillées pareilles: une robe noire simple et des Derbies vertes sapin aux pieds. Je ris à la situation un peu improbable. Mon amie me rassure sur le fait que tout se passe bien. En franchissant l'ouverture qui mène à la cours de l'école, nous retrouvons Maé, leur balais sous le bras, prêtes, je m'envole aussi.

 **« On fait la course ? ».**

 **« Maintenant ? Enlève ce sourire malicieux de ton visage Lou ».**

 **« Je vous suis les filles »** dit Maé.

On va voir qui est la plus rapide de nous trois. Les filles me suivent de très près. La course va être sympa. Rien avoir avec mes frères, je perds à chaque fois car ils trouvent des astuces pour être plus rapides que moi. Je ne regarde plus derrière moi à partir de maintenant. Je vole plus vite que certains oiseaux. Le vent frappe mon visage, j'ai pris la peine d'attacher mes cheveux avant, j'enlèverai l'élastique une fois sur place. Rien de mieux que de terminer une après-midi. J'ai hâte d'atterrir au sol pour surprendre ses amis. Sauf que la situation ne se passe pas du tout comme prévu. Le balais de ma sorcière préférée commence à atteindre ma hauteur. Non, mes ailes doivent être plus rapide que son balais. Ma réputation va en prendre un coup. Mais je ne me laisse pas affaiblir pour autant, je pousse un peu plus et je prends à nouveau l'avantage de la course. Chose aussi que je n'ai pas prise en compte, c'est le soleil qui commence à m'aveugler. Je ferme un œil histoire de commencer par l'autre mais c'est un échec quand je menace d'interférer la trajectoire d'un oiseau. Oops. Je ne veux pas le prendre en pleine face alors je me décale rapidement et plonge droit devant moi. Je continue un peu sans réellement savoir où je vais. Le problème est que je dois me reprendre. Je n'entends rien autour de moi excepté le vent qui souffle. Je continue de descendre. Quand je réouvre les deux yeux, je me rends compte que le danger est non seulement réel mais que je ne peux pas me débrouiller seule, j'ai l'impression de paniquer. Mes membres ne veulent pas faire de mouvements, comme s'ils étaient collés entre eux. Ce qui est incompréhensible. Je ne suis pas capable d'agir. J'ai peur d'atteindre le sol. Le balais de Maé se tient à ma hauteur. Elle a vu ma chute un peu surprenante face à cet oiseau. Je l'entends murmurer quelque chose sans percevoir le son de sa voix. Je me retrouve envelopper dans une bulle bleue. Je me sens un peu comme dans un autre univers, comme apaisée en quelque sorte par l'effet de sécurité que je ressens dans cette bulle. Je me laisse portée par le vent. Maé dirige la bulle en réalité. Rien ne se passe de plus.

Je me rends compte que le sol se rapproche lentement, pour mon plus grand soulagement. Je ne suis pas prête à m'écraser au sol. La bulle rebondie sur le sol une première fois, une seconde fois puis au troisième rebond l'enveloppe bleue qui m'entoure éclate. De fines bulles virevoltent autour de moi, comme s'il y a une seconde couche de minuscules bulles. Je regarde la scène, debout sur mes jambes, la tête baissée et les ailes pliées dans le dos. Le vent caresse mes plumes. Le silence règne. Je déteste ce moment. J'ai envie de pleurer. La situation ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui a pris à cet oiseau de croiser ma trajectoire ? Je ne comprends pas. Je murmure un _« Merci »_ qui est le seul mot qui accepte de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Sans me rendre compte de quoique ce soit, je sens des bras qui m'entoure délicatement. Le parfum me donne l'identité de la personne qui a le réflexe de me rassurer. C'est Aura. Je ne la repousse pas. Elle me sert délicatement sans presser mes ailes. Elles doivent être froides à cause du vent.

 **« Maé est intervenue à temps ma belle, tout va bien ».**

Aura reste dans sa position actuelle et je suis bien. Je me calme. Je reprends une respiration dite normale. Elle me rassure. J'ai envie de me laisser aller et de pleurer mais les larmes ne veulent pas couler tout de suite. Il faut que je me reprenne. Si ses amis me voient ainsi, que penseront-ils ? Ils verront une drôle de créature fragile. Les anges ne sont pas fragiles. Mes frères me manquent. J'ai besoin de leur présence. Je pense les appeler, leur envoyer un message mais je ne veux pas non plus les effrayer. On verra un peu plus tard. Je profite de l'étreinte de mon amie pour moi aussi l'entourer de mes bras. Je ne distingue rien d'autre que les cheveux blonds de mon amie. Les choses sont allées un peu trop vite pour moi. Résultat, je suis un peu perdue. Mais je ne me détache pas de l'étreinte de mon amie pour le moment. Je reste encore quelques secondes avant de me séparer d'elle et de la remercier d'un sourire triste. Cette journée a pourtant bien commencé. Saleté d'oiseau. Sans lui, j'aurais pu gagner. Je n'ai pas gagné, je me suis lamentablement laissée tomber vers le sol. Pourtant je sais voler. Je ne suis plus un bébé ange. C'est ce que je refuse d'admettre. C'est de ma faute, tout comme celle de l'oiseau en question. Plus de peur que de mal.

 **« Ça va Lou ? ».**

 **« Mieux, merci Maé. Sans toi je me serais lamentablement écrasée. Je te dois beaucoup ».**

 **« Je me disais que la situation était étrange, je suis là pour aider. Mais ne t'en fais pas, c'est de la faute de l'oiseau. La prochaine fois, on volera autrement. Ce soir, on va s'amuser ».**

Il faut que cesse de repenser à cet incident. Mes frères ne sont pas au courant et heureusement sinon ils seront venus me chercher par les plumes. Je distingue le décors autour de nous. Je reprends mes esprits. En fouillant dans mon sac, je trouve un échantillon de parfum à moitié vide dont je m'asperge un peu histoire de me rafraichir. Je respire profondément avant de reprendre le cours de la marche. Mes amies sont devant moi. Chacune marche à son rythme. Je regarde derrière moi si je n'ai pas perdu de plumes. Faut croire que non. Elles ne semblent pas en désordre non plus. Je m'inquiète pour rien. Je refoule mes pensées un peu en désordre. Puis j'aperçois l'école voisine. Celle où les garçons s'entrainent. Le bâtiment est plus grand que je ne le pensais. Et d'un coup je m'arrête. Je n'ose pas avancer davantage. D'une, j'ai peur du regard des autres et je pense que l'incident de tout à l'heure me déstabilise encore. Je perds confiance en moi. C'est étrange parce que je suis la première personne à ne pas montrer ma peur alors que je suis en train de me faire violence pour la repousser et continuer mon chemin avec mes amies. Aura sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Son regard vert croise le mien. Elle fait signe à Maé que ça ne va pas de mon côté. Maé s'arrête et s'approche de moi, elle prend ma main en douceur.

 **« Tu y repenses encore ? ».**

 **« Oui »** soupirais-je.

 **« Respire doucement, tout ira bien. Ce n'était qu'une erreur de parcours dans le ciel »** me souffle Aura.

 **« Une erreur de parcours »** dis-je à peine audible.

Je ne dois pas me laisser submerger. Je suis entière. Maé a eu le réflexe d'agir en conséquence et de prendre le devant sur le danger. Je me reprends en main en me relevant du tronc d'arbre en bois qui m'a servit de siège. J'enlève l'élastique de mes cheveux, les secouent un peu pour faire une coiffure improvisée. Mes boucles ne ressemblent à pas grand chose. Je me demande si c'est le bon moment pour rencontrer leurs amis.

 **« Nous sommes là, si jamais ça ne va pas, on rentrera »** ajoute Maé.

Il n'y a aucune raison que la fête ne se passe pas comme prévu. Tout ira bien, c'est juste que je me fais trop de film et cela ne m'amène à rien. Ce n'est pas sain.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, nous longeons quelques couloirs, descendons un escalier et on trouve la salle facilement à cause du bruit. Je ne m'attends pas à voir une salle aussi grande. Du moins elle semble l'être. Je ne connais personne. Mes amies me suivent et scrutent la salle à la recherche de leurs amis. Un peu plus loin, je reconnais la petite fée que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, Léa il me semble. Elle me sourit à nouveau et s'approche de moi. Ses mains veulent effleurer ma joue. Mon mouvement de recul lui fait penser que je suis réticente. Son visage montre une mine déçue. Elle recule à son tour avant de recommencer. Son geste est doux. Sa petite main effleure ma joue en douceur, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Tout va bien. Tout se passe bien. Je suis surprise de son geste. D'habitude, ce n'est pas le premier geste que l'on fait vis-à-vis de moi. Non que les gens soient effrayés à mon encontre mais c'est inattendue pour moi. On ne me touche pas le visage ainsi. Mais je laisse la minie fée le faire sous le regard des autres. J'ai envie de me cacher dans un trou de souris. Je me fais surprendre par d'autres créatures aussi minuscules et mes ailes se déploient aussitôt pour me protéger. J'entends des chuchotements. Je commence à penser que cette idée n'est pas bonne. Ma bulle est faite de plumes vertes. Je m'y sens plus en sécurité qu'à l'extérieur.

La salle est rempli d'étudiants tous plus élégants les uns que les autres. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus chantent une chanson douce. Tout semble parfait. Je m'adresse à mon amie pour lui demander une précision.

 **« Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y aurait peu de monde ? »** dis-je en haut de l'escalier qui mène à la salle.

 **« Il se pourrait qu'il y ait un peu plus de monde que prévu »** me souffle Aura.


	23. Chapitre 21 partie 3

**Playlist**

 **« Saturn »** Sleeping At Last

 **« Gravity »** Coldplay

 **« Strange birds »** Birdy

 **« Us »** James Bay

 **« Same sea »** Lights

 **« So close to magic »** Aquilo

 **Chapitre n°21**

 **partie 3**

Point de vue de Lou-Anne

 **« Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y aurait peu de monde ? »** dis-je en haut de l'escalier qui mène à la salle.

 **« Il se pourrait qu'il y ait un peu plus de monde que prévu »** me souffle Aura.

La salle est remplie de monde. Des étudiants, des professeurs dont je ne connais pas l'identité et sûrement le directeur de l'école. Autant vous dire que je me sens tâche.

Attirer l'attention n'est absolument pas dans mes préoccupations, surtout pas en ce moment. Je remarque quelques regards tournés vers moi. Je déteste me montrer. Contradictoire pour un ange. Nous sommes connus pour fasciner les gens, un peu à notre insu. Nous n'avons pas conscience de cette fascination renvoyée. C'est étrange. Du moins, je ne suis pas habituée et le regard des gens m'importent un peu trop. Ma timidité me perdra. Il faut dire que c'est dans la nature d'un ange, je ne peux pas me blâmer pour ça. Je descends petit à petit les marches de l'escalier. Tout en faisant attention à ne pas tomber par accident. Celui-ci donne sur une vue d'ensemble de la salle, décorée de roses rouges, de blanc partout, une décoration raffinée digne d'une cérémonie de mariage selon mes compétences en matière de décoration et d'aménagement. J'espère que personne ne se marie par surprise. Au-dessus de nos têtes, trône un magnifique lustre en cristal dont la lumière se diffuse dans toute la salle. Je devine celui ou celle qui est à l'origine d'un tel rayonnement lumineux aussi beau. L'effet escompté est bel et bien réussi. Il s'agit sans doute de l'amie d'Aura. J'ai entendu parler de sa magie sans la rencontrer jusqu'à présent, disons que mon apparition surprise dans la cours de l'école ne compte pas, de mon point de vue en tout cas. Si j'avais su que me retrouver à une fête en serait l'occasion. Dans un contexte aussi particulier, organiser une fête est sans doute une idée absurde ou inconsciente. Et si justement, c'était le bon moment pour en organiser une ? Pour s'évader le temps de quelques heures ? Pas pour fuir quelque chose, pas pour se donner un prétexte de fuite, pour au contraire profiter du moment présent en se donnant une motivation, une raison susceptible de prendre du recul pour aller de l'avant. Je suis Maé qui passe devant moi pour saluer ses deux frères.

 **« C'est bien que tu sois venues Lou ».**

 **« Je m'en étonne moi-même ».**

Sacha rit. Il me connait. Participer à des fêtes n'est pas forcément ma tasse de thé mais comme je suis invitée ce soir, je fais un effort. Il s'agit d'une fête de l'école voisine, celle qui accueille les garçons. Je suis un peu surprise que l'on sépare les deux , les filles destinées à devenir des fées, d'autres filles destinées à devenir des sorcières plus expérimentées et des garçons destinés à devenir des guerriers. Une fois leur apprentissage terminé, ceux issus d'une famille royale seront contraints de régner sur leur planète le moment venu bien sûr mais la pression est grande. J'imagine que ça doit être effrayant. Je ne suis pas dans ce cas. Chez les anges, c'est différent et c'est une autre histoire trop longue à raconter. Je regarde la disposition. Même si on pourrait confondre cette fête à un mariage. Les couleurs sont assorties. Pas de faute de gout. Les invités sont élégants. Personnellement, je me sens un peu mise de côté. Je suis la seule personne ailée dans la salle. Les invités dansent au milieu d'une piste pendant que d'autres discutent ou rient ensemble. Tout le monde est à l'aise. Mais je ne me laisse pas abattre pour autant, je suis bien entourée. La seule chose qui me manque, ce sont mes frères. Ils aiment les fêtes et ça m'aurait permis de ne pas être la seule ange ici. Dans ce lieu magique loin de mon monde. De plus, Aura m'a promis une course avec son balais afin de déterminer laquelle de nous deux est la plus à l'aise dans les airs. Cela promet d'être très drôle. Je lui ai promis de lui laisser quelques secondes d'avance mais pas de la laisser gagner la course.

J'aime bien être ici au final, je ne regrette pas d'être venue. Je suis étonnée d'avoir été invitée mais je néglige quand même pas l'opportunité de venir ici. De plus, on ne me dévisage pas. C'est peut-être prétentieux dit comme ça mais réel, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où on me juge gratuitement. Un ange cache soit disant des choses, c'est soit disant arrogant. Non. Pas du tout. Mes parents m'ont bien élevé. Mes frères aussi sont bien élevés et respectueux des gens. D'ailleurs, ces trois là me manquent. Nous sommes une fratrie soudée et comme Aura, être loin depuis quelques jours est déjà trop pour nous. Alors, je me contente de leur envoyer une photo de moi, le visage coupé avec en arrière fond la salle, mon verre à la main histoire de leur donner un peu de nouvelle et les rassurer que je ne sois pas seule pour la soirée. Ils sont très protecteurs. Avoir trois frères n'est pas facile tous les jours mais je suis pareille avec eux alors on se complète. Puis, notre famille est proche de celle d'Aura alors la confiance est évidente. Et mes frères connaissent Raphaël depuis longtemps aussi. J'ai été surprise de savoir qu'il est scolarisé ici. Comme par hasard. Le monde est vraiment trop petit. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu remonte à longtemps alors si j'ai le temps de le saluer ce soir, je n'hésite pas et mes frères veulent avoir de ses nouvelles. D'ailleurs, je pense les inviter ici quelques jours, avec l'accord de la directrice bien sûr. Ils pourront m'aider avec Aura et je tiens à les avoir près de moi. Ma famille me manque. Je l'ai déjà dit ? Je le répète. Mais ce sont trois beaux anges qui font tourner la tête de nos parents depuis l'enfance. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. S'ils m'entendaient, ils me donneraient un coup de coude chacun en me disant de me taire.

 **« Tu ne sais plus boire ? ».**

Je relève la tête un peu surprise que l'on m'adresse la parole tellement je suis dans mes pensées, à chantonner les paroles de chansons qui sont chantées. Le regard d'Aura croise le mien. Elle tient un nouveau verre dans la main. Je ne peux pas distinguer son contenu car tous les verres sont colorés en rouge. La soirée n'a pas commencé depuis très longtemps, deux heures je crois. Et tout se passe bien, je regarde les gens tout en discutant un peu avec mes amis. Sacha et Émile sont partis rejoindre d'autres personnes, je suppose que ce sont leurs camarades de classe. Moi je reste dans mon coin pour le moment. Non que je me sente pas à l'aise. Il est encore nouveau pour moi de me retrouver à une fête d'une école que je connais peu. Aura semble remarquer quelque chose sur le haut de ma robe car je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle me dit ça. Il y a une tâche ? En effet, il y en a une. Bien joué. C'est bien le moment pour se tâcher. Mon amie attrape une serviette en papier avant que je ne le fasse moi-même et m'essuie le superflu. J'ai dû la faire quand je prenais la photo. Ma maladresse. Non, je n'ai pas remarqué avant mais maintenant ma robe est de nouveau présentable. Mon amie attrape ma main pour m'amener vers un groupe de personnes. Je suis vraiment sous son influence puisque je ne dis rien. Autrement, j'aurais déjà protesté. Sans doute que ce troisième verre me monte un peu à la tête. Je sais qu'il y a aussi de l'eau pétillante. Bonne idée. Le mien est vide. Je suis quand même mon amie, toujours sans rien dire. Je me laisse faire telle une marionnette. Je suppose qu'il faut la suivre pour apprendre à connaitre les autres. La musique résonne et donne une atmosphère festive, chaleureuse à la salle. Je me surprends à murmurer les paroles d'une chanson. Aura me tend mon verre à nouveau rempli. Je la remercie en le portant à mes lèvres. Au moins, j'ai quelque chose dans les mains. C'est un moyen facile de se donner une occupation à une fête. Je n'y ai pas songé avant. Tout le monde en a un dans une main.

Les autres invités dansent au milieu d'une piste parce qu'une chanson très populaire en ce moment résonne dans l'enceinte de la pièce. Je constate que beaucoup d'étudiants sont groupés. Les affinités se créent rapidement. Nous sommes entre nous. Tant mieux, chacun passe un bon moment. Je n'ai jamais été très adepte des fêtes, je préfère toujours une soirée à la maison confortablement installée à regarder un bon film. Un peu comme la soirée que j'ai passé avec mon amie sorcière préférée. Le regard de Sacha se pose sur moi, Aura m'a entrainé auprès de sa famille. Il s'approche un peu et m'explique qui est qui dans la salle. Je suis son doigt qui m'indique là où les professeurs se trouvent, des groupes d'élèves à éviter, ceux à qui parler car ils sont sympathiques et il me montre leur groupe d'amis un peu plus loin. Je hoche la tête en comprenant tout ce qu'il vient de me dire. Ainsi je peux prendre un peu plus mes repères ici. Aura vient lui dire de me laisser un peu tranquille. Je profite de la soirée en leur compagnie. Sauf qu'un autre groupe approche vers nous. Une fée aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts croisent mon regard et me sourit. Je reste un peu figée face à son intervention surprise. Encore une fois, ma timidité me perdra. Mes ailes se sont un peu étirées en plus. D'instinct, elles sont déjà prêtes à m'envelopper du monde extérieur. Mais je ne le fais pas. En partie sous le regard appuyé de mon amie à côté de moi. Elle m'indique du regard d'ouvrir la bouche. Ce n'est pas poli de ne pas répondre. Cette fée est vraiment jolie. Elle a l'air gentille en plus. Donc si elle ne me veut pas de mal, je peux avancer d'un pas et lui répondre quelque chose. Mon dieu, j'ai l'impression d'être une enfant à un repas de famille. L'image est nette et précise au moins. La fée me regarde toujours d'un large sourire sur le visage. Évidemment, personne n'a vu un ange de leur vie ou c'est moi qui ne comprends plus rien ?

 **« Bonsoir »** réussi-je à dire.

Voilà, j'ai quand même réussi à prononcer un mot. Mon amie se place aux côtés d'une autre fille, je devine qu'il s'agit d'Ella. Son amie d'enfance. Je ne l'ai vue qu'à mon arrivée à l'école. Elle m'a regardé quand j'ai feuilleté des livres à la bibliothèque une nuit. Son regard était rivé sur mes ailes. À croire que c'est exceptionnel dans une école de fées. Je ne comprends pas. Mais si je l'exprime à voix haute, on va me traiter d'arrogante et d'impolie. Ce n'est pas le cas. Cela me rend curieuse. Voir les gens regarder mes ailes m'intrigue toujours. Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance, juste un questionnement dont je n'ai pas eu de réponse jusqu'à présent. Je souris poliment à tous ses amis, encore une fois muette. Décidément, ils doivent se poser pas mal de questions à mon sujet. Je me sens mal. D'habitude, je ne suis pas aussi discrète avec mes amis mais là je ne les connais pas. En plus ils n'ont pas l'air méchant. Allez, respire doucement. Tout va bien se passer. Ella me reconnait et vient me saluer en première. Je suis reconnaissante. Ensuite, je croise le regard de Raphaël qui lui semble content de me revoir. Les autres tournent directement la tête vers lui d'un air interrogatif. Raphaël rassure les autres en leur demandant de ne pas paniquer. Tous se mettent à rire et moi aussi. Il apaise l'atmosphère un peu étrange qui plane autour de nous. Non, je ne vais pas m'envoler aussi rapidement. Je me sens bien. Il ajoute que certes je viens de loin mais il raconte que je connais la famille d'Aura depuis longtemps. Juste quelques détails, rien de nouveau à apprendre à mon sujet. Il indique ensuite qu'il connait mes frères. D'où le fait qu'il n'a pas été aussi surpris que les autres à mon arrivée dans l'école des fées. Il a compris que quelque chose se prépare. Il est vrai. Les étudiants ont eu l'air presque choqué. Je me suis retenue de rire mais j'ai eu affaire à mon amie Aura avant tout et c'est l'objet de ma visite. Je remercie Raphaël d'un sourire d'avoir pris la peine de me présenter un peu.

 **« Un ange ? ».**

Merci de la précision. Un ange. Non que cela me vexe mais je ne suis pas que ça. Je ne te connais pas. Un garçon aux cheveux colorés en rouge. Reste calme Lou. Continue de sourire poliment. Heureusement pour moi, on ne me rit pas au nez. Chacun d'eux se présentent. Nous discutons un peu. Ils ne me posent pas de réelles questions embarrassantes. Je suis rassurée sur ce point.

 **« Lou est une amie de très longue date »** intervient Sacha. **« Sa présence nous aidera pour mettre Darcy au tapis le plus rapidement possible ».**

 **« Et je suis heureuse de vous la présenter ».**

Mes ailes sont soigneusement repliées dans mon dos. Ainsi, elles ne me gênent pas. Et on me pose moins de questions. Le regard d'Ella se pose une seconde sur moi. Je me souviens de sa première impression à la bibliothèque. J'ai cru être sur un plateau de cinéma. La nuit noire, l'ambiance nocturne, la bibliothèque et des livres étalés sur la table. Une parfaite scène de cinéma. J'ai eu envie de rire sur le moment mais ce n'était pas approprié et correcte. Alors, je me suis assise à ses côtés. Elle n'a pas détaché son regard de mes plumes. Chose nouvelle pour moi car ce n'est pas la chose la plus incroyable chez un ange. Je m'égare un peu.

 **« Comment vont tes frères ? »** demande Sacha.

 **« Vous leur manquez ».**

 **« Va falloir songer à y remédier, qu'en penses-tu ? »**.

 **« Bonne idée ».**

Sur ces belles paroles, la fête reprend son plein. Au final, cela en valait la peine de venir jusqu'ici. Les choses prennent une autre tournure, plus positive ce soir et je suis ici pour soutenir mon amie. Je pense que c'est le plus important. Des regards se tournent vers moi mais je n'y prête pas attention. Ce soir, je m'amuse. Je lance un regard complice avec mon amie. C'est comme ça que je la traine sur la piste de danse. Les quelques verres ingurgités aident, c'est un fait réel. Je murmure les paroles de la musique qui résonne dans la salle. La suivante est plus triste mais entraînante tout de même, un paradoxe. En attendant, je m'amuse. Le quotidien ici me semble plus cool. En fait, c'est différent de chez moi. Je pense que c'est ce qui m'a donné envie de venir ici. Aura a eu besoin de mon aide, je crois. En même temps, je ne lui ai pas dit avant. J'ai quand même débarqué au sein d'une école inconnue jusqu'à présent, dans un monde différent du mien. Un ange au milieu d'un établissement magique est loin d'être courant. Mais je me suis adaptée. Une chance. Grâce à mes amis de longue date, ça a été possible. Je suis ici depuis peu et je me sens bien. Toutefois, j'hésite à parler avec eux pour que mes frères viennent. Ils devaient venir après que je sois arrivée mais ça n'a pas été possible. Sur le moment, j'ai été déçue. Ce n'est pas une longue séparation il ne faut pas exagérer mais ils me manquent. Nous sommes inséparables. On nous surnomme « _les_ _quadruplés_ ».

Je constate aussi qu'une lueur étrange attire mon attention à l'extérieur. Prétextant un reflet lumineux du lustre sur la baie vitrée de la salle au premier abord, je n'y prête pas d'importance. Sauf que si. Quelque chose se passe à l'extérieur. Je fronce les sourcils pour mieux voir de là où je me trouve sans éveiller les soupçons de mes amis à côté de moi sans les effrayer pour une rien. Je serre mon verre des mains. À force, je vais finir par l'écraser. Ce que je finis par faire car la situation dehors n'est pas normale. Je distingue une silhouette mais je suis incapable de deviner de son identité. Je ne connais pas grand monde ici, jusqu'à ce soir. Mon verre termine sur le sol. Je ne distingue pas la réaction de mes amis. Ils ne comprennent pas pour quelle raison mon verre s'est renversé, il restait du liquide. Cela fait diversion quelques secondes pendant que j'en profite pour avancer jusqu'à la baie vitrée en question. Ainsi, je suis libre de m'assurer que ce qu'il se déroule dehors n'a pas d'importance et que la fête se déroule bien. Il se trouve que mon intuition première ne m'a pas menti. Une silhouette étrangère à l'école s'est introduite dans la cours de l'école. Si j'éveille les soupçons, les gens vont soit paniquer soit tous se ruer à l'extérieur. Si c'est bien la personne à laquelle je songe, je me charge de la faire partir des lieux. Elle n'est pas invitée. De plus, la fête bat son plein et je suis certaine que des étudiants sont un peu dans les vapes dû à l'alcool. Je me fais discrète quand je m'avance de plus en plus près de la baie vitrée qui mène au jardin. Dehors, il fait nuit noire. Pas de lumière extérieure susceptible d'indiquer une intrusion à l'école. Personne dans les airs non plus. Mes frères ne sont pas prêts d'arriver ce soir. Si je les appellent, ils viennent dans les prochains jours, le temps du voyage. En attendant, je continue d'avancer. Pas de bruit dehors. Mon imagination me joue des tours.

À croire qu'il s'agit d'un étudiant simplement sortie prendre l'air. Rien de plus logique vu la chaleur qui règne dans la pièce. Après avoir regardé autour de moi sans relever quelque chose de suspect dans les environs, je m'apprête à rentrer quand une ombre attire mon attention par dessus mon épaule. Je ne la reconnais pas directement mais son rire si. Toujours de dos, je n'ose regarder derrière moi. En vérité mon corps ne veut pas bouger et j'attends le sors qu'elle se prépare à réciter me frapper de plein fouet dans le dos. Je me prépare à une forte douleur. Je me dis que ça va arriver mais rien ne se passe. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois secondes. Cinq secondes. Ces secondes me semblent interminables. Je suis vraiment une proie facile. Me faire du mal est facile pour cette ombre. Pourtant, rien ne se passe. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende son rire à mes oreilles et un frisson me parcours le corps. Un rire strident. Le genre de rire à faire peur dans le noir. Il s'agit d'un danger imminent et je me demande encore le pourquoi du comment de son inaction. Personne ne peut nous voir. Je ne sais pas si hurler est encore dans mes cordes. Hurler pour sauver ma peau d'une part et donner une alerte. Les gens non loin de nous peuvent sûrement faire quelque chose. Rien.

 **« Lou ? Ne me dis pas que c'est toi, je te croirais pas ».**

Ses mots résonnent en moi. Jamais une autre personne que mon entourage proche ne m'appelle ainsi. Mon prénom est Lou-Anne. C'est un prénom composé. Mais je ne me vois pas lui faire une leçon aujourd'hui. Le ton sarcastique employé ne me plait pas du tout. Je sers mes poings. Mes ailes sont collées à mon dos mais prêtes à décoller dès que possible, dès que le danger sera là. Elle veut juste discuter un peu. L'écouter n'est vraiment pas dans mes préoccupations. C'est quand même une sorcière ennemie. Qui plus est, une des plus dangereuses et où sont ses sœurs ? Jamais l'une sans l'autre d'habitude. Si elle est seule, j'ai un avantage. Elle est capable de m'épuiser jusqu'à ce que ses sœurs sortent de l'ombre pour terminer le travail commencé. Elle est capable de tout. Dans ce cas, c'est vraiment sournois de sa part. Et intelligent mais je n'ai pas envie de le penser ni de le dire à voix haute. J'ai envie de lui répondre mais instaurer un dialogue avec cette folle, très peu pour moi. Elle prend à nouveau la parole et je ne sens pas une once de haine ou de volonté de me plaquer contre un mur pour me faire du mal. Au moins, elle prend des précautions. Que ses doigts frôlent une seconde mes belles ailes, ça ira mal.

 **« Fait un effort petit ange ».**

C'est la seconde fois qu'elle prend la parole et moi je ne me retourne pas pour lui faire face. Le dos tourné vers elle, Darcy doit se sentir folle. Elle n'aime pas restée sans réponse. Sachant ma position délicate, personne d'autre que nous deux, je suis une proie servie sur un plateau d'argent mais rien ne se passe.

 **« À croire que tu m'aies oubliée Darcy ».**

 **« Hé bien non ».**

Je n'ai pas dis grand chose mais suffisamment pour que ses nerfs augmentent. Darcy est aussi patiente qu'un pigeon en cage. Aussi susceptible que sa peste de sœur ainée. En tout cas, je suis seule face à elle et je dois me débrouiller pour qu'elle ne rentre pas dans la salle pleine de monde. Je ne veux pas causer le moindre dégâts. Je regarde rapidement autour de moi. Rien. C'est étrange venant de sa part. Je ne vais pas me plaindre non plus. Elle est capable d'en profiter et de tirer l'avantage, ce que je veux éviter. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de fuir si je ne veux pas être sa prochaine proie. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de faire encourir un danger pour les élèves qui s'amusent dans la salle. C'est une fête pas un terrain de règlement de comptes. Je tiens à préserver cet établissement qui a quand même pris la peine de m'accueillir sans me connaitre. Je ne suis qu'un ange de passage. Je suis ici pour aider une amie à mettre au tapis la sorcière qui se tient derrière moi, rien de plus. Hors de question de me laisser faire. Pas dans ces conditions. Je m'envole le plus vite possible. La sorcière a mis deux secondes avant de s'en apercevoir. Ma rapidité est un réel atout. Dans ma position, hors de question qu'elle mette la main sur moi. Je vais protéger cette école.

Je fuis aussi loin que possible, à défaut je me retrouve au-dessus d'une forêt, celle à côté de l'école. Mon regard se porte partout. Actuellement, je regrette la présence de mes frères mais ils ne sont pas là. Avec eux, je peux communiquer via la pensée. Mes amies sont là mais sont loin. Impossible pour moi de leur indiquer ma position et les prévenir de la présence de Darcy. Il va falloir que je vole à nouveau jusqu'à l'école sans me faire repérer. Autant dire que c'est complexe. Si la sorcière me voir, je suis fichue. Autour de moi, que des arbres, la lune est pleine et cela ne me facilite pas mon camouflage parmi le paysage. Je m'adapte. Je ne rêve que d'une chose, que mes frères soient à mes côtés. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je respire profondément pour refouler mes larmes. Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer. La présence de Darcy se fait sentir. Elle est là, planquée dans l'obscurité, prête à agir et à m'épingler au dos d'un arbre. Qu'elle essaye de toucher à mes belles plumes, c'est moi qui vais inverser la situation. Quand on touche à quelque chose de personnel, je sais me défendre. Je n'ai pas autant de magie que mon amie Aura. Je regarde la lune une seconde avant d'avoir une idée. Si c'est possible de détourner sa lumière vers le lac qui se trouve non loin de moi, ce sera une première diversion. C'est la seule idée censée qui me traverse l'esprit alors, autant tenter l'expérience. De toute façon, éviter les foudres de Darcy est à l'heure actuelle une utopie. Elle va forcément me retrouver. C'est une sorcière redoutable et je suis étonnée qu'elle soit encore ici. Les dégâts causés par cette famille ne se comptent même plus. Toute la haine, la colère contenue dans leur corps explose dès que le moment leur permet. Ce sont de dangereuses sorcières. Leur place est en prison, à l'abri des autres pour éviter toute forme de violence. Elles sont maîtres dans l'art de corrompre. Je ne comprends pas. Mais c'est un autre sujet.

 _« Allez Lou, respire. Concentre-toi. Murmure les bonnes paroles. Le reste se fera tout seul »._

Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas être déçue du résultat. Je me décide d'ouvrir un œil histoire de vérifier si ma magie est encore d'actualité. Je ne suis pas dans mon environnement habituel et une sorcière me poursuit. Pas à l'instant T car elle n'a pas remarqué ma présence. Je ne crois pas souvent aux miracles mais là, s'en est un. Ma magie fonctionne. Ma magie opère.

Une lumière vive se dirige vers le lac. Je dois dire que l'effet vaut le coup d'œil mais je ne suis pas là pour admirer le sort jeté.

Mes ailes me portent aussi que le vent me le permet. Je dois quitter les lieux au plus vite.

J'aperçois l'école. Une chance, je ne suis qu'à une minute de là. Mes ailes peuvent me porter jusque là. Je suis motivée à y aller, la peur au ventre de me faire surprendre quand même. Pour être honnête, c'est la première fois que je ressens une telle adrénaline.

Une ombre par dessus mon épaule. Darcy. Comment l'oublier. Elle jette un sors au niveau de ma direction et je l'évite. Je passe en volant au-dessus de l'école. Elle me suit toujours. Évidemment, son rire résonne dans l'atmosphère et ça ne me rassure pas du tout. De plus, elle m'insulte de tous les noms, je passe les détails. Ses sortilèges ne passent pas loin de moi. Une chance que je puisse les éviter. Ma vitesse augmente au fur et à mesure que mes ailes me portent grâce au vent qui s'est levé. Ma vitesse de vol a augmenté. Je n'aurais pas eu le même aérodynamisme sans Darcy à mes trousses. Triste constat mais les éléments sont de mon côté. Merci le vent. Mon cœur menace de sortir de ma poitrine. Le vent froid me glace la peau. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de voler aussi vite que possible. Elle est toujours derrière moi à crier. Elle ne s'arrête donc jamais. C'est un enfer. Je suis suffisamment loin d'elle pour peut-être tenter quelque chose. Je ne réitère pas le sors de tout à l'heure au-dessus du lac mais tente un autre essai. Tant pis, je me mets face à l'ennemie qui approche rapidement, j'ai le temps de faire ce que j'ai à faire. Le même exercice qu'avec Aura. Je balaye mes ailes en arrière afin de créer un mouvement de vent et ça marche bien. Je suis surprise de la rapidité et de l'effet. Le vent créer par mes ailes forment un courant d'air suffisamment puissant pour faire reculer Darcy. L'important est de la tenir éloignée du bâtiment et de moi par la même occasion. Je ne tiens pas à affronter son regard une nouvelle fois. Nos échanges de sortilèges se font dans un bon rythme. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça maintenant ?

Une première porte vitrée est ouverte. Une seconde est fermée. Mais je ne peux pas passer par la première sans la briser et par la seconde non plus. Mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine. Je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai l'air essoufflée. Ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir couru un marathon, voler un marathon. Ça n'existe pas, hé bien je l'invente pour un temps limité. Le stress. J'angoisse. Sans me poser davantage de questions car le moment est mal choisit, je fonce dans la baie vitrée. D'abord un bruit d'impact puis les éclats de verre volent dans la pièce. Cela surprend tout le monde dans la salle. Je ne réfléchis absolument pas au bruit provoqué. Mon corps atterrit sur le sol. Je m'étale de tout mon long sur le sol. Je ne fais pas attention aux éventuelles coupures sur mes mains, sur mon visage ou mes jambes car ce n'est pas ça qui m'importe. Tous les élèves sont choqués de la scène. Je n'ai pas le temps de me sentir honteuse que Darcy point déjà le bout de son nez. Je me suis contentée de me mettre sur les genoux quand je sens des bras m'aider à me relever. Je devine le parfum de mon amie et je ne résiste pas à l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras et tant qu'à faire à laisser aussi mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. Le regard des autres ne m'importent plus. Je suis fatiguée de la course poursuite entre cette sorcière folle à liée et sans aucun scrupules et moi. Darcy regarde la scène d'un sourire en coin de satisfaction. À croire que ma maigre magie ne fait pas le poids face à elle. Elle n'est pas facilement impressionnable. Il faut dire que ma magie n'est pas aussi puissante que d'autres, elle est un peu différente. Je suis une créature différente des autres. Les bras de mon amie me serre aussi fort que possible. Et je ne remarque pas tout de suite que nous sommes enfermées dans une bulle rose que je reconnais directement. Cette bulle nous protège du monde extérieur et des attaques de Darcy qui s'énerve de plus en plus. Je suis toujours dans les bras de mon amie, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil autour de nous.

 **« Tu n'es pas la bienvenue dans cette école, retourne d'où tu viens »** annonce Maé.

 **« Quel accueil, je m'attendais à mieux ».**

Un ton ironique comme elle sait le manier à la perfection. Darcy dans toute sa splendeur.

 **« À quoi t'attendais-tu Darcy ? »** dit mon amie à son attention.

Aura se détache de moi délicatement et avance d'un pas envers Darcy qui semble la plus heureuse du monde. Je n'ai même pas remarqué que la bulle rose autour de nous a disparu. Maé vient se tenir à mes côtés et m'enveloppe délicatement d'une couverture. À cause de Darcy, j'ai non seulement détruit une baie vitrée et en plus elle en profite pour faire une apparition digne de ce nom en plein milieu de la salle. C'est le moment le plus honteux de ma vie. Je ne sais pas comment la situation va se terminer.

J'aperçois la directrice de l'école des fées froncer les sourcils et demander de l'aide aux autres professeurs présents pour faire sortir Darcy de la salle.

La fête est terminée. Ruinée.


	24. Chapitre 22

Playlist

 **« Always »** Gavin James et Philippine

 **« Just imagine it »** MKTO

 **« All I am »** Jesse Glynne

 **« Superhero »** Lauv

 **« It's you »** Wrabel et Magical Thinke **r**

 **« Too much to ask »** Niall Horan

 **Chapitre n°22**

Point de vue d'Ella

Il est réellement temps de rallumer les étoiles.

Nous le savons tous.

Reste à savoir quand exactement. Darcy peut revenir à tout moment, qu'il fasse nuit ou qu'il fasse jour. Elle est prête.

À un moment, il va falloir franchir une nouvelle étape et je commence à étouffer si on ne franchi pas cette nouvelle épreuve. Je pense que la suite s'annonce plus difficile. On dit toujours que le temps fait son travail. Combien de fois j'ai entendu ça. Je me suis entendue le dire auparavant mais en réalité, c'est faux. Cela m'angoisse et me compresse le cœur. La réalité est toute autre puisque l'on s'habitude uniquement à l'absence. Cette absence nous pèse non seulement sur les épaules parce que l'on sait que rien ne va changer. Personne ne peut changer le cours des choses, faire un retour en arrière est impossible. Dieu que j'aimerais provoquer un retour en arrière. Le temps ne veut pas dire grand chose. De toute façon, on est obligé de retrouver une routine. La mienne consiste à me lever le matin pour aller en cours. Ma journée se ponctue de cours sur la magie, de travaux pratiques, de voir mes amis tous les jours et de sourire même quand je n'en ai pas envie afin de montrer une image d'une personne qui remonte la pente. Mon sourire n'est qu'une façade. Mais d'un côté, il me permet de rebondir, de ne pas montrer ma tristesse en la masquant parce que je souris aux personnes bienveillantes à mon égard. C'est un sourire spontané parce que je ne suis pas jugée. À l'école, beaucoup de gens sont au courant et j'ai de la chance d'avoir des amis loyaux. Ils m'auraient tourné le dos depuis longtemps car à force de me recentrer sur moi-même, de ne pas vouloir rire, de pleurer pendant des heures n'est pas apprécié durant une certaine période. Ce que je dis est dur mais réel parfois et on ne peut pas présager les amitiés qui se brisent quand quelque chose vous frappe.

La semaine dernière a été marquée par l'agression de Lou-Anne par Darcy. Cette sorcière en a profité pour la poursuivre jusqu'à l'école alors qu'elle voulait nous protéger. Cet ange a pris des risques énormes pour nous. Quand les professeurs sont intervenus auprès de Darcy, Lou n'a plus dit un mot avant de fondre en larmes dans les bras de mon amie Aura. Cette expérience l'a traumatisée. En aucun cas, elle doit culpabilisée. Elle a sauvé l'école. Sans son intervention, l'école aurait subi des dégâts mais le plus grave aurait été les élèves présents à l'extérieur. Eux auraient été les premières cibles de Darcy. Au contraire, l'ange ne s'est pas posé de questions et a préféré affronter cette sorcière malsaine plus loin. Son courage est admirable. Jamais je ne me serais aussi bien débrouillée face à elle. Le dernier souvenir que j'ai de Darcy, c'est mon bras cassé au début de l'année et sans l'intervention de Léo, je me demande comment j'aurai finis. Darcy a joué avec moi comme une marionnette sans se préoccuper de quoique ce soit. Elle a joué avec moi comme une poupée de chiffon. Ce souvenir m'arrache quelques frissons. Quelle idée j'ai eu de vouloir lui régler son compte alors que moralement j'étais au bout.

Alors oui, _il est temps de rallumer les étoiles_ , pour mettre à jour cette histoire et je veux que tout aille bien à l'avenir. Dire ça est probablement utopique. Reste à penser que les derniers événements soient enfin derrière nous et que l'on puisse avancer un peu. Nova a entendu parler de l'événement. Je me suis empresser de la rassurer en lui écrivant un rapide message. Elle s'inquiète aussi. La nuit est tombée depuis bien longtemps sur l'école. Tout est calme. Comparé à la semaine dernière, rien ne semble perturber la pleinitude qui règne dans l'enceinte de l'école. Les élèves sont en principe plongé dans un profond sommeil. Pourtant quelque chose, quelqu'un me fait sourire et cette ombre est reconnaissable entre mille puisqu'il n'y a qu'une personne dotée de telles paires d'ailes. Les siennes sont incroyables. Je ne suis toujours pas habituée à sa présence. Depuis, Aura est plus heureuse j'ai l'impression que c'est comme si son cœur était complet. C'est une drôle de sensation. Rose comblait cette impression de manque mais là, c'est de façon permanente. Les choses prennent une autre dimension.

Depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai pas prêté attention aux étoiles. Elles sont des milliards et sont les premières témoins de ce qu'il se passe dans ce monde. J'ai pourtant l'impression que certaines tentent de communiquer d'une manière que l'on ne connait pas encore. Je descends en partie d'elles. Ma magie tient d'elles, de la lumière du Soleil, la Lune. Tous ces éléments font partis de moi. Au fond, elles me construisent tous les jours. Quand je regarde tous ces points scintillants qui le sont constamment, sans rien attendre en retour je me demande pourquoi la vie est ainsi faite. Rose fait partie de ces étoiles. La maman de Raphaël fait partie de ces étoiles, les parents d'Aura, Margaret, la maman de Musa depuis longtemps. Alors toutes ces étoiles doivent continuer de briller. En aucun cas, elles doivent s'éteindre. Si jamais cela arrive, mon monde n'existerait plus de la même façon. Ce ne sont pas que des astres, ce sont bien plus que ça. Sans eux, ma vie n'aurait plus le même sens. Je vis grâce à eux. Sans la lumière qu'ils projettent sur le monde, ce serait catastrophique. Sans les astres il n'y a pas de vies. Y penser me fait mal au cœur. Sans eux, notre magie n'aurait plus de sens. La magie puise son énergie partout.

 **« Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller ».**

La voix est celle du seul ange que je connaisse. Un ange qui a sauvé l'école il y a une semaine. Personne ne peut s'excuser de sa présence. Sans elle, des élèves auraient été blessés. Les conséquences auraient été autres. Nous avons eu de la chance. L'ange affiche un air désolé alors que non, en aucun cas elle doit culpabiliser. Je pense que le lui faire remarquer n'a pas d'utilité. Je n'ai pas idée de l'heure qu'il est. La lune est en forme de croissant ce soir. Les effets qu'elle a sur moi m'apaisent. Elle seule comprend la situation. Ma mère me manque. Je ne lui ai pas écrit de lettre depuis un bon moment et je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. De toute façon, elle a dû être au courant par Nova. Je lui ai quand même envoyé un message pour la rassurer un peu. Sa réponse ne s'est pas faite attendre. Pour être honnête avec moi-même, je ne me sens pas vraiment utile dans cette école. Quand je vois Aura avec son amie angélique, j'ai l'impression d'être en trop, une amie en carton. Cette réflexion n'est pas nouvelle. Dans mon esprit, c'est clair. Aura est mieux entourée que n'importe qui et ma présence à ses côtés ne compte plus vraiment. Je suis heureuse pour elle, aller de l'avant est la meilleure solution. Mais je ne pense pas y arriver même si on me persuade du contraire. Je ne veux pas que le sol s'ouvre à nouveau sous nos pieds. Mes amis sont aussi entrainés dans cette situation plus que délicate. Tous y sont confrontés alors que je veux garder ça entre moi et Darcy. Avec la présence de mon amie Aura, sans qui les choses seraient bien différentes. Je lui dois beaucoup de choses. Darcy nous a rapproché dans un drôle de contexte. Aura est une amie fidèle. Il faut que je lui parle un jour où l'autre mais cette fois-ci pour lui dire à quel point elle me manque. Aura est une personne solaire. Pas seulement parce que nous venons du même monde mais elle ne se laisse pas abattre. J'ai conscience de ma chance, être en vie et bien entourée socialement. Mais la présence de Rose est omniprésente dans mon esprit, je repense à tout ce que l'on a vécu avant que la maladie ne l'emporte. C'est comme si elle me colle encore à la peau, comme si elle est toujours ancrée en moi de toutes les façons possibles. Rose me hante l'esprit. J'ai tenté de renouer un contact avec l'au-delà pour lui parler un peu. Je sais que la magie noire est dangereuse. La pratiquer au sein de l'école me ferait encourir des risques inutiles. Je ne veux pas gâcher ça. Rose mérite bien mieux. Elle me manque tous les jours. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas pensé à elle de cette manière. Mélancolique.

 **« Ne t'excuse pas, tu as sauvé l'école ».**

Je prends la parole pour ne pas rester sur un silence gênant. Après tout, Lou-Anne est notre invitée de marque. Les anges sont si rares. Ils ne s'exposent pas beaucoup. Affronter le monde extérieur à leur monde doit leur sembler un peu étrange. Alors sa venue ici est inespérée. Je ne savais pas que mon amie Aura en connaissait un, sachant qu'elle a trois frères. Je me demande comment ils sont. S'ils se ressemblent, s'ils ont les mêmes ailes, les mêmes mimiques. Je n'ai jamais vu d'anges de ma vie jusqu'à Lou. Ses ailes font du sur place devant moi. Appuyée sur mon balcon, je ne prends pas la peine de l'inviter à se poser à mes côtés. Impolitesse. Je lui adresse un sourire poli et lui fait signe de se poser sur le balcon. Elle doit être fatiguée. Et dormir ne me vient pas à l'esprit, je suis bien partie pour une nuit blanche et on dirait que c'est la même chose pour notre amie angélique. Je devine que faire du sur place n'est pas une position des plus confortables. Comme je suis à sa hauteur, je prends conscience de la beauté de ses ailes. Tout est détaillé. De plus, la couleur est unique. Les traits de son visage sont tout aussi fins que ses beaux cheveux châtains. Ils sont rassemblées en une queue de cheval. Je suis étonnée de sa présence dehors à cette heure tardive. Surtout que nous ne sommes pas amies alors, c'est troublant de ma part de la voir posée sur le balcon de ma chambre. L'ange replie ses belles ailes sur son dos. Elles fascinent les gens.

 **« Merci ».**

On devrait s'habituer à toutes les créatures magiques qui peuplent ce monde et pourtant je me surprends à apprécier la visibilité d'un ange. Ces créatures sont rares et si belles. Mais ce qui me surprend le plus est qu'elle soit à mon balcon et non à celui de mon amie. Je ne pense pas avoir quelque chose à dire de plus, on a discuté un peu tous ensemble hier soir. Avec Darcy, je doute que cela se finisse d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle ne va pas renoncer de sitôt et ses deux autres sœurs seront ravies de faire partie du jeu. Pour elles, il s'agit d'un jeu. Il va falloir être stratégique pour ne pas perdre. Le jeu va prendre une nouvelle ampleur. Je ne veux pas que les autres prennent le moindre risque. Pas de perte. On a eu notre quota de perte ces derniers temps. Il est temps de rallumer les étoiles qui se sont éteintes. Personne ne peut supporter cela plus longtemps même si d'après les dires, « _la vie est ainsi faite_ », « _le temps fait son travail_ ». Je ne m'énerve pas facilement mais entendre ces deux phrases me donnent envie de frapper les personnes qui les prononcent. C'est impossible à entendre. Non la vie n'est pas ainsi faite et non le temps ne fait pas son travail. Celui-ci s'écoule juste et plus il passe plus on y pense. Cela nous colle à la peau. On a beau prétendre ne pas y penser, ce n'est pas vrai. On masque une chose par une autre. L'inconscient stocke toutes les informations. Quoiqu'il arrive, il suffit d'une seconde pour se remémorer des souvenirs. Personne ne peut changer ça. Effacer tout ça d'un coup de baguette magique est illusoire. Cela n'existe pas. Pourtant on peut penser le contraire, nous sommes dans un monde magique après tout. Les légendes racontées aux humains existent, nos propres légendes existent, des créatures magiques peuplent notre monde et des drames arrivent tous les jours et par chance, nous avons la possibilité de les appréhender. Je dis ça parce que les trois sorcières que nous connaissons tous ont causé des dégâts irréversibles mais sans l'aide de nos professeurs et sans l'alliance des trois écoles, les conséquences auraient été davantage désastreuses. Personne n'a pu imaginer ça évidemment mais nous ne sommes pas seuls dans cette situation. Nous aurons un tas d'ennemis à affronter dans les prochaines années j'en suis sûre. Peut-être que ce que je dis ou pense n'a pas de réel sens aux yeux des gens.

L'ange lisse les plis de sa jupe noire et ceux de sa chemise blanche retroussée aux coudes et s'appuie un instant sur la rampe du balcon à côté de moi. Elle contemple le calme qui règne à cette heure tardive sur l'école. C'est étrange mais agréable à la fois car la journée les élèves déambulent dans les divers bâtiments, on entend des bribes de discussions, des rires résonner dans les couloirs et dans la cours. Des minis fées qui virevoltent dans les airs en riant aussi. La vie. C'est une belle image que représente un établissement scolaire dédié à la magie. Et c'est une image que je veux garder. J'aurais tellement aimé la partager avec ma sœur Rose mais cela ne se fera jamais. Désormais, elle est en paix dans un autre monde. Je continue de lui écrire des lettres, ce que j'ai cessé de faire à cause des études d'une part mais surtout du poids que représente ces lettres à mes yeux. Ce sont des moments privilégiés, entre elle et moi seulement mais quand je les brûlent je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer qu'elles soient lues. Je veux garder une image de ma sœur souriante et en pleine forme. Quand la maladie s'est déclarée, tout à changé. Ma sœur me manquera toute ma vie. Le plus difficile est le jour où j'aurais des enfants, je ne pourrais pas lui montrer la liste de prénoms. Jamais elle ne pourra me donner son avis. Cela reste un sujet très personnel bien sûr mais j'aurais aimé partager ça avec elle. Un moment précieux fraternel qui ne va pas se réaliser. Rose aura toujours un œil sur nous. En parlant de coup d'œil, j'en jette un à l'ange à côté de moi qui ne bouge pas non plus. Lou attend probablement une réaction de ma part. Son visage se tourne vers moi, elle hausse un sourcil d'incompréhension. Dire ça est un peu étrange mais je pense qu'elle a pris la peine de venir me voir pour une raison. C'est peut-être le bon moment de lui dire que je ne suis pas différente des autres. La menace qui plane sur mon amie Aura à cause de Darcy, me plane au-dessus de la tête aussi. Si elle touche à un seul de ses cheveux, elle me touche aussi. Dans ces circonstances, je me sens utile. C'est triste à dire mais depuis que Rose n'est plus là aujourd'hui, Aura est comme une petite sœur, depuis l'enfance en réalité et prendre soin d'elle le mieux possible est important à mes yeux. Mais depuis quelques temps, les choses se passent autrement. Déjà nous avons repris le chemin de nos études respectives dans une école de magie voisine. C'est une voie de résolution, de nous permettre d'avancer.

 **« Tu as encouru de gros risques même si tu as été très courageuse, tu as eu des séquelles physiques ».**

Son bras est recouvert d'un bandage. Il a fallut lui enlever chaque morceau de verre un à un avec une pince à épiler. La douleur a dû être affreuse. Elle a serré les dents sans protester. Du moins, je ne le supportais pas. Je n'ai jamais pu me faire à cette image pourtant ça a dû m'arriver au moins une fois et je ne m'habitude toujours pas aux blessures superficielles sur mon corps, même ceux de mes amis en cas d'exercice pratique ou alors en cas d'attaque d'ennemis. Ce soir là, c'était une attaque gratuite et sans raison apparente, la haine de Darcy s'est une nouvelle fois exprimée.

 **« Mes blessures cicatrisent doucement, ça prendra quelques jours pour guérir. Pour être honnête, j'ai eu autre chose en tête. La douleur vient après mais j'ai eu des antidouleurs ».**

Elle me sourit comme si nous étions amie. Alors que l'on ne se connait pas beaucoup. Je sais quelques informations à son sujet. C'est une situation à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Je ne refuse pas d'apprendre à la connaitre. Je suis impatiente d'écouter ses précieux conseils qu'elle donnera à notre amie sorcière commune. À mon avis la voir voler comme un oiseau doit être un spectacle unique. Un ange me trouble, c'est quand même un comble. Je ne veux pas la brusquer avec mes questions qui n'ont pas de sens. Après tout, elle risque de mal de prendre. En aucun cas je ne veux casser l'ambiance. Nous sommes toujours accoudées au balcon de ma chambre, regardant l'école en silence. La nuit a enveloppé toute l'école sauf nous deux. Je jette des regards à son encontre. Évidemment, je ne me remets pas de ses belles ailes. Je n'ai pas eu d'occasion de lui parler sans me sentir un peu embarrassée. Maintenant j'ai envie de me montrer plus spontanée. Ne plus me poser de questions inutiles et profiter un peu plus du moment présent. L'ange à mes côtés me regarde avec un air amusé. La situation peut sembler un peu étrange. Du moins pour moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rencontrer d'ange, personne d'ailleurs et toutes les créatures magiques n'aiment pas forcément se montrer en plein jour. Ce que je comprends.

Je n'ai pas envoyé de nouvelles à mes parents, pour ne pas les inquiéter de la situation et de toute façon, je préfère garder certaines choses pour moi. J'ai envie de rentrer le plus vite possible chez moi car ils me manquent. Je me demande ce qu'ils font. La directrice a dû les informer de l'attaque à l'école. À mon avis, ils doivent se mordre les doigts à l'idée de ne pas être présents entre les murs de l'école. Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de leur apprendre ça. Ceci-dit, aucun élève ni professeur n'a été blessé. C'est quand même le plus important. L'épisode est encore récent et personne ne sait quand elle refera surface dans les environs. L'idée d'une surprise se fait de plus en plus prévoir, si elle l'a fait une seconde fois pourquoi pas une troisième. Cette fois-ci, ses deux autres sœurs risquent de se joindre à la fête. Quelle angoisse. Cela me fait peur, de savoir que rien n'est gagné d'avance, que nous devons rester sur nos gardes à chaque instant. La sensation d'alerte est ce qui nous colle à la peau depuis le début de l'année. À la moindre ombre, on est attentif, au moindre son suspect on regarde autour de nous, à la moindre rencontre inattendu on se méfie tout de suite. Et je ne fais pas référence à Lou-Anne. C'est une amie d'Aura, en qui j'ai entièrement confiance. Je suis heureuse de la retrouver après des années de séparation involontaire, dans des drôles de circonstances tout de même. Disons que nous vivons tous dans une sorte de bulle où l'atmosphère qui y règne est pesante par moment. Quand on perd une personne chère à notre cœur, plus rien n'est comme avant. Le reste du monde tourne et continue de vivre comme avant alors qu'en tant que citoyen du monde, nous sommes totalement en orbite autour de ce même monde. C'est ce que je ressens en tout cas.

 **« J'ai l'impression, quand tu me regardes que tu n'as jamais vu un ange de ta vie »**.

Sa voix me fait sortir de ma rêverie. En vérité, je ne suis pas très attentive non plus car sa présence m'intimide un peu. Elle fait tout pour me mettre à l'aise et je ne veux pas la décevoir sur ce point. J'ouvre la bouche pour formuler une phrase correcte après avoir assimiler ce qu'elle vient de me dire, qui est vrai. Les anges sont rares. D'habitude, on entend parler d'eux dans les livres anciens, dans les contes, dans les légendes. La réalité dépasse souvent la fiction. Mais si je lui explique tout, cela risque d'être un peu long alors que me contente de dire que ce sont des créatures rares. Je suis heureuse d'en rencontrer un au moins une fois dans ma vie. J'ai encore plus d'impatience quand je sais que ses trois frères viennent bientôt. Les familles nombreuses vont envahir l'école.

 **« Moi aussi je suis pour cette idée de réunir les gens afin de mettre Darcy au tapis. Je n'ai pas la moindre prétention mais si je peux lui apporter un soutien supplémentaire la question ne se pose pas »** reprend t-elle sérieusement quelques instants plus tard.

Ce sont de belles paroles, censées et j'espère que nos combinaisons fonctionneront pour en terminer avec cette histoire pesante. Tous sommes dans le même bateau. Savoir que Darcy puisse s'en sortir, nous échapper me semble inenvisageable. Nous avons besoin d'avancer. Durant les prochains jours, des cessions d'entrainement nous attendent. Je pense que nous seront rincés mais le but final en vaut la peine.

 **« Les étoiles s'éteignent une par une. Éliminer Darcy résoudrait le problème ».**

 **« Je doute qu'elle soit le seul problème de ce monde ».**

La situation est plus compliquée. Disons que rallumer ce qui nous tient en vie au final est une manière de remonter la pente. Pas forcément dans le sens de renaitre de ses cendres. Je ne suis pas dans cette optique. Mais rester dans notre état de mélancolie perpétuelle ne va rien résoudre du tout. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. C'est soit nous soit Darcy. Entre ces deux choix, le mien est rapide. Il est hors de question de se laisser influencer par cette sorcière qui cause du mal partout où elle passe. Elle a causé assez de dégâts. Ce n'est pas à elle de décider. Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. Alors je ne connais pas Lou-Anne personnellement mais je suis sûre que son aide nous sera précieuse. Ses ailes sont collées à son dos. Mais par instinct, elle est prête à s'envoler tel un oiseau.

 **« À quoi tu penses ? »** demandais-je.

D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'il y ai une solution spécifique.

 **« Rentrons, on va avoir froid ».**

La température est descendue. Je ne veux pas tomber malade. Il est prudent de rentrer à l'intérieur et il est trop tard pour se faire remarquer. Le personnel de l'école est en train de dormir. Seule la barrière de protection a été déployée autour de l'école. Nous sommes protégés par une barrière magique invisible aux yeux des humains. Elle est visible si on fait attention à la lumière qui provoque un éclat lumineux. Elle assure notre protection permanente, surtout que Darcy est dans les parages, tapie quelque part et prête à agir. C'est flippant. Me retrouver face à elle m'a suffit une fois. Je suis désolée que Lou l'ai affrontée aussi. Et Aura lors de la soirée de la rentrée scolaire. Jamais elle n'aurait dû se retrouver seule. Sa magie est puissante, Darcy est dangereuse et sa puissance augmente. Personne ne sait quel nouveau pouvoir lui sera attribué. Rester sur ses gardes est la meilleure option. Faire face à une sorcière aussi dangereuse que Darcy n'est pas donné à tout le monde alors je présume qu'elle cherche un ennemi à sa hauteur ou alors c'est une manière de nous provoquer. Lou est attentive aux détails de ma chambre d'étudiante, plus grande que la moyenne, orientée directement vers le soleil tout au long de la journée. Des dessins ornent les murs, des photos de mes amis sont suspendues à une fine corde du vélux à un autre point. Garder des souvenirs est devenu important. Ce sont des fragments de moments de vie qu'il faut conserver. La vie est fragile. Quand je vois cet ange dans ma chambre, je ne réalise pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je m'interroge à son sujet mais elle doit trouver mon attitude ridicule. Des questions m'occupent l'esprit. De toute façon, les réponses ne viendront pas toutes seules. Je reprends le cours de mes pensées. Lou est toujours dans l'attente d'une éventuelle réponse qui ne vient pas.

 **« À la suite, je ne sais pas comment on va faire ».**

 **« Tu m'as l'air dépassé par les évènements ».**

C'est une bonne constatation. Je me sens dépassée dans un sens. Remonter la pente est bien plus complexe que prévu.

 **« Nous sommes nombreux pour mettre Darcy au tapis comme prévu. Je peux encore décommander l'aide de mes frères. Avec de l'entrainement, c'est possible et vous avez une quantité de magie suffisante ici. Je ne comprends pas cette pression constante qui pèse sur tes épaules ».**

Elle appuie sur un point délicat et qui nous touche tous au final. Je pense que nous devons discuter autour d'une table ronde histoire de mettre toutes les chances de notre côtés, établir une stratégie correcte. Mettre les points sur les « i ». comme on dit. Il est temps. Notre ennemie préférée n'est pas seule. Elle attend. Plus on patiente plus sa puissance va grandir et déjouer en notre faveur une fois que sa vengeance aura sonnée. Je ne me vois pas lui expliquer l'histoire toute la nuit. Aura a dû lui dire l'essentiel. C'est le plus important. Attendre la table ronde pour discuter est la meilleure solution. Mettre les choses à plat. J'ai un peu peur de ce moment-là, disons que c'est sérieux. On ne peut pas se permettre une nouvelle attaque surprise de Darcy dans nos écoles. Et le pendentif d'Aura s'avère plus utile que jamais. Je sais qu'elle a tenté de mettre en pratique de nouveaux sortilèges. J'ai hâte de découvrir les effets.

 **« Pour être honnête, je suis impatiente de rencontrer ta famille ».**

 **« Vraiment ? ».**

 **« Vous êtes des créatures atypiques quand même ».**

À mes mots, Lou ne peut se retenir de rire. Le sien est cristallin, agréable à écouter. Je me surprends à rire aussi. Elle est en train de me juger. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas eu l'occasion ou l'opportunité de connaitre un ange dans ma vie. Dans cette école, il n'y a que des fées, dans celle voisine que des sorcières. Nous ne côtoyons pas d'autres créatures magiques. Il est donc logique d'être surpris quand on côtoie une nouvelle personne d'une nature différente. Mais je ne blâme pas Lou pour sa moquerie, j'aurai réagit de la même façon à sa place. Quand j'ai connu Bloom, je ne m'imaginais absolument pas toutes les épreuves vécues ensemble. Au début, ma magie l'a surprise et la déstabilisée. Elle n'a pas pris conscience de ses capacités toute de suite et ça a été un long travail pour connaitre la vérité sur son histoire. Je suis fière d'y faire partie. Sa magie s'est développée au fur et à mesure du temps. Son inscription à l'école n'a pas fait l'unanimité auprès des élèves. Il est évident qu'une humaine sensée ne pas posséder de pouvoirs n'a pas sa place. Bloom a vécu toute son enfance sur Terre dans une famille adoptive aimante. Je sais combien ses parents adoptifs ont une importance à ses yeux. J'ai de la chance de connaitre mes vrais parents. Eux me soutiennent dans tout ce que j'entreprends. Avec Rose, nous aurions fait un duo de choc ici. Sans mes amis, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai tenu. Alors, je ne peux pas me permettre d'envisager une défaite avec Darcy.

 **« Attend de voir mes frères »** rit l'ange à côté de moi.

 **« Ils te ressemblent ? ».**

 **« Parle moi un peu de toi ».**

 **« Que veux-tu savoir ? ».**

 **« Appelle-moi Lou ».**

Elle m'explique que oui. Ses frères lui sont indispensables. Ils sont unis. Cette chance là est à préserver au maximum. Ils lui enseignent ce qu'il est important de savoir. Elle sait se défendre. Jamais elle n'a vu une telle haine, à un tel degré dans les yeux de quelqu'un comme Darcy par exemple pour ne citer que cette sorcière dangereuse pour tout le monde. Ma sœur me secouerait comme un palmier si je me dévalorise encore. La réalité est plus complexe que tu ne le penses Rose. De là où tu es, c'est autre chose et je suis ravie que tu sois dans un endroit plus calme mais Darcy effraie mes gens. Maintenant, il est temps de les rallumer ces étoiles. Depuis ta perte Rose, elles s'éteignent dans mon cœur dans un premier temps. Les choses changent ça c'est vrai mais pas que. Beaucoup de choses me manquent. La balle est dans notre camps. Ce n'est pas qu'une question de faire son deuil d'une manière, il s'agit d'avancer. Prendre la vie telle qu'elle vient à nous. La présence de Lou-Anne, un ange dont les ailes me fascinent un peu va nous aider à avancer ainsi que ses trois frères que j'ai hâte de rencontrer.

Nous discutons jusque tard dans la nuit. Je lui raconte un peu ma vie, dans l'espoir qu'elle ne me trouve pas superficielle. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fée quand on prend la peine de me connaitre. Je ne prétends absolument rien. Les rumeurs circulent plus rapidement qu'on ne le croit et celle d'Aura ayant défié Darcy aussi, c'est ainsi que Lou est venue à l'école. Sans prévenir personne. On ne se rend pas compte que ce type de rumeur peut avoir des conséquences, toutes d'ailleurs car elles ne s'arrêtent pas.

Une illumination me vient en tête et je pense qu'il est temps de l'appliquer. Je vais demander l'avis de mon amie Nova afin d'avoir son avis sur la question. Peut-être que cette idée est stupide.

 **« Je viens d'un monde dépendant du Soleil. Mes parents y sont issus. Mon père du Soleil et ma mère de la Lune. Ils se sont rencontrés jeunes, aimés tout de suite. Apparemment ils étaient plus que ravis d'avoir un enfant. Puis un deuxième est arrivé, moi. Seulement, la vie leur a pris le premier. Ma sœur Rose est partie il y a un ans, bientôt deux ans d'une maladie. La vie sans elle n'a plus le même sens. Je me sens vide. Une coquille vide pour être honnête. Elle va me manquer toute ma vie. Quand j'ai repris le chemin de l'école, je n'ai pas imaginé combien sa présence me colle autant à la peau. Avec Aura, on se connait depuis l'enfance. Nos années de séparations ont fait que le hasard nous a réuni cette année. Elle est inscrite à l'école de magie pour les sorcières et moi à celle des fées. Ses parents lui manquent tous les jours et heureusement que ses frères et sa sœur sont présents. Nous rebondissons du mieux possible. Darcy nous a déjà causé des ennuis. Il est temps d'y mettre fin. N'importe quelle idée susceptible de résoudre cette histoire est la bienvenue ».**

Pendant mon énumération des faits, je n'ai pas prêté attention aux larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues. Je n'ai pas raconté ça depuis longtemps. À force de tout garder pour moi, les émotions prennent le dessus sur le reste. Je me retrouve à me confier à un ange inconnu il y a encore peu de temps mais en sa présence, je me sens bien, en confiance. Un peu comme si nos chemins se sont croisés alors que non. Comme quoi, le hasard des rencontres fait que nous pensons avoir des déjà vus, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

* * *

 _ **Hey !**_

 _ **Nouveau chapitre en ligne, un peu en suspension puisque l'ange Lou discute avec Ella. Je sais, j'ai introduits des nouveaux personnages tardivement. J'ai une obsession pour les familles, voilà pourquoi dans cette histoire elles sont nombreuses. J'espère que vous les aimez autant que moi. Chose intéressante, j'ai une idée pour clôturer cette histoire (oui, je parle de fin. C'est un peu étrange de le dire haha. Ça va laisser place à d'autres projets).**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! ;)**_


	25. Chapitre 23 partie 1

**Playlist**

« **Summertime sadness** » Lana Del Rey

« **How to save a life** » The Fray

« **Under** » Alex Hepburn

« **Broken** » Amy Lee et Seether

« **Cry** » James Blunt

« **Let it go** » James Bay

 **Chapitre n°23**

Partie 1

Point de vue d'Ella

Il a un an tout a changé dans ma vie. J'ai essayé de prendre suffisamment de recul pour affronter la rentrée scolaire. Je n'ai eu aucune mais aucune envie de remettre les pieds dans un établissement scolaire. La seule chose que j'ai eu envie de faire, c'était de rester allongée sur le sol de la chambre de Rose, de marcher sur la plage comme j'en ai l'habitude sans rien faire d'autre que de sentir l'eau de mer sur mes jambes, le soleil me réchauffer la peau, sentir le vent sur ma peau et dans mes cheveux. Laisser mes pensées de côtés. Fermer les yeux et profiter de la plénitude du lieu. Mon élément est celui du Soleil. Sans lui, il n'y a pas de vie et sans lui je ne peux pas me tenir debout, il recharge mes batteries. Sans lui, je meurs. La réponse est claire et simple.

Je ne peux pas avoir le regret d'avoir recommencé à aller en cours. Il fallait reprendre ma scolarité en main. Il fallait que je revois du monde, que les cours prennent le dessus sur le malheur qui m'habite, qui me colle à la peau et qui m'arrache le cœur. Et à force de mettre la tête dans le sable, un peu à la manière d'une autruche d'une certaine façon, les émotions se sont concentrées dans ma tête. À un moment, j'ai eu dû mal à avancer. Évidemment, il est inconcevable d'oublier. C'est impossible d'oublier. Ça nous colle à la peau et on est obsédé par ce manque permanent. J'ai mal au cœur tous les jours d'avancer sans elle. Comment elle aurait réagit face à telle situation ? Aurait-elle aimé ce vêtement en vitrine d'un magasin ? Aurait-elle acheté ce livre dans la librairie du centre ville ? Comment aurait-elle réagit face au retour d'Aura dans ma vie ? Et à l'apparition de Lou-Anne, l'ange ? Je n'ai aucune réponse à toutes ces questions et la liste est longue. Voilà un an que Rose n'est plus là. Je sais que la cicatrice sera là toute ma vie. On survit face à son absence. C'est la seule chose à laquelle on s'habitue. Je continue de lui murmurer des paroles le soir. Je veux la garder à côté de moi le plus longtemps possible. Je continue d'espérer qu'elle est au-dessus de ma tête et qu'elle veille à ce que l'année se déroule le mieux possible. Nous avons eu des surprises, Darcy a décidé de jouer avec nos nerfs et elle réussi bien. J'ai eu peur que notre amie angélique n'ai eu peur et elle y a laissé quelques plumes. Elle ne doit pas courir de risques, ni se faire blesser par Darcy. Elle est courageuse de l'avoir affrontée et elle a fait des efforts pour ne pas se laisser impressionner. Je commence à l'admirer.

Elle a aidé mon amie Aura alors je me dois de l'aider aussi, à plusieurs nous serons plus forts face à Darcy. Elle a suffisamment fait de mal comme ça.

La vie reprend son cours. L'hiver s'est terminé pour laisser place à la douceur du printemps. Dans cette région, les températures augmentent plus vite. Nous avons besoin de temps, de savourer la sensation du soleil réchauffer notre peau.

Le cours d'astronomie du jour me passionne. Avec tous les événements déroulés depuis un an, je prends conscience que j'ai laissé ma magie complètement de côté. Mon esprit s'est concentré sur autre chose que mon développement personnel. Ce n'est pas un mal, de toute façon je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose. Ma magie s'est endormie. Il est temps que je l'aide à sortir de son hibernation. Le cours du jour porte sur la Lune, l'énergie de ma mère. D'ailleurs elle a essayé de me joindre hier soir. J'étais occupée à apprendre un tas de choses du livre sur l'astronomie emprunté dans la journée à la bibliothèque que je n'ai pas décroché. Je me suis aussi endormie sur le bureau mais c'est un détail. Je ne me rends pas compte que la fin du cours est annoncée par la sonnerie. Les élèves commencent à sortir de la salle. Je ferme le mien et quitte la salle le plus vite possible. En marchant dans le couloir, je me revois comme à la rentrée, perdue dans mes pensées sans prêter attention aux autres élèves autour de moi. Je marche comme un fantôme. Je me mets à penser que la salle du planétarium de l'école doit être libre, à défaut d'utiliser la mienne qui offre une vision de notre univers plus grande, celle de l'école est géniale. Je suis surprise de constater que la salle est déjà occupée. Une silhouette unique (c'est quand même le cas) est assise en tailleur sur le sol, elle est visiblement concentrée. Je reconnais notre nouvelle amie angélique. Sans vouloir la déranger, je m'apprête à partir mais sa voix fait écho dans la pièce.

 **« Reste »**.

Sa voix cristalline me fait entrer à nouveau dans la pièce. Si elle y est, c'est sûrement pour être tranquille. Son arrivée a été assez diffusée dans l'établissement et en dehors, inutile d'en rajouter. Le planétarium est une pièce unique de l'école. Elle regroupe tous les univers magiques que l'on connait et tout s'illumine. L'atmosphère est hors du temps. La vue de notre univers est illuminée en bleu. Toutes les planètes sont réunies et je reconnais la mienne. Elle me manque, j'ai hâte d'y retourner le plus vite possible. Dès que les vacances seront annoncées, j'irai retrouver mes parents pour passer du temps avec eux.

Je reste alors près de Lou. C'est devenue une habitude de l'appeler ainsi. Je pense que tous s'attache à sa personnalité. Elle est atypique et c'est ce que l'on apprécie chez elle. Apparemment, ses trois frères arrivent cet après-midi. Ça va surprendre toute l'école. On n'a jamais vu d'anges auparavant. Enfin, Lou est apparue mais là, nous allons en rencontrer trois autres. Quatre anges dans une école en peu de temps, c'est exceptionnel. Alors je suppose que la directrice de l'école va assister à leur arrivée. Je me tiens à côté de l'ange qui a le regard rivé sur l'univers. À croire que cet univers magique va nous filer entre les doigts, comme des grains de sable qui s'écoule via notre main. On ne peut rien faire pour stopper ça. Arrêter le temps relève d'une utopie. Et je pense que Lou sait qu'il est temps d'agir. Si elle regarde les étoiles nous envelopper, c'est parce qu'elle a une idée en tête lui a traversé l'esprit. Elle nous aide à y voir plus clair depuis la mise en défit de Darcy. Nous avons déjà commencé à payer les conséquences de ses actions.

 **« L'univers change »** murmure t-elle.

Son air sérieux me fait penser qu'elle a raison. Nous n'avons pas eu de « nouvelles » de Darcy et de ses autres sœurs, préparent-elles quelque chose par surprise ? Je n'ai pas de boule de cristal pour le deviner. parfois, je le regrette. Je ne lui demande pas non plus si elle a eu des informations supplémentaires, j'ai un peu laissé ça de côté et ce n'est pas bon. Si son intuition lui dit que quelque chose se trame, prendre cet élément en compte s'avère prudent je pense. Je ne connais pas la magie angélique mais le peu que j'ai vu faire, elle fera son effet sans problème contre Darcy. Je me sens un peu inférieure. Le visage de Lou se retourne vers moi sans que je ne comprenne et elle a dû deviner mon angoisse. Un mince sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, comme pour m'encourager, montrer que nous n'allons pas être fataliste et que nous allons nous défendre. La présence de Rose au-dessus de ma tête me rassure et je me dis que si je m'en détache ce serait comme l'oublier alors que non. C'est juste la mettre dans une place spéciale dans mon cœur afin d'avancer, de remontre la pente. Mes études notamment me permettent d'avancer. Heureusement que je suis entourée de mes amis aussi, sans ça…

 **« Comment tu le sais ? ».**

J'ai beau regarder les planètes, rien ne me saute aux yeux. Elles sont alignées dans le bon ordre, elles illuminent la pièce de leur couleur respective. Rien ne semble perturber leur rotation. Je suppose que l'ange a des prémonitions. Elle ne m'en fait pas part pour l'instant. De toute façon, si les sorcières agissent on le saura aussitôt. Nous sommes en alerte.

 **« L'intuition ».**

Elle prononce ce simple mot avant que je n'ouvre la bouche. Elle me devance.

Depuis le début de l'après-midi, je vois mon amie s'entrainer dur comme fer et je fais de même avec elle. Si Darcy veut mettre la main sur la magie en règle générale, la nôtre est convoitée depuis longtemps. Je suppose que ce que l'on s'est dite l'autre jour prend désormais tout son sens, à savoir qu' « il est temps de rallumer les étoiles ». La magie des étoiles et de la Lune doivent fusionner. Le temps s'y prête. Nous n'avons pas eu de pause mais tant que l'énergie est là, autant travailler. Les formules magiques s'enchainent et le regard de Maé semble ravie de la tournure que l'entrainement du jour prend. Elle nous aide dès qu'elle le peut. Ses frères doivent nous rejoindre dès la fin de leur cours. Je pense que les retrouvailles avec les frères de Lou vont être drôles mais ensuite il sera temps de retrouver nos écoles respectives. Les directrices ne nous autorisent pas à veiller toute la nuit dehors.

Aura murmure une autre formule, elle est concentrée. J'attends deux secondes et l'esquive avant qu'elle n'atteigne mes ailes de fées. Elle devient de plus en plus puissante chaque jour. La voir en action est instructif. Apprendre les uns des autres permet de progresser. Auquel cas, tout le monde serait au même niveau. Sa magie grandit et j'ai l'impression que la mienne stagne. Comme si je ne prenais pas conscience de sa puissance, qu'elle ne me suit pas dans toutes mes actions. C'est une sensation étrange. Je ne suis plus la même jeune femme enjouée qu'il y a un an. La vie peut changer du tout au tout en peu de temps et ça je l'ai bien compris. La mienne est endormie. Il est quand même temps de la laisser se réveiller. Elle doit s'exprimer. Sauf que je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit qu'une ombre plane au-dessus de nos têtes et je pense directement à Darcy accompagnée de ses sœurs. Je suis surprise de ce que je vois parce que c'est inattendu. Outre le fait que mon amie émane une énergie violette et rose, comme une nébuleuse. Les cours d'astronomie sont devenus ma matière préférée depuis deux semaines. D'un autre côté, je me re connecte à mes racines. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu cette part de moi-même. Son énergie s'élève et éclate comme une bulle de savon.

Les deux silhouettes se sont posées à proximité de nous trois. Aura chasse la fumée émise de son sors avec ses mains. Celle-ci ne se décide pas à se dissiper. L'énergie engendrée peine à se dissoudre car nos sortilèges respectifs ont été interrompu. À croire que le moment était bien choisit. Non que j'en veuille personnellement aux personnes ayant faites interruption dans notre élan.

 **« Je crois que l'on a sollicité notre aide ».**

 **« Cesse donc les entrées théâtrales Li ».**

Deux premières voix aussi mélodieuses que notre amie angélique débarquent sans que ni moi ni Aura ne soyons réellement surprises parce que leur arrivée était prévue. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir trois anges ressemblants traits pour traits à Lou. Ils se ressemblent comme des frères et sœurs, wha quelle constatation Ella. Ils dégagent quelque chose et je vois le sourire de notre ange préféré s'élargir quand elle voit ses trois frères. Les trois jeunes hommes se sont posés au sol tels des papillons, aussi délicatement qu'eux et je devine que leur énergie magique va nous être précieuse. Lou s'avance vers eux pour les serrer fort dans ses bras. Eux ne semblent pas surpris contrairement à moi. Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'anges de ma vie et c'est la première fratrie que je rencontre.

 **« Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas dans notre nature Lé ».**

Le dénommé « Lé » donne un coup de coude à son frère. Voilà la troisième voix qui fait son apparition. La scène est drôle. Je devine leur complicité à des kilomètres. Je suis sûre que les frères et sœurs d'Aura seront ravis de les connaitre.

Les trois anges sont comme synchronisés dans leur mouvement. Je peux quand même prendre le temps de les distinguer. Le premier qui a atterrit sur le sol a des ailes aussi vertes que Lou, les mêmes ailes mates vertes sapin mais les cheveux plus foncés que sa sœur et des yeux verts clairs. Le second a des ailes blanches, aussi blanche que la neige qui tombe en hiver et des yeux bleus incroyables. Le troisième à des ailes grises orage et des yeux tout aussi verts que ceux de Lou. À croire que la génétique angélique a des avantages. Si je reste comme hypnotisée, l'entrainement ne va pas avancer et je ne veux créer aucune gêne. Lou est occupée à sourire de toute ces dents et je suis heureuse pour elle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Rose. Elle aurait adoré voir tout ça. Si j'en profite, elle peut aussi le faire d'une certaine manière, si elle est au-dessus de ma tête à l'heure actuelle bien sûr. Alors je peux quand même mettre mes souvenirs de côté, une seconde et continuer de regarder avec attention la jolie famille d'anges.

 **« Réunion de famille »** prononce doucement Maé qui supervise l'entrainement.

Et c'est le bon terme, toutes les familles se sont données rendez-vous. Les autres élèves de l'école ne vont pas en revenir.

Nous reprenons le chemin de l'école, moi dans mes pensées respectives et les deux autres familles complètes. Je suis heureuse pour Lou. Sa famille lui a manqué depuis le début de son séjour ici, dans une école encore inconnue il y a peu de temps et dans un monde magique inconnu. À peine le portail de l'école franchi que des « oh » s'échappent de la bouche des élèves présentes dans la cours. Une famille angélique est rare. Donc je comprends que ce soit un événement mais je ne veux pas que Lou se sente oppressé. Ces frères sauront quoi répondre en cas de gêne, je ne m'en fait pas pour ça. Les anges regardent les bâtiments dans lesquels nous étudions la plupart du temps. Je me demande ce qu'ils étudient dans leur monde. Ce n'est pas la question la plus originale du monde mais ça m'intrigue. Pendant que les anges et Aura vont dans le bureau de la directrice pour discuter, je me rends dans la salle du Planétarium de l'école. L'endroit est silencieux. Il n'y a rien d'autre que les étoiles et moi dans la pièce et je dois dire que c'est agréable. Depuis notre discussion ce matin, je me rends compte que mon amie a raison, l'univers change et je pense que nos trois sorcières préfères y sont pour quelque chose. Personne ne touchera à la magie de mon amie ni à la mienne, je la défendrait coûte que coûte.

Et toutes ces images aujourd'hui me donnent envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je crois que j'ai fait l'autruche depuis le début de l'année. Sourire tous les jours me demande un effort, regarder les gens dans les yeux me demandent un effort. Marcher dans les couloirs de l'école sans penser à elle, à son rire et à ses rêves de faire des études. Toutes ces choses sont balayées du revers de la main et je crois que c'est le plus douloureux. Relever la tête dans douter de l'avenir, l'avoir prêt de moi pour remonter la pente. C'est ce que je souhaite vraiment mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas en être capable, comme si mon cœur brisé en mille morceaux n'arrivait pas à se ressouder, que mon attitude à l'école envers mes amis n'est qu'une façade, une sorte d'illusion. À croire que je vais pas aller mieux demain. Peut être que je ne vais pas y arriver et que les séances de psy n'ont pas servi à grand chose. Résultat je culpabilise. Je ressers mes poings. Autant quitter la salle maintenant avant que je ne commette une bêtise. C'est en courant dans les couloirs, les larmes qui ne coulent pas le long de mes joues tellement ma gorge est nouée. J'en suis incapable. Je referme la porte de ma chambre et je brise un miroir, celui dans lequel j'aime me regarder le matin pour non pas vérifier ma tenue du jour ou ma coiffure mais pour vérifier mes cernes sous les yeux. Regarder mes nuits blanches concrètement sur mon visage. Même si je suis entourée par mes amis, par Raphaël au fin fond de mon âme je ne suis pas complète. Sans Rose. Plus rien n'a de saveur. Autant penser à autre chose alors j'allume les étoiles au-dessus de mon lit et un nouvel univers prend forme dans la chambre. Je respire calmement pendant plusieurs minutes. Mon rythme cardiaque se stabilise, j'ai eu l'impression de perdre le sens de la réalité mais c'est bien réel, je suis dans ma chambre. La présence de Rose est là. Je la sens. C'est la seule chose qui puisse m'aider à me calmer. J'inspire, j'expire. J'inspire, j'expire. Mon souffle est enfin régulier.

 _ **« Je suis désolée Rose »** murmurais-je._

Je prononce cette excuse en ayant un mince espoir qu'elle pardonne ce que je suis en train de faire, de me perdre. C'est l'impression que j'ai. Les autres comptent sur moi et je me laisse ronger par mes peurs, mes doutes et je ne sais quoi d'autre. C'est ainsi et je ne peux rien faire d'autre affronter cette tempête.

Il faut que mon téléphone annonce une notification de je ne sais quoi maintenant. La dernière chose qui me traverse l'esprit en ce moment, c'est de consulter mes messages. D'ailleurs j'ai manqué trois appels et dix messages. Cela m'intrigue car ce n'est pas son genre de m'en envoyer autant. Je ne fais pas d'histoire et part la rejoindre.

Aussitôt rendue au lac près de l'école, je constate que le soleil pointe à l'horizon. Le temps défile à une vitesse. J'ai parfois envie de le mettre sur pause. Pour me rendre compte de son importance. À chaque instant il peut se passer quelque chose. Je le sais. Cependant Nova n'est pas du genre à donner rendez-vous tard. Non qu'il soit tard mais elle aime rentrer tôt dans sa chambre. Je ne vois personne pendant une minute puis une lueur apparait dans le paysage et je sais que c'est elle. Utiliser les derniers rayons lumineux de la journée pour communiquer est ce que l'on préfère faire toutes les deux. Je suppose que venir d'une planète ensoleillée tous les jours de l'année est pour quelque chose.

 **« Nova ? ».**

 **« Ella ? ».**

Sa voix surgit de nulle part. Un frisson parcourt mon corps et j'ai l'impression d'être prise dans un piège. Rien d'autre ne me parvient, comme si la nature se met sur pause. Une parenthèse étrange qui m'intrigue et je ne me sens pas non plus en sécurité dans cet environnement. Je me demande bien pour quelle raison je me suis mise dans cette situation visiblement dangereuse. En tout cas, s'il s'agit d'une blague, elle n'est pas drôle et je menace de me rouler en boule. Mes amis ne sont pas là pour m'aider en cas de danger alors je vais devoir compter sur ma magie et mon sang-froid pour me sortir de là. À condition que ma magie veuille bien opérer et mon sang-froid aussi car la panique menace de m'envahir à nouveau et je doute que des exercices de respiration me sauvent la mise cette fois-ci. Rien ne présage une soirée tranquille.

 **« Nova ? »** répétais-je.

 **« Ella ? ».**

Si c'est un jeu du chat de la souris autant y mettre un terme. Personne aux alentours. Pourtant j'entends sa voix. Celle de Nova. Nova est une amie de longue date. Nous venons du même monde. Si elle est en danger, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de ne pas lui venir en aide sachant qu'elle m'a aidé à me relever quand le pire est arrivé dans ma vie. Elle a été là pour m'épauler quand Rose est partie. Sans elle, je ne serais plus debout mais encore à genoux. S'il se passe quelque chose, je vais très vite le savoir. Quelque chose bouge dans les buissons, le vent commence à se lever et tout de suite une atmosphère différente prend place. Je devrais me douter de quelque chose et je ne peux pas bouger d'un centimètre. J'ai envie de m'envoler aussi loin que mes ailes de fée me le permettent. Mes ailes semblent coincées. Impossible de m'envoler loin d'ici, on dirait un papillon pris dans une toile. C'est un désastre et je sens déjà les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Il s'agit d'un piège puisque je reconnais l'identité de Darcy sans aucun problème. Comment a t-elle imité la voix de mon amie ? Le visage de la sorcière s'élargie comme elle est fière de son coup et telle une fée débutante je suis tombée la tête la première dans le panneau. Pathétique. Minable. Pitoyable. Je peux continuer encore longtemps et rester inerte. Princesse de pacotille. En attendant, il faut que je me sorte de là. Avec autant de magie noire autour de moi ça risque d'être compliqué mais pas impossible si je rassemble suffisamment d'énergie magique. Allez Ella, ressaisie toi une minute, au moins le temps de te tirer de cette affaire. Rose aide moi à m'envoler. J'ai envie de te rejoindre et cette fois-ci tu ne peux pas me dire non. Sans toi ma vie n'a plus le même sens.

 **« Oh le papillon est coincé ».**

 **« Pathétique, je sais. Pas la peine d'en rajouter »** murmurais-je à moi-même. **« Darcy, tu peux rêver pour avoir ce papillon dans ta collection ».**

Son sortilège est fort. J'en utilise un pour le contrer. Manque de chance, il ne me manque pas grand chose pour y arriver. J'inspire, j'expire. Je recommence et miracle mon sortilège fait effet. La sorcière qui me fait face est décontenancée pour une seconde. Il faut que je profite de chaque brèche de répit pour me sortir de là. Cela me rappelle la fois où elle m'a mise k.o au début de l'année et ce triste souvenir est en train de se reproduire. Hors de question de me re casser un bras. De plus, j'ai pris du recul sur cet incident et je veux me défendre seule. Enfin si je peux. À croire que ce cauchemar ne pas jamais se terminer. Elle peut rêver pour que je me laisse faire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me laisserai mettre au tapis par cette sorcière qui cause suffisamment de mal depuis des années. Il est temps de clarifier les choses. Le sourire de Darcy ne quitte pas son visage. Elle est en train de marquer des points et d'une façon que je n'apprécie pas. Elle mijote quelque chose. Ça me confirme que sa présence ici n'est pas pour me dire bonjour. Elle a un sourire insupportable à regarder. Je tente de contrôler ma respiration. Rester calme est le meilleur moyen de me sortir de là sans avoir une égratignure. Je vais y laisser des plumes. C'est une métaphore, je n'ai pas de plumes à proprement parlé.

 **« C'est ton amie que tu cherches ? ».**

Je ne vois toujours pas le visage de Nova et la situation m'inquiète. Si elle a levé la main sur mon amie, je ne vais pas le supporter. Elle n'a absolument rien demandé. Si Darcy veut régler ses comptes, c'est avec moi que ça doit se passer et avec personne d'autre.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ».**

 **« Tu le sais. Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter »** répond t-elle sèchement.

Si elle continue à discuter de façon énigmatique on ne va jamais s'en sortir. Elle veut quoi exactement ? Mon esprit embrumé ne me permet pas d'établir un élément de réponse. Je suis à l'ouest. Je n'ai pas les idées claires et Darcy ne va pas m'aider. Je n'ai pas un décodeur pour comprendre ses paroles. Sans aide de personne, je vais me sortir de là comme une grande fille. Elle plane au-dessus de ma tête. Je suis une proie. Je dois me débrouiller seule. À quoi bon discuter avec elle. Nova est entre ses mains, je ne vais pas la laisser comme ça. Je n'ai pas de baguette magique pour me sortir de la situation dans laquelle je suis piégée. Rappelle toi des derniers cours, je vais devoir mettre en pratique des formules étudiées plus tôt en cours. J'effleure ma bague des doigts, ferme les yeux une seconde et il est temps de lancer une autre attaque. Celle-ci effleure l'ennemie. Ce n'est pas efficace. Elle est plus en forme que moi. Je me remémore la première fois que Darcy m'a attaqué. J'étais dans un état pitoyable, fatiguée et mes réserves d'énergies vides. Sans l'intervention de Léo, je serais morte. Je regarde ailleurs mais personne à l'horizon. Cela va donc se jouer entre moi et Darcy. Nova ne peut pas encore se défendre pour le moment. Je dis ça sans savoir réellement où elle est et si jamais elle est non loin de moi, blessée ou dans un état de faiblesse dû à la magie de Darcy. La sorcière a dû l'enchanter, comme elle l'a fait pour que je ne puisse plus bouger. La stratégie est vicieuse.

Je me concentre. Il faut que je fasse apparaitre suffisamment d'énergie entre mes mains pour ne blesser personne d'autre que Darcy. Elle veut jouer alors d'accord, on va jouer dans la cours des grands. M'énerver n'est pas la bonne solution. Au contraire, il faut analyser les choses mais je n'ai absolument pas le temps alors autant employer la manière forte, celle qui se porte à moi en tout cas. Je ne suis pas dans une grande forme alors je vais faire ce que je peux pour aider mon amie. Elle a peur et c'est légitime. Je ne peux pas la rassurer car je ne suis pas prêt d'elle. Impossible pour moi de lui faire comprendre autrement qu'en priant intérieurement qu'elle aille bien. Elle me connait et sait que je ne vais pas la laisser tomber. Je reporte mon attention sur mon énergie magique qui se forme au creux de mes mains. Je vise la sorcière en question. Ma magie ne semble pas l'atteindre ou alors elle m'a lancé un sort pour me déstabiliser, je vois flou. L'épisode semble répétitif. À chaque confrontation, elle me met la main dessus. Aussi facile que de déchirer du papier. Elle s'éclipse et je ne vois plus rien. Pas même mon amie. Une fois de plus, ma lâcheté me perdra. Je suis donc incapable de protéger quelqu'un. Rien n'est dans mon chant de vision. Par contre, j'entends un rire et celui-là je peux le reconnaître entre mille. C'est le rire de Darcy.

 **« C'est ça l'étendue de ta magie ? Franchement. Tu m'as prouvé bien plus auparavant »** lâche t-elle sans aucun scrupule.

Elle attaque là où ça fait mal. Au delà du physique quand elle me vise avec sa magie noire, elle attaque par les mots. La facilité mais c'est le plus efficace. Évidement que la mort de Rose m'a détruite. Je le suis à petit feu. Mais il y a quand même une flamme dans le fond de mon cœur et elle n'est pas encore éteinte. La flamme est encore là et en aucun cas elle ne doit s'éteindre. C'est ce que Darcy souhaite le plus au monde en ce moment même. Alors oui j'ai envie de laisser tomber, de me laisser tomber moi-même et de rentrer directement chez moi. C'est une bonne solution. Compréhensible par tout le monde mais ce serait aussi une erreur. Une erreur vécue un peu comme une trahison. Je laisse tomber. Je ne joue plus cartes sur table. J'abandonne la partie. Ce serait honteux de faire ça par rapport à Rose qui ne le mérite absolument pas. Que doit-elle penser de la situation là où elle est ? Elle doit sûrement penser comme Darcy, « _une pathétique fée_ ». D'un côté, elle aurait raison. Alors je me ressaisis. Je ne sais pas comment. Je n'ai pas de mode d'emploi mais dans ces moments-là, je prends conscience que j'ai une chance de prouver à Rose que je peux vaincre mes peurs et mettre enfin cette sorcière dangereuse au tapis. Je regonfle mon mental et regarde la sorcière pour la viser de ma formule magique qui cette fois-ci l'envoie contre un arbre. J'ai marqué un premier point. Tu vois Darcy, il ne fallait pas attaquer là où ça fait mal.

À peine puis-je me satisfaire d'une première victoire que j'entends un cri. Un cri lointain et je ne le distingue pas. Darcy se relève mais ce cri m'intrigue. Puis je vois l'impensable. Une minuscule fée se trouve prisonnière des mains de mon ennemie. Je ne vais pas supporter deux pertes d'un coup. Léa est innocence. Elle n'a rien demandé. Darcy me regarde comme une moins que rien, « _Tu y tiens hein ?_ ». Léa semble suffoquer mais je ne peux pas la laisser dans cette situation. C'est une minie fée incroyable.

Alors là, ma colère monte d'un cran et je formule à nouveau un sors pour sortir ma fée de là. Hors de question qu'elle paye le prix de la haine de la sorcière qui la maintient entre ses doigts. Deuxième point marqué pour ma part. Elle grimace et c'est une bonne chose. Ma fée tente de s'échapper mais Darcy a remarqué sa stratégie. Elle grimace certes mais ne relâche pas ses doigts pour autant, elle est tenace. Léa souffre et je ne peux supporter ça une seconde supplémentaire. Il est temps de la laisser s'envoler. Les larmes coulent toutes seules face au spectacle horrible qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Le doux visage de ma Léa devient bleu. Son souffle devient de plus en plus faible. Tout ça se déroule sous mes yeux. J'ai envie de m'arracher le cœur de ma poitrine et de le lui donner. Léa m'a toujours soutenu. Jamais elle ne m'a jugé. Là, elle a été assassinée sous mes yeux par une sorcière sans âme. Jamais je ne peux me regarder dans la glace après ça. Je ne peux pas agir autrement qu'en lançant un nouveau sortilège qui renvoie Darcy contre un arbre. Je recommence, encore. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre fois. Elle capitule. Je ne vois plus rien. Je suis épuisée. Mon énergie a été absorbée. Je suis en colère. Darcy a assassiné ma minie fée. Comment vais-je vivre sans elle ? Comment vais-je avancer en ayant son visage bleu sur la conscience ?

La foret dans laquelle je me trouve est plongée dans un silence. Je déteste le silence. Le chant des oiseaux ne me parvient plus aux oreilles. Je suis détruite. Une partie de moi n'existe plus. Darcy est mise au tapis et c'est la moindre des choses à faire quand votre fée n'est plus de ce monde. Sans Léa, mon cœur est à nouveau grignoté. Petit à petit, je me sens partir dans un sommeil qui va durer je ne sais combien de temps mais c'est bien la dernière chose qui m'importe. Je me laisse tomber sur les genoux dans un premier temps, mes ailes de fées aussitôt repliées contre mon dos mais honnêtement elles ne me portent plus. Personne ne peut m'aider. Je suis épuisée. Je suis fatiguée. Je ne peux plus tenir debout, mes genoux me font mal. Je me sens comme meurtrie mais aussi comme humiliée. Darcy a osé commettre l'irréparable. Lutter ? À quoi bon quand une amie chère à votre cœur disparait sous vos yeux ? Je me sens impuissante au possible, au point de vouloir me cacher dans un trou de souris pour le restant de mes jours. Je lâche prise. Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls. Au moins dans l'obscurité je ne risque plus rien.

* * *

 _ **Hey !**_

 _ **Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que cela ne se justifie pas (beaucoup de gens ne pensent pas que ça soit nécéssaire) mais je le fais quand même. J'ai écrit la suite de ce chapitre et le suivant en même temps, tant que l'inspiration est là j'en profite ! Ce chapitre est coupé en deux parties et il a été particulier à écrire. Un nouveau tournant se profile dans cette histoire.**_

 _ **Pas de panique, cette histoire aura une fin, même si ça me prends du temps (j'ai ma petite idée). Bref.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! ;)**_


	26. Chapitre 23 partie 2

**Playlist**

« **Reason to stay** » Sody

« **Unspoken** » Aaron Smith

« **Incomplete** » James Bay

« **I want love** » Elton John

« **Bird set free** » Sia

« **Arrête** » Florent Mothe

 **Chapitre 23**

 **Partie 2**

Point de vue d'Ella

C'est un rayon de soleil qui me réchauffe la peau et qui provoque mon éveil. Pas que cela m'énerve mais la dernière fois que j'ai senti de la chaleur sur ma peau remonte à longtemps pour moi, du moins c'est la sensation que j'ai. Le temps s'est arrêté. Il s'est mis sur pause. Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver ça rassurant inquiétant. Cette parenthèse hors du temps m'a permis de me retrouver dans un autre monde, sans souffrance, sans rien d'autre que moi et le noir complet. Autrement dit, j'étais dans l'inconnu pendant un temps indéterminé. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de savoir la durée en question. Dans les films, ça se passe quasiment toujours de la même manière. En général, il s'agit d'une femme. Elle est habillée d'une sorte de combinaison. Ses doigts effleurent le bout des draps. Ses paupières s'ouvrent doucement mais la lumière de la pièce l'aveugle alors elle referme les yeux aussitôt. Elle essaie à nouveau en mettant sa main devant afin de masquer la lumière aveuglante. Se relever s'avère une tâche complexe. Bizarrement, elle est seule dans la pièce. Ce qui doit être mon cas car je ne perçois pas de mouvement, pas de respiration non plus. Seul un « bip » retient mon attention avec un fil transparent relié à mon bras. Je prends connaissance de la situation maintenant. Je suis sur un lit d'hôpital. Je ne pense pas être à l'infirmerie de l'école. Du moins pas de la mienne, celle des sorcières ou des garçons peut-être ? Dans tous les cas, ce sont les mêmes murs blancs.

Par contre, ce qui me vient à l'esprit c'est ma petite fée Léa. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles. Être endormie pendant je ne sais combien de temps m'a aidé à ne pas y penser. Les souvenirs vont me revenir dans les prochaines minutes et la réalité va me frapper en plein visage. Une nouvelle gifle que je ne suis pas prête à recevoir. Pourtant il va falloir que je bouge de ce lit. Je n'en suis pas capable. Allongée pendant des heures sur ce lit m'a fait du bien. Ici il fait chaud et c'est calme. Pas de rire de sorcière à l'horizon. Je n'ai pas la force de bouger les bras non plus, c'est pathétique. Dans quel état je me trouve ? Me regarder dans le miroir me fait peur. J'ai bien envie d'appeler une infirmière pour qu'elle puisse me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je me résigne. Évidemment je ne suis pas capable d'encaisser la nouvelle.

Dans mon cas, je suis une jeune femme, allongée sur un lit d'hôpital comme dans les films. Seulement la vie n'est pas un film. La réalité me frappe en plein visage. D'ailleurs, quelques flash me reviennent en mémoire et ce que je vois n'est pas beau, pas beau du tout. Darcy me regarde avec insistance et elle tient Léa entre ses doigts. Ma magie l'atteint plusieurs fois et l'envoie contre un arbre mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ça serve vraiment à quelque chose. Darcy est tenace. Je veux simplement me défendre et aider Léa. Quant à mon amie Nova, je n'en ai pas de souvenirs non plus. Excepté sa voix que j'ai entendu plusieurs fois, je ne l'ai pas vue physiquement. Je viens à me demander si elle était bien là. La partie se joue entre nous deux et elle tient Léa comme otage. Elle est vulnérable, son visage devient de plus en plus pâle jusqu'à une couleur bleue. Fin du chapitre.

Je ne veux pas accepter cette fin là, pas pour Léa. Son visage d'habitude enjoué et vif ne l'est plus. J'ai envie de mettre Darcy au tapis, de manière définitive après ce qu'elle a oser commettre. À croire que personne ne peut vaincre cette sorcière. Au final, elle tue maintenant. Léa n'a fait que se défendre, elle aussi a payé le prix fort. Hors de question que cela ne recommence avec une autre personne. Je vais devoir en discuter avec les autres. Je me sens coupable de ne pas l'avoir protégée. De plus mon amie Nova s'est retrouvée aussi en danger. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de si elle a été blessée ou pire. Je ne sais pas du tout si c'était réel. Pourtant j'y pense alors ça doit avoir un sens. Cette image me donne envie de vomir. Je me redresse du lit pour respirer un peu mieux. Je sens aussi que ma respiration s'accélère et que l'impression d'étouffer me gagne. Je me relève du lit un peu trop vite que je manque de tomber au sol. La fenêtre ouverte, je peux reprendre mon souffle et laisser le vent frais de l'extérieur me frapper le visage. Je reste ainsi quelques minutes, les yeux fermés. Je veux profiter de ce moment. Un miroir se tient près du lit. Mon reflet me fait froid dans le dos. Des cernes ornent le dessous de mes yeux, des traces de fatigues évidentes mais ce qui me choque c'est la froideur de mon visage, j'ai été choquée. Évidemment que voir cette sorcière aussi en colère et haineuse me rend malade. Mais je ne peux rien faire seule pour l'arrêter. Ma magie n'a pas agit suffisamment et je me me suis sentie faible face à ça. La réalité est dure à avaler, ma magie m'a semblé presque inutile. J'ai perdu des facultés. Il faut que j'y travaille. Je suis en train de chuter lentement et je ne m'en rends pas compte. Je ne vais pas y arriver toute seule, j'ai besoin d'aide. Me sortir de là seule relève à de la folie. À ce stade, je vais moi-même terminer au fond du lac près de l'école à la place de Darcy.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. Le visage qui me fait face est surpris et soulagé de me voir debout sur mes jambes. Au moins, je tiens sur elles. Elles me supportent je ne sais pas comment mais merci à elles de le faire encore. Son regard est comme neutre dans les premières secondes. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Les secondes me paraissent interminables avant que je ne décide de réduire la distance entre nous deux qui nous sépare. Je me retrouve contre son torse chaud. Il n'ose pas me serrer fortement mais de mon côté je le sers aussi fort que possible dans mes bras. Je veux son contact. J'ai bien cru rester dans cette forêt hier, enfin si ça fait quelques heures car je n'ai aucune idée du temps qui passe.

 **« Tu as dormi deux jours »** me souffle t-il en resserrant sa prise autour de moi.

Dormir deux jours ne m'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça étant donné les images que j'ai dans la tête.

Ses mains ne sont plus sur ma taille mais autour de mes joues. Il me serre plus fort comme si j'allais m'envoler. Sauf que je ne peux pas voler pour l'instant, mes réserves d'énergie sont vides. J'ai cru ne plus le revoir. Il me regarde avec bienveillance avant d'effleurer mes lèvres de son pouce. J'ai envie de joindre les miennes aux siennes mais je ne sais pas si c'est approprié de le faire maintenant. Il relève ma tête de son pouce et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, comme je l'ai espéré depuis qu'il est entré dans la pièce auparavant froide. Il n'a pas idée comme je me sens plus calme. Je dois retrouver ma petite fée, voir comment elle est. Je n'ai pas pu constater par moi-même qu'elle n'était plus là. Beaucoup de choses se mélangent dans ma tête et c'est effrayant. Je me laisse faire dans son geste tendre, plus que bienvenue dans cette période sombre. La lumière arrive toujours à se fier un chemin. Je l'ai remarqué au fur et à mesure de nos aventures et cette année aussi car justement un sombre nuage plane au-dessus de ma tête. Sauf que ce nuage s'agrandit et perturbe aussi mon entourage. Mes mains effleurent ses cheveux. Doucement, pas de mouvements brusques et on laisse un peu de nos sentiments s'exprimer. C'est tout ce dont j'ai espéré depuis quelques temps sans l'avouer et j'ai des excuses à présenter auprès des autres aussi alors ce sera l'opportunité de le faire. Je ne veux plus avoir peur quand je me regarde dans une glace parce que l'ombre de Darcy sera dans un coin de celle-ci. Il faut affronter la vérité en face et faire en sorte de cette dangereuse sorcière s'éloigne de nos vies. Ce qu'elle ne fera jamais mais il est hors de question qu'elle détruise d'autres vies. Des dégâts irréversibles ont déjà été commis par sa faute, ça suffit comme ça. Fermer ce douloureux chapitre va me demander des efforts que je n'ai pas du tout envie de fournir. En tout cas pas maintenant. Je dois m'assurer que l'école est en sécurité et que les autres minies fées ne courent plus de danger, elles resteront je pense avec nous. Une lumière s'est peut-être éteinte mais il est encore temps de conserver celles qui sont encore allumées. Et il faut les conserver.

 **« J'ai bien cru ne pas te revoir ».**

C'est la seule chose que je réussi à dire car j'ai pensé à lui dans un coin de ma tête. Au final, si je l'abandonne j'abandonne tout le monde. Un monde triste. Il faut que j'aille voir les autres. Il faut que j'aille voir Léa. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu de son petit corps. Elle n'a absolument rien demandé et elle se retrouve à payer le prix fort de la haine de Darcy. Je ne peux pas accepter ça, pas de cette manière car elle mérite vengeance et crois-moi Léa, tu obtiendras justice un jour ou l'autre même si je dois jouer les super-héroïne toute seule. Darcy ne gagnera pas la guerre. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi déterminée à venger quelqu'un. Léa est non seulement une amie précieuse mais elle est aussi une minie fée puissante. Elle va manquer à beaucoup de monde. Sa joie de vivre me manque. Elle me manque tout cours. Les larmes me montent aux yeux quand je pense à elle. Son petit corps éclaté dans les mains de cette sorcière cruelle, le visage bleu. Cette image me rend malade. En aucun cas, cela doit rester impuni. Léa mérite que l'on se batte pour elle et je vais me charger de cette affaire.

Je me détache un peu à contrecœur de Raphaël pour croiser son regard une seconde. Il me laisse le temps de m'habiller avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Une infirmière passe dans la chambre, m'enlève le fil de mon bras qui a servit à mon hydratation et m'indique que mon état s'améliore. Elle me laisse sortir d'ici pour mon plus grand bonheur.

L'air frais de l'extérieur m'a manqué. Je n'ai pas le moindre idée du nombre d'heures durant lesquelles j'ai été endormie, enfermée dans cette pièce trop froide à mon gout. La liberté m'a manqué. Mon cœur est certes en vrac mais au moins je suis dehors. J'ai lâché la main de Raphaël en sortant. Le vent me frappe le visage. Le soleil réchauffe ma peau. Ces sensations pourtant banales me manquent depuis longtemps et j'ai délaissé beaucoup de choses, ce que je regrette à présent. Seulement je n'ai pas le temps non plus de me torturer l'esprit. Il faut que je reprenne mes esprits avant d'envisager quoique ce soit. Si j'agis seule, il est évident que je ne vais pas m'en sortir qu'avec des égratignures. Encore si je suis seule dans l'histoire ce n'est pas grave mais ça va atteindre mon entourage. Si Aura décide de me suivre dans cette histoire, je ne peux pas l'accepter même si c'est sa décision et encore moins Lou et les autres Winx. Ce risque est le mien. Si Darcy me met encore la main dessus, je suis certaine de ne pas survivre. Elle aura ma peau. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Une ombre arrive au-dessus de ma tête. Au début je ne perçois pas la silhouette en question mais une bulle d'une couleur unique m'indique son identité. Mon amie me regarde de ses yeux tristes. Je remarque son tatouage en commun avec ses frères et sœurs. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, ça me ramène à moi et à Rose. Mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine quand je l'aperçois. Elle semble morte d'inquiétude. Elle s'approche et lève le bras comme pour frapper quelqu'un, en l'occurence moi et je pense le mériter. Après tout, j'ai agis seule et sans prévenir quoique ce soit. Les choses auraient pu mal tourner pour moi. Une chance que ce ne fut pas le cas mais je me demande si ça n'aurait pas été mieux dans un sens. Sauf que Darcy n'aurait pas cessé ses actions et encore moins seule, ses deux autres sœurs sont aussi de la partie. Le problème est qu'une fois le bien tant convoité obtenu, la soif d'en vouloir toujours plus aurait forcément pris le dessus. Cela n'aurait cessé de grandir jusqu'à ce que les choses tournent mal. Un jour, le surplus de puissance aurait finit par éclater. Le visage de mon amie est en colère et en aucun cas je ne peux le lui reprocher. Je le suis contre moi-même. Elle baisse son bras. Cela m'étonne un peu car je mérite la gifle qu'elle aurait voulu me donner. J'aurai une marque rouge sur le visage, comme pour me rappeler la dure réalité qui plane au-dessus de nos têtes. Et comme je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire, je la prends dans mes bras. Son contact m'a manqué et elle enfouie sa tête dans mon cou. Je sens ses larmes chaudes couler le long de ses joues. Cette vision me donne envie de pleurer à mon tour. Mes larmes ne coulent pas, elles sont comme bloquées dans ma gorge et cela me fait mal. Aura serre son emprise autour de moi et mes larmes coulent toutes seules. Son geste me fend le cœur. Nous restons de longues secondes dans les bras l'une de l'autre et cela se transforme en minutes. Je réalise que nous avons vécue beaucoup de choses depuis le début de l'année. Il est temps de lâcher toute l'émotion que nous avons contenue. Et c'est là où rallumer les étoiles prend tout son sens. Elle se détache de moi et essuie ses larmes. La question que j'ai très envie de lui poser concerne Nova. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après avoir perdu connaissance. Mes souvenirs me reviennent au fur et à mesure, excepté cette partie. Je veux connaitre la vérité, même si elle est douloureuse. Le visage de Raphaël apparait dans mon champ de vision. Il hésite à prendre la parole.

 **« Il faut rentrer à l'école ».**

 **« Où est Nova ? »** demandais-je.

Impossible de laisser mon amie dans un tel état. Elle est sûrement affaiblie et blessée. Il faut que je prenne de ses nouvelles. S'il lui ai arrivé quelque chose de grave il faut que je le sache aussi. Nova est mon amie, nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses toutes les deux et elle a toujours été à mes côtés. Il faut donc que je la vois. Aura et Raphaël se regardent sans comprend le sens de la question. Elle est pourtant claire. Je veux simplement savoir comment va mon amie. Je les regarde sans comprendre leur réticence. Après tout, j'ai le droit de savoir.

 **« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, il lui ai arrivé quelque chose ? ».**

Ils se regardent encore une fois et ce silence commence à devenir pesant. Résultat je me pose encore des questions, si celles-ci restent sans réponses je vais me sentir mal. J'ai besoin de savoir.

 **« Nova va bien. Elle n'a jamais été avec Darcy. Elle est à l'école ».**

 **« Quant à Léa… »** commence mon amie.

 **« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai vue en dernier ».**

 **« Moi non plus. C'est Lou ».**

 **« J'ai été victime d'une hallucination ? ».**

 **« Possible. Darcy est douée pour ce genre de choses »** répond Aura.

Trois jours plus tard ont eu lieu les obsèques de Léa. Jamais je ne pensais revivre ça. Pas un an après Rose. Elle qui rayonnait de bonne humeur. Les images de Léa resteront à vie dans mon esprit. En une fraction de seconde, son sourire s'est fané et en une autre fraction de seconde, son doux visage est devenue bleu avant de devenir poussière. Comme souvent dans les enterrements, le soleil n'est pas présent. Il pleut. Il ne pleut pas beaucoup dans la région mais ce jour, il pleut. Même les nuages ne peuvent retenir leur chagrin. Tout le monde pleure. C'est une âme supplémentaire qui est partie rejoindre les anges. Léa méritait une meilleure fin de vie. Tous vont me dire qu'elle « est partie trop vite ». Évidemment qu'elle est partie trop vite. Son visage ne me réveillera plus le matin quand je serais en retard pour aller en cours ou à un entrainement. Elle ne m'aidera plus à choisir ma tenue du jour le matin. Elle ne me touchera plus jamais les cheveux quand elle sera fatiguée ou quand elle s'ennuiera car c'était une sorte de rituel quand je travaillais ou quand je regardais la télé par exemple. Et savoir que sa présence est désormais résolue, ça me rend malade. Comment Darcy a t-elle pu commettre un acte aussi horrible ? On a tous pensé que tuer ne faisait pas partie de ses capacités, hé bien on s'est trompé. Léa en a payé les frais. Et le prix est extrêmement cher. En tout cas, la cérémonie se déroule à son image. Douce. Calme. Nous pleurons tous. Même ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas autant que moi. Léa n'était pas une petite fée, c'était devenue une deuxième sœurs à mes yeux.

Je me sens horriblement coupable. C'est une trahison de ne pas avoir oser viser Darcy. Maintenant que j'y repense, les larmes coulent le long de mes joues et le regard des autres m'importe peu. À présent, mon cœur est de nouveau en miettes. Encore une fois, mon monde s'écroule tel un château de cartes et encore une fois, une partie de mon cœur brisé s'envole avec Léa. Je ne peux plus supporter une autre perte. La sienne m'est impensable. Impensable et que l'on ose prétendre le contraire se retrouverait dans une mauvaise posture. Je n'ai pas encore la capacité de contrôler ma peine. Darcy est tapie dans l'ombre en train de se frotter les mains. Sans doute en train de fêter sa victoire avec une coupe de champagne entre les mains en compagnie de ses deux horribles sœurs. Ça c'est détestable. J'ai envie de la trouver dans son terrier et de lui infliger le même sort que Léa. Malheureusement les fées en sont incapables, pour la simple et bonne raison que nous sommes des créatures magiques positives et dans l'empathie. Tu parles. C'est la chose la plus naïve que j'ai entendue. Les fées ont des parts d'ombre. La mienne est en train de faire surface et ce n'est pas bon. Si mon sort avait visé Darcy, peut-être qu'un tel drame aurait pu être évité. Évidemment avec des « si » on refait sans cesse le monde. Des hypothèses encore une fois sans fondements, des suppositions inutiles qui ne vont pas changer le cours des choses. La réalité fait mal.

Je souhaite vraiment que les derniers instants de vie de mon adorable petite fée n'aient pas été trop douloureux, qu'elle ait pu partir en paix. Du moins je tente de m'en persuader. Elle a explosé. Elle est devenue poussière sous mes yeux. Ensuite, j'ai déchargé mon énergie sur Darcy dans l'espoir de la toucher et c'est le trou noir. Je me suis réveillée dans une chambre. C'est vraiment ce que je souhaite à Léa, de trouver un endroit meilleur. Peut-être qu'elle regarde tout ce qu'il se passe depuis trois jours au-dessus de nos têtes. C'est fort possible. Je laisse les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Il faut que mes émotions sortent. Je suis certes détruite mais pas complètement car elle sera vengée. Je ne peux pas croire que cette sorcière va s'en sortir. Je peux compter sur l'aide de mes amis pour ça et j'ai beaucoup de chance de connaitre une famille angélique car leur aide sera précieuse. Je n'ai pas pris le temps d'apprendre à les connaitre et je culpabilise. Mes parents m'ont toujours appris à être polie mais j'ai bien l'impression d'avoir laissé cette partie de moi ailleurs.

La cérémonie est terminée depuis deux heures, je suis dans ma chambre, face au miroir. Mon reflet ne me dérange même plus tellement il est absent à mes yeux. Plus rien ne me perturbe, je pense à Léa. C'est vide sans elle. Je me sens vide. Moi qui pensais ne plus revivre ça avant très longtemps. Je jette un regard noir à mon miroir et je le brise d'un coup. Les morceaux de verre éclatent partout dans la chambre. Je regarde les bribes de verres s'étaler au sol. Je murmure une formule pour reconstituer le miroir puis recommence mon action. Les brisures de verres effleurent ma peau. Une douleur se fait sentir mais cela n'a pas d'importance. La souffrance de Léa n'a pas de prix. Elle a souffert alors je dois souffrir aussi. C'était à moi d'assurer sa protection et non l'inverse car elle a tenté de m'aider. Je l'ai vue dans ses yeux. Elle a essayé de s'excuser. Sans rien contrôler les larmes coulent encore le long de mes joues; je les laisse. Elles savent comment me faire mal dans ces circonstances. Seuls ces réactions physiques me font encore sentir une fée. Je ne suis plus qu'une âme en peine sans perspective. Impossible de voir autre chose qu'une page blanche à l'heure actuelle et rien ne m'intéresse. Je réitère l'action. Les morceaux de verre s'éparpillent à nouveau sur le sol. Je ne sais pas comment je peux de nouveau affronter les regards des autres. Ceux de mes amis par exemple, ceux de mes profs. Rien ne sera comme avant. Les choses sont différentes et sans Léa. Son âme est ailleurs.

Je n'entends pas la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvre et un corps se colle contre moi. Je ne distingue pas tout de suite jusqu'à ce qu'une mèche de cheveux roux me donne l'identité de cette personne. Bloom. Ma meilleure amie. Elle trouve toujours les bonnes paroles. Je ne suis pas prête à discuter alors je me laisse aller dans ses bras. Les larmes coulent de plus belle et rien ne les arrêtent. Je ne me sens pas capable d'affronter son regard. Elle me frotte le dos avec douceur, de temps en temps dépose un baiser sur mes cheveux blonds. Sa voix tremble un peu quand elle me raconte qu'il y aura un hommage à Léa ce soir dans la cours de l'école. Des lanternes seront lâchées pour illuminer le ciel nocturne. L'idée est bonne et je pense que je vais sortir de ma chambre. Mais uniquement quand le soleil sera couché. Je sortirais quand le ciel sera recouverts d'étoiles. Au moins j'aurais l'impression d'être un peu plus proche de Léa. Et de Rose. Elles me manquent beaucoup trop pour que je ne puisse pas contrôler mes larmes. C'est la seule chose dont je suis capable. Ma magie ne me sert à rien. J'en viens même à me demander si Darcy obtient réellement ce qu'elle veux, le cauchemar ne va pas cesser. Bien au contraire. Là est le problème avec cette sorcière est que le mot « abandonner » n'existe pas dans son vocabulaire. Alors je vais obtenir vengeance pour Léa. Darcy finira au fond du lac, dans une prison de haute sécurité où elle croupira le restant de ces jours. Là est sa place.

 **« Je te promets que vengeance sera faite »** murmure quand même mon amie rousse.

Ce mot me fait espérer un peu, au moins la disparition de Léa va marquer les esprits et crois-moi ma belle, justice sera faite. Je ne laisserai personne entre les mains de cette sorcière dangereuse pour le monde magique. Même dans la pénombre, une lueur d'espoir est encore envisageable et ce sera quelque chose de nouveau. Cette année m'aura prouvé ça. Même si nos différentes missions ont déjà prouvé ça mais là, c'est complètement différent quand cela vous touche personnellement, au plus profond de vous-même. C'est long à expliquer et c'est une sensation unique. Mon amie reste dans la même position. Je ne refuse pas son contact. Au contraire, le fait que les doigts de Bloom effleurent mes cheveux me calme peu à peu. Au bout d'une heure, mes larmes ont cessé de couler. Je suis fatiguée. Psychologiquement et physiquement je suis fatiguée. Lutter pour qu'au final, un autre château de cartes s'effondre sur le sol.

La soirée est tombée bien plus vite que je ne le pensais. Les étoiles sont sorties. Une nouvelle atmosphère s'installe, totalement différente et plus calme que la précédente. J'aime cette atmosphère. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être autant un oiseau de nuit qu'un oiseau de jour. Je suis issues des deux éléments alors je pense que c'est normal. Des lanternes blanches sont illuminées au milieu de la cours de l'école. La directrice est présente. Des élèves sont aussi présentes ainsi que mes amis. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de prendre Aura dans mes bras. Je la serre aussi fort que quand je l'ai vue cet après-midi. Ensuite, je croise les regards respectifs de mes autres amies les Winx et chacune d'elle me murmure un mot réconfortant à l'oreille. Je les écoute attentivement pour m'en souvenir toute ma vie. Puis, le beau regard vert de Lou. Ses yeux sont rougis. J'imagine qu'elle a versé des larmes. J'ai appris que c'est elle qui a découvert le corps de Léa. Je la prends dans mes bras et lui murmure que je suis désolée qu'elle ait été confrontée à ça. C'est la première fois que j'ai un contact physique avec elle. Je peux même sentir ses plumes vertes effleurer mes doigts. La sensation est douce. Je ne pensais pas toucher du bout des doigts les plumes d'un ange une fois dans ma vie de fée. C'est pourtant ce qu'il se passe. Elle me murmure qu'elle va m'aider à rétablir une justice envers Léa. Je ne peux que lui sourire doucement pour la remercier.

En réalité, Darcy a émis une illusion d'optique pour me faire croire que Léa a explosé entre ses doigts. Darcy est la reine des illusions. Cette idée ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit. C'est pourtant évident, sa marque de fabrique est de donner des illusions aux gens. J'en ai discuté brièvement mais nous serons réunis bientôt pour commencer à élaborer une première stratégie. D'après Aura, Lou tremblait et ne semblait pas avoir conscience de la situation tellement elle semblait sonnée. Être face à la mort est quelque chose de particulier. On ne sait pas comment réagir mais croyez-moi il n'y a aucun mode d'emploi. Nous ne sommes pas comme dans un film où le personnage principal hurle, crie de toutes ses forces à cause de la douleur insurmontable. Les secondes deviennent des minutes et les minutes des heures. On ne réalise pas le cours des choses. Les yeux verts de Lou ont été confrontés à la vision de la mort, celle de Léa. Je le regrette car personne ne doit avoir cette image désormais coincée à vie dans la mémoire.

La directrice prend la parole.

 **« Merci à tous d'être là »** commence t-elle d'une voix tremblante **« Léa est une âme supplémentaire ayant rejoint les étoiles. Elles brillent particulièrement ce soir. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un hasard. Les minies fées sont nos plus fidèles amies. Savoir que l'une d'elle n'est plus là, c'est inimaginable. Elle veille sur nous. Jamais Léa ne va quitter nos cœurs. Encore moins nos mémoires. Je suis désolée que vous ayez eu à vivre ça Ella. Je pense que cela ne doit pas se passer dans nos vies de fées, de sorcières ou d'anges. La mort est certes une étape dans la vie mais pas quant elle est imposée. Léa devait vivre encore longtemps auprès de nous et des siens. Nos liens avec les minies fées ne seront que plus forts à présents. Nos pensées se rejoignent toutes ce soir pour former une bulle hors du temps. Puisse qu'un peu de lumière dans nos cœurs tristes, illuminer le ciel étoilé de ce soir ».**

La première lanterne est lâchée dans le ciel. La directrice s'éloigne un peu pour laisser place à la première lumière qui s'envole. Les autres suivent et un spectacle lumineux se crée. Elles virevoltent ensemble, un peu en rythme au sein d'une chorégraphie improvisée par les éléments naturels. La lune sort de son lit et illumine la cours de l'école, c'est comme si d'une certaine façon, ma mère était à mes côtés dans ces moments douloureux. Je pense aussi à Rose. Elle aurait aimé ce spectacle. Le vent se lève et les emportent vers un autre monde. J'espère que celui-ci sera plus apaisant que le notre ce soir. Une sorte de poids en moins tombe de mes épaules. Les lanternes s'envolent de plus en plus loin et ce sont des points lumineux dans le ciel noir d'encre. Des points ajoutés à ceux des étoiles déjà existantes, tous offrent un spectacle unique. Je me sens chanceuse de pouvoir assister à ça même dans des tristes circonstances. Personne ne parle. D'autres élèves ajoutent des lanternes. Elles s'envolent lentement car le vent s'est calmé. Au moins, nos cœurs sont réunis ce soir. On dit souvent que c'est dans les moments les plus sombres que quelque chose de positif émerge. Après la pluie vient le beau temps. Après la pluie, un arc-en-ciel se crée dans le ciel. J'ai envie de croire à ça. J'ai envie d'y croire pour que la douleur qui me pèse dans la poitrine soit légèrement moins douloureuse. Pour que mon château de cartes soit un peu plus consolidé afin de ne plus tomber au sol aussi brutalement. Demain sera un autre jour et le contrepoids de cette belle soirée va me retomber dessus. Des souvenirs nostalgiques vont se mêler à ceux de la colère et de la culpabilité. Mais on y peut rien. On est obligé de subir ces effets secondaires, aussi douloureux soient-ils. Ils sont nécessaires dans la reconstruction d'une personne. Je comprends ça car j'ai déjà vécu une première fois la perte de quelqu'un et cette sensation ne vous quitte jamais. On dit que le temps fait son travail. Dans un sens c'est vrai car la routine quotidienne reprend son cours. Se lever le matin, aller en cours et être attentif aux cours, donner une impression positive auprès des profs font que mon esprit sera occupé et non uniquement centré sur Léa et Rose qui vont me manquer toute ma vie. Ce ne sera pas une affaire de semaines, de mois mais d'années voire de siècles. Mais dans le fond de mon cœur, je sais bien qu'il sera compressé dès qu'un détail me fera penser à elle et les larmes couleront. Accepter la situation me fait mal au ventre. Il est impossible d'accepter une telle réalité. Elle fait bien trop mal. Les choses sont ainsi faites, aussi compliquées et horribles soient-elles.

* * *

 ** _Hey !_**

 ** _Voici la seconde partie du chapitre n°23 publiée quelques jours plus tard après la première. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez la lire dans un cours délai. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant que le précédent. Petit clin d'œil avec la chanson « Arrête » que l'on retrouve dans le chapitre 8. Je suis en train d'écrire la suite, elle devrait arriver prochainement._**

 ** _Bonne lecture ! ;)_**


	27. Chapitre 24

**Playlist**

« **Green light** » Lorde

« **Hypnotized** » Coldplay

« **Medecine** » The 1975

« **Two** » Sleeping at Last

« **Two ghosts** » Harry Styles

« **3am** » Halsey

 **Chapitre 24**

Point de vue d'Aura

Je suis allongée sur le lit de ma chambre. Mon amie est assise au bureau. Nous sommes dans ma chambre depuis deux heures. Ma journée de cours s'est terminée par un cours ennuyeux à souhait et je n'ai pas écouté la fin. Je ne pensais qu'à Léa. Cette petite fée à la bonne humeur communicative qui s'est faite assassiner gratuitement par une sorcière et ça m'arrache la bouche de le dire mais j'en suis une aussi. Bien différente de Darcy mais nous sommes deux créatures magiques de la même espèce. Ça fait mal. Elle salit l'image des sorcières. La cérémonie de Léa a marqué les esprits. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis levée du lit ce matin. Cette journée a été la plus longue de la semaine et la plus marquante. Je regrette de ne pas avoir appris la nouvelle plus tôt mais c'est Lou qui a découverts son petit corps allongé sur le sol, jeté tel une poupée de chiffon usagée. C'était lamentable. Digne de l'image de Darcy. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle puisse appartenir à la même espèce de créature magique que moi. Je n'ai pas de haine en moi. Ma famille non plus. Il était impensable que Darcy puisse arriver à une telle extrémité mais malheureusement ça coule dans les veines de cette sorcière.

L'année scolaire devait nous aider à remonter la pente chacune de notre côté et on s'est retrouvée dans le même environnement. Revoir Ella m'a fait du bien. Être amie avec une personne depuis l'enfance marque la vie, dans le sens où cette personne nous a forcément apporté quelque chose. Ella m'a apporté quelque chose que je ne peux pas expliquer. Je la considère comme un membre de ma famille. Son cœur doit être dans un état que je ne saurais décrire. Le mien est triste. Je ne connaissais pas suffisamment Léa pour dire que nous étions amies mais je peux dire que c'était une petite fée unique en son genre. Sa positivité contagieuse va vraiment nous manquer. Mais comme l'a dit la directrice à la cérémonie « Puisse un peu de lumière dans nos cœurs tristes, illuminer le ciel étoilé de ce soir ». Ces mots résonnent encore dans tous les esprits dont le mien. Il est temps. Plus que jamais, cette phrase prend tout son sens.

Au-dessus de ma tête, des étoiles sont projetées sur le plafond de la chambre. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé de me calmer. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Mes poings serrent la couverture que je mets sur le lit le matin. Je suppose qu'Ella a fait la même chose et j'espère qu'elle va réussir à trouver le sommeil. Je n'ai pas osé lui envoyer un message hier soir. Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit et je crois que c'est bien parti pour une seconde nuit blanche. À quoi bon plonger dans le sommeil dans ces moments-là. Les mêmes images vont revenir. Personnellement, je revois mon amie sur le sol. Immobile et Lou revoit le corps inerte de Léa. Nous avons autant de peine l'une et l'autre. Nous avons eu peur.

 **« Tu réussiras à dormir cette nuit ? »** me demande mon amie.

Ses plumes vertes contrastent avec le ciel étoilé au-dessus de nos têtes. Je regarde les constellations, les étoiles lumineuses sans être éblouie comme à chaque fois. D'habitude, j'éprouve toujours quelque chose en les voyant. Mon cœur est triste et je ne réagis pas à ses paroles, je sais que Lou veut mon bien. Mais je ne sais pas quoi répondre à sa question car une partie de moi oui souhaite être dans un monde où les rêves existent encore et une autre partie souhaite remonter le moral de son amie. Seulement je pense qu'Ella est mieux seule. Il faut que les larmes coulent, que les émotions fassent leur travail. Comme si tout faisait partie de la vie alors que non.

 **« Je ne sais pas »** dis-je comme seule réponse.

C'est la seule réponse qui me vienne à l'esprit. Il est vingt-deux heures. La disparition de Léa me mine le moral. Je suis loin d'être la seule, toute l'école l'est. Nous sommes tous là, le cœur gros essayant de mener une journée sans vomir la haine de Darcy par terre. L'image est immonde mais je n'ai pas trouvé un autre mot pour la décrire. La colère est bien présente. Que dois-je répondre à la question de Lou ? La disparition de cette fée me hante l'esprit. Ma mère a affronté cette sorcière mais elle ne s'en ai pas sortie. Voilà la réelle raison de mon envie de vomir. Je ne l'ai jamais dit depuis ce triste jour. Ella est déjà au courant de cette histoire et ne m'a pas empêché de mettre Darcy dans le mur une première fois. Lou s'en est occupée aussi une première fois et Ella récemment. Cette fois-ci, nous devons trouver une solution afin de mener cette mission jusqu'au bout. Après tout, les nuages doivent enfin laisser place au soleil. C'est à nous de faire en sorte que ça se passe ainsi. Nous avons assez de sortilèges en réserve pour mettre cette dangereuse sorcière complètement folle au fond du lac, là où est sa place.

Pour seule autre réponse, mon amie souffle. Ce n'est pas avec cette communication minime que les choses vont avancer. Ce soir je n'ai pas envie de faire des efforts. Je suis trop fatiguée pour ça. Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire que la situation a pris une autre tournure et maintenant il faut s'attendre au pire. Personne n'a pu prédire ça. Tuer. Cela relève d'un acte insensé inimaginable dans notre monde magique. Alors qu'il y en a mais ce sont des gens dotés d'une puissante magie noire. L'inimaginable est en train de se produire et nous paraissons impuissants face à cette situation. C'est mon ressenti personnel. J'ai besoin d'air alors je me lève du lit pour ouvrir la porte vitrée donnant sur le balcon de la chambre. Toutes les chambres en ont un. Il donne sur la forêt qui entoure l'école. Je peux voir l'école des fées non loin d'ici. Je pense à Ella qui broie du noir seule dans sa chambre. L'air frais de la nuit me fait du bien. Mes pensées se bousculent encore. Mon pendentif se met à scintiller. Je l'ai presque oublié celui-ci. Ma magie y est contenue à l'intérieur et je me mets à penser si elle sera suffisamment puissante envers Darcy. Je pense que oui, je suis loin d'être la seule. Nous sommes une belle équipe à présent.

 **« Je vais aller dans ma chambre ».**

Je me retourne pour voir mon amie ailée se tenir contre le cadre de la porte vitrée. Je m'en veux de la laisser dans un coin alors que j'ai besoin d'elle dans ce moment délicat. Elle me regarde avec un air neutre, sans rien attendre de ma part. Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots. La journée est passée trop lentement à mon goût. Je l'ai subie plus qu'autre chose. Je suis un peu triste qu'elle parte. Mais je peux comprendre, je ne suis pas d'une joie de vivre contagieuse et elle ne me demande pas de tirer un trait sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle a été aussi traumatisée que moi. C'est Lou qui a trouvé le corps inerte de Léa. Pas moi. Je me suis contentée d'aider Ella jusqu'à l'infirmerie de l'école la plus proche. Mon amie a eu besoin de soins rapidement. Alors les mêmes images tournent en boucle dans nos esprits. Je me doute que Lou garde tout pour elle. En parler lui ferait du bien. Et je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je suis une amie pathétique.

 **« Reste ».**

 **« À quoi bon ? Les étoiles te tiennent compagnie ».**

Je la vois sortir de ma chambre pour rejoindre la sienne sur ses paroles. Elle me laisse en plan. À croire que je suis de trop mais elle a raison. Je n'ai pas décroché un mot depuis deux heures. Autant laisser tomber pour ce soir. Je me prépare pour aller dormir et demain sera un autre jour. Dans le sommeil, je vais penser à autre chose et peut-être que les étoiles me tiendront compagnie. Elles sont au-dessus de ma tête et je laisse le sortilège agir toute la nuit. De toute manière, je suis incapable de penser à autre chose. Je ressers mon oreiller contre moi et je sens mon cœur se serrer un peu plus dans ma poitrine. La présence de Lou faisait que je tenais le coup mais maintenant j'en doute. Je suis heureuse qu'elle ait été présente mais j'ai besoin de plus, de tourner la page de ces temps compliqués. Pour ça je vais devoir redoubler d'efforts avec les autres pour mettre une stratégie au point. Notre magie est assez puissante. Il faut le prouver aux yeux des autres et surtout auprès de Darcy quand le jour sera venu.

Je suis donc censée vivre avec ces images coincées dans la tête encore combien de temps ? Si c'est pour revoir les mêmes choses, à savoir le corps de Léa inanimé et celui de mon amie tombé dans l'inconscience, je ne suis pas d'accord. Il est tard. Trop tard pour que le sommeil veuille bien m'aider. Je relève doucement, écarte les couvertures et sors du lit. Autant aller regarder la lune depuis ma porte vitrée. Au moins elle ne me juge pas. La nuit risque d'être longue si je ne trouve pas le sommeil et Lou va se moquer de moi parce que je ne tiens pas debout. Nous avons besoin de notre quota de sommeil. Le mien est mis sur pause. Dormir ne m'intéresse pas quand je sais que Darcy guette dans une zone d'ombre.

Je décide d'ouvrir un livre de magie et de travailler un peu, avec un peu de chance le sommeil viendra tout seul. Les formules magiques défilent les unes après les autres au fur et à mesure des pages. En parcourant certaines pages, je me mets à penser si l'une d'elle avait un impact sur cette sorcière les choses changeraient peut-être. Il faut tout essayer et ce n'est pas en se lamentant comme moi que la situation va bouger. Je me mets beaucoup de pression. Je me torture l'esprit. C'est évident que je me sens mal vis-à-vis de mon amie Ella. En tant que créature magie, perdre l'une des nôtres dans de telles conditions est effroyable. Je parcours encore quelques pages. Les formules magiques écrites ne m'aident pas à trouver une idée. Il est tard. Je retourne sur mon lit avec le livre. J'ai le regard rivé sur les étoiles au plafond. Je murmure un autre sortilège pour changer d'atmosphère et des constellations apparaissent. Elles composent notre univers magique. Nous ne sommes que poussière face à elles.

Comment appréhender l'avenir maintenant ? Je n'ai pas de réponse et je ne sais pas s'il en existe une. En vérité, ne sommes-nous pas pris dans un piège ? Darcy a en sa possession de pas mal de magie noire. Je suppose que sa puissance ne va faire qu'augmenter et la nôtre augmente aussi, en tout cas la mienne mais si elle n'est pas suffisante je ne sais pas de quoi la suite sera faite. Me torturer l'esprit est inutile. De toute façon, il n'y a pas moyen d'empêcher ça. Si Darcy a une idée elle l'exécutera. Ses sœurs n'auront pas le dernier mot. Mais je dois aussi songer à moi dans cette histoire. Les autres ont aussi subit les épisodes de colère de cette sorcière.

À force de tourner en rond dans ma chambre, autant sortir faire un tour dans les couloirs. Je mets quand même un pull avant de sortir. Les profs sont dans leur appartements tout comme les élèves. Il y a un couvre feu mais mon insomnie ne va pas se régler toute seule en restant dans ma chambre à tourner en rond au lit. Le sommeil ne daigne pas à venir jusqu'à moi. Mon ambition prend un autre tournant j'ai l'impression. Je suis venue dans cette école avec ma famille pour avancer, tourner une page douloureuse et devenir une grande sorcière. Nous avons tous cette ambition. Ma famille me soutient plus que jamais et moi aussi. J'ai retrouvé une amie d'enfance avec qui j'ai perdu contact. Nous sommes deux êtres magiques dans un état émotionnel en vrac. Perdre Rose est douloureux pour nous sachant qu'elle a été une amie. Avec Ella, je ne compte plus nos après-midi ensemble et sans elle je n'aurais pas été la sorcière que je suis. Je le lui dois. La retrouver fut inattendu pour moi mais bénéfique dans un sens. Pour avancer, j'ai eu mal dans un premier temps. Parfois je me demande si nous sommes réellement prêtes à avancer et à créer un nouveau chapitre. On ne sait pas comment appréhender ça et quand sera le bon moment, s'il y en a un. Je ne suis pas certaine de ça. J'ai envie de demander conseil à mes deux frères. Ils doivent dormir à cette heure-ci. Je ne suis pas sûre que leurs camarades de chambre seraient ravis de savoir qu'ils ne dorment pas et qu'ils communiquent avec moi. La lumière de leurs portables risque de ne pas plaire dans la chambre. Tant pis, je tente quand même ma chance et tape un rapide message sur le clavier de mon téléphone. J'écris ce que je ressens et tant pis pour les formalités si c'est fleur bleue ou autre mais j'ai besoin de me confier à mon frère Sacha. Émile a vraiment besoin de sommeil, Maé aussi. J'écris le message pendant que je marche dans le couloir, je l'envoie en haut des escaliers de l'étage où je me trouve et descends les marches. Personne aux alentours. Je dois être l'une des seules élèves à ne pas réussir à dormir cette nuit. Étonnant. Tant mieux, personne ne peut me voir. Quand j'arrive à la cours de l'école, je suis surprise de constater que la lune est pleine. Voilà la raison. Je suis sensible aux pleines lunes. Peu de personnes croient en sa magie. Elle interfère dans bon nombres de domaines. Dans ma vie, elle a son importance et je ne parle pas dans la vie de mon amie Ella où elle est capitale. Les rayons lunaires me calment un peu plus que si j'étais encore dans ma chambre. Je m'assois sur un des bancs sous le porche. La cours est totalement vide. Il n'y a que moi et la lune.

Mon téléphone ne daigne pas non plus à me donner une notification de Sacha. J'ai envoyé le message il y a dix minutes. Il doit dormir et il a raison de récupérer des heures de sommeil. Je sais en plus que les entrainements sont longs et qu'assumer des heures de cours rendent leur journée longue. Et moi je lui envoie un message à une heure aussi tardive. Je m'en veux un peu de l'avoir fait. C'est mon frère et j'ai eu besoin de lui écrire. Maintenant je culpabilise. Les larmes me montent aux yeux mais je ne veux pas les laisser couler le long de mes joues. Je suis même étonnée de savoir qu'il me reste des réserves de liquide lacrymale dans le corps. Je respire lentement pour contrôler un peu mes émotions, j'entoure mes bras contre moi.

Une silhouette se dessine dans la nuit noire. À première vue, je pense à un oiseau nocturne. C'est habituel. Pourquoi penser directement à Darcy ? Elle ne peut pas être partout à la fois. Elle a suffisamment causé de dégâts en peu de temps. Je suis prête à lui régler son compte si c'est le cas. Je fronce les sourcils pour tenter de mieux distinguer la silhouette en question parce que si c'est une créature magique de l'école ou quelqu'un qui surveille l'école de nuit, je risque d'avoir des ennuis auprès de la directrice demain matin. Et c'est ce que je veux éviter. Je ne recherche pas les ennuis. Je reporte mon regard sur mon téléphone et miracle mon frère a répondu à mon message. Celui-ci me réchauffe le cœur. Je peux compter sur lui en toutes circonstances et que je le sais. Évidemment. Il me connait par cœur. Lui cacher quelque chose n'est pas possible. Il est mon frère avant tout et il peut tout entendre. J'ai eu besoin de lui écrire et sa réponse me rassure beaucoup. Je relis une seconde fois son message avant de laisser les larmes couler. L'émotion est forte et heureusement personne n'est là pour la voir, je ne me sens pas capable de parler ce soir. Les choses sont sur le point de changer et j'ai hâte de retrouver mes frères et Maé demain.

L'ombre revient. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Rien. Les étoiles. La lune. C'est tout. Une ombre ne bougerait pas ainsi. En plissant un peu les yeux, je me mets à penser que je ne suis pas seule dans les parages, quelqu'un m'observe. La dernière personne que j'ai vu est un ange.

 **« Ne me dis pas que… ».**

La silhouette de mon amie Lou se distingue bien dans la noirceur de la nuit. Ses ailes ne se voient pas. Sauf sous les rayons lunaires, ce qui est maintenant le cas. Je me demande si elle est réellement allée se coucher. Elle surveillait les alentours de l'école plutôt. Je me suis faite avoir sur ce coup. J'essuie les larmes au coin des yeux.

 **« Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais te laisser seule ? ».**

Elle me dit ça comme si c'était une évidence, une sorte de constatation. Il n'y a pas de danger pour l'instant alors si on peut dormir sur nos deux oreilles autant en profiter. Un de ces jours ce ne sera plus le cas.

 **« Tu surveillais l'école ? ».**

 **« Rien à signaler si tu veux savoir, tout est calme ».**

 **« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure ».**

 **« Perdre Léa a choqué tout le monde. Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à vivre ça. Darcy paiera pour cet acte ».**

 **« C'est ce que je me dis mais je doute que nos magies respectives suffisent ».**

 **« Nous avons suffisamment de quoi l'envoyer dans l'espace ».**

Je ris face à sa remarque. L'envoyer dans l'espace relève de l'utopie mais pourquoi pas. Notre magie respective est puissante mais j'ai toujours peur des conséquences. Personne n'est à l'abri du pire. On a vécu le pire puisque c'est Léa qui en a payé le prix. Sa présence me manque. Elle avait l'habitude de virevolter autour de nous et de s'allonger sur la tête d'Ella. Elles avaient une complicité unique, celle qui unie une minie fée et une fée. Les sorcières n'ont pas de lien aussi spécial avec une autre créature magique. Ces deux là formaient une belle équipe et en formeront toujours une, pour l'éternité car les liens du cœur ne cessent jamais d'exister.

Les plumes de mon amie effleurent ma peau. Cela me donne des petits frissons dans le dos. La sensation est étrangement agréable. Je sais que les anges font attention à ne pas effleurer les autres de leur plumes mais la sensation est cool. Je laisse mon amie faire, je ne peux pas le lui reprocher. Nous restons assises sur le banc quelques minutes, sans rien dire, sous la contemplation de la cours vide d'élèves le jour et la lune nous éclaire. Juste ça. Je regrette que nos retrouvailles se soient passées ainsi, dans le deuil. J'aurais aimé retrouver Ella dans d'autres conditions et revoir Lou et sa famille dans des circonstances plus joyeuses. Faire une fête un soir d'été tous ensemble par exemple fait partie des choses que je souhaite faire quand nous serons en vacances. Je veux profiter de mes amis le plus possible. Que tous ensemble puissions vivre nos vies d'étudiants comme tous les autres, que la vie nous offre les meilleurs moments. Mais la réalité n'est pas une utopie. La réalité est toute autre et elle est dure avec nous.

Je tourne la tête vers Lou. Son regard est rivé sur l'obscurité de la cours mais après quelques secondes à la fixer elle détourne la tête vers moi. Je sens son air interrogatif. Rare sont les fois où nous nous sommes retrouvées toutes seules aussi longtemps sans que quelqu'un ne brise cet instant. Si Léa était encore là, elle aurait interrompu ce moment plutôt agréable. Je réalise que ce ne sera plus le cas. Le visage de Lou reste dans la même position. Je sais que si je me rapproche un peu elle est capable de s'envoler aussi rapidement qu'un papillon. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle s'envole dans le ciel tel un papillon de nuit. Je veux continuer à la regarder d'un peu plus près. Nous sommes amies depuis longtemps et c'est la première fois que je réalise quelque chose, je suis réellement contente qu'elle soit là, ce soir.

 **« Si tu continues à me fixer ainsi nous aurons jamais terminé. Tu ne vas pas dormir dehors rassure-moi ? ».**

 **« Pardon »** dis-je en baissant les yeux. **« Promis, j'irais au lit ».**

 **« Tu fais toujours tes insomnies à ce que je vois ».**

 **« C'est la pleine lune ».**

 **« Oh, c'est vrai. On y voit à des kilomètres. J'ai eu une vue imprenable en survolant l'école tout à l'heure ».**

Parfois j'ai envie d'avoir des ailes pour voler au-dessus de l'école. Et je viens de penser au sortilège où je m'enferme dans une bulle bleue. Pas la rose, celle-ci me sert à me protéger en cas d'attaque directe, pour souffler un peu aussi. L'idée de le faire cette nuit peut paraitre insensé mais je crois que c'est le bon moment. Après tout, la menace de Darcy sera toujours là et je doute que cela change grand chose. J'ai envie de le faire au moins une fois et seule ce n'est pas la même chose. Pourquoi ne pas le faire avec une amie de longue date. Je tourne la tête vers mon amie et me lève du banc sur lequel je suis assise et je m'enveloppe dans une bulle bleue.

Elle me regarde un peu surprise. Je pense que vu l'heure tardive, nous devrions retourner dans nos chambres respectives pour récupérer des heures de sommeil avant de nous endormir sur nos tables de cours demain matin. Il faut profiter de chacune des opportunités qui s'offrent à nous et pour une fois, je veux me montrer plus spontanée que d'habitude. Mon enveloppe bleue me permet de m'élever doucement dans les airs et c'est à ce moment-là que Lou comprend ce que je veux faire. Elle me sourit. Ses ailes s'étirent doucement avant de s'ouvrir en grand. Je les admirent quand même. Les ayant déjà vues, on ne peut pas se lasser de voir des ailes d'anges. Elles ont quelque chose d'unique. Il faut en voir au moins une fois dans sa vie. Quand on le peut bien entendu et j'ai de la chance, j'ai une amie angélique qui a trois frères donc quatre paires d'ailes uniques. Lou s'élève bien plus vite que moi dans les airs. Elle me suit sans se préoccuper des éventuels regards extérieurs. Sachant qu'il n'y en a aucun, nous sommes tranquilles pour le restant de la nuit. Je dis ça alors que je ne vais pas rester éveillée toute la nuit. Demain, je ne vais pas assumer la journée de cours. Nous avons du travail. La directrice est coopérative et compréhensive mais notre scolarité ne doit pas être mise de côté. Je tiens à ce qu'elle se passe bien jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je me mets à penser qu'elle a été mouvementée. Dans le mauvais sens du terme et parfois dans le bon sens du terme. C'est ce qui fait sa complexité.

Voler avec mon amie me fait oublier ces moments difficiles, celui de la perte de Léa en particulier. Cette blessure va nous poursuivre encore le restant de nos vies. Qu'on le veuille ou non, ce sera difficile de ne pas y penser tous les jours. Elle n'est plus là mais comme la si bien dit la directrice au moment de la cérémonie aux lanternes, dans nos cœurs si. C'est le plus important au final. Tant que Léa y est, tout ira bien. Se ressaisir pour mieux affronter les choses certes mais rien ne sera facile. Je suis bien entourée. Je me sens vraiment chanceuse et je suis vraiment reconnaissante d'avoir une famille géniale et des amis géniaux. Je me sens comme au sein d'une grande famille. Finalement, il y a des moments beaux dans la vie. Il faut les reconnaitre. Par exemple, voler dans les airs avec une amie angélique fait parti de ces beaux moments dans la vie. Ses ailes vertes ne se distinguent pas parmi la noirceur de la nuit. C'est un bon camouflage. Pas sûr que les ailes blanches de son frère puisse être aussi bien camouflées. Mais je sais qu'il est capable d'arranger ça avec un sortilège. La magie angélique est précieuse. Je contemple la vue au-dessus de l'école et effectivement, elle est imprenable. On peut voir les autres écoles. Elles sont toutes dans un même secteur et la forêt les entourent de verdure. Il n'y a que Lou, moi et la Lune. Cette pensée me fait sourire. Je commence à apprécier le fait de vivre le moment présent. J'imagine Léa tournoyer autour de nous en riant alors je commence à rire. Je me laisse porter. Les émotions sont faites pour être exprimées. Il est temps de les laisser prendre le dessus et de me laisser guider un peu par elles.

 **« Il n'y a que toi pour faire ça dans un moment pareil »** dit-elle en posant les pieds sur le sol.

Elle pouffe avant de tourner la tête pour répondre. Ses ailes se collent contre son dos. Lou n'aime pas les laisser trop longtemps étendues. Les anges y sont soucieux. Je me soucie de l'avenir maintenant et je ne veux pas qu'un autre drame nous fasse prendre conscience que la vie mérite d'être vécue quand même. Ce n'est pas la peur constante de Darcy qui va guider nos vies. Léa n'aurait pas voulu cette atmosphère tendue pour nous. Vivre dans l'inquiétude non merci, nous avons assez de doutes sur les épaules pour longtemps. Ella serait d'accord avec moi sur ce point et se reconstruire est notre priorité. Personne ne va nous contester ce droit, nos familles le savent bien et elles approuvent ce choix. Avancer est notre mot d'ordre. Lou devrait savoir que désormais nous allons redoubler de vigilance.

 **« C'était le bon moment »** dis-je en éclatant ma bulle bleue.

 **« Prendre du bon temps sera pour plus tard. Nous avons besoin de sommeil ».**

 **« Tu n'as pas trouvé ça magique ? ».**

 **« Bien sûr que si ».**

Ça l'était. Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu cette parenthèse avec elle, à une heure tardive je l'admets mais le moment était bien choisi. Personne ne nous a vu. Cette parenthèse sera bien gardée. Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit me donne le sourire. Je monte à l'étage où se trouve ma chambre et au bout de l'escalier Lou m'interpelle et attrape ma main pour m'attirer à elle. Je suis surprise de sa prise d'initiative. Elle me prend dans ses bras le plus naturellement du monde. Je ne refuse pas cette prise de contact. Au contraire je m'y sens bien. Sa peau sent bon. C'est un détail assez futile pour beaucoup. Lou ne se gêne pas pour effleurer mes cheveux de ses lèvres. Elle embrasse le haut de ma tête une première fois. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre cela me fait sourire. Je me laisse faire comme une poupée. Notre amitié est bien plus forte maintenant. Je sais que grâce à son aide, toute menace sera écartée. Nous pouvons nous replonger dans nos livres de formules magiques dès demain. Moi la première car j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. Demain sera une nouvelle journée mais honnêtement je veux me souvenir de cette soirée qui a mal commencé et qui se termine pourtant de la meilleure des façons.

 **« Bonne nuit »** me murmure t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle se détache de moi un peu trop vite à mon gout mais elle a raison, il est tard. Bien trop tard pour veiller en dehors de nos chambres respectives. Le réveil demain sera difficile à assumer mais après la soirée que je viens de vivre, je pense que cela en vaut la peine. Je m'éloigne dans le couloir en ayant le cœur plus léger. Ma porte s'ouvre sans bruit pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Je suis surprise que cette nuit soit aussi calme. Pas de bruits de pas autres que les miens et ceux de Lou. Je sais qu'à l'école des garçons, les couloirs sont surveillés par des créatures magiques nocturnes. Personne n'a le droit de sortir la nuit pour se balader dans les couloirs au risque d'avoir une heure de retenue. Les risques sont plus conséquents pour eux. Il y a sûrement dû avoir des cas où un élève s'est retrouvé en danger et cela a eu des répercussions sur la sécurité de l'établissement. Tout est possible.

Le plafond de ma chambre est toujours illuminé des planètes, je change cela par de nouvelles constellations et des images de Solaria. Je me débarrasse de mon pull. Je mets mon téléphone à charger pour la nuit. Je me rends ensuite à la salle de bain, enfile mon pyjama et me mets au chaud dans mon lit. Les étoiles continuent de tourner. Elles au moins ne bougent pas. Il y en a des milliards dans l'univers et seulement quelques unes brillent plus que d'habitude. Je parle de Léa, de Rose, de mes parents. Toutes ces étoiles illuminent le ciel chaque nuit. Léa est une de plus. Je regrette que cela se passe ainsi mais qu'elle se rassure, on sera là pour la regarder toutes les nuits. Après la nuit que je viens de passer avec Lou, j'ai pu déconnecter de toute cette tristesse accumulée dans nos cœurs respectifs le temps du vol nocturne. À force de les regarder, mes yeux commencent à se fermer. Ces étoiles me rassurent et me tiennent compagnie puisque je trouve le sommeil bien plus facilement qu'il y a trois heures.


End file.
